


Baby Bloomer

by vagusvagus



Series: Baby Bloomer [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, Betrayal, Coming of Age, Drama & Romance, F/M, Not Everything Is Spelled Out, Oblivious, POV Third Person, Protectiveness, Unreliable Narrator, geniusmetaggingafterthestoryisover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 117,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagusvagus/pseuds/vagusvagus
Summary: Desperate to shed her baby-ish image, frustrated teenager, Bulla Briefs, has infuriatingly found herself stuck in the care of an arrogant half-Saiyan playboy right when things were starting to get interesting. A character-driven glimpse into Bulla Briefs' coming-of-age journey and its effect on those around her. Be warned: Questionable behaviour and adult themes. Read at your own risk. COMPLETE.





	1. Part I: The Baby

Cover image title: Familia Briefs, Artist: salvamakoto; DeviantArt

* * *

She bounced over to the front door giddily, huge smile barely suppressed. Bubbling with anticipation, she opened it.

"Oh," she stated flatly, disappointment clear. "Hey Goten."

"Ouch," he teased. "Don't look so happy to see me, Bulla." He was dressed in a dark suit, with the top button of his dress shirt left open. His hair was slick with product and smoothly pushed back. Evidently, he had plans.

Goten was already looking past her when she replied sheepishly. "Sorry." Her expression warmed. "I thought you were someone else." As he stepped past her and walked toward the kitchen, Bulla closed the door and said over her shoulder, "Trunks is in the shower, you can wait upstairs if you like."

"Sure," he responded as he headed up the stairs towards the Briefs' bedrooms.

"Who. Was. That?!" A nearby voice exclaimed.

"Just Goten," Bulla responded, casually.

" _Just_ Goten?" The voice grew louder as her excitement built. "I'm sorry, did we see the same person a moment ago? He's a freakin' stud!"

"Calm down, Madison," Bulla sighed, gazing upon her friend as she returned to the living area. "And can you keep your voice down? He's got pretty sharp hearing, and the last thing he needs is more of an ego boost, trust me."

Bulla had to remind herself that Madison's candor was one of the reasons she considered her to dear in the first place. _Too bad Pan couldn't join us,_ she considered remorsefully. In typical Pan fashion, she had decided on joining her father and Piccolo in some intergalactic travel at the last minute. Bulma was hoping to start negotiations with non-hostile alien societies for resource trading and Gohan was head of research and development. Vegeta was dragged along too as extra muscle in case things got a bit hairy.

"So who is this guy?" Madison asked at a more reasonable volume, blonde curly hair bouncing across her shoulders as she readjusted. "I can't believe you've never mentioned him before. You holding out on me Bulla?"

The aforemention heiress snorted as she drank the last of the beer she'd been nursing for the past half an hour. "Maddie!" she laughed. "It's nothing like that. Our families are close friends, and he and Trunks grew up together." She paused for a moment. "Now that you mention it, he hasn't been here in a while. He used to come around like every day. I guess he has other ways of spending his time now."

"Yeah, I bet," the blonde replied with a smirk.

Bulla threw a cushion at her friend, changing the subject. "I'm gonna grab another beer. Do you want one?"

"Sure. I want to loosen up a little before the guys get here."

"My thoughts exactly," Bulla murmured to herself as she headed through the living room archway and into the kitchen.

She squatted down to reach the bottom shelf of the refrigerator, lost in thought as she imagined all the ways the evening could go, only to have a deep voice catch her off guard.

"Wanna grab one for me while you're down there?"

"Oh my god!" She jumped back in surprise, noting that Goten had returned and was now was leaning against the closed half of the fridge. "What are you doing, creeping around like that that."

"Creeping around?" He raised an eyebrow. "Even a human would have heard me coming down the stairs. A human definitely would have noticed someone standing a foot away from them."

She rolled her eyes and handed Goten a coke.

"Nice try, Bulla," he chided. "You know what I meant."

She pulled her brows together, pretending to look confused.

"C'mon, princess. I can smell it on your breath."

Sheepishly, she pulled out a beer and handed it to the older hybrid. After popping the cap with his hand, he passed it back to her. Surprised, she thanked him quietly and passed him another for himself.

Both sipped from their bottles, quiet for a moment. Bulla was the first to break the silence. "Can you not tell Trunks about this? He's been pretty weird lately, especially since my parents have been away."

Still leaning with his back against the fridge, Goten rolled his head along the door to face her. "Yeah? Weird how."

"Oh you know, the classic overprotective brother..." she trailed off. "I'd rather not have another thing to argue about."

"Yeah, alright," he shrugged, returning the bottle to his mouth.

Mimicking Goten, Bulla leaned against the kitchen bench opposite the refrigerator, unsure what to say next.

"Earlier, when I came in here," he began. "You really didn't sense me?"

 _Here we go_ , she thought to herself. She'd heard enough about fighter's instincts and her Saiyan potential growing up, and she wasn't really in the mood to be shamed for her lack of ability right now, especially by someone who wasn't even family.

"Nope," she stated plainly.

"Seriously? How has Vegeta let you go on this long without such an essential life-skill?"

Bulla took a sip from her bottle. "I was never really into fighting the way you guys and Pan were when I was a kid. You know that."

"You're still a kid," he ribbed, grinning as he watched for her reaction.

She ignored his quip, opting to change the subject instead. "So big plans for you boys tonight?"

"Not really," Goten shrugged. "Trunks and I haven't caught up in a while, so I figured it's about time we have a bit of fun."

She decided not to ask any more questions. The fewer details she had about her brother's wilder side the better.

"What about you, Bulla?" He nodded at her outfit. "You look like you've got some plans yourself."

The teenager looked down at her own ensemble: a black tank top with a sheer black blouse over it, both of which were tucked into a red leather mini skirt. "Maddie and I are gonna have a few friends over, but that's pretty much it," she answered, tucking her long loose hair behind her ear. She cast a glance at her reflection in the refrigerator. _Makeup's still behaving itself._

"Maddie's the one in the living room, right?" he grinned, running his fingers through his hair. "I heard her call me a stud."

Bulla burst out laughing suddenly, finally beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol loosening her up. "Don't worry Goten, she'd change her mind pretty quickly if she met you."

He chuckled her little jab before Bulla suddenly jumped up from her spot against the bench top. "Oh shit, I came in here to get us drinks and totally forgot. She must be wondering what's taking me so long."

After grabbing another beer from the fridge, she quickly skipped back through the archway to rejoin her friend, leaving Goten alone on a stool at the kitchen bench.

"Sorry about the hold up! Goten caught me sneaking drinks so I had to do some damage control."

Madison was sitting on one of the two-seater couches near the TV, feet up and folded beside her, smiling at her phone screen. "That's cool, I got kinda distracted anyway." Bulla passed her friend the bottle as she headed towards her own spot: a single nearby armchair.

"So, uh, when are these guys meant to show up?" the blonde asked, taking a sip.

"He said they'd be here around about this time," Bulla replied, glancing around the room nervously. "I was kinda hoping Trunks would be out of the house by now. I'm not really in the mood the deal with the awkwardness of my brother meeting my crush."

"God your brother is so hot," Maddie purred. "The things I would let him do to me..."

"Maddie please, can we not talk about this. It's weird."

"What's weird is that you apparently have an endless supply of Greek Gods walking through your place on a regular basis," her friend passionately countered. "I mean Jesus, your dad looks like he's fucking thirty years old. Your brother is perfection personified and his best friend is so hot I can practically see steam coming off his head right now. I seriously think I want to move in. Can your family adopt me?"

Bulla laughed at her friend's exaggerated view of her household, quietly forgiving her for being so awestruck. _These are no normal earthlings,_ she acknowledged.

Suddenly, Madison's jaw dropped, her gaze fixated on something toward the kitchen. Bulla twisted around to see what caught her friend's attention so abruptly.

 _Speak of the devil_.

Her brother had entered the kitchen with nothing but a towel around his waist and appeared to be talking to Goten while harshly rubbing his wet lavender locks. "Hey Bulla can you come in here for a sec," he called out as she took another sip of beer.

"Mhm," she responded, mid-gulp. She pushed herself off the armchair and handed her bottle to Madison.

"What's up?" she asked from the archway.

Trunks was currently standing between Bulla and the still seated Goten, continuing to scrub his strands. The dark-haired demi-Saiyan cleared his throat, catching Bulla's attention. When he tapped his nose and threw a glance at her brother, Bulla's eyes went wide and she quickly shuffled passed him. _Hopefully this throws him off_ , she willed silently from Goten's flank. She leaned against the kitchen bench, trying to look casual.

"So we're heading out soon." Trunks' face contorted as he continued rubbing his scalp raw. "I just wanted to remind you that we'll probably be pretty late so if you don't feel like making anything, I've left some cash here on the bench top. Also, if anything happens, call me. I don't care what it is."

"Thanks, Trunks," she smiled softly. "And yeah I know. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

He looked up at her, apparently done. "I'm trusting you not to get too crazy tonight, alright? I'm taking to heart what you said the other day about not treating you like a kid anymore."

Bulla could see Goten observing her in the corner of her eye, feeling herself growing embarassed. _Jeez, did he have to bring this up in front of company?_ She simply nodded, reasoning that keeping her mouth closed was probably the safest option right now.

"I'm gonna finish getting ready," he stated, turning around and heading for the stairs.

Goten chuckled as Bulla blew out a sigh of relief. "Close one," he said with a slight grin.

"Yeah." Her gaze was on the floor. "I'm actually really surprised he's letting me do this. I mean, with my parents away I didn't think he'd let me out of his sight. He really is trying. I hope I don't mess this up."

"Don't worry about it, you're a sensible girl," he reassured with a pat on the back. "He knows that. Otherwise, he wouldn't do this, right?"

The older halfling's words made her feel even worse. It was clear that neither her brother nor his best friend had any idea that she was planning on losing her virginity tonight.


	2. The Goddess

Cover image title: Familia Briefs, Artist: salvamakoto; DeviantArt

* * *

With Trunks and Goten out of the house for the evening, Bulla felt a little more at ease. Now she didn't have to worry about awkward pleasantries and introductions, and they could all go straight to enjoying the night.

This time, when she heard the doorbell, she knew it could only be her much-anticipated guests.

"Hi!" Bulla answered with an enthusiastic smile to the three young men on her family's doorstep.

The first one to walk through was tall with tanned skin, dark shoulder length hair and grey eyes. He was reasonably muscular and clearly the most self-assured of the three.

"Hey gorgeous," he greeted, leaning down to kiss Bulla on the cheek. "Nice place," he added as he looked around the foyer.

"Thanks, Krowe," she blushed, barely containing herself. "Remind me to give you guys a tour later." _He just kissed me on the cheek without a second thought!_ _God he's smooth, I bet it's cause he's older._

So maybe Bulla hadn't been the most upfront with her brother earlier. He assumed they'd be friends of hers from school and she didn't try to correct him. _Six years is nothing, really,_ she assured herself, quietly bristling at the age gap between herself and her crush. _People that far apart get married all the time. And besides, I'm not marrying him anyway._

"This is Reis," Krowe gestured toward one of the figures in the doorway. Like Krowe, Reis was tall. Taller in fact, with dark skin. He wasn't as muscular, but had impressive definition, reminding Bulla of a basketball player with his lanky build and long face and, soon to be discovered, a great smile.

"Good to finally meet you, Bulla." He offered a broad grin. "Krowe hasn't shut up about you since he met you."

Bulla was positively spinning inside.

"And this is Jett," Krowe introduced the final member of his trio. Jett was fairer than the other two with silky black hair, blue eyes and shorter stature. Bulla found herself admiring his great bone structure and flashed him a smile.

"Great to meet you all. Madison and I are just hanging out over here." Bulla lead them through the archway into the living area where the two girls had started the party early.

After everyone had shared their introductions and been invited to make themselves comfortable, Bulla slipped off once more, proclaiming she'd be on the hunt for extra drinks.

When she returned, she noticed that Madison and Reis had already started chatting on one of the two-seaters while Krowe sat on another with his arms stretched out. Jett was standing near the fireplace looking at the collection of photos Bulma insisted on displaying.

She placed the drinks on the coffee table and sat down in the armchair she'd inhabited from the start of the evening.

"So Reis, what do you do?" the heiress asked, attempting to get some conversation going between the two unacquainted groups.

Reluctantly, Reis shifted his attention from Madison, clearly enjoying her company. "Like Krowe, I'm in construction," he answered easily. "All three of us work together."

"Really?" She held her bottle to her lips. "I must not have seen you when I first met him."

"Yeah, I was on the other side of the job site with Jett at the time. I remember it pretty clearly because he was dead quiet when we got back. That's not typical of Krowe, you'll learn," he answered playfully.

"So you're in construction too then, Jett?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Sure am," Jett answered, speaking for the first time since he'd entered. "I haven't been in it as long as these two though."

"Jett's actually in school right now getting his degree," Reis added, a teasing look in his eye as he gazed at the seemingly youngest member of the trio.

"You are?" Bulla enquired curiously. "What are you studying? How do you fit that all in?"

"Engineering," he answered, slipping his hands into his pockets. "I attend classes a few nights a week and work during the day."

"Oh my god that sounds so busy. I should hook you up with a job at my mom's company when you're finished." She nestled further into her seat, gradually growing more comfortable. "They're always looking for driven people like you help inject new life and ideas."

"That'd be amazing actually," he responded with a boyish smile. "I've always dreamed of working for the Capsule Corporation. Just being in this house is kind of surreal."

"Why don't you join me here Bulla," Krowe interjected. "I saved this seat for you earlier."

Judging by the quickly diminishing space between Madison and Reis on their loveseat, Bulla was keenly aware that joining Krowe would render Jett the fifth wheel way too early into the evening.

"I'm sort of happy in my little chair already," Bulla replied regretfully. "Jett, why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

He turned away from the family portraits and joined Krowe on his two-seater, grabbing a drink as he sat down. "Your family is really photogenic," Jett stated, popping off his bottle cap.

"You think so?" The teal-haired teen asked, crinkling her brow. "I hate most of those photos, they're so embarrassing."

"You look great. The camera likes you."

Bulla smiled shyly, ppreciating being complimented by what appeared to be the most reserved of the three guests. "Thank you."

Krowe gave Jett a quick look, steel eyes tensing. "So what are we actually doing tonight?" he asked the heiress.

Before she had a chance to respond, Madison exclaimed. "Guys! How long has it been since you all played spin the bottle?!"

Bulla threw her friend a sideways glance. _Seriously? How old_ are _we?_

"I dunno Maddie," Krowe responded with a smirk. "I don't like to wait for a bottle to dictate my destiny. When I want to kiss someone, I just do it."

"Well I guess no one here's doing it for you then," Madison countered playfully. "'Cause I haven't seen you kiss anyone yet."

"Don't speak too fast now," Krowe muttered, striding towards the young heiress. Placed his hands on the armrests either side of her, he leaned in and kissed her unashamedly.

Bulla had to admit, she enjoyed the sensation, but soon found herself overwhelmed as he upped the intensity. Abruptly, she turned her head and threw her hand over her mouth, face turning bright red.

"Okay, I was not expecting that!" Madison laughed, mouth agape. "Way to go Krowe, I've never seen Bulla so flustered before."

He didn't take his eyes off of his prize, however. "You didn't like that?" he asked quietly, face still inches from her own.

"Oh no I did, it's just..." She was still struggling to get her brain back. "Well, we're not exactly alone in here..."

"We could be alone," he replied smoothly. "Why don't you show me your room."

Bulla's face became even more flushed. "I have visitors Krowe," she responded quietly. "It'd be pretty rude of me to just disappear halfway into the evening."

"Hey we haven't actually had that tour yet," Jett interrupted suddenly, standing up from his seat.

"Oh you're right," Bulla exclaimed, grateful for the distraction. "Follow me and I'll show you guys around." Krowe backed away from the armchair, allowing her to get up and head towards the exit.

"You guys go on," Reis replied from the two-seater without so much as a glance to the rest of the group. "Maddie and I will stay here."

* * *

"So you guys have seen the entrance hallway, obviously," Bulla stated, passing through the archway with her two guests. "Here's the kitchen."

The Briefs' kitchen was the first room you entered once you came through the foyer. The fridge, stove top, oven and various appliances were against a wall opposite the front door. A large granite bench top dominated the centre of the room, giving plenty of workspace and room to eat. Kitchen stools stored under the granite allowed a casual seating arrangement for coffee or breakfast. The kitchen was almost certainly the central hub of the CC residence.

On the right-most side of the room, past all the appliances, was a door leading to the garage. "This is where my mother and brother like to keep some of their favourite cars," Bulla explained, uninterestedly while her guests took a moment to admire the flashy rides.

On the opposite side of the kitchen, to the left of the whiteware, was a set of stairs. "So here's a bathroom if you guys need one. I probably should have mentioned this earlier huh?" She gestured to the door to the left of the stairway. "If you follow me up these stairs, they lead to our bedrooms."

Once upstairs, the three found themselves in a large hallway. There were two doors on the left, two doors on the right, and one door on the opposite wall, facing the stairs.

"This room's mine." Bulla gestured to the first door on the left. "There's a bathroom in there if you need it." Pointing to the next room over, she continued. "And this is Trunks' old bedroom. Since he moved into the pool house, it's mostly been used as a spare. That's usually where Goten sleeps when he crashes here."

"Who's Goten?" Krowe asked.

"He's my brother's best friend," she answered, spinning around, already on to the next one. "He basically grew up in this house."

Moving clockwise around the main passage, they reached the large room opposite the stairs. "That's my parents' room but they're not in the country right now. My mother had some business to attend to overseas and she dragged my dad along with her." While not the complete truth, it was close enough.

"This last room is basically just a big recreational space. There's place to do yoga, dance, exercise, whatever takes your fancy."

"You mentioned a poolhouse, I assume that means you've got a pool?" Krowe asked with a hint of optimism.

"Oh right! I nearly forgot to show you the outside. Yeah, there's a pool and a jacuzzi too. Follow me."

Back in the main living room, Bulla passed through a set of sliding doors that lead to the backyard with Krowe and Jett in tow. It was completely dark by now, but the pool was well lit, water clear and inviting.

"Man the water feel great," Krowe remarked, dipping his hand in.

"The temperature's controlled throughout the year. We can swim if you guys would like to?" The heiress suggested with a shrug.

"I would, but I didn't expect to be getting wet tonight," Jett responded, hypnotised by the light dancing off the water's surface. "I don't really have anything appropriate to swim in."

"Fuck, this water feels so good, I'd swim naked," Krowe uttered bluntly.

"No need," Bulla giggled, trying not to imagine what exactly that would look like. "We have plenty of Capsule Corp. swimming gear. I can get you guys some shorts and towels, just give me a minute. I'll go tell the others."

* * *

Bulla emerged from the sliding door and headed toward the pool in a mid-thigh length, satin kimono-inspired robe, spotting Krowe was relaxing against the pool edge while Reis and Jett were goofed around with a squealing Madison.

As Jett held his arms out, preparing to catch her, he suddenly twisted. Seeing his dark-haired friend's attention and expression shift, Krowe turned too.

Both faced Bulla as she slipped off her satin robe, exposing her red, barely-there bikini. " _Fuuuuck,_ " Krowe muttered under his breath, before a grin appeared on his face. "You are an absolute goddess, you know that? C'mere."

She sat herself down on the edge of the shallow side of the pool, swaying her legs in the water as Krowe swam up to her, emerging between her knees. Lightly, he touched his index finger to the underside of her jaw and rested his thumb on her chin, tilting her head up to his.

"I've been dying to do this again," he breathed before gently kissing her on the lips.

Averting his gaze, Jett headed towards the pool exit. "I'm gonna grab another drink."

Inhibitions loosening, thanks in no small part to the numerous drinks she'd already had tonight, Bulla allowed the poolside kissing to continue. The feeling of his lips on hers was nothing short of magical and the sensation of his warm, strong hands gliding up her torso sent butterflies all through her body.

The sound of a car pulling up outside her family home abruptly pulled her out of her dream-like state, however. "Shit," Bulla hissed. "I think my brother's back early." Quickly, she jumped up and headed toward the sliding door. "I need to clean up all those bottles before he freaks out on me."

"I'll help you," Jett offered, following her inside. "I've already dried myself off."

He began gathering the empty bottles, intermittently throwing them into the black rubbish bag Bulla had hastily grabbed from the kitchen.

"Thanks, Jett, this is really sweet of you."

"Don't mention it," he smiled, returning to her and throwing the last remaining drink into the bag. "You've been a great host tonight. Wouldn't want you getting into any trouble."

The duo was interrupted when the front door flew open violently.

Bulla looked up in surprise, not expecting such a noisy entrance and soon saw Goten's silhouette. It seemed strange somehow, head tilted and body hunched. The recent arrival looked up to see Jett and Bulla staring at him through the archway but past his face, Bulla saw something even more alarming.

"Oh my god, Trunks!" She dropped the sack and ran towards her brother. "What happened? What's wrong with him?!"

Goten had entered supporting Trunk's slumped form, with the lavender-haired Saiyan's left arm over Goten's shoulders while Goten's right arm hooked under his armpit.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," he answered, readjusting the unconscious hybrid. "I think he just had too much to drink a bit too quickly."

"Hey, do you need a hand?" Jett asked, coming up behind the heiress. "He looks pretty solid. I'm Jett by the way."

Goten hesitated a moment as he looked between the two.

"Thanks man," he responded after a few moments. "I appreciate it but I'll be alright." Turning back to the worried teen, he continued. "I'm gonna take him to the spare room, would you mind helping me set it up for him? I'd take him to the poolhouse, but I don't want to attract too much attention."

"Of course," Bulla replied quickly, still in shock at seeing her brother so incapacitated. "Oh sorry Jett, this is Goten. I mentioned him earlier. My brother's friend?"

"Yeah yeah, I remember," he nodded. "I'll let you two do what you need to do and I'll just get back to... what we were doing before." He passed a knowing glance to Bulla, earning himself a smile as she thanked him.

"Lead the way." Goten nodded towards the stairwell.

As she ascended the steps, Bulla became painfully aware that she was still wearing nothing more than her tiny red bikini, Goten now behind her now with a full view. _Oh my god,_ she cringed.

Once she'd reached the spare room, Bulla opened the door and quickly readied the bed for her brother. She opened the covers and grabbed a couple of towels and a waste bin, in case he woke up suddenly needing to purge his guts.

Goten placed him carefully on the bed and began untying his shoes before moving onto his belt. Bulla slipped off Trunks' jacket, unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and loosened his cuffs.

Once she'd pulled the covers back, she began to speak. "I don't understand how this could happen." Her voice started to quiver. "His tolerance isn't like other humans, right?"

"Bulla, it's okay," Goten reassured her. "I told you, he'll be fine. He just needs to sleep it off." Despite his words, he was still watching the oldest hybrid with clear concern. "You're right, his tolerance is higher. I wasn't exactly with him all night," Goten admitted before continuing. "I didn't see how much he had to drink. He was already passed out when I found him."

"But, why?" she began to frown. "This isn't like him."

Before he could respond there was a light tap at the door and they exchanged a brief glance before she got up see who it was. Inching the door open, she found Jett standing in the hallway looking decidedly out of place. She slipped out, lightly pulling the door behind her.

"I thought you might want this," he said quietly, averting his gaze slightly while he held out her kimono-robe.

Touched by the thoughtfulness behind the simple gesture, and admittedly overwhelmed by the recent events, Bulla impulsively threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, you've been so thoughtful all night." He hesitated for a few seconds before placing his hands on her back and returning her hug as she kissed his cheek. "You're such a great guy."

With the door only pulled on, there was enough light in the passage for Goten to see the two embrace but he looked away, instead focusing his attention back on his best friend.


	3. The Virgin

Bulla re-entered Trunks' old room and knelt next to his bed, glad to be covered in her satin robe. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Goten observing her as she looked over her brother's sleeping form.

"You should get back to your friends," he spoke up finally. "I can watch over him. Make sure he doesn't choke on his own puke."

"No no, I'll stay," she insisted. "Your evening was cut short anyway, you can head back out if you like."

"You trying to get rid of me, princess?" he teased. "I get it. You don't want me crashing your little get together."

"Oh no I didn't mean it like that!" she replied hastily. "I just assumed you'd want to get back out there and enjoy what's left of your night. I mean, some poor girl's going to end up missing out on the full Son Goten experience."

"Jeez, Bulla!" Goten let out a deep-bellied laugh. "What do you think of me? Actually no, don't answer that," he added, causing the heiress to chuckle too. "It's not as fun going out by yourself," he eventually admitted. "Besides, I'm feeling pretty exhausted from the week I've just had. I wouldn't mind taking it easy for the rest of the evening."

"Then why don't you sleep here tonight?" Bulla suggested. "That way you don't have to worry about heading home at some ungodly hour. Set yourself up wherever."

"You sure?" he replied, sitting himself down in an armchair near the queen size bed. "Because I might actually take you up on that."

"Of course," she smiled. "You basically live here anyway." Bulla got up from the floor, feeling light-headed as she did so,"I'm gonna grab you guys some water. Be right back," and left the two demi-Saiyans alone.

* * *

Bulla returned with a full water jug in one hand and two glasses stacked together in the other. Pushing the door with her back to close it, she popped the pitcher on Trunks' old dresser. After pouring water into both glasses, she passed one to Goten and placed the other on the bedside table.

Silently, she noted that Goten was indeed more comfortable. He had rolled up his sleeves, loosened the top few buttons of his shirt and removed the hem from his pants. His eyes appeared heavy, and his general expression seemed remarkably less 'Son-like' than usual. Despite being curious, she couldn't bring herself to ask if he was alright. While he was a regular at CC, the two of them weren't exactly _close_. She was comfortable enough around him, but they generally never went much deeper than pleasantries and banter when they crossed paths.

"I guess there's not much else for me to do here," Bulla exhaled, standing up once more. "I might get back to the others if that's alright?"

"Go for it," he responded, leaning his head into the tips of his fingers. "I think I'm gonna close my eyes for a bit."

She glanced at the digital clock next to the bed as she closed the bedroom door, _00:16,_ and leaned against it. _With Goten and my brother just one room over, I think it's safe to say that sex is off the table tonight._ Despite how much she _wanted_ to want it, Bulla couldn't help feeling relieved. That in itself was a disappointment, however. _It's so easy for boys._ _I mean look at my brother and Goten,_ she sighed. _They're banging a different girl virtually every week. No anxiety about it or anything._ Goten had too much respect for the Briefs to bring his dates back to CC when he struck it lucky, but Bulla had overheard him and her brother talking about their conquests more than once over the years.

She headed back downstairs to see what everyone else was up to, hoping the night hadn't completely died in her absence.

Apparently, the party had definitely carried on for Madison and Reis, as Bulla found them trying to swallow each other whole in the living room. She figured it was best to leave them to it, and quietly walked through the sliding door to find the other two.

"Where's Jett?" she called out to her date. Krowe, it seemed, had discovered the jacuzzi and was sitting with his back to her, putting the strong jets to use on his lumbar.

"There you are beautiful," he replied, shimmying around and switching off the bubbles. "He left a few minutes ago. Asked me to tell you he's sorry he left without saying anything, but something came up. "

"Oh," Bulla muttered. "That's too bad..." Fearing she'd already lost too much time trying to make a good impression on Krowe tonight, she slipped off her robe and joined him in the hot tub, choosing the seat directly opposite him.

"I guess," he replied unconvincingly, watching her through half closed eyes as she entered the water. "Although I can't say I'm disappointed that I get you all to myself now."

Bulla blushed at his boldness before closing her eyes. Relishing the warmth of the water, she willed herself to calm her nerves. _Be cool,_ she reminded herself.

When she opened her eyes, she found that Krowe had been watching her.

"What?" she giggled self-consciously.

A slight grin appeared. "I'm trying to figure you out."

"What do you mean?" Bulla sat up a bit straighter, intrigued.

"You like me," he stated confidently. "You like when I kiss you."

 _Oh my god,_ she internally yelled, feeling her self-consciousness climbing. _He must think I'm such an idiot. A silly girl with a silly crush._

She didn't respond.

"What I don't get is," he continued. "Why are you avoiding me? I feel like I've barely had the chance to be with you all night, even though you're the one that invited me here."

While he wasn't confrontational in his tone, Bulla was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. She didn't want to admit that she was inexperienced, especially to the person she was hoping she could change that with.

"You have a boyfriend, don't you," Krowe decided after waiting for her response. "That's it right? I mean of course you do, look at you. I bet you have a million guys pining after you in any given week."

"No, it's nothing like that." Bulla shook her head. "I don't know why you'd think I have guys after me 'cause I don't," she added with a sigh. "In fact, I've never even had a real relationship." The last bit was an inaudible mumble.

"What?"

"Yeah..." Bulla officially wished she could just erase the past fifteen minutes and start over, currently not even able to look him in the eye.

"I'm even more confused now," he reared. "How is it possible that you've never had a boyfriend? You have to be messing with me."

"Being a Briefs has its downsides, trust me," she muttered. "It's done way more to hurt my social life than help it, that's for sure."

"I'm listening."

Bulla hesitated, silently considering just how much she really wanted to share right now. "For one," she inhaled. "I'm never able to tell if someone wants to be friends with me for me, or for what I can do _for them._ "

Krowe nodded, following along so far.

"Secondly, my dad is insane." She tightened her fist under the water. "I'm not joking. He's so overprotective that I'm totally put off the idea of ever bringing a guy home. In fact," she added. "Even if I didn't have a guy over, he'd still know if I was fooling around with someone."

"What? How?"

"He just would." She glanced to the side, frustration building as she thought about her father's super sensitive alien senses and the numerous humiliating memories.

"While we're at it, there's my brother too." Once she got started, it was hard to stop the ball from rolling. "He's only marginally less psycho than my dad is about this sort of thing. They both treat me like I'm a child." She took another deep breath. "Trunks is trying to see it from my side though. That's why he let me have you guys over tonight."

"I see." Krowe nodded slowly. "But, if your dad is overseas and your brother is cool with you having me over, then what's stopping you tonight?"

_He doesn't get it._

"Bulla," he spoke softly, a cat-like grin growing . "Are you scared of me?"

Her eyes flew open.

"No! Of course not," she answered quickly, attempting to reassure both him _and_ herself. "I like you! Which you've already figured out. It's just-" She winced. "-I'm scared of messing this up I guess."

At this Krowe smiled, seemingly easing up after hearing her side a bit more.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," he purred, gliding towards her. "Just follow my lead."

At this, their lips met once more. She was still sitting down while he leaned over her, head bent to meet hers. His hands travelled to her arms, passed her elbows and finally rested at her waist, squeezing her midsection as their kiss deepened.

For the first time that evening, Bulla began to leave her head and allow herself to get carried away by the moment.

Krowe held Bulla to him, slowly turning them both. He was now the one sitting while he held her in his lap, Bulla's legs folded either side of him. His hands began travelling all over her petite body - up her back, under her bikini straps and down again, grabbing handfuls of her fleshy cheeks.

He loosened the knot at the neck of her halter, letting the dainty triangles fall to the top of her stomach. With her small, perky breasts free he placed one in his mouth and began massaging the other. It all happened so quickly, Bulla didn't even have time to question it, but she found herself enjoying the novel sensation of his soft mouth on her sensitive nipples.

She noticed something hard pressing against her crotch and immediately felt shivers run down her spine. She had never, knowingly, been this close to a man's erection before. _I like it,_ she decided, _I must be doing something right,_ and began rubbing herself against him slowly, enjoying the idea of teasing him.

Krowe's hands began to travel lower, pulling at the fabric covering her privates. Instinctively, her hand flew to his, halting him from going any further.

"C'mon Bulla," Krowe breathed out between kisses. "You're killing me here."

 _It's now or never, princess_.

She pulled at the strings on either side of her bikini bottoms and slid the small piece of nylon out from between her legs. _Naked in a hot tub while I rub against a guy that I, let's be honest, barely know. I'm definitely not a kid anymore_.

Taking her cue, Krowe began fumbling with his own bottoms, desperately trying to get them off as fast as he could.

Once both were free of their swimsuits, she returned to her position on his lap, breathing heavily. She was nervous, but carefully lowered herself onto him, shivering at the sensation of his smooth tip kissing her entrance.

_This is it-_

**_~BOOOOOM~_ **

Bulla screamed as she snapped her head and covered her ears. _That sounded way too close_. Within the next split second, she saw a figure before her. Instinctively, she covered her chest with her arms and froze. Krowe pulled Bulla behind him and stood in front of her, ready to confront the intruder. After a moment, she realised she recognised the man in front of them.

"Goten?"

He was slightly crouched, legs spaced apart in a stance she knew all too well. "You two alright?" he asked over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the source of the commotion.

"Yeah... We're fine, I think," Bulla responded hesitantly, reaching for their towels, supremely grateful that Goten hadn't seen her in all her glory. "What happened?" she asked as she covered herself and exited the tub.

"I'm not sure," he answered cautiously. "But I've got a capsule helicopter on me. You and your friends need to get out of here right now."

"What?" Bulla was still dazed from being ripped out of the heated moment just a few seconds before. _What's his deal?_ _He's probably the strongest guy the planet right now, next to my brother_.

He was talking to Krowe now, who had his own towel wrapped around his waist.

"Do you know how to fly one of these?" Goten asked. "I need you to gather up the rest of your group and get out of here."

Krowe was undoubtedly confused but followed the older man's instructions. Reis and Madison were outside now too, both of whom appeared to be in one piece. Krowe deployed the capsule in the Brief's sizable backyard and hopped in. "C'mon!" He yelled out to the others, running to the pilot's seat and firing up the engine. With one hand around Madison's waist, Reis ran toward the CC copter, pulling her with him.

Amongst the commotion, Bulla managed to discreetly throw on her satin robe and cast a glance at the room where her brother currently slept. "I don't want to leave Trunks!" Bulla cried out, trying to yell over the sound of the noisy propeller. "He's still unconscious." The helicopter was hovering now, ready to take off.

Goten went in close, making it both easier for Bulla to hear his words and harder for the others. "Bulla I'm serious," he urged, voice low. "Get out of here. I can't tell how powerful this threat is, but the energy I'm sensing is dark. They're obviously biding their time for some reason, so now is the perfect chance for you to go somewhere safe. Leave now. We might not get another opportunity." After a few seconds, he added, "I won't be able to commit to what comes next if I'm worried about your safety."

Bulla pulled away and looked up at him in confusion. His face was hard, expression intense. She couldn't remember a time where she'd ever seen him this serious and it scared her.

_What the fuck is going on?_

Before Bulla had the chance to make up her mind, there was another explosion and everything went black.

* * *

When Bulla came to, her ears were ringing and everything sounded muffled, as though she were underwater. She glanced slightly to her right and noticed that her friends were ascending, on the verge of exiting the Brief's backyard in the CC copter. She tried to move but her body felt too heavy.

As her senses began to clear, she realised that Goten was on top of her. Involuntarily, she began to squirm at the ticklish sensation of his breath against her still-damp neck.

His hands were clasped around the back of his head, elbows either side of her face while both were enveloped in a warm, bright light which she felt emanating from the older demi-Saiyan. The heaviness of his upper body combined with the dust from the rubble was making it difficult for her to breathe.

"Goten," Bulla croaked. "Can you get off me?"

Shifting his weight to one elbow, he pushed himself up with his other hand and rolled onto his side with a cough. The fighter's gaze suddenly locked on to some indiscriminate spot in the night sky, eyes narrow as his hands balled into fists.

"We're too late," he uttered. "They're here."


	4. The Princess

"You need to hide," Goten commanded, rising to his feet, eyes still locked on the sky.

Bulla got up too and assessed her once beautiful home. The entire front section had fallen to the two explosions, the living room was nothing but rubble and she could see the main driveway when her view should have been obscured by walls.

"Where am I supposed to go?" she asked, barely audible. "My house is half destroyed." Suddenly, a bolt of energy hit the ground in front of them, causing Bulla to shriek and instinctively cling to Goten's arm.

"We've found her," an unfamiliar voice spoke. "As requested, she appears to be unharmed."

She felt the older hybrid tense beneath her hands. _Are they talking about me?_

Before she knew it, a tall, expressionless figure appeared in front of the duo. He was dressed in layers of cloth, akin to robes, and had a long rectangular face. Both halflings cautiously observed him while he made his way towards them, walked past Goten as if he hadn't even seen him and grabbed Bulla by the wrist.

"Not so fast," Goten interrupted, stepping in front of the newcomer and pressing his hand against the stranger's chest. "You don't get to come here, destroy innocent people's homes and then just walk off with whoever you want. Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

The nameless figure looked at him for a mere second and continued to drag the teal-haired teen along. She was beginning to panic, realising that whoever attacked her home may have been after her specifically. She looked desperately at Goten, eyes wide in fear.

The statuesque figure spoke once more. "She's in my custody. Do you have the heir?" He waited. "Report to me personally once you do."

Apparently having had enough of the diplomatic approach, Goten reached out to grab the intruder's arm.

"They're going after Trunks!" Bulla screeched suddenly.

The older demi-Saiyan turned his head towards the spare room, observing his old friend above it, now awake and fighting off four armoured men. The lavender haired halfling turned his head to face his fellow hybrids and promptly yelled, "Goten, you have to take Bulla and get out of here, now!" He continued to fight off his attackers, sluggishly dodging the onslaught of fists and boots, catching a few blows along the way.

Bulla watched as Goten powered up and launched himself in Trunks' direction, only to eat dirt a moment later.

"Argh!" he groaned, rushing to get back to his feet. "I can't move." He thrashed on the floor like a wrangled dog. "I can't use my power!"

"Goten, behind you!" the teen cried.

Two more figures had appeared. One had some sort of firearm pointed at the dark-haired halfling, while the other was speaking with the tall figure in the robes. The four who confronted Trunks and the two who just appeared were all wearing the same type of armour - metallic and shiny, but nothing that she could recognise.

More were beginning to show now, swarming around the lavender-haired demi-Saiyan like chrome covered gnats. She could see that her brother was becoming sloppier in his movements, allowing more punches to make their way through and failing to land his own.

"Don't let them take her," she heard him call out suddenly. "I'll come find you. Stay with her, whatever you do!" Without warning, Trunks shot off into the distance with a sea of troopers hot on his heels.

"General Grue, while we were able to catch the heir off guard, the sedative did not subdue him as long as we expected," the empty-handed soldier reported hesitantly. "He has not regained his full power, but... he is not being taken as easily as we anticipated."

Keeping his eyes in Trunks' direction, the General shoved Bulla towards his underling."Take the princess. As intelligence suggested, she's weak and won't put up much of a struggle. I'll deal with the heir myself," Grue declared through gritted teeth.

Goten was still groaning and writhing on the ground. The heiress could see the veins in his face starting to show as he pushed against whatever unseen suppression they had on him.

"What are we doing with _him_?" the grunt with the gun yelled out, nodding his helmet in the older halfling's direction.

Grue turned back and looked at Goten impassively. "He is no one. Kill him, I don't care," he stated before flying off.

"No!" Bulla screamed, twisting against the soldier and elbowing him in the stomach as hard as she could.

"Nice try Saiyan, but you're going to have to do a bit better than that," he mocked, dragging her away. "And here I thought your people were meant to be powerful fighters. You're nothing but a scrawny weakling."

"Then fight me instead, you coward," Goten groaned from the ground.

"Goten, do something," Bulla cried. "Please! I'm scared."

The two soldiers began to laugh inside their helmets.

"Really?" Goten seethed, still struggling against his invisible shackles. "You're proud of yourselves for scaring a child?"

"A child you say?" replied the soldier tasked with restraining the heiress. He had readjusted the panicking demi-Saiyan in order to dampen her screams so that she now had her back pressed against his chest plate while her mouth was covered by his left hand. Facing Goten, the soldier slowly slid his right hand up Bulla's satin robe and slipped it into the fabric near her collarbone. Squeezing her left breast, he tilted his head toward her. "Doesn't feel like any child I've ever met."

"Stop!" Goten bellowed, convulsing violently under the strain. "Don't hurt her."

"Quit taunting him," the armed soldier warned quietly. "He could break free."

"Please," his comrade responded with a chuckle. "If this weakling Saiyan can't even escape my grip, how is some pathetic human supposed to overpower one of our dominators. And besides," he continued. "Who said anything about hurting her?"

The soldier lifted his right hand and placed it under his left armpit. Pulling his elbow backwards, he removed his glove in one swift motion and returned the now naked palm to Bulla's robe. Sliding down her length, he stopped once he arrived at her exposed thigh and started to trace his fingers up the inside of her leg. Bulla's eyes grew wide. Her muffled screams could be heard through his still-gloved left hand as she thrashed her head left and right.

Without warning, the soldier removed his hands, spun Bulla around to face him and shoved her. The push was hard enough to catch her off balance, causing her to land on her back with a loud thud.

"Bulla, run!" Goten commanded.

She shuffled backwards, rushing to get back on her feet, when she felt a gloved hand wrap around her ankle, followed by an ungraceful yank. Her robe, caught between her body and the dirt beneath her, rode up, mildly exposing her lack of underwear. She hastily pulled at the ends, desperate to keep the situation from escalating any further.

"That's what I thought," the soldier grunted, leaning over her. He grabbed her wrists in his left hand and placed them above her head.

"Miro, what are you doing?" the armed guard spoke up once more. "You're going to get us both killed if anyone sees us."

"Relax," Miro chided, gripping Bulla's face roughly with his ungloved hand. "You know as well as I do that everyone's off chasing after the heir. The mission stated that once the princess was in custody, all resources went to the young prince. Judging by the fight he's putting up, I'd be willing to bet that tonight it's just you, me and this piece of Saiyan trash." He turned to face his comrade. "Now, if you stop whining at me, I'll trade places with you when I'm finished and let you have a turn." Bulla felt the blood drain from her face as his words sank in and her body went rigid. "That's much better," Miro commented, returning his attention to the heiress.

"Get away from me!" Bulla screamed, snapping herself out of her terror. Furiously, she kicked and clawed at his armour as he descended upon her, finally managing to land a hit with enough force to knock off his helmet, exposing the smug grin of the soldier beneath it

"That's more like that Saiyan ferocity I've heard so much about," he praised, forcing her shoulders down with one hand and removing his chest plate with the other.

" ** _I'd love to know what you think of mine then,_** " Goten erupted, finally breaking through the suppressive barrier. The culprit gun exploded and the soldier yielding it yelped in surprise. Without a moment's hesitation, Goten flew straight to Bulla's captor.

In an instant, the older demi-Saiyan was upon the guard, straddling him as he unleashed his fury. Unrelenting, Goten threw punch after punch. The crunch of breaking bones and slish-sloshing of liquid and impacted tissue filled Bulla's ears as she watched blood fly from the soldier's face.

"Goten stop!" Bulla cried. She had never seen the usually light-hearted halfling so bloodthirsty before. Prior to this, she had been fortunate enough to grow up in times of complete peace. Witnessing true violence was completely beyond anything she was used to dealing with. "It's over, he's dead."

The remaining soldier had the wherewithal to flee as soon as he had seen the dark-haired earthling launch at his comrade, yelling into his mic as he ran off into the night.

Still kneeling over his target, Goten slowly turned his head to look up at the traumatised teenager. His hands and face were covered in blood, knuckles open and raw. Bulla looked back at him, frozen in place. Her eyes were bloodshot, unshed tears threatening to spill over.

Goten got up and took a step towards her. Instinctively, she took a step back.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he spoke with a hint of shame. "And I'm sorry I took so long to stop him."

She dropped to her knees and pulled her robe as tightly as she could. Goten knelt down opposite her and rubbed his hands on the grass to remove the worst of the blood and dirt before wiping a tear that was making its way down her soft, round cheek with his thumb.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She was still staring at the ground when she finally responded. "I thought I was going to die." Goten pulled Bulla towards him gently, cradling her in his arms. She leaned her face into the crook of his neck, desperate for the sense of security she enjoyed on the rare occasions she actually hugged her father these days. _God, I wish he was here right now. This would never have happened if daddy was home._

"I was definitely not going to let that happen," Goten uttered, interrupting her thoughts. Her breathing slowed and the shivering began to ease as he stroked the back of her head. "We should get out of here. We don't know how much time we have until more of those fuckers show up."

" _What do they want with me?_ " Bulla asked barely above a whisper, still shell-shocked.

"At this point, I don't even want to think about it," he answered, clenching his jaw. "Do you know how to fly?" he asked suddenly, pulling away and turning his attention to the night sky. "We should go to my apartment. It's not far from here and I get the impression they don't know who I am. You should be safe there if we can reach it without being detected."

"My dad tried teaching me a few times. I'm not that good, and definitely not as fast as you and Trunks."

"Alright." He leaned towards her. "Put your arms around my shoulders and hold on tight."

She did as he said and soon felt him slip one hand around her back and grab hold of the underside of her knees with the other. As Goten rose from the ground, the swirling wind licking at her robe reminded her of something. "Wait!" she cried out. "Can we go to my room first, I need to grab some actual clothes."

"Fine, but be quick about it."

* * *

Bulla's room was a literal bomb-site. Rubble was strewn everywhere and her beautiful bed was in pieces. She grabbed an overnight bag and threw in as many intact items of clothing as she could fit. After raiding her bathroom and grabbing a few essentials, Bulla gave her home one last pained once-over before telling Goten that she was ready


	5. The Child

Presumably keeping his ki low, Goten raced towards West City Centre. Bulla remembered Trunks telling her once that while Goten enjoyed his rural upbringing, he found it impractical to live outside of the city when it came to earning a living and maintaining a healthy social life.

"I don't think I've ever seen your place before," she pondered out loud, surveying the city lights in an attempt to keep her mind off the night's horror.

"Well, I don't usually have people over, unless- " Goten cut himself off suddenly.

She looked up at him quizzically, furrowing her aqua brows. "Unless what?"

"Nothing." He kept his face straight, making it hard for her to read. "I don't usually have people over, period."

 _He's hiding something._ The teen quietly considered what he could possibly have been on the verge of saying when-

"Oh! You mean, you don't usually have people over, unless you're about to fuck them," Bulla stated matter-of-factly.

He glanced down at her, with a slight frown. "No, that's not what I meant." A hint of a smile was beginning to creep onto his face, however, suggesting to her that he was, in fact, lying. "And you shouldn't talk like that."

"What do you mean? Talk like what?"

"It's crude to put it so bluntly," Goten replied. "Besides, you're not even old enough to be thinking about that sort of thing."

Bulla snorted. _If only he knew what I was on the brink of doing, like, not even 2 hours ago_. "Yeah, you're right," she replied, turning away.

The heiress rested her head against Goten's chest, closing her eyes as tiny flashes started to creep into her thoughts. _Don't think about it yet. Wait until you're alone,_ she urged herself silently. _Think about something else._

To keep her thoughts in check, she allowed herself to briefly indulge in the memory of how well things were going with Krowe, up until everything went to hell. _The feeling of his hands all over my body. His mouth on my tits. His tip teasing at my entrance, begging to be let in._ Bulla shivered, rubbing her inner thighs together unthinkingly. After hearing a series of uncharacteristic inhales, Bulla glanced up and noticed a red-tinge on Goten's cheeks.

"What?" she asked, innocently.

"Nothing," he responded a bit too quickly.

* * *

Once they reached Goten's apartment building, he touched down on the flat roof and carefully dropped Bulla to her feet. She quickly readjusted her robe, wondering if she'd flashed Goten at all on their ride over. _Is that why he was blushing earlier?_

"Looks like we made it unnoticed," he voiced, relief evident. "Here, this way." Bulla followed him through a lone door that led to the building's stairwell. After a few flights, they reached his floor. "Nothing like what you're used to, I know. But it'll serve the purpose until we figure out what's going on." She had to agree, this place wasn't pretty by any stretch.

One of Goten's neighbours happened to walk by as he unlocked his front door.

"Hey Tomo," Goten greeted casually. Tomo looked at Bulla and back to Goten suspiciously, nodding as he walked by.

"Great, I bet he thinks I'm one of your hook-ups," Bulla moaned as she entered his apartment, quietly taking in her new surroundings.

To the right of the little passageway she'd just entered into, was an open plan kitchen. It was far smaller than her own, only really big enough for one person at a time, or two if they didn't mind a little skin on skin contact. There were a few cupboards, a free-standing oven that had to be at least thirty years old and a refrigerator that looked like it served time in the last war. Two backless bar stools sat under the laminate benchtop which circled around the wall and continued alongside the passage. To her left was an open living area with an old, beaten brown leather couch with its back to the kitchen, a stereo and a large flat screen TV. Further along the passage, Bulla spotted two doors. The one along the left wall was ajar, allowing her to spy a basin and towel rack. _So there's the bathroom._ That meant the closed door at the end of this little stretch had to be the sole bedroom. _It's certainly cosy_ , the heiress noted.

"I wonder how long until word spreads that I'm a child predator," Goten joked, following behind her.

Bulla turned around abruptly, causing the older demi-Saiyan to come to an unexpected stop. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked, perplexed by her suddenly offended tone

"Keep referring to me as a child." The heiress frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because you are one?" His brows were furrowed, as if he were genuinely confused as to how this conversation was even happening.

"I am not." Her temper was beginning to build.

"Yes," he insisted. "You are."

Hands still resting firmly on her hips, Bulla closed her eyes and lifted her nose in defiance."I almost lost my virginity tonight, you know."

Goten threw her a dark glance as he closed the front door, "Bulla let's not talk about that right now. Or ever."

"I'm not talking about _that,_ " she whisper-yelled. "I mean _consensually_."

"Wait." His expression shifted back to one of confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." She was beginning to realise the potential consequences of sharing this little piece of information with her brother's closest friend. "Forget I said anything."

 _What was I thinking? If Goten tells Trunks, he'll never trust me again. Not to mention Trunks would probably kill me. And_ definitely _kill Krowe_.

"Are you referring to the kid with the black hair I saw you with when I got back to your place?" Goten asked, tilting his head slightly, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Who, Jett?" Bulla reared, confused as to how he even reached that conclusion. "No way. I've barely said two sentences to him."

"Wait." She watched as his face hardened and fist clenched simultaneously. "Please don't tell me you're talking about the guy from the hot tub."

"So what if I am?" Bulla challenged, edging closer.

"Bulla, no," he chided. "He's a grown man! _What is he doing_ sniffing around you?" He was starting to raise his voice now too.

"Oh please, not you too," Bulla groaned. "My father and brother have already filled the roles of overprotective guardians, thank you very much. Trust me, _I don't need more_." She folded her arms defensively, looking away in frustration.

Goten inhaled and paused for a few seconds but his expression softened as he exhaled and rested his palms on her shoulders. "Bulla, you have the rest of your life to be an adult. Try and enjoy being a kid while you can."

"I'm tired of being seen as some _kid_ ," she argued. "No one takes me seriously."

"Do you think giving it up to some older guy is magically going to transport you to the adult world?" he countered.

She didn't answer.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you right now, but I think this needs to be said," he started reluctantly. Goten wiped his hands down his face and glanced at the wall momentarily before returning his attention to the stubborn teenager. "Unfortunately, I don't think you'll hear this from your brother, and you _definitely_ won't hear this from your father."

She finally looked back at him but kept her arms folded. His hands had returned to her the tops of her shoulders as he crouched down to her level to look her in the eye.

"Ugh, how do I say this," he stalled. "Most guys. No, wait. _Some guys_ -" He paused in thought for a few seconds, keeping his attention on the floor. She was looking at him quizzically.

"Let me start over," Goten sighed. "Men can be pretty insensitive when it comes to the opposite sex sometimes, alright? You might be looking for one thing, but there's a good chance they're after... _something else_." He paused. "They're probably not _trying_ to hurt you or anything, they're just-" He hesitated again. "A little one-track minded. Some of the time."

"Are you speaking from experience? Or-" Bulla prodded, raising her eyebrow.

"No!" he blurted. "Well... I'm not exactly proud of a few things I've done as a younger man. So I guess, yes. Take it from someone who's been there." He continued. "You think that sleeping with someone is going to solve your problems, but that's not healthy."

"You think it's unhealthy to sleep around?" she asked sceptically.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." He paused again. "Sex is great, alright? In fact, it's fucking incredible, but you sort of have to have a bit of maturity about it. Understand everyone's expectations. That sort of thing." Bulla's expression was enough to tell Goten she wasn't quite following.

"What I mean is," he exhaled. "If you're using sex as a way to solve your problems, and you go off with the wrong guy, you're going to get hurt. In fact, you'll probably end up feeling even worse about yourself than before." His gaze was shifting between each of her eyes. She suspected he was looking for some sort of confirmation that his message was getting through.

"How on earth could you know that Krowe is the wrong guy?" she warned. "You barely spoke to him." Bulla had already restrained her temper far more than if she'd been talking with father or brother, and she could feel her hold slipping.

"If he's trying to get in your pants, then that's all I need to know," he answered bluntly, not realising how close the heiress was to her tipping point.

Bulla felt her face flush instantly, tears forming in her eyes once again. "Yes, because anyone who's actually _crazy enough_ to like me must have something wrong with them," she spat. Having had enough, the teen turned and pulled away from his light grasp, ready to storm off.

Before she could take another step, Goten grabbed her by the wrist. "Bulla wait, that's not what I meant," he said remorsefully. "I'm sorry that it came out that way."

She stayed quiet as she stared back at him. _I swear to God, this has been the most humiliating twenty-four hours of my life._

"Forget it," she finally breathed. "I don't feel like talking about this anymore." She was exhausted and after the night's high-stakes, the heiress couldn't muster the will to argue over something so _teenager_.

Goten let out a sigh and said, "It's late, and you've had a rough night. We should try to get some sleep and recharge. Do you want to use the shower?"

"Yeah," she said quietly. "I can still feel that creep's hands all over me." Goten grabbed Bulla a towel and headed into the kitchen. As she entered the bathroom, she turned around once more, concerned. "Goten?" she asked softly. "Who do you think those guys were?"

He was leaning on the kitchen bench with his palms outstretched, deep in thought. When he turned his head to look back at her, she noticed his eyes looked darker and heavier than ever. "I don't know," he uttered. "But we can be pretty sure they've got something against your father."

* * *

Having the first moment to herself in what felt like a lifetime, Bulla leaned against the inside of the bathroom door and closed her eyes. Involuntarily, her mind started to drift towards the night's events. Quickly, she threw on the shower and turned it up as hot as she could handle. Knowing that she'd want to sleep as soon as she was done, the teen tied up her long, aquamarine tresses into a high messy bun and carefully stepped in.

 _There's no one to see you cry now,_ she reminded herself, finally allowing her tears to fall freely. What started as a few staggered drops here and there quickly evolved into full-fledged sobbing as her cruel memory replayed the most horrifying experience of her short life, moment by excruciating moment. She sobbed for the loss of her beautiful home, the one she had lived in since she was born, now a mere ruin. She couldn't help herself as she recounted a handful of happy memories: Snuggling with her father on the couch. Whispering secrets with Son Pan. Watching in awe, the thunderous clashing of her brother and Goten during a spar. With this, her thoughts seamlessly glided to her brother and the earth-shattering experience of watching him actually _struggle_ against those soldiers. _I didn't even think it was possible. I've always seen him as just… invulnerable._ Her chest tightened as she considered how strained her relationship with Trunks had been lately. _He didn't even want Goten to help him. All he cared about was my safety... Kami, I hope he's okay._

With that, her thoughts drifted to her own terrifying ordeal. _That guy was so... angry. I could just feel the hate oozing off him._ Never in her life had she felt more disappointment for pushing aside her Saiyan ancestry. _I should have been able to stop him myself,_ she berated, clenching her fist. _I got lucky. I didn't need to._

Bulla took a slow, deep inhale, and carefully let her breath out. _I'm okay,_ _Goten stopped him before anything really happened._

As though she were watching a movie in slow motion, Bulla replayed the memory of the older halfling hammering into the soldier, Miro. During the onslaught, she had kept her eyes on the face of the man who had always been somewhat of an idol to her, along with the other handful of Saiyans and hybrids living on earth. _The look in his eyes, s_ he shivered, _He looked… feral, and_ gripped her shoulders unthinkingly. _I've never seen anyone get that mad before. Not even daddy._

_Daddy._ _What would he say to me right now?_

_We do not wallow in circumstance the way these pathetic humans do._ The booming sound of her father's stern voice interrupted her lamentations, taking her back to his personal idea comfort. _We are always in control. Do you understand? How you respond to your circumstances is your greatest strength, and no one can take that from you._

As a child, his words were cold, and entirely lacking in sympathy, but she never forgot them. Now, she was starting to understand what he meant. _Even if I can't choose what happens to me,_ _I still get to choose what I do about it._

* * *

 _Shit. Shit. Shit!_ she cursed.

After scratching through her overnight bag, Bulla realised that she hadn't packed in anything resembling pyjamas. All her tops were hip height or shorter and all her bottoms were tight and uncomfortable to sleep in. She didn't fancy sleeping nude and didn't trust her robe to stay closed.

Still wrapped in her towel, Bulla meekly popped her head out of Goten's bedroom door. "Goten?"

He was still lost in thought at his kitchen bench. "What's up?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Do you have some old shirt I could sleep in? I didn't pack any pyjamas."

"Uh, yeah sure," he mumbled, pushing himself up from the stool. "Let me grab something."

She opened the door, clutching her towel tightly as he walked past her and observed him as he pulled a large navy t-shirt out of his dresser which she recognised as one of his sparring tops. Keeping his gaze averted, he passed it to her.

"Thank you," she said sheepishly.

"Don't mention it," he responded before adding, "You can take the bed if you want. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, don't do that," Bulla protested. "I'm small. I can sleep more comfortably in awkward places than you can"

"Don't worry about it," he reassured with a faint smile. "The bed is only marginally more comfortable."

"Okay well, in that case." She turned to face the bed. "I'm probably gonna get to sleep now, 'cause I'm exhausted. Good night."

Goten nodded and left the room.

After braiding her hair into two french plaits, Bulla didn't waste any time making herself comfortable in the double bed. Lying on her back, she looked to her left. There was a large window overlooking the city with the curtains still drawn back. She decided to leave them open, finding the lights comforting. Not even five minutes later she heard the shower running. The sound of the water hitting the shower floor was just soothing enough to help her drift into some much-needed sleep.

* * *

Bulla woke up with a start. Her shoulders felt heavy, as though something was pressing them down. She was about to scream when a hand suddenly covered her mouth.

"Bulla, it's me," Goten whispered. "I think you were having a nightmare." He lifted his hand from her mouth.

"Yeah," she responded groggily. "I think I was." She was still shivering from the fear that gripped her in her dream and exhaled audibly, looking past Goten to the nearby window, noting that it was still pitch black outside. _I must not have been asleep for very long._ With the light behind him, she could only see the older Saiyan's silhouette. The familiarity of his shape soothed her and she felt herself yearning for the security of her father's embrace once again.

As he rose and headed for the door, Bulla spoke up softly. "Could you maybe stay here until I fall asleep again?"

He looked over and hesitated before responding, "Sure," and set himself up on the empty half.

He was on his back, on top of the covers and resting against a pillow, while Bulla had turned on to her side, keeping her back to him. _So this is pretty weird_ , Bulla considered as she lay in nothing more than an oversized t-shirt next to her brother's closest friend. A man she had known literally all her life, and yet didn't know very well at all. She found his presence was reassuring enough, however, as the next time she opened her eyes, the morning sun was shining directly on her face.


	6. The Skirt

Initially, Bulla was disoriented. Leaning into her elbows, she looked around the room and realised that she did not recognise her surroundings at all. She blinked and took a moment to think. _Oh my God, it wasn't a dream._ The teen looked to her right and saw the sleeping form of Son Goten lying next to her. He was on his back with his right arm above his head and left arm resting on his belly. Unthinkingly, her eyes traced down his bare chest.

His torso was hard and rippled, only hinting at the immense power she knew was held within. She stopped when she reached the deep V of his waist. A faint blush hit her cheeks when she realised that he was wearing nothing more than a pair of black boxer briefs. _He is kinda hot, isn't he? Maddie would die if she saw him right now._

As she slowly dragged her eyes off his form, she noticed that _something else_ was rock hard. Her eyes shot open and her hands involuntarily flew to her face. _That's his dick! Holy shit_. Deciding that getting out of the bed was probably the best thing to do, she threw off the covers, a bit too eagerly, and jumped out of bed. Grabbing last night's towel and a change of clothes, she headed into the bathroom.

Once in the shower, she found her thoughts drifting back to last night. Initially, her mind returned to the attack, but she quickly interrupted herself. _No more wallowing. It won't help me._ Bulla shifted gears and urged herself to remember the parts of the evening she _did_ enjoy. Particularly how close she came to fulfilling her goal for that evening, _on her own terms_.

It was by far the furthest she had ever been with a guy, and she had never experienced sensations even close to that before. Remembering the feeling of Krowe's hands all over her, and his lust for her made her feel... _Sexy_. Desired. _He really wanted me,_ she thought to herself _._ Absent-mindedly, Bulla's hand drifted to her crotch. She leaned her back against the shower wall, letting the hot water rush over her body as she gently massaged herself, imagining that Krowe was joining her and bringing her the pleasure he came so close to granting last night.

* * *

Bulla emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pair of skinny mid-rise jeans, white low-profile sneakers and a short white t-shirt. She felt remarkably fresh and perky given the circumstances.

"Good morning Goten," she greeted cheerfully once she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Bulla, how'd you sleep?" Goten replied. He had thrown on what looked to be a rather old pair of jeans, leaving his chest bare, and was smirking at the frying pan in front of him.

"Pretty well, surprisingly. Didn't have any more nightmares, so that's something."

"Glad to hear it," he responded amiably, before grinning at her. "I take it the shower was good too." Bulla cocked her head and looked at him quizzically. _Is it just me or is_ _he acting kinda funny?_ She took a step closer to inspect him when her attention was suddenly grabbed by the sound of the TV.

"Here we stand, outside the Capsule Corporation residence, which was destroyed in what is currently being considered a terrorist attack. Witnesses say the strike happened somewhere between twelve-thirty and one-thirty this morning. Emergency services report that there were no casualties. Coming up, we speak with an eye-witness who claims she was present at the time the attack took place."

Goten turned off the television.

"Hey," Bulla cried, snapping her head in the demi-Saiyan's direction. "I was watching that!"

"What could they tell us that we don't already know?" he argued. "Besides, we need to figure out what we're doing."

"Okay, let's go out and look for Trunks," she suggested eagerly, joining him in the kitchen. She had already gone over it in her own head: finding her brother was her number one priority.

"Trust me, I want to," he responded, focusing his attention on his pan full of eggs. "But I don't think that's a good idea."

"What!" Bulla kept her gaze fixed on the hungry man in front of her, despite her own stomach starting to cry out for nourishment. "Why?"

"A few reasons," he answered, carefully placing the eggs on a large plate nearby. "One is due to the fact that I'm keeping my ki low right now. I'm not gonna be particularly easy for others to pinpoint, including Trunks, but he knows he can find me here."

"Why are you keeping _your_ ki low?" She stepped out of the kitchen, following him as he made his way to his seat. "Trunks and I are the ones they're looking for."

He sat down and started to butter his toast. "Well, after that stunt I pulled overpowering their ki suppressor, or whatever, killing one of their soldiers and then making off with _you_ , I get the feeling they're gonna be paying more attention to me."

"Oh, right," Bulla mumbled, quietly considering his words. "But you could keep your ki low while you go out there and look for Trunks, can't you?"

"I could," he agreed, still holding his knife and tilting his head in acknowledgement of her question. "But I also can't seem to pinpoint _their_ ki. Even when I felt something last night, it was vague, and by then it was already too late. If they see me before I see them, they could overpower me with their technology again. They know not to underestimate me now."

"Why don't we involve the others?" she suggested. "That could give us an advantage."

"Considering Vegeta, Piccolo, my brother and my niece are in outer space for Bulma's business negotiations, and my own father is training in other world, I think this one's up to us. Krillin and Tien won't be much help, they'll only risk getting themselves killed. Plus, Krillin's a family man now. We can't haul him out of his fighting retirement for this." The demi-Saiyan picked up his fork and proceeded to stab at his food, cutting haphazardly with the blunt butter knife still in his right hand.

"What about my ki?" she asked, eye's wide. "I don't even know how to suppress it, they could find us."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too." He folded his arms and furrowed his brow. "I don't wanna speak too soon, but considering we made it here uninterrupted and haven't heard from them since, I'm hoping that means they can't actually track you. Maybe your ki is too low for them to pick up or something."

"Hey!" she exclaimed, puffing up her cheeks. "I'm half-Saiyan too, you jerk."

"What I mean is," he corrected, eyeballing his meal. "Maybe they have trouble picking up people's energy if it's under some threshold. I don't know exactly, but I'm gonna take it as a good thing either way."

"If they can't track me, maybe they can't track you either. What if they don't know how to follow people's energy? You could be out there helping Trunks!" Bulla urged, pressing her hands into the bench top

"I get that that's a possibility, but I'm not willing to take that chance." For the first time that morning, Goten put down his cutlery and gave Bulla his full attention. "If they catch me, no one will be able to protect you."

"But what if Trunks is hurt!" she persisted. "Or they've captured him? How can you just sit here and eat breakfast? I thought you were a fighter! You're acting like a coward."

Goten returned to the messy plate of food in front of him, unaffected by Bulla's taunting. "Trunks is fine. I feel his ki every now and then, and then he blips out of existence for a while. I'm guessing he's trying to let me know he's okay while he's out there dealing with these guys. Don't worry about him, he can take care of himself."

"So where does that leave us? What are we supposed to do?"

"Sorry princess," he replied with a mouthful of fried egg. "The best thing to do right now is get comfortable because we won't be leaving this apartment for a while."

"Argh!" Bulla groaned, throwing her head back. _This is_ not _how this weekend was supposed to go._

* * *

It was now early Saturday afternoon and both halflings had accepted their temporary fate. Bulla was upside down on the couch, legs hanging over the spine while her long aquamarine hair kissed the floor. She was half-watching an old movie that was airing on TV in the hopes that it would numb the mindless boredom. In the corner of her eye, she could see the rapid movements of Son Goten punching and kicking at imaginary foes. He was still topless but had traded his old jeans for a pair of baggy joggers.

"If you're gonna do that right here, could you at least put a shirt on?" Bulla whined, crinkling her nose.

To her surprise, he came to a stop and took a seat next to her. "What are you watching?" he asked, paying no mind to her griping.

"I have no idea. I've been staring at this TV for the past hour and I couldn't even tell you what this stupid movie's about." She started to giggle, becoming increasingly amused at her own fretting.

"You look ridiculous you know," he smirked, poking her in the stomach.

"Well you _are_ ridiculous," she countered mid-squirm.

Before Goten had a chance to respond, there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Oh, is that Trunks!" she called out excitedly as she ungracefully tumbled onto the floor.

The dark-haired halfling was the first to reach the door, with the teal-haired teen hot on his heels.

"Hi, handsome," a feminine voice spoke as the door inched open.

"Celyn!" Goten blurted, surprised. He pushed the door closed just a touch. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you were gonna take me out," she responded with a flirtatious smile. "I tried calling you on your cell to double-check, but I couldn't get through. I've been thinking about you all week, you know." She ran her finger down his arm. "Oh you're all sweaty. Did I catch you during a workout?"

Over Goten's shoulder, Bulla called out. "Who is it? I can't see."

Celyn's face dropped. She promptly shoved the door open, catching Goten off guard. Before her, was her half-naked, sweaty date looking guilty with a pretty, young girl close behind him.

"You have to be kidding me," she growled.

"Wait, this isn't what it looks like!" Goten pleaded, throwing his hands up to placate his visitor.

"Oh really?" Celyn spat. "Then please explain to me why you're flushed, sweating and topless while some pretty little thing prances around your apartment. I mean, how old is she? Twelve?"

"Hey!" Bulla interjected with a frown, throwing her hands on her hips. "I'm sixteen!"

"Bulla please," Goten urged, closing his eyes. "Stay out of this."

"This just gets better and better," Celyn uttered to herself.

"Like I said," the older halfling insisted. "It's not what it looks like. This is my friend's sister." He directed his hands at the teen. "I'm just watching her for a while."

"Watching her? If she's as old as she says she is then why does she need someone watching her? She's old enough to look after herself."

"Thank you!" Bulla added once again, turning her attention to Goten accusingly.

"Uh." Nervously, he placed his palm on the back of his neck. "It's a bit more complicated than that."

"I'm listening," Celyn responded, arms folded. When he couldn't come up with a reasonable answer in time, she turned around to leave. "Whatever. I'm not interested. You enjoy yourself with the _girl_ , and I'll go and find myself a _real man_ to spend my Saturday with." She promptly showed him her back and headed for the exit.

"Celyn wait," Goten called out down the main hallway. "I'm sorry. Can I call you sometime?" She ignored him as she sauntered away. "Dammit," he muttered, turning to re-enter his apartment.

"Sorry," Bulla mumbled, keeping her gaze on the floor in expectation of a verbal torrent.

"Don't worry about it." Goten ran his hand through his hair in thought. "I'll make it up to her."

"It's gonna have to be something pretty spectacular if she thinks you're flaking on her for a high schooler." Bulla began to giggle again, finding it hard to suppress her amusement at the drama that just unfolded in front of her.

He looked at her, a smile creeping onto his face too. "Shut up," he said, walking past her and heading for the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower, try not to do any more damage to my social life while I'm in there."

* * *

Goten emerged from the bathroom with his towel wrapped firmly around his waist, cleaning his ear with a cotton swab.

"Ew!" Bulla cried from one of the kitchen stools, "Couldn't you have cleaned your ears in there?"

He looked up at the whinging teen and grinned devilishly, "Here, why don't you throw this away for me," and flicked the plastic stick in her direction.

"Ah!" she shrieked, dodging the incoming projectile. "I swear to god, you're so obnoxious! What do these women see in you?"

Goten smiled darkly, "I don't know, you tell me," and brought his hands to the waistband of his towel, starting to loosen it.

"Oh my god!" Bulla squealed, slapping her hands over her eyes and spinning around to face the wall.

Goten roared with laughter. "Relax!" He was still doubled over, struggling to catch his breath. "I was kidding. Man, you're so easy to wind up."

Bulla's face was beet red.

"You're an idiot."

* * *

"Face me and get on your knees," he commanded from the centre of the living area.

The aquamarine teen lazily rolled her eyes in Goten's direction. He was back in his old jeans, now with an additional white wife beater. She returned her attention to the collection of hair strands between her fingertips. _How long has it been since I've had my hair cut?_ she wondered idly. _I wonder if Krowe prefers it long or short._

"Did you hear me?" His hands were clasped behind his head and his eyebrows were converging, aimed at the ground before him while he took in youngest child of the wealthiest family in the world, sprawled out ungracefully on his living room floor.

"Yeah I heard you," she grumbled back.

"Your hair's fine Bulla, get up."

She released her grip on her locks and eyed him suspiciously. "How did you know I was thinking about my hair?"

He sighed, dropping his hands. "Whatever, just come here and face me. I want to show you something."

Reluctantly, she pushed herself up and followed his instructions, more out of curiosity than anything else. She kneeled down in front of him, tucking her toes directly under feet, causing them to stretch under the weight of her body. He faced her in the same position with his hands out in front of him, palms facing the ceiling.

"Put your hands on top of mine with your palms down," he instructed. "And close your eyes."

With one last sceptical glance, she did as he said.

"Good, now breathe deeply. In and out. Try and sync up with mine if you can. Keep your mind as clear as possible, just focus on the breathing."

She exhaled, waited for his inhale and took a deep breath. After a few repetitions, their breathing synchronised seemingly on its own, leaving her feeling remarkably calm. Her muscles now light and loose, _This is kinda nice_. Suddenly, she felt a sharp tingle in the skin on the back of her neck and threw her eyes open with a gasp, yanking her hands away.

"What just happened?" she asked, heart racing.

"That was me," he responded jovially. "I knew it wouldn't take you long."

"Wait." She rested her palms on the top of her thighs, feeling herself shivering slightly. "What exactly are we doing here?"

"You're learning how to read ki. And whaddya know, you just did it," he exclaimed, arms out wide.

"What? But I didn't do anything, I just sat here and breathed for a bit," she responded blankly.

"You cleared your mind, allowing your body to become more aware of your surroundings," he corrected, "When I raised my energy, you picked up on it. Here, give me your hands," and presented his open palms once more. "Let's do it again. This time, don't pull back. Try to let it happen and see where it takes you."

She returned her palms to his and closed her eyes, trying to recreate the sense of calm she'd enjoyed just a few moments before. After a few breaths, she broke the silence. "I feel it again," she whispered, keeping her eyes closed.

"Good," he responded softly. "Lock into it. Tell me what you feel."

"It's really hard to explain," she began. "At first it felt like these tiny prickles on the back of my neck, but now it feels different." She paused, trying to keep her focus on the novel sensation. "I feel it everywhere, and somehow I know it's you, even though I can't see you."

"You sure you're not just smelling me?" he teased.

She smiled. "No, it's not like that."

"Tell me what you feel then," he repeated.

Bulla blushed. "It feels… familiar. Like my body knows who you are even when my senses can't actually tell. It just feels like you." She paused. "It feels warm. And powerful… and safe." Finally, she opened her eyes, embarrassed by her own words.

When the aqua-haired teen returned her gaze to his, he was grinning widely at her.

"You didn't even realise I took my hands away," he said excitedly. As if to demonstrate, he showed her his palms and rested them on his thighs.

Wordlessly, Bulla's mouth opened. _No way_.

"That feeling that you locked into, that's my signature ki," he informed. "Everyone has their own… flavour I guess you could say. That flavour stems from our real selves, our true natures."

"That's how you can tell whether someone is good or evil, right?" she asked, eyes wide with interest.

"I wish it was that easy," he chuckled, glancing at his hands. "It's never that black and white, but yes, sometimes people are sufficiently dark intentioned that it's pretty clear they're gonna be bad news."

"What does my ki feel like?" she asked eagerly.

He looked back at her and paused for a moment, tilting his head and crinkling his brows in thought. "Like…a girl who spent most of her childhood tattling on me and her brother for not doing whatever she wanted us to," he answered with a chuckle before clenching his eyes and ducking.

"You jerk," she cried, she swatting his arm. "I told you what you feel like to me!"

"Yeah, and it's good to know, thanks," he grinned heartily, before looking off. "I've never actually heard what my ki feels like to anyone before. Trunks and I got started so young, I don't even remember not being able to sense people." He pushed his hands into the tops of his legs and started to rise. "Try to practice that mind-clearing exercise," he said as he stood tall, dusting his hands together. "Each time you pick up a new person's energy, it'll be easier than the time before. Eventually, you'll be able to feel someone out in a crowd, or even when they're miles away. You'll be a pro before you know it."

Bulla pushed into her feet too, rubbing her hands on her jeans. "Thanks, Goten," she smiled warmly. "That was pretty cool of you. Learning from my dad was way more stressful. And boring."

"No problem, princess. Who knows, maybe I'll make a fighter out of you yet," he winked as he exited the living area and headed for the kitchen.

"Hah!" Bulla exclaimed gleefully after him. "That's a bit of a stretch. And for the record," she added. "Your memory is whack. You and Trunks didn't want anything to do with me when I was little. I was constantly crying to my mom about being left out." She smiled at the demi-Saiyan before her.

He turned back with a frown. "Now that you mention it, we were pretty mean back then weren't we." He placed his palm on the back of his head in absent thought. "Too busy chasing skirts, I guess."

"Has anything really changed?" she challenged playfully, folding her arms and raising a carefully plucked teal brow.

He regarded her for a moment, before looking away. "Yeah," he nodded. "Things have changed." He returned his gaze to the heiress with a slight grin. "Now you're the skirt that's getting chased."

* * *

Bulla sat cross-legged on Goten's sofa, eyes closed. Captivated by her new ability, she followed his movements carefully as he wandered around the tiny apartment. _This is so rad, why did I resist learning how to do this for so long?_ Her thoughts started to drift to her early years: Sitting on the grass outside Capsule Corp., clutching her feet and watching her father with great wonder as he demonstrated some fluid motion he was expecting her to mimic.

 _He used to be my favourite person in the entire world_ , she lamented remorsefully. Bulla felt a lump begin to form in her throat as she reflected on the increasingly strained relationship between herself and her father. She knew that most people found him hard to be around, but she didn't remember ever having that problem, until she reached puberty at least. He was stern, sure, but he was also loving, devoted and made her feel like nothing bad could ever happen to her. She snorted as she realised there was a time in her life when being protected was something she actually relished.

The disagreements were far and few between to begin with, but gradually started to creep into their regular interactions. Once she'd reached high school, she was screaming at him almost weekly. Bulla cringed, _God I was a brat back then_. On further introspection she realised, _That's when things really started to go south with Trunks too_.

* * *

_"Ugh!" Bulla groaned, "Do you know that I'm the only one of my friends who isn't allowed to date?! Why can't you just let me be a normal teenager for once?" She scowled at the impenetrable fortress of a man in front of her._

_"You should take pride knowing that there is nothing normal about you, Bulla. You'd do well to get that notion well out of your head," Vegeta lectured._

_"So what, because I'm half_ - _alien I'm not allowed to be a regular earthling?"_

_"Being half-Saiyan is among the least of your problems, child," Vegeta stated matter-of-factly._

_"Then what is it?!"_ _Tears were starting to build in her wide aquamarine eyes as she assessed the man that she once adored so deeply. "_ _Why are you being like this?"  
_

_"He's right Bulla," Trunks interrupted, leaning against the archway with his arms folded. "You can't compare us to regular earthlings. Our circumstances are not the same."_

_"Go away," she grumbled between gritted teeth. "You can't even talk, I know you had girlfriends in high school."_

_"Yeah I did, but I wasn't like you are now."_

_"What is that supposed to mean, you ass!" Her fists were clenching so hard at her side, she could feel her nails digging into her palms._

_"Chill out, brat. What I mean is that I knew how to fight, for one, and more importantly, I actually had a clue."_

_"Argh!" she yelled out. "It always comes down to fighting with you two. Who cares if I don't fight, I'm still stronger than everyone at my school by a landslide. What could anyone do to possibly hurt me?!"_

_"This is what I'm talking about," Trunks stated bluntly. "You're so fucking naive."_

_"That's enough, boy," Vegeta interjected. "I'll handle this myself."_

_"Whatever." Trunks rolled against the archway, turning to leave._

_As both watched the lavender-haired demi-Saiyan exit the kitchen, Bulla returned her attention to her father._

_"What is he talking about? I'm fourteen! It's not like I'm a little kid anymore."_

_Never one for careful explanations, Vegeta turned to face his daughter. "You will not fraternise with the opposite sex until I say otherwise. Is that clear?"_

_"No, it's not clear! No one gives me a straight answer anymore and I'm sick of it. You just can't stand the idea of me being happy. And for that," Bulla stated cruelly. "I hate you." She promptly pivoted and stomped up the stairs to her bedroom._

_"It is_ precisely _because I can not stand the thought of you being unhappy," her father uttered quietly as she disappeared from the room._

_Bulla sobbed into her pillow, soiling it unashamedly. A light tap at the door pulled her temporarily from her wallowing._

_"Go away!" she yelled._

_"Sweetie, it's me." The reassuring sound of her mother's voice came from the other side of the door. "Can I please come in?"_

_"Fine..."_

_Slowly Bulma opened the door, making sure to click it behind her before she approached her distressed daughter._

_"Oh sweetheart, look at you," she cooed, wiping wet aquamarine strands off Bulla's splotchy face. "Come here."_

_Bulla rested her head on her mother's lap, her crying beginning to ease as her mother soothingly stroked her hair._

_"Why are they being so unfair?"_ _She turned her face into her mother's legs, letting her tears soak into denim beneath. "_ _I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was just hanging out with a boy, like everyone else my age does."  
_

_"You're right honey, it's perfectly normal. And_ you're _perfectly normal for wanting to spend more time with boys." Bulma looked down at her daughter, clearly pained at her child's suffering. "You're a special girl Bulla. Very special." She let out a sigh and rested her hand on the teen's shoulder. "The problem is that everyone knows it, and that's not your fault. When I was growing up, my family didn't get nearly as much media attention as it does now. Everything we do today is in the public eye, do you understand?"_

_Bulla nodded._

_"The reality is, there are many people out there that want what you have. Your name, your status, your wealth, your beauty." Bulma returned her fingers to her daughter long silky locks. "Your brother and father... They're used to fighting. Your father, in particular, has faced many individuals who are... Nasty, greedy, cruel. Those two see the world through a different set of eyes. You're so sweet Bulla," she smiled warmly, continuing to wipe her daughter's tears. "They worry that someone out there is going to take that twinkle out of your eye."_

_Bulla's crying quietened as she mulled over her mother's words. Gently, Bulma placed a pillow under her daughter's head as she got up to leave._

_"I'll talk to them both, okay? But I want you to know that there is nothing wrong with you. Despite how they speak, your father and brother love you very much."_

* * *

Before she knew it, Bulla had tears running down her face. Hurriedly, she wiped her fingers across her cheeks. _God, what is with me._

"Are you crying?" Goten broke her attention. He was on his haunches, looking up at the teary-eyed heiress and frowning in concern. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," she sniffed, clearing her cheeks once more. "I'm being stupid."

He rose up and joined her on the sofa. "No, you're not. What's wrong?" he asked, keeping his eyes fixed on hers as he leaned his elbows on his knees.

"I just realised something, that's all," she said quietly, running her hands through her hair to shake off the tension.

"Yeah? What's that?"

" _I miss my dad_ ," she said, barely above a whisper.


	7. The Pretty Lady

"Do you think I could borrow your cell?" Bulla requested, staring at the ceiling from the increasingly familiar leather couch. "I want to see if Maddie's okay, but I think I left mine behind yesterday."

"I broke mine last night," Goten responded from the kitchen stool a few feet away, resting his chin into the palm of his hand.

"Really?" She pushed herself up, gripping the back of the couch to face him. "So we're actually completely isolated here until further notice?"

"I guess so," he shrugged, squinting while he inspected the dirt under his fingernails.

Bulla groaned as she dropped and turned herself around to lay on her stomach. She began tracing her fingers lightly along the floorboards.

Goten walked up to the couch and rested his elbows on the spine, looking down at the bored teenager below him. "Do you wanna do something?"

"Like what?" she mumbled, still twirling her fingers on the floor. She felt the couch dip when Goten moved her feet and took a seat beside her, placing her legs on his lap once he was settled. She was unable to get comfortable and decided to flop back onto her back, revisiting her first position. As she turned, she caught him sneaking a glimpse at the strip of skin that had exposed itself in the dip between her short white t-shirt and figure-hugging jeans. He jerked his eyes away, staring blankly at the muted TV in front of him. Self-consciously, she pulled at her t-shirt which had ridden up even further in the turn.

"I bet you'd be out slaying right now if you didn't have to babysit me," she commented after waiting a few moments for his response.

"What?" He shifted beneath her legs. "Oh. Yeah probably," Goten replied, barely following the conversation.

Bulla started laughing, "Wow, I was just kidding," and looked up at him to judge his expression more carefully. "You really are a womanizer aren't you?"

"Argh, what? No," he responded sheepishly, turning to face the adjacent wall. "I just wasn't paying attention."

"Too late, you already admitted it," she giggled. "So." She began flexing her feet playfully. "How many women have you slept with?"

He raised an eyebrow in her direction. "We're going straight there are we?"

"May as well."

"Unfortunately, I can't satisfy that curiosity of yours Bulla," he answered after a few seconds, twiddling her restless feet. "I don't know how many women I've slept with."

"What? How is that possible?" Bulla leaned into her elbows, looking at up him in confusion. "Surely you have some idea. Like fifteen? Twenty?"

He stared back at her vacantly.

"More? Thirty? Forty? Fifty?"

Nothing.

"More than fifty?! What are you!" She threw a cushion at his face. "A walking hard-on?"

Goten caught it and laughed, "Please Bulla, you're gonna give me a complex."

"Yeah right! No wonder you're so smug all the time. I bet you think you're the hottest guy on the planet."

"Not quite," he admitted. "That title probably belongs to your brother. And besides, I've got a pretty unfair advantage being half-Saiyan and all."

Bulla snorted. "I guess that only works for one gender. Lucky you."

Goten's laughter eased as he glanced at the teenager sitting next to him. She was still smiling, but her thoughts were drifting.

"You don't actually believe that do you?" he asked, tilting his head to face her more comfortably.

"Believe what exactly?" she asked distractedly. She had started fiddling with a piece of plastic she'd found on the floor.

"You don't believe that I would have an easier time getting dates than you would."

"Oh, I definitely believe that," she answered, giving her new toy a sniff.

"C'mon Bulla, I'm way older than you. Of course I'll have gotten around more."

"You're not that old Goten," she countered, momentarily diverting her attention from her fingers to glance up at him. "And that's not the point. I just don't attract attention the way you do."

"Okay, I've heard enough," he declared, letting go of her feet. "You're just fishing for compliments at this point."

"No," Bulla insisted, still smiling. "I'm not. I'm serious."

"Then you're delusional," Goten stated, turning his attention back to the television.

"Life experience suggests otherwise," she shrugged, dropping her elbows and falling back into the couch, flicking the plastic to the opposite end of the room.

"Bulla," he spoke, shifting to face her once again, resting his arm on the back of the couch. "You're gorgeous."

The teen blew at a piece of teal fringe that had fallen into her eyes.

"I see how guys look at you," he continued. "As does Trunks. As does Vegeta. Why do you think they're so protective over you?"

"Because they're crazy." She started laughing again. "I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but we don't have to talk about this. I'm just being whiny, I guess."

Bulla got up and headed for the kitchen, hoping food could save her from the mindless boredom. "Hey Giacomo, your cupboards are kinda empty."

"They are? Fuck," he muttered from the couch. "I guess it has been a while since I went to the store."

"Actually that's not entirely true," she recanted, head buried in one of the far cupboards. She emerged with two generous bottles, one in each of hand. "You've got enough spirits here to supply the Russian mob."

"Hey, put those back," he called out, hopping over the couch to impede the restless teen.

"Come on Goten, I thought you were cool," she sang, tilting her face up to meet his.

"It's one thing to keep it from Trunks when I catch his little sister with a beer, but it's another thing entirely if I get her drunk myself," he frowned as he folded his arms.

"I'd be getting myself drunk," she countered, smiling sweetly.

"No," he said, clearly suppressing a grin as he reached for the bottles in her hands.

"Pleeeease," Bulla pressed, flashing her most winning smile.

"Okay, look. You can have _one_ drink, but that's it! I'm not gonna let you get plastered."

"Yesss!" the heiress celebrated, immediately pulling out a pair of tumblers and filling them with bourbon.

"Easy there, princess." He reached over her and pulled the bottle out of her hand. "When I said one drink, I didn't mean a full glass." Bulla stuck out her tongue and took a swig, handing Goten the other glass.

"Cheers," he said taking his own sip and nodding in her direction.

* * *

As can be expected of two half-aliens with a frustratingly high tolerance for alcohol, neither stopped at one drink.

Before long, the lights went off and the stereo went on. Only a small corner lamp provided enough illumination for them to move around without bumping into anything. Bulla had abandoned her shoes and was spinning around in her white socks. She had the room to herself and had thrown out her arms, spiralling aimlessly while she stared at the ceiling. The heiress relished feeling so loose and light-headed - even when she stopped spinning, the room danced without her.

She closed her eyes, willing herself to take a mental snapshot. _I want to remember this moment forever._

When she opened them again, she saw that Goten had finally decided to join her on her newly designated dance floor. He appeared to have loosened up considerably, and was bobbing his head while he danced in a pair of black wayfarers a few feet away. She observed him as she continued to dance in her little spot, smiling to herself at what a silly pair the two of them made.

She shimmied his direction, catching his eye for the first time. Tipping his sunglasses to the end of his nose, Goten flashed her a smile. "Hello, pretty lady."

"Hey pretty boy," she replied, playfully batting her eyelashes before showing him her back and continuing to dance.

"What a sight for sore eyes you are, in this little corner of the world," he teased.

"Oh, I'm sure you say that to all the girls," she countered, turning around to grin at him.

"Only the ones as pretty as you," he declared with a wink.

She rolled her eyes, stifling the smile that was creeping its way to the ends of her mouth. "Tell me," she pressed her finger to her cheek and tilted her head questioningly. "At what point am I meant to fall for your charm and become putty in your hands?"

"Around about... now," he answered, bringing his lips together mockingly as he reached out to her.

"Ah!" she shrieked, running away in a fit of giggles. "Get away from me you man whore."

He put his glasses back on with a broad grinned. "Good answer," he remarked, continuing his solo dancing. "You're getting better, princess."

Bulla laughed at his antics and pranced his direction once more, "You are such a clown," and proceeded to dance in a circle around him, bouncing and waving her arms in the air unreservedly.

Without warning, Goten grabbed her with his left hand and proceeded to spin her around on the spot. Every now and then he'd twirl her towards him and promptly spin her away.

Bulla couldn't contain her giggles, she hadn't felt this free in as long as she could remember. As he pulled her in once more, she lightly rested her free hand on his chest, threw her head back and began laughing out loud. She was delightfully dizzy and found herself struggling to stay upright so Goten placed his hands on the centre of her back to steady her, leaning over her as she dipped backwards.

He took his sunglasses off altogether this time, tossing them aside, and ran his fingers through her hair, watching as the turquoise strands fell lightly. "And such lovely locks too." He let out a whistle. "What a vision. Woman after my own heart."

Her tilting had passed the point of no return and Bulla soon found herself losing her balance. She tumbled backwards, pulling her dance partner with her and the two halflings landed ungracefully in a pile of laughter on the hard floor, Bulla on her back with her hair sprawled beneath her and Goten on top of her.

"Ow," she chuckled, arching away from the cold floor.

"I probably should have been able to stop that," he admitted sheepishly, pushing into his hand to relieve her of his weight. As he leaned into his elbow, hovering over her, Bulla looked up and saw the dark-haired hybrid grinning at her lazily. Softly, he ran his fingers across her forehead, clearing her tousled hair from her face, before gliding the tips down to her jaw. "Let me help you up." He planted his foot and gripped her forearm as he pulled her back to her feet.

Still giggling, Bulla grabbed on to his arm to help keep herself upright and leaned her head on his chest. Idly hooking her hands around his neck, she closed her eyes once more.

They stayed like this for a while, swaying slightly to the sounds of the stereo. His hands were a little lower now, resting lightly on her waist and when she looked up, Bulla saw that he was still looking at back at her with that lazy grin. She smiled back drowsily until she noticed his lips slowly begin to straighten.

After a few seconds, she realised that she had been staring at his mouth. _Oops._

She quickly returned her cheek to his chest, hiding the red tint that was rapidly building. Keeping one hand wrapped around her middle, Goten lifted the other to the heiress's hair, tenderly stroking the back of her head. _This feels like home_ , she smiled to herself.

When Bulla lifted her gaze once more, she was perplexed by the dark-haired hybrid's shifting expression. The warm, playful menace from before was starting to disappear. Before she had a chance to contemplate it any further, he abruptly let her go and took a step back.

"I need some water," he muttered.

Bulla, still rooted in place, turned her head discreetly, hoping to catch a glimpse of the older hybrid. He was standing near the sink, pressing his palms into the bench top with his face angled downward. Due to the low lighting, she couldn't quite make out his expression.

"I think I need to lie down," Bulla voiced, placing her hand on her forehead. "Way too many spins." She made her way over to the couch and plopped herself onto it, letting her leg hang over the side. Slowly, her eyes drifted closed while her head continued to swim circles in the room around her.

* * *

"You alright there, princess?"

Bulla groggily opened her eyes to find her housemate leaning over her. He was resting one hand on the spine of the sofa while he inspected her face closely.

"I feel great," she beamed, closing her eyes once more as she shuffled and readjusted to get deeper into the grooves of the couch. She heard a snort.

"Don't get too comfortable," he warned. "I still need to sleep there tonight. You've already hijacked one of my beds."

She turned defiantly, so that her back was facing outward and her face was buried in the back cushion. "What if I wanna sleep here tonight," she grumbled.

"Sorry little lady, but this bunk's not quite big enough for two."

"We could figure something out," she yawned.

At this, he laughed out loud. "You are too much, you know that."

"So I've heard," she responded absently, drawing her knees inward.

She opened her eyes slightly when she felt movement on her newly claimed cot. In her haze, Bulla spied that Goten had, in fact, joined her on the couch. He was sitting upright, leaning the back of his head against the spine of the sofa, face pointing at the ceiling. Pushing into her hands, she tucked her knees beneath her and swapped over to the opposite side of the sofa, laying her head on the older halfling's leg and draping her arm across his lap.

"What are you, a cat?" he jested, glancing down at the inebriated teenager. She felt his warm hand gently glide along her arm. "C'mon Bulla, go to bed. You're cold."

"Not yet," she mumbled into his leg, nestling her face deeper into the denim covered limb.

With a sigh, he asked, "Am I going to have to carry you? Is that what you're waiting for?"

"No," she answered, turning on to her back and keeping her eyes closed. "Just give me another minute."

* * *

The room still felt like it was wobbling. _Wait, that's me._

Bulla opened her eyes once more, earning herself an eyeful of Adam's apple. True to his threat, Goten was currently carrying the defiant heiress to her real bed. _He smells kinda nice,_ she thought to herself as she took in a deep breath.

"Oh now you're awake, are you?" he chided, causing her to smile bashfully into his shoulder.

"You didn't have to carry me you know," she drawled, nestling further into the crook of his neck. "I would've gotten up on my own." Through heavy lids, she curiously dotted her index finger along the protruding lines of his collarbone.

He looked down at her as he twisted through the door, entering his room with the teen in his arms. "Somehow I doubt that," he smirked.

"Hey, Goten," she lilted as he carefully placed her on his double bed, resting his fist on the mattress next to her while he waited for her to finish her thought. "Thank you for tonight." She turned her head to nuzzle against her pillow, lifting her eyes lazily to meet his. "I had a lot of fun."

After observing her for a few moments, a faint smile crept on his face. "Trunks can never know about this." He briefly glanced out of his bedroom window before returning his attention to the heiress. "He's one of the few people on this planet who could actually kill me."

She beamed back at him. "I'll keep that in mind."


	8. The Wanted

This time it only took Bulla a handful seconds to realise where she was when she woke up in Goten's bed for the second day in a row. _What a night_ , she exhaled as she rose, half expecting to find him lying next to her again. If she was being honest herself, she was disappointed to see that he wasn't.

She threw off the covers and wandered into the living area, curious to see if he was awake yet and found the halfling face down on his old leather couch with his head resting on one arm. The other was hanging down the side of the sofa, grazing the floor next to last night's bottle of bourbon. _I guess the party carried on without me_. Somewhere along the line his blanket had slipped, once again exposing his near naked form. _Doesn't this guy own pyjamas?_ The teen felt her face heating up as she took a moment to admire the ripples in his back, allowing her eyes to trail down, down, down...

_God, I'm a perv._

Bulla promptly left the living area and headed for the shower. After cleaning herself up, she ducked into the bedroom to get dressed, throwing on a fitted, long sleeve tee and tucking it into the waist of her denim mini skirt.

When she emerged from the bedroom, she was surprised to see that Goten was still asleep. The heires was positively ravenous and couldn't bring to herself to do the polite thing and wait for him to wake up so as quietly as she could, Bulla began inspecting the kitchen to see what she could whip up.

As she had already discovered the night before, his cupboards were nearly bare. She found a jar of preserves, some eggs, a lemon, a bag of expired flour, a couple bags of pasta, one of which was open and had spilt all over the inside of one of the cupboards, and an assortment of tinned foods. The fridge was not much better. She found a bottle of milk that was definitely past its use by date, a sagging celery, a stick of butter, some bacon and a single carrot. Thankfully he was reasonably stocked on condiments so after a few minutes of brainstorming, Bulla got to work.

* * *

The Capsule Corp. heiress was humming to herself in Goten's kitchen when she heard movement from the lounge. Glancing up, she heard him groan as he lifted himself up and subsequently flopped back down onto the sofa.

"Oh, are you finally awake?" she chirped. "I've made us breakfast. I think some congratulations are in order because I pretty much pulled this out of thin air."

Apparently still feeling the effects last night's solo drinking, the dark-haired halfling reluctantly forced himself off the couch, rubbing his face with his hands and letting out a yawn. Goten stumbled past his makeshift bed and sat down a few feet away at the kitchen bench, resting his folded arms against the cool laminate.

"Are you okay?" Bulla asked, barely masking her amusement. "You look like you've been hit by my dad."

Goten snorted. "It's funny you say that because it does feel remarkably similar. What are you making?"

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes!" she announced enthusiastically. "Although you didn't have milk, so I had to use water for the pancakes and I may or may not have accidentally dropped a few bits of eggshell in there too."

He smirked at her optimism. "You look like you weathered last night pretty well, considering the state I last saw you in," he teased.

"You would have too if you hadn't kept going after we went to bed!" Bulla tut-tutted, pressing her fist into her hip.

He shrugged and turned his head to the adjacent wall. "Seemed like a good idea at the time," he mumbled.

The pair were interrupted by another knock at the door which the older of the two got up to answer. Bulla heard two sets of voices, but couldn't quite make out the words.

Goten soon returned to the kitchen, followed by a very concerned looking Krillin. The demi-Saiyan grumbled something about putting on pants and disappeared down the hallway as Krillin turned to Bulla, eyes widening.

"There you are!"

"Hi Krillin," Bulla smiled. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Krillin started chuckling in disbelief. "Two days ago your house was attacked! No one has heard from either of you. We started fearing the worst!"

Goten returned, once again wearing his old jeans. He and Bulla exchanged a brief glance at Krillin's exclaiming.

"Oh, I've been with Goten this whole time," she replied nonchalantly, looking back to her sizzling pancake.

Krillin took a moment to assess the duo: Bulla comfortably making, what appeared to be, breakfast for the two demi-Saiyans, and Goten who, up until a few moments ago, was in nothing but his underwear.

"What exactly has been going on here?" Krillin enquired with a frown. "Why didn't you try to get in touch with us? We couldn't even pick up your ki," the once-monk fretted, turning to the older of the two half-Saiyans.

"I've kept it low," the hybrid responded plainly. "Both of us lost our phones."

Krillin nodded slowly. "No one's told Chi-Chi, for obvious reasons, but we didn't know where you lived now. It took us a while to track your apartment down."

"Have you found Trunks?" Bulla asked hopefully, returning her attention to the concerned ex-fighter.

"Tien and I ended up meeting up with him last night and brought him back to Kami house to rest up." Krillin smiled warmly. "You'll be happy to hear that he's doing fine."

Bulla threw her head back and closed her eyes, pressing her hands to her face before running them through her hair with a great sigh of relief.

Goten came up behind her and rested his palms on her shoulders. "See, I told you he could take care of himself."

"After the news broke out about the explosion at Capsule Corp., we thought it was weird that no one had heard from you or Trunks," Krillin continued. "We felt his ki around the mountains near Satan city so we thought we'd check it out. He was squaring off with some big guy wearing what looked to be a pile of curtains, but he warned us to stay back. We waited on the sidelines, keeping an eye on him in case he needed a quick exit, but he managed to deal with it all on his own. He just about collapsed when it was over though and has been asleep since.

The bad news is Korin gave all his senzu beans to Gohan and the others when they left. So, unfortunately, your brother's going to have to recover the old-fashioned way."

Still eyeing the two questioningly, Krillin spoke up again. "We were surprised when we realised that you weren't there Goten, it's not like you to make Trunks fight on his own. He really could have used you out there, you know?" He raised both eyebrows at the halfling. "I mean, of course, Tien and I offered to help, but we can't keep up with you Saiyans. We figured you must have been captured, or lying face down in a ditch somewhere. I never expected to see the two of you playing house in the middle of West City while Trunks was out there risking his life," he scolded.

Goten took a step back from the teenager, turning to face the older warrior. "It wasn't like that Krillin," he contended. "All three of us were attacked on Friday night. Those guys were pretty fucking hell-bent on taking Bulla," he growled, throwing his arm out to the heiress. "So after nearly getting myself _killed_ , my main priority was to get her out of there. Trunks asked me to keep her safe so we came here. They didn't seem to know who I was, so I assumed they wouldn't know where I lived. I didn't want to risk either of us being recognised out there by one of those fools since I couldn't reliably trace their ki, so we kept a low profile here. If I _could_ , they would never have had the chance to terrorise CC in the first place. Make no mistake," he warned. "I've been keeping track of Trunks since Friday night. I've followed where he was, and how he was handling himself from the moment it happened."

Bulla observed the older hybrid carefully, surprised at his harsh response.

"Alright." Krillin showed his palms, apparently realising he had offended Goku's youngest. "Either way, it's over now. The threat is gone, whoever they are. Tien and I scoured the remains of the mother ship for signs of the two of you before we blasted away the evidence. Obviously, CC is in no state for you to go home to, Bulla, but you can feel free to stay with me, Eighteen and Marron," he proffered, returning his attention to the heiress, "It's been too long since you girls had your sleepovers. It'd be a pleasure to have you over again, like old times," and offered her a soft smile.

"Oh," Bulla answered. She looked to Goten, hoping to get a glimpse of what he was thinking, but couldn't see his face. Much to her surprise, she had rather enjoyed staying with him these past two nights. At the same time, she knew it couldn't last forever. Today was Sunday, which meant Goten had work in the morning. She didn't want to bother him any further, so she returned Krillin's smile and replied, "Okay, I might do that." He gave a hearty grin in response.

With his arms folded and a slight frown, Goten turned to the heiress. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean I've been enough of an inconvenience. You probably miss sleeping in your own bed."

He stayed quiet.

"Okay, well ready your things," Krillin suggested, resting his hands behind his head. "We may as well head back right now."

"Oh- " Bulla began.

"You go on ahead Krillin," Goten interjected. "We kinda just woke up and were about to have breakfast. I can bring her around later, if that's okay with you Bulla?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," she responded cheerfully, eyes hopping between the two men.

"Alright, well I better get going then and let the others know that you two are safe," Krillin waved, turning to the exit. "See you later."

Goten followed him to the door, closing it behind him.

When he returned, Bulla had pulled out two mismatched plates for their last breakfast. "You know, it hasn't been that much of an inconvenience having you here," he commented as he sat down.

"That's nice of you to say," she smiled. "But you've done so much for me already, I wouldn't want to push it. If I'm in your hair much longer, you'll probably get sick of me."

"You're not so bad," he responded dryly.

* * *

The duo had dished up and eaten mostly in silence. Since Krillin had arrived, things were notably soberer. _Back to reality_ , the teen thought to herself.

After clearing the plates and washing up, Bulla returned to Goten's room to tidy up her things. She picked up the old t-shirt she'd been using as pyjamas since she'd arrived in the early hours of Saturday morning. Bringing the garment to her face, she took a deep inhale, _I think_ _I'm going to miss this smell,_ and threw the top into Goten's laundry basket, made up the bed and cleared her toiletries out of the bathroom. After going through the house twice, she was satisfied that she hadn't left a trace.

"Ready to go?" Goten asked, now sporting a black tank top under an unbuttoned flannel shirt and a notably less broken pair of jeans. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he was wearing the same sunglasses from the night before, reminding Bulla of their drunken shenanigans. She dropped her bag and carefully pulled them off his face before placing them on her own.

She tipped the sunglasses to the end of her nose, just like he had, and looked up at him. "Hey pretty boy," she grinned playfully.

He rolled his eyes, reaching out to grapple them back. "Give me that."

She side-stepped in an attempted to dodge, but was intercepted when he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. "You're a pest," he muttered with a smirk. Bulla's hands were between them, pressed against Goten's chest while his arm remained wrapped around her middle. She was beaming at him, clearly proud of herself, when her gaze, once again, fell on the older demi-Saiyan's mouth. The corners were beginning to drop, just like they had last night. While Bulla hadn't been sufficiently sober to deduce his expression before, when she looked into his eyes this morning, she knew exactly what he was hiding.

_He wants me._

Lightly, Bulla placed her hands either side of Goten's face and leaned in, brushing her lips against his and sending raw electric current all through her body.

Reluctantly, she pulled back, seeking out his reaction. His eyes were still locked on hers, but his brows were pinching. _Oh no_.

"I'm so-"

Her apology was interrupted by the sudden impact of Goten crashing into her. His mouth was on hers in an instant while his hands gripped her waist, pulling her towards him. Her own hands found themselves grasping the back of his head, keeping his face on hers like her life depended on it.

She tilted backwards as he descended on her hungrily and instinctively took a step back to keep her balance, soon finding herself pressed against the passage wall.

Bulla was the first to break the kiss when she tilted her head back with a soft moan. With her neck exposed, Goten wasted no time brushing the delicate skin with his lips. Unthinkingly, she lifted her leg and rubbed it against the older halfling. He promptly grabbed the underside of her thigh, lifting it higher as he deepened their kiss, forcing her further into the rigid wall.

Suddenly, he grabbed the underside of her planted leg, suspending her momentarily while she held her arms around his neck. He pivoted and placed her on the nearby bench top.

Goten planted kiss after kiss along her neck and across her collarbone as she threw her head back in ecstasy, gripping his hair. " _That feels so good,_ " she breathed. Bulla started to pull at his flannel shirt, desperately seeking out his bare skin. He shrugged it off as he continued to kiss the flesh above her frustratingly high t-shirt, pausing briefly to hastily peel off his tank top.

Bulla wrapped her legs around his waist, running her fingers down his hard, rippled back. Returning his mouth to hers, he squeezed at her petite waist, kissing her with increased urgency while she reached for his belt.

When she began undoing the buckle, Goten abruptly stopped. "Wait," uttered through ragged breath. "What are we doing? What am _I_ doing?" He shook his head, "I can't be doing this with you,"and stepped back from the heiress, frowning at the floor.

"I want you to," she said breathlessly.

"This is wrong." His voice was pained. "You're- "

"Don't," Bulla interrupted, "Don't say it. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I know what I want," and whispered into his ear, " _I want this._ "

"If we stop now, we can still walk away from this with a clear conscience," he rumbled.

"That isn't how I want this to go," she stated, tightening her legs around his waist and pulling him back to her.

He rested his forehead against hers and placed his palm on Bulla's thigh, taking a moment to catch his breath.

Slowly, he slid the rough hand up smooth skin, under the cover of her skirt. She felt him brush against the thin fabric of her underwear and held her breath. After lightly caressing the damp material for a few moments, he slipped his index finger behind the cloth.

Bulla closed her eyes as she felt his finger skirting her entrance, sliding up and down her slit. With his forehead still resting against hers, the teen both heard and felt him groan.

" _Fuck,_ " he muttered, barely audible.

_He's struggling._

She felt a knot in her stomach grow and twist as she considered the very real possibility of him rejecting her in this precarious moment. Bulla rested her fingertips lightly along both of his cheeks and kissed him once more. " _I want this,"_ she repeated softly. He returned her kiss hungrily, before tearing away and leaning his face into the crook of her neck.

" _You smell way too good,_ " he finally breathed.

He slipped the finger inside her, causing her to inhale sharply.

She was in heaven, she was certain of it; she had never felt anything so euphoric in her life.

Bulla moaned and pushed against his hand as he gently penetrated her with his single digit. She gripped the sides of his face as he returned his mouth to hers. Her skin tingled when she felt a deep pulse rippling from her base. Instinctively, she began to rock until he slowly retreated, causing her to cry out in protest. " _Please, don't stop._ " Ignoring her pleas, he removed the digit and readied both his index and middle finger at her slick entrance, sliding them up and down her soft wetness. She heard what she could only describe as a growl originating from Goten's throat, before he plunged the two digits to the hilt.

Bulla cried out audibly, grabbing the back of the bench in an attempt to steady herself. The pain was deep and sharp, but the pleasure was overwhelming. She swayed against his hand, while he slowly pulled his fingers out to the next knuckle and curled them. The older halfling shifted the digits back and forth ever so slightly, gently thumbing the sensitive button a few centimetres above.

Her mind went blank as the rocking picked up speed, urgency building with each thrust. Already struggling to keep her breathing even, Goten pressed his mouth to hers, relishing the feeling of her whimpering as she reached climax. She tensed involuntarily around his, now soaked, fingers, pulled her head back and cried out a long pleasure-filled moan. He slipped his free hand to the back of her head, grabbing a handful of her teal locks as he unrelentingly kissed and sucked at the soft skin of her neck.

Bulla's face was completely flushed. The tingling in her hot skin was beginning to normalise, and the cognitive haze was lifting. Slowly, he slid his hand out from between her legs and released his grip on her hair. Resting his palms either side of her on the bench, he turned his head to face the wall next to him before letting out a large exhale.

"That was incredible," Bulla breathed, looking down at him.

He glanced back down at the offending hand. "I need to take a cold shower."

Goten stepped away from the bench and headed for the bathroom while the heiress slid down onto her feet, watching after him.

_I can't believe that just happened._

* * *

When Bulla touched down at Kame House, still in Goten's arms, she was surprised to see that everyone was already outside. After being carefully dropped to her feet, she rushed over to the crowd, heedlessly abandoning her bag.

"Trunks!" she called out happily. He was on his feet now, watching the arrival of his sister and best friend. His left arm was in a sling and he had a few visible scratches and bruises, but seemed otherwise in good condition, considering. "I was so worried about you," Bulla exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hi, brat," Trunks smiled, returning her hug with his right arm. "Glad to see you guys are still in one piece." He looked over to the dark-haired demi-Saiyan and gave a nod. Goten buried his hands in his pockets and returned the gesture.

"What happened?" Bulla asked hurriedly, running her fingers over the numerous scrapes on his usually flawless face. "How badly were you hurt?"

"Bulla, I'm fine," he chuckled, attempting to dodge her pawing. "It's kind of a long story. I'll tell you guys about it later."

Goten slowly made his way over to the reunited siblings.

"What about you two?" Trunks asked, turning his attention to his oldest friend. "I bet you have some stories of your own. And I hope _you_ didn't give Goten too much trouble," he added, glancing accusingly at his sister. Bulla turned back to look at aforementioned demi-Saiyan with a faint blush as Trunks took his friend by the hand and pulled him in for a hug. "Thanks for looking out for sister, man. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it," Goten responded dryly.

* * *

"First thing I remember was waking up to some guy pointing this weird looking gun at me," Trunks recounted. "I think I caught him off guard, because I was able to blast it before he realised I was awake. After that, I took to the sky, since, you know, the roof was gone." Trunks shrugged his shoulders at the eager audience before him. He was sitting in the living area on a fold-out chair, facing out to the rest of the room as he animatedly described his version of that bizarre night.

Bulla and Marron were sitting on a sofa along the wall nearby, equally engaged in his slowly unfolding story.

"Before I knew it there were four of them, all coming at me at once. I kept hearing them say stuff about 'the heir' and 'the princess'. It took me a while to realise they were talking about me and Bulla."

Everyone turned to face the teal-haired member of the group. She felt self-conscious under the numerous sets of eyes and kept her gaze on her brother.

"Why were they looking for you?" Krillin asked, folding his short arms.

"I'll get to that," Trunks nodded, acknowledging the policeman's query. "At that point, all I knew was that they wanted to take us back to their ship as captives. When I heard one of them say they'd found Bulla, and they all started to cheer, I knew she had to get out of there. That's when I heard her scream." He paused and looked over to his sister. "From up there, I could see that the big guy had you, but that Goten wasn't too far away." He turned to face his best friend. "While I was in the air, I noticed the soldiers in the area were mostly coming towards me, so I figured the best chance you two had was for me to lure them away. I took off and headed east. "

Marron covered her mouth with her hand and placed the other on Bulla's arm."So what happened next?" she asked.

"I was faster than them, so I was able to get enough of a gap to touch down in a nearby forest for a moment to get my bearings, but I was still really hazy from whatever drug they gave me. Fighting them off wasn't as easy as it should have been, so I had to think about what my next move was. I knew I needed to get them as far away from home as possible, so after catching my breath, I headed for the mountains near Satan City.

While I was fighting them at CC, I realised that I couldn't actually sense their ki very well, so I had to be vigilant while I was hiding, or else they could ambush me. I figured my best bet was to alternate between hiding and baiting them out when I was ready to face them again. I sent out a ki blast to get their attention every now and then as I moved east.

Long story short, I fought them on and off for most of Saturday. There was a bit of a lull after that, which gave me a chance to check out their ship. I raided it and came across some intel, but was interrupted when the General appeared. He was a tough one for sure," he added casually. "About halfway through, Krillin and Tien showed up." He nodded at the ex-monk. "I don't really remember much after defeating Grue. Next thing I knew, I was here."

"What sort of intel did they have?" Goten asked. Bulla glanced over at him, observing the lines in his forehead as he frowned at her brother.

"Mainly stuff about Saiyans and the royal family - my grandfather and my dad. Where he lived, his 'offspring' as they called us and some personal profiles on all of us. It was weird, seeing all this information about me in such cold detail. They must have been following us for a while, because they knew all sorts of shit, like my work hours, where Bulla went to school, our hobbies." He ran his fingers through his hair before continuing, "They knew about the trip my parents were going on too. They probably figured it would be the perfect time to strike."

"So what did they want with you two?" Eighteen asked the question that was still burning on everyone's mind

"Same thing as everyone I guess," Trunks answered with a sigh. "Power. Part of it was wanting retribution for whatever atrocity my dad committed against them way back when. They figured if they imprisoned me and Bulla, they could force him to do their bidding. That wasn't everything though," he added, slowly forming his hands into fists as he glared at the floor. "They had all sorts of biological sketches and notes on Saiyan physiology, exploring how viable it would be for us to breed with them and start a new warrior race." He hesitated before concluding. "Bulla was the big prize, because as far as they know, she's the last female Saiyan existence, and royalty at that."

"Oh my god, that's sick!" Marron exclaimed as everyone else started to murmur amongst themselves

Bulla blanched, before exchanging a glance with Goten. _Oh my God, he really did save my life._

"They didn't know about Pan?" Krillin asked, interrupting the chatter.

"Not from what I could tell. They didn't have a single profile on any of the Sons. I think something got lost in translation over the years, because they seemed to believe that my father was the 'legendary Saiyan who defeated Frieza'. It makes sense I guess, since Goku wasn't as well known amongst the Planet Trade Organisation as my dad was."

Krillin nodded in agreement

"That's basically the short version of my weekend," Trunks concluded. "What about you two?" He shifted his attention to his fellow hybrid fighter. "I got worried when I couldn't feel your ki, Goten. I thought maybe they'd gotten to you after all."

Everyone turned to face the dark-haired halfling, eager to hear more of this frightening tale.

"Don't get too excited, our story isn't quite as gripping as Trunks'." His lip curled. "But to take it back a bit, I'd sort of had this strange feeling all night, like we were being watched I guess, but I figured that was ridiculous, so I pushed it aside. When I found you passed out in the booth," he turned his attention towards his lavender-haired cohort. "I knew something was up."

Bulla was observing Goten closely. _He lied to me that night,_ she realised. _He knew something was wrong, that's why he looked so troubled. He just didn't want to worry me._

"I brought you back to CC," he continued. "Figured I'd have to sit tight, keep an eye on things and hope my instincts were wrong.

It was sometime around one AM when I heard the first explosion. Bulla screamed so I went down to see if she was hurt." He turned to face the heiress. "She had some friends over, so I told them all to leave. The little lady included. We didn't really get that far though, because a few minutes later there was another explosion. Soon after that, the General showed up, grabbed Bulla and started barking orders at his peons."

Bulla watched in fascination as Goten shared his perspective of the night's events. They hadn't spoken about it at all in the time she'd stayed over at his apartment, and she was finally able to get a glimpse of his mind.

"You guys heard Trunks' bit about getting swarmed and taking off, so I won't bother repeating it, but his plan did work. When he left, all but two soldiers followed. They had some sort of ki suppressor gun, which they'd managed to use on me." His gaze flickered to Bulla briefly. "For a while."

"I ended up fighting one of them while the other ran off," he continued. "After that, I took Bulla to my place and kept an eye on Trunks' ki as he dotted around the map. He asked me to keep her hidden, so that's what I did." Goten leaned back into his chair, intertwining his fingers behind his head.

"Gosh, what a crazy series of events," Marron commented, before turning to the teen. "You must have been so scared!"

"Yeah..." Bulla said quietly, unthinkingly keeping her attention on the dark-haired halfling in front of her. "It was scary. But that whole drama probably only lasted, like, an hour, tops. I feel worse for Trunks. He had to be out there fighting all those guys on his own."

Her brother smirked in response. "It was a bit rough initially, but after awhile it felt kinda good to scratch that fighter's itch again," he said, nodding his head to his fellow hybrid with a smile. "Goten gets it."

* * *

"So what did you guys end up doing all weekend?" Marron asked, absently, inspecting her freshly manicured nails. "I can't imagine being cooped up with one of the wonder twins for all that time."

Involuntarily, Bulla began to blush. "Nothing," she responded casually. "Just a lot of waiting around and staring at the ceiling. It was pretty boring." She made sure to avoid eye contact, certain that she'd give herself away if she gave her old friend the chance to look too closely into her teal orbs.

"Yeah," the blonde sighed. "That's what I figured. No offence Bulla, but both your brother and Mr Playboy over there don't really know how to keep female company if they can't… you know." Marron squinted at Bulla with a knowing glance.

"Marron," Eighteen interrupted, much to Bulla's relief. "Could you help me clear up these glasses. I don't want to wake up to a dirty kitchen."

"Don't move," Marron whispered as she untucked her feet from under her and headed for the kitchen. "I still need to hear how your party went."

 _My party?_ The teen thought to herself. _Kami, that feels like a lifetime ago._

* * *

The sun had set and the festivities were beginning to wind down on Master Roshi's private island. The residents peeled off in search of slumber one-by-one.

"I should get going," Goten stated soon after ten o'clock, pressing his palms to the tops of his thighs. "I've got a bunch of stuff to catch up on before the week starts." Turning his attention to Krillin, he continued. "It was good to see you all again, thanks for having me."

"Thank you for stopping by Goten, it's been too long since we've caught up," Krillin replied warmly. "Try not to be a stranger and visit us once in a while, alright?"

"Cheers brother." Trunks offered his friend a two-fingered salute as Goten headed out the front door.

"Could we maybe pause this for just a second?" Bulla voiced quietly to the blonde next to her. Upon seeing that Goten was leaving, Bulla interrupted her conversation with Marron and pushed herself off the couch, following him outside.

"Wait," she called out as she made her way towards him, stepping lightly on the soft white sand. He turned around to face her just as she threw her hands around his neck, leaned her head against his chest and hugged him tightly. She felt his body go rigid beneath her.

"Bulla-"

"I just wanted to thank you," she interrupted. "For everything. You did a lot for me this weekend and I want you to know that I really do appreciate it. It means a lot to me to know that you have my back." After a few seconds, he returned her embrace, wrapping one arm around her and gently placing the other on the back of her head. She closed her eyes as he planted a soft kiss above her temple.

Reluctantly, she loosened her grip and took a step back to allow him some extra room to launch.

Air began to swirl around the fighter, causing Bulla's hair to float and fly across her face. With a final glance in her direction, she saw the faint curl of Goten's lip before he gave her one last wink and promptly shot off into the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Part 1, so please let me know your thoughts on this little story. Feedback is incredibly useful, and just downright wonderful to receive.  
> I'll be continuing the story soon, so keep an eye out for new chapters!


	9. Part II: No One's Baby

The sound of car horns and running engines filled the air as two teenage Saiyan hybrids made their way through West City Centre. The day was so uncomfortably hot, steam could be seen rising off the pavement.

"Oh, look at this one!" exclaimed the aquamarine-haired member of the duo. She was beaming into the window of a quaint store, pressing the tip of her finger into the glass. "It's adorable! With black fur, just like you. I could name him Panda. He'd keep me company next time you decide to ditch me," she cooed, turning to face her companion who merely rolled her deep brown eyes, hooked her arm into the younger girl's elbow and yanked her along.

"Stop tormenting yourself Bulla," she responded with a stifled chuckle. "You know your dad would flip if you came home with a puppy. And let's be honest," continued the dark-haired teen with a lift of her nose. "There's no replacing me."

Bulla turned to smile at her friend, throwing her arms around her neck affectionately as they walked side-by-side. "Isn't that the truth. You're not allowed to leave me for that long ever again, Pan. I'm not kidding, I will kick your ass."

Pan burst into laughter. "Well aren't you miss self-assured ever since you decided to grace the fighting world with your presence."

Bulla grinned at her friend, prodding her in the bicep. "I've given you enough time in the limelight, now it's my turn to shine."

"How's that going by the way?" the quarter-Saiyan asked, raising her eyebrow in her friend's direction.

"Alright I guess," she answered with a shrug before dropping her arms and hooking one into Pan's elbow. "I mean, my dad is a taskmaster for sure, but it feels good to slowly learn how to actually use this body, you know?"

"I'm really proud of you for sticking with it, Bulla," Pan replied with a warm smile. "When you first told me you were going to start training, I thought you'd stop after a week at the most."

Bulla glanced at the ground in front of her with a faint smile of her own. "Yeah, I don't blame you. I guess I just feel really motivated to see it through this time."

"Bulla…?"

Both girls turned around suddenly. _I know that voice._

"Jett!" Bulla gushed, hugging him warmly. "How are you? Gosh, I haven't seen you since my party. What was that, like six months ago?"

"Hey, I'm doing pretty great actually. And yeah that sounds about right. I didn't expect to see you again. How are you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head quizzically though still smiling at the young man in front of her.

"Oh, nothing," he replied, offering his own grin. "What are up to out here today?"

 _I forgot how cute this guy is,_ she thought to herself, watching him fidget before her.

"I'm out gallivanting with my friend, Pan," she answered, turning her attention to her oldest friend. "Pan, this is Jett."

"Good to meet you, Jett," Pan greeted amiably. "We were just about to grab some drinks to help cool down. Wanna join us?"

"Oh." He turned back to the heiress. "I wouldn't want to interrupt you two or anything."

"No way, I'd love you to join us," Bulla responded eagerly. "I feel like I never really got to chance to talk to you the last time we met."

* * *

The three youngsters were sitting at a large wooden table outside a little bistro in the heart of West City, enjoying the cover of a generous parasol as it spared them the heat and glare of the summer sun.

"Two iced teas and a coke," the waitress announced, setting down their drinks.

Pan's cell started to ring. Wordlessly, she put up her finger to the other two and mouthed, _Sorry,_ as she got up to answer it.

"So what's been going on with you since we last saw each other," Bulla enquired, grabbing her iced-tea.

"Quite a few changes, I guess," Jett replied. "I've left my construction job."

"You have?" she asked, eyes wide as she took a sip. "Why's that?"

"Uh, it wasn't really the best setting for me I guess. I'm not that suited to it. On top of that, I decided to start studying full time."

"Oh, that's great!" she remarked, clutching her glass. "I'm so happy for you."

He smiled bashfully, keeping his eyes on his glass before returning his gaze to the teenager. "What about you? I heard things got pretty wild after I left your place. The news said you were missing?"

 _Oh right, that._ Bulla started to blush, embarrassed at the reminder of that bizarre weekend. "Yeah, we got a bit of a fright," she nodded. "It wasn't as big a deal as the news made it out to be though." Slowly, she lifted her eyes to meet his, carefully watching his reaction as she asked, "What did Krowe tell you about it?"

"He didn't say anything," he murmured, pushing his straw around the glass. "Actually, I haven't really spoken to him since that night."

Bulla stopped sucking on her straw mid-drink. "What? Why?"

"Uhm. It's sort of a long story- "

"Sorry about that," Pan interrupted as she sat down, grabbing her own iced-tea. "That was my dad. What did I miss?"

"I was just asking Bulla about what happened that night of her party," he answered, turning his attention to the older of the two girls. "I left early, and have always felt pretty guilty about it."

Pan shot a brief glance at the blue-haired halfling.

"Don't be silly," Bulla reassured, flapping her hand. "We were all fine. Maddie was a bit freaked out, but apart from that, no harm done. This is what happens when your family runs a technology company," she continued cheerfully. "Sometimes they bring home prototypes and...things blow up. So what were you saying about you and Krowe not talking?" She returned her mouth to her straw, hoping to dodge any further questions.

After a few moments of hesitation, he answered. "We sort of got into a bit of an argument that night. He didn't tell you?"

Bulla straightened. "You did? And no, I've barely spoken to him since that night too."

Now he was the one to show surprise. "Really? I thought you two were together?"

She glanced away with a snort. "Not really. I mean, yes, I was interested in him, but..." She trailed off as she remembered how the rest of that weekend went. Unthinkingly, she looked across the table at her friend.

Pan frowned and tilted her head, as if to say, _What are you looking at me for?_

"I guess I changed my mind about him," Bulla concluded.

Jett nodded, tapping his glass as he did so. "We got into an argument about you actually," he admitted, looking up at the teal-haired teen next to him.

The two girls exchanged glances.

"Me?" She shuffled through her hazy memory for what she could have done to anger the two friends. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything," he said with a faint smile, returning his gaze to his drink. "Krowe just didn't like the fact that I was being nice to you. He threatened to start something if I didn't knock it off. So I said, 'whatever' and left."

Pan sat back and folded her arms. "Dude sounds like a jerk."

"Oh my god." Bulla pressed her palms into the table. "All this time I thought you left because you had other stuff to do, since that's what Krowe told me. I'm glad I dropped his ass," she muttered with a scowl. "Wait, you guys haven't spoken since then?"

He shrugged. "Not really. We weren't always assigned to the same job sites, and I handed in my resignation soon after that anyway."

Pan pushed herself up from her seat and pointed behind her, gesturing to her friend that she was heading to the ladies'. Bulla nodded in response before returning her attention to the young man next to her.

"To be honest," Jett continued, hesitantly returning his gaze to the heiress. "There was a bit more to the story.

I told him I didn't like how he was treating you. You were clearly uncomfortable and he just kept pressuring you. It pissed me off, and honestly, I was getting kind of sick of his bullshit at that point. It wasn't the first time I'd seen him get heavy handed with a woman."

Bulla reared in surprise. "Wow, I had no idea. I mean you're right. Looking back, he was pretty… pushy. I was totally oblivious at the time though. I just thought I was being a baby."

"Nevermind," Pan interrupted, returning to her seat. "The line was too long."

"So why did the news say that you went missing?" Jett asked. The heiress could see he was trying to piece the story together with bits that weren't quite marrying up.

"Because my uncle kidnapped her for a while," Pan injected cheekily, grinning as she kept her eyes on the heiress.

Jett's eyes flew open, staring at the aforementioned teenager in surprise.

"Pan!" Bulla scolded, blush hitting her cheeks. "Stop telling people that!"

"Well it's true," she maintained, closing her eyes. "He kept you locked up in his apartment for an entire weekend and you weren't allowed to see or talk to anyone."

"What the fuck," Jett uttered, creasing his brows at the older of the two girls.

Bulla started laughing out loud. "It wasn't like that," she insisted, returning her attention to the dark-haired man next to her. "Okay yes, I spent the weekend at Goten's apartment, but only because there was nowhere else to go at such short notice."

"Goten," he repeated, squinting as looked into the distance. "Oh, he's the guy that brought your brother home right?"

"Yeah," the demi-Saiyan responded with a nod, eyes starting to drift, along with her thoughts. "He put me up temporarily. I wasn't missing. The news was just sensationalising as usual. I've known him all my life."

He glanced at his phone momentarily. "I have to go," he voiced, rising from his seat. "I'm really glad I ran into you though."

"Me too," she replied with a warm smile, twisting to face him.

"Nice to meet you, Pan," he waved before stopping mid-stride to face Bulla once more. "Could I maybe call you sometime?" he asked, eyebrows converging.

Her smile grew to a broad grin. "I'd like that."

After exchanging numbers, he headed off, leaving Bulla squirming in her seat.

Pan laughed as she reached for the last of her iced-tea. "Bulla Briefs, are you starting to follow in your brother's footsteps?"

She was too busy screaming internally to answer.

* * *

"Mom, dad we're back!" Pan called out as she entered her generous home.

"In here girls," Gohan's voice carried from a nearby room.

As the duo followed the sound to the dining area, Bulla felt a familiar tingle on the back of her neck. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard the instantly recognisable guffaw of her one-time roommate.

"Uncle Goten!" Pan called enthusiastically, leaping at him and embracing him warmly. "Where've you been? I missed you." He returned her hug with a genial smile, squeezing her tightly enough to make her squeal. He glanced up, eyes fleetingly catching Bulla's and smile straightening just a touch. Pan chuckled as she wriggled away from him.

"Yeah, I know. I've been terrible lately," he responded, absently rubbing the back of his head. He turned to face the heiress. "Hey, Bulla."

The heiress smiled weakly. "Hi Goten," she greeted, hugging him briefly.

He patted her on the back and stepped away, returning his attention to his niece. "I got off early tonight, so I figured I should pop in and see how you guys are doing," Goten answered. "Gohan tells me you're thinking of taking a gap year?"

"Yeah, I am," Pan nodded. "I can't stand the thought of being tied down with studies for another four years. I just want some time to discover what I really want out of life, you know?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and tilted his head down to hers. "If there's anyone in our family that gets that, it's me."

Bulla couldn't help but smile at the sweet relationship the two shared. _There's so much love amongst the Sons_.

"What about you?"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she realised that three sets of hybrid Saiyan eyes were upon her. "Sorry, what?"

"What are your plans for when you finish school?" Goten repeated, draping his arm over his niece's shoulder.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and clasped her hands behind her back. "Oh. Well I still have another year, so I haven't really thought about it," she answered lamely, running her eyes over the archway in front of her.

"Are you staying for dinner, uncle?" Pan asked, relieving Bulla of the sudden spotlight.

"He most certainly is," Gohan declared. "There's no way he's coming all the way here and leaving without some of Videl's incredible cooking in his belly."

"Yes!" She clapped her hands together merrily before clutching her friend's arm and heading back towards the hallway. "Okay, well Bulla and I are gonna hang out upstairs. Call us when the food's ready."

* * *

"It's so lovely having a full house after all those nights eating dinner alone," Videl gushed, piling spoonfuls of buttered green beans onto Gohan's plate.

"Aw mom," Pan began. "I'm sorry. Next time you should come with us!"

"Next time?" Videl raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

The quarterling smiled innocently in response. "But of course. Twice is not nearly enough."

"You've got a secret boyfriend out there, don't you Panny," Goten teased with a sip of his beer, earning himself a look from Gohan.

Pan scowled at her uncle. "Please, not everyone is as one-track minded as you Uncle Goten."

Bulla suppressed a snort, covering her mouth with her hand as she chewed her dinner.

Goten glanced at the aqua-haired teen. "Oh you think that's funny, do you, Bulla?"

"Mhm," she nodded with a swallow. "Mostly because it's true."

The table broke out in laughter at Bulla's jab as Goten dramatically plunged his fist into his chest.

"Ouch," he smiled, returning to his plate. "And here I thought we'd become such good friends."

"Speaking of which," Videl piped, topping up her glass. "Are you seeing anyone at the moment, Goten?"

"Define, 'seeing'," he replied, making air quotes with his fingers before resting his folded arms on the table.

"Aaand that's enough of that conversation," Gohan interjected, flicking his gaze to his daughter and the CC heiress.

"I'm just kidding," Goten chuckled, reaching out for more roasted meat. "It's sort of taken backseat recently. Started to get a bit stale after a while, you know."

"Am I hearing this right?" Videl raised her eyebrows in genuine surprise. "Son Goten is taking a break from the dating scene?"

"Hey now," he corrected, showing his palm. "I wouldn't go that far. A man still has needs."

The table shook suddenly, followed by Goten buckling with a grunt. "Come on bro," he winced, leaning over to rub the side of his leg. "That was a bit rough."

"How are things at work?" Gohan asked, entirely ignoring his little brother's griping.

"Eh." He clasped his hands behind his head and leaned back into his chair. "Keeping me pretty busy. I've been travelling a lot, hence the absence." His eyes flicked to Bulla momentarily, causing her to look away self-consciously.

After a few more minutes of work talk, Bulla's eyes darted around the table, hoping that someone would hint at what on earth the demi-Saiyan did for a living. _I'm sure I knew at some point, but for the life of me, I can't remember._ She decided to just let the conversation pass while she finished the last of her meal.

* * *

"Videl, the food was delicious," Bulla sang, wiping her mouth with her serviette. "You're such a great cook." Gohan had left the table a few minutes prior, stating that he had a few calls to make and Pan had rushed upstairs as soon as she'd finished her meal, desperate for a shower, leaving the remaining three to deal with the aftermath.

"Oh Bulla, you're too kind," she responded modestly, gathering the empty plates.

"She's right," Goten agreed, grabbing a few dishes. "Gohan better watch out. I might steal you for myself if that's the kind of meal I could expect every night," he winked. "You sit down though, let the guests clean up. You've done enough."

"Oh stop," she jested, waving her hand at the serial flirt. "Although, I wouldn't mind the help. I've got some laundry upstairs that needs folding."

"Go ahead, we know our way around here by now," he reassured, turning his attention to his fellow halfling as his sister-in-law exited the dining room.

The two cleared the table in silence, Bulla keeping her gaze well averted from the man before her. _God, why do I have to feel so awkward._

She headed for the kitchen with her stack

"So what have you been up to these past few months?" Goten asked, following behind her with plates up to his chin. "I haven't seen you since your birthday."

"Uhm. Nothing worth mentioning," she murmured, attempting to keep her voice neutral.

"Trunks says you've started training with Vegeta," he said more than asked, placing his dishes at the sink. She could feel him observing her while she scraped the remains from the night's dinner into a generously sized rubbish bin.

"Trunks talks to you about me does he?" she commented dryly, keeping her attention on the scraps as they slid down the liner.

"Well actually, I've been asking," he replied, opening the dishwasher and pulling out the rack.

Caught off guard, she paused briefly before turning to face the sink. "Why?" she asked, throwing on the tap and giving each dish a quick rinse before handing them over.

"Because I want to know how you're doing, what you're up to," he answered, placing the freshly rinsed plates into the dishwasher. "I mean, I care about you, you know."

She turned to face him. "You care about me," she repeated sceptically.

"Are you kidding? Of course I care about you," he remarked, tilting his face to meet hers more easily. "I've cared about you since the moment you were born."

She stayed quiet, returning her full attention to her plate cleansing duties.

He closed the gap between them and dropped his voice. "Look, I'm not happy with how I handled things after..." He paused before inclining his head. "You know. I- "

"Goten, it's okay," she interrupted, turning to face him once more. "I get it."

He stepped away from her suddenly, turning sharply toward the door before returning his attention to the dishwasher.

Within a few seconds, Pan entered the kitchen dressed in baggy flannel bottoms and a loose fitting tank top. "Hey guys, are you doing the dishes? Let me help," she said, skipping over to the duo.

"You can take over from me if you like," Bulla uttered, stepping back and shaking out her hands. "I wouldn't mind getting cleaned up myself."

She turned around and left the kitchen without so much as a backwards glance.

* * *

"What were you and my uncle talking about in the kitchen earlier?" Pan whispered, rolling her head to face her teal-haired friend. The two hybrids were lying on her double bed with the lights off, ready to catch some sleep.

Bulla was facing the window with her eyes open wide, thoughts running wild. "Nothing," she responded blankly.

"You were both kinda weird when I walked in," Pan recounted. "Plus, he seemed really distracted after you went upstairs; Couldn't really hold a conversation."

"Maybe he ate too much," the heiress muttered, drawing her knees up to her stomach.

She felt the bed shake as Pan leaned into her elbows to look down over her. "Are you okay? You've been quiet since we got back from the city."

Bulla closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, _Don't let this go any further._

She turned to face her friend. "I'm great," Bulla whispered in response, forcing a smile. "I'm just a bit drowsy from all the sun. You know how it goes."

Pan offered a smile of her own before dropping back to her pillow. "Good, because Goten invited us to have lunch with him in West City tomorrow and I said yes."

_What?!_

"He did?" Bulla asked, keeping her voice steady.

"Yeah, he did," Pan answered cheerily. "It was a bit unexpected, but I figure he's probably lonely. I mean you heard what he said at dinner. He doesn't even have time to see anyone right now."

"I highly doubt your uncle is lonely," Bulla retorted, turning back to face the curtain. "Anyway, I can't go."

"What do you mean you can't go?" she baulked, turning her attention to her friend once more. "It's the summer holidays, your schedule is empty."

"I have to do something with my dad," Bulla stalled, reaching for a believable excuse.

"Since when? This is the first I'm hearing of it," the dark-haired teen frowned.

"Yeah, I forgot about it until now," she relayed, scrunching up her face. _Kami, I hate lying. "_ He wants to work on something new."

"I thought you train in the mornings?" Pan pressed, keeping her eyes on the halfling.

"We do. This is something else. He didn't say what, and I don't really like to ask questions." She held her breath in waiting, pleading for the brown-eyed girl to buy her painfully weak excuse.

"Okay, fine," Pan sighed, dropping back down to her mattress. "He's going to be disappointed though. He was all 'Tell Bulla to come too', and of course I said sure, because I had no reason to think you wouldn't."

"He'll get over it, I'm sure," she responded coolly. "Can we sleep now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! Wasn't a very long break, was it :P I guess I've found a new addiction, because I can not stay away (help)
> 
> I was genuinely on the fence about continuing the story, but I had a few ideas running through my head that wouldn't quite quieten. For those of you who are still with me, I hope you continue to enjoy part 2 :)
> 
> Thank you all for your support and encouragement. I can honestly say that it was the final piece that tipped me towards continuing.
> 
> Oh and might be worth mentioning: time will move a bit differently between chapters in Part 2, so just keep that in mind while reading :3


	10. Return

It was around two months after the unexpected assault on the Briefs home and children that the remainder of the Briefs and Sons returned from their interplanetary mission.

Construction crews had worked around the clock to get the CC residence back to livable conditions as quickly as possible. Bulla was only too happy to have her old room back, with a few minor adjustments of course, but she had been contemplating a colour shift for a while anyway.

In amongst all the changes, it had been decided that Trunks would officially move out. He was 'too old to still be sharing a roof with his parents', he had declared. Of course, with the home's strategic proximity to his place of work, it didn't make much sense for him to live any further away, so a new house was being built on the grounds just for him. Unfortunately for him, it wouldn't be ready for another few months.

Bulla was standing next to her brother, watching with fixed attention as a massive orb descended on her backyard. In the corner of her eye, she spotted the familiar form of Son Goten waiting a few metres away with his mother and sister-in-law. This was the first she'd seen of him since Kame House, and it left her jittery.

"Here they come," Trunks uttered, keeping his arms folded and eyes locked on the Capsule Corp. flagship creation. The surface air was thrust violently as the vessel neared, causing Bulla's hair to fly wildly. "Look away as they touch down," he instructed. She nodded, doing as he said when it became too uncomfortable to watch.

Smoke surrounded the craft for a few minutes before an automated voice loudly proclaimed that it was safe to approach and exit the ship. The door popped open with Pan being the first to emerge.

She bounced out in her typical zest-for-life manner, flying straight to her mother. "Mom!" she exclaimed excitedly, squeezing her mother's slight form.

"Oh my darling," Videl cooed, embracing her daughter tightly. "I can finally sleep easy, you're back home safe."

Bulma was the next to appear, exiting with a teary smile as she spotted her children. Stepping towards them, Gohan and Piccolo came up behind her and headed for the rest of the Son welcome committee. Bulla discreetly observed the familial hugging of the two brothers, and the sweet shared smile and chaste kiss between Gohan and Videl.

"Hey mom." Bulla smiled at her own mother's approach. Bulma reached her arms around both children simultaneously, pulling them in for a close hug and planting a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"Oh my babies," Bulma sang. "I'm so relieved to see you both in one piece. I just about lost my mind when I heard what had happened."

Bulla kept her eyes on the ship door, waiting for the exit of the man she had truly been dying to see. A hand appeared suddenly, clutching the outer edge of the door jamb. _There he is_. Her heart jumped. Without a second thought, she ran over to the aircraft, up the ramp and to the door, leaping unashamedly at the strong, solid figure of her father. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into him, relishing being able to touch his living, breathing form once more.

"Daddy!" she cried. "I missed you so much." He reached out his hands to return her hug.

She couldn't bring herself to let him go, despite the crowd behind them. After a while, he patted her on the back, signalling it was time to get moving. She pulled away, suppressing the happy tears that were eager to spill, and hooked her arm in his as they descended the ramp and headed towards the others.

"Goten, come over here," Bulma called with a knowing smile, hands on her hips.

"Hi Bulma," he greeted modestly. "Welcome back."

"Oh, none of that!" she scolded, pulling him in for a squeeze. "You kept my baby girl safe from those monsters. You have no idea how grateful I am to you."

"It was nothing, honestly," he replied, looking to the ground.

"And so modest, just like your father. Oh Goten." She held his hands as she looked upon him and kissed him square on the cheek. "You've grown into such a wonderful young man."

 _Is he blushing?_ Bulla wondered with a faint smile as she observed the interaction.

Goten lifted his gaze to the young heiress briefly, before making eye contact with her father. She watched them exchange glances for a moment - her father nodding curtly at the halfling, Goten's face hardening as he returned the gesture.

She couldn't help but wonder what her father's expression would have been if he'd known what else Goten did to his dear daughter. She blushed suddenly, forcing herself to suppress the smile that was currently attempting to creep its way onto her mouth.

"Bulla!" Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden impact of her oldest friend crashing into her. "Oh my god, you have so much to tell me!" she blurted.

"Me?!" Bulla countered, letting her grin go free. "You're the one who literally just got back from freaking space."

"Oh, that was boring." Pan crinkled her nose. "Just a lot of boring meetings and waiting around when I didn't feel like joining the boring meetings. I wasn't nearly abducted by a swarm of vengeful alien soldiers!" The dark-haired hybrid grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her in excitement.

"There's nothing to tell," Bulla chuckled, amused at her friend's enthusiasm "It was just a lot of waiting around in Goten's apartment."

"C'mon." Pan squinted at her friend sceptically. "There had to be more to it than that. Fine, tell me later. Right now I want some real, greasy, fatty, delicious earth food," she proclaimed before turning away and bouncing back to her parents.

Bulla watched her friend return eagerly to her family, eyes falling on one member in particular. He looked up, meeting her gaze. They regarded each other for a few seconds before she offered a smile. He did the same, before being yanked away by his niece.

* * *

The morning after her parents' return, Bulla took a deep breath before knocking apprehensively on her father's GR door. He opened it wordlessly, observing her.

She stared at him for a moment before opening her mouth. "I want to learn how to fight," she announced, maintaining eye contact as he looked upon her. After a few moments, he nodded and stepped aside, signalling her to enter.

After the first session, they reached an agreement that she would train five days per week. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays before school, and both weekend mornings. Naturally, she was reluctant, but kept her reservations to herself.

 _I need to do this_ , she reminded.

* * *

"When did you learn to read ki, child?" Vegeta asked one morning, observing her carefully for her response.

"Goten taught me," she answered casually, keeping her back to him as she stretched her upper body, warming down from the day's session.

"Since when have you been seeing Kakarot's brat for lessons?" he asked coarsely, folding his arms while he stood behind her.

"I don't," Bulla responded, feeling heat returning to her cheeks. "It's just something he showed me when I was staying with him."

"Is that so," he grumbled. "And what else has that low-class clown taught you."

"Daddy, don't talk about him like that," Bulla criticised, frowning as she turned to face her father. "He's a good fighter. He saved my life remember?"

"Answer the question, Bulla," he commanded, unmoving in his position.

She sighed, dropping her arms. "Nothing daddy. I was only with him for a few days."

"A few days too many if you ask me," he muttered, grabbing his towel.

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" she argued diplomatically. "He was stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"Somehow I find it hard to believe that the only option the boy had was to keep you behind his closed doors for _three days_ ," he answered harshly. "Despite your mother's adoration Kakarot's youngest-"

"Daddy, stop before you embarrass yourself," she interrupted, readjusting her ponytail. "He did the right thing. I was in danger and he kept me safe until I could get back to Trunks, okay? No biggie." With this, she promptly exited the training room and headed for the house.

_There's no way that was going to end well if I stayed._

* * *

A few weeks after her parents' return, Bulla was given permission to organise a party in celebration of her seventeenth birthday. Her mother had allowed her to hire out a large hall and invite all of her friends from school. At the same time, Bulma reasoned it would be a great excuse to throw a reunion bash for the gang, promising that they'd rent a separate, adjacent room and wouldn't interfere with the young ones. The only rules were, no alcohol and no sexual activity.

 _I'll take it,_ the heiress had thought to herself at the time. _It's something better than nothing._

On the morning of her celebration, Bulla bounced downstairs, floating on the anticipatory high of the night to come. To her surprise, Trunks was awake and fixing himself a bowl of cereal.

"You're up early for a Saturday," she commented, looking at him curiously.

"Happy birthday twirp," he replied with a grin, reaching out suddenly to pinch at her middle.

"Ah!" she shrieked, attempting to dodge and ultimately failing as he caught her and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

She was already feeling giddy about the day ahead and found herself giggling girlishly at his playfulness.

"Yeah, I've got some work to catch up on and thought I'd get started early since I'll be attending some lame, low-key get together tonight." He straightened his face and cocked an eyebrow at his sister.

She beamed back at him, stealing a fruit loop from his bowl as he walked past her and headed for a stool.

Bulla followed, leaning her elbows on the bench top as she looked over at her brother. "Thanks again for helping convince mom and dad to stay out of it. I can't believe they agreed to let you supervise. Especially daddy."

"Yeah well, I guess I'm finally starting to come around to this insane concept of you growing up," he shrugged with a mouth full of cereal.

Her heart soared at the beauty of those words finally hitting her ears. She watched him dip the head of the spoon in his milk as he looked up in thought. "Actually, you should probably be thanking Goten."

Her expression dropped at the mention of his name. "What's Goten got to do with anything?" she asked, attempting to keep her voice as neutral as possible.

"Well, don't tell him I told you," he began, pausing to take another spoonful. "But he kinda brought some stuff to my attention after that whole crazy weekend happened a few months ago."

_Oh, God. They talk about me and that weekend?_

Hesitantly, she pried, "What exactly did he say?" Eyes glued on the lavender-haired man.

"Nothing major," he shrugged. "He just said you were really upset that first night, and it was mostly because of how dad and I have been treating you. I was kinda surprised since you know, a whole lot of other shit went down, and yet the stuff with me and dad was still at the top of the pile." He looked away from his bowl momentarily to gauge her expression. Bulla was looking at her hands, tiny creases beginning to form above her eyebrows.

"I mean, I knew you and me had it out a bunch of times," he added. "But I guess it never occurred to me how much it was really affecting you." He placed his spoon down before continuing. "He said something along the lines of, 'I can't keep you wrapped up forever' and that you need to scrape your knees a few times, or some shit." He started to smile. "Don't get me wrong, in that moment I wanted to punch him. Like, 'What the fuck are you saying man', but after a while, it started to sink in."

Bulla smiled warmly at her brother and gave him a hug as he leaned over the last of his breakfast, before spinning on her heel and heading to the stairs.

 _I can't even remember what I went downstairs for,_ she mused. _But_ _Goten helped convince Trunks to see me as an adult._

* * *

"Where'd Maddie go?" Pan yelled, attempting to speak over the booming speakers. "She was telling me about some new moisturizer she's been using on her skin, when I told her I was gonna grab a drink. When I came back she was gone!" The dark-haired hybrid was dressed in a simple, black, figure-hugging mini dress with her hair straightened, loose and kissing the tops of her toned tan shoulders.

Bulla smirked and nodded to the wall a few feet away. The birthday girl herself was wearing a tight baby blue cocktail dress with slim spaghetti straps. Her hair was styled in a fancy half-updo, complete with a dainty diamond encrusted tiara. _Tonight I am a princess,_ she had told herself _._ Both hybrids grinned as their eyes landed on a wild curly head of golden hair currently engaged in tonsil hockey with a tall, tan-skinned gentleman. "You'd think they'd be bored of each other by now," Bulla chuckled, watching the pair in fascination.

"Well that's Madison for you," Pan joked, turning away. "I bet she's secretly a witch and casts spells on poor unsuspecting males."

"Yeah, if by casts a spell you mean 'walks past and makes eye contact for a single second,'" the heiress contributed, secretly admiring the seeming ease her dear friend had in catching boys hook, line and sinker.

Both teens laughed before Bulla shifted gears. "I'm guessing no one here tickles your fancy though."

"Who needs boys when there are endless adventures to be had!" Pan mused, throwing her arms out enthusiastically.

"What about you, Blue. Anyone here catch your interest?" the quarter-Saiyan teased. "Any secret crush you've been harbouring while I was floating around the solar system?"

Bulla looked up at her friend coyly, gearing up to set her straight when her gaze involuntarily fell on a figure in the doorway behind the quarterling. All humour slipped from her face as she regarded the man who was currently making his way towards the duo.

Seeing the sober expression of her best friend, Pan swivelled to suss out what had grabbed the heiress's attention. "Oh yay, here come the lame adults to ruin the party," she muttered sarcastically, watching Trunks and Goten's approach. Both were dressed in suits, Trunks in a navy three-piece and Goten in a black two-piece, sans tie, with the top button undone.

"Hi girls," Trunks grinned, draping his arm across Pan's shoulders as he looked at his sister. "Look who showed up, Bulla. This guy somehow managed to find the time in his busy schedule to grace us with his presence," the lavender-haired demi-Saiyan ribbed, eyeing his partner-in-crime.

"C'mon man, don't be like that," Goten frowned before turning his attention to the heiress. "Happy Birthday, Bulla," he greeted with a warm smile, reaching out to hug her. She reciprocated coolly, but found herself caught off guard when he lightly kissed her on the cheek. He pulled out a wrapped, medium-sized box and handed it to the birthday girl. "I got you a present."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," she responded reflexively, lifting her gaze briefly to meet his eyes while she reluctantly grasped the package.

"It's just something small," he assured with a familiar grin. "But I thought you might get a kick out of it. Actually, open it now."

Three sets of eyes watched with great interest as the teen carefully opened the neatly wrapped box. Bulla's free hand instantly went to her mouth as she tried to suppress her own grin, eyes dancing at the rectangular carton.

"Pancake mix?" Pan announced in disbelief before whacking her uncle on the arm. "What is wrong with you! You honestly gave a girl pancake-mix for her seventeenth birthday?!"

Bulla couldn't contain herself any longer and burst into a fit of giggles as she stared at the box in her hand. At seeing her amusement, Goten erupted in his own laughter.

Trunks watched the duo in confusion, turning his attention to the dark-haired girl of the group. She returned his befuddled expression with her own, scrunching her shoulders.

Bulla threw her arms around Goten's neck once again, a bit more easily this time, as she stated, "I love it."

"Notice it says, 'just add milk', alright? Milk," he instructed, running his finger along the box and looking back to her to see if she was following. She was still giggling when he added, "Next time I come around, let's whip up a batch."

She nodded, wiping a tear at the corner of her eye that was threatening to ruin all the work she'd put into her face.

"Aaand that's about as much as I can stand being around all these tweens," Trunks asserted, eyes glossing over the room. "Good to see your friends are behaving themselves, brat. We'll catch you two later." He clapped his hand on Goten's shoulder and guided him towards the exit.

"Hope you enjoy your party," the dark-haired halfling called out over his shoulder, raising his hand as a send-off.

Bulla watched the retreating form of her brother and his best friend, smile still planted firmly on her face, before turning to face her bewildered friend.

"What on earth…?" Pan queried, throwing up in hands in defeat.

"It's just a little inside joke," Bulla smiled, looking upon the box once more.

* * *

"Did you enjoy your party sweetheart?" Bulma asked on entering Bulla's room, bending down to look over the teen's shoulder and into the generous vanity mirror.

"Uh huh," Bulla responded cheerfully, wiping off her eyeshadow. "I had a great time. Thank you for everything." She turned to kiss her mother on the cheek. "What about you? How was your reunion?"

"Oh just fabulous," the older Briefs chuckled. "It's always so wonderful to see everyone. We go too long between get-togethers. I see Gohan all the time at work, but what a treat to catch up with Krillin and Eighteen, and even a brief hello from Tien and Chiaotzu. Yamcha's as suave as ever, that old dog." Her eyes twinkled. "Of course, I always need to keep one eye on your father, to make sure he doesn't cause some spectacle."

"How was daddy tonight?" Bulla enquired, removing the last of her makeup. "He looked kinda grumpy earlier."

"He did seem a touch more antisocial than usual," she considered, holding her daughter's shoulders as she tilted her head in thought. "But I don't even bother trying to understand his mood swings anymore," she laughed. "So long as I don't have to come up with some story in the morning to tell the press, I try not to ask too much of him."

"I think I want some more cake," Bulla voiced, pushing herself up from her cushioned stool and floating out of her room.

Grabbing a slice of delicious sponge from the fridge, Bulla followed her father's ki to the living room and found him sitting idly on the couch. The lights were low and the TV was off. She draped her arms down either side of his neck and kissed him on the cheek before coming around to join him.

"Why are you sitting in the dark daddy?" she asked sweetly, pressing her fork through the squishy layers of her birthday cake. He turned to face her, sniffing as he did so. "Ew, stop," she whinged. "You know I don't like it when you smell me."

He looked into her eyes, gaze floating between the two orbs, seemingly seeking something, before he finally spoke. "How was your birthday."

"It was great!" she answered enthusiastically, beaming as she brought her fork to her mouth. "Some people from my class said it was the best party they'd been to all year. Thank you so so much for letting me have it, and for allowing Trunks to supervise in place of you and mom." He nodded in acknowledgement before turning to face the blank television screen. "Is everything okay? You're acting kind of strange."

She put her plate down on the coffee table in front of her before shuffling closer to her father and bringing her feet up onto the couch next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her. "I missed this," she uttered quietly. Vegeta leaned his nose into his daughter's hair, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, daddy," she whispered, snuggling further into him.

"Love you too, princess."

Trunks came in through the front door behind them and wandered into the living room, flicking on the lights. "Why's it so dark in here?" he asked, shrugging off his suit jacket.

Bulla lifted her head to look behind her. "Hey, Trunks."

He sat down in one of the armchairs, joining them in the living area. "So I hear things went well tonight," he commented as he loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves. "Your friends sound like they had a good time."

"Yep, they want me to do it again for my eighteenth," she beamed. She heard a faint grumble coming from the man next to her, causing her to chuckle. "Don't worry daddy, I'm pretty sure I want something more low key next time. It's exhausting trying to play hostess and make conversation with so many people. Plus I feel bad getting all those presents, most of which I won't even use," the teen added.

"Speaking of which," Trunks exhaled, sinking deeper into his seat. "What was up with that weird gift Goten gave you?"

Bulla felt her father tense suddenly beneath her.

An involuntary smile appeared on her face as she recalled the older hybrid's present. "Nothing," she giggled, looking up in thought. "Just a silly inside joke."

"Yeah, that's all he said about it too." The lavender-haired man tilted his head back and rested his eyes.

Vegeta stood abruptly and exited the living area without so much as a good night. Both Briefs children watched as he disappeared through the archway and ascended the stairs.

"What's with him?" Trunks queried, leaning his head into his hand and glancing through the outstretched fingers.

Bulla looked down at the carpet, a small frown beginning to appear on her previously jovial face. _What_ is _with him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear in the text, this is a flashback chapter, taking place two months-ish after the very beginning of the story, and roughly four months before present day.
> 
> Next chapter we'll be back in present time with more insight into Bulla and Goten's feelings about ~that~ day :O
> 
> Thank you for continuing to enjoy and comment on this story!


	11. Boys

After spending the night at Pan's, the two girls enjoyed a late breakfast and lounged around the Son's house aimlessly, savouring the leisurely life of teenagers on summer break. It was Saturday, which meant Bulla technically had early morning training with her father, but Bulma had convinced him to loosen the rules a bit since the teen was on holiday. The compromise was that training days were still strictly training days, _but_ he would be open to shifting the time of day they'd commence. _Sometimes_.

Eventually, Pan suggested they get moving and dropped the heiress at home before meeting up with her uncle.

Flushed from her post-workout shower, Bulla sat down at her vanity still wrapped in her towel. She inspected her face carefully, wiping away a few damp strands as she surveyed for blemishes and discolouration. Through the mirror, her finely tuned eyes caught the tell-tale blink of a notification on her cell. She turned around and grabbed it eagerly. _Yes!_ She squealed, unlocking the screen. There was a single text from Jett asking if she was free to chat. Without a second thought, she hit 'dial' and pressed the device to her ear.

* * *

Her heart was still aflutter when she put the phone down. _A boy who actually calls the day after he asks for your number. Imagine that._

He had asked if she'd be interested in seeing a movie with him sometime, possibly grabbing dinner beforehand. She all but died on the spot. _A date. A cute boy asking me on an actual date._ Of course, she said she'd love to, but she'd need to clear it with her parents first. He said he understood and would wait to hear back from her.

She threw herself on her bed, wiggling her legs and squealing into her pillow. She flopped onto her back, gleaming manically at her ceiling before slowly drifting back down to earth.

_How the heck do I convince my dad to let me go?_

Closing her eyes and steadying her breathing, she sought out his ki. _Kitchen._

_Well, he's probably eating, so there's really no better mood to catch him in_ , she evaluated. _May as well get this over with._ And promptly hopped off her bed. She hurriedly threw on a pair of denim shorts and half-tucked a boxy white button down into it the waist before heading down the stairs.

"Hi daddy," she greeted, watching him carefully to gauge his current mood. He was in the middle of placing his dishes in the sink when he looked up at his daughter. _Full belly. So far so good._ "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He raised an eyebrow and turned to face her. The internal door leading to the garage swung open suddenly, prematurely interrupting Bulla's process.

"Hey, guy. What's up?" Trunks greeted on entering, running his fingers through his hair.

"Bulla's about to ask me something," Vegeta stated brusquely, folding his arms and keeping his attention on his daughter.

"Right," Trunks muttered indifferently. "I was just gonna grab a drink." He headed for the fridge, aiming straight for the bottom shelf when a knock at the door caught all three Saiyans' attention.

_No…_ Bulla's chest tightened.

Trunks placed his beer on the bench top, passing it on his way to the front door.

"Hey man," he greeted cordially. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey bro."

Immediately, Bulla dropped her head. _Abort mission._

"I just had lunch with my niece in the city, so I thought I'd drop in since I'm in the neighbourhood," Goten answered.

"Dude, you live in West City," Trunks jabbed. "You're always in the neighbourhood."

Goten shrugged. Patting his friend on the shoulder, he invited himself in. "Hey Vegeta," he nodded before casting a glance at the young girl next to him. "Bulla."

She turned to leave but was grabbed on the arm by her father before she had a chance to reach the stairs.

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted to talk about something, Bulla," Trunks queried, popping off his beer cap. He raised his bottle up to his friend, tilting his head at it silently. The dark-haired halfling responded with a nod.

Throwing a brief glance at the newcomer, Bulla mumbled. "Uh, it can wait." She heard her brother snort in response.

"What, are you shy all of a sudden because Goten's here?" He asked from the fridge, throwing a beer to his friend. "Please, he's babysat you about as much as I have at this point. He's probably even changed your diaper."

"Trunks!" Bulla exclaimed, frowning at her brother.

"Speak girl," Vegeta cut in, startling her.

_Dear God, why?_

She briefly closed her eyes and exhaled. "Okay, well daddy there's this boy..."

Three sets of eyes landed on her in an instant. _Jesus Christ._

"No." Was all the Saiyan had to say.

With a sigh, she headed for the stairs once again. "Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Bulla wait," Trunks called out. "Dad, maybe you should hear her out," he voiced cautiously, scratching his head before passing his hand over the lavender strands. All eyes were on him now. "She's been pretty diligent with training, which she went to you with on her own accord," he added. "Plus, you know, she's getting older." He lifted his gaze to meet his father's slowly, clearly wary of setting off the temperamental alien.

Vegeta eyed his first-born for a moment before returning his attention to the girl in question. "Tell me about this boy. Name. Age. How he dares to know you. And don't waste my time."

Bulla took her opportunity. "His name's Jett, he's nineteen and we met through a friend about six months ago." In the corner of her eye, she could see Goten observing her.

"Oh, I've met him," he spoke up suddenly, keeping his gaze on the teen. The recent guest now had his chance to fall under the microscope, facing the scrutiny of the Briefs household.

"You've met Bulla's boyfriend." Trunks questioned sceptically, folding his arms, unintentionally mirroring his father.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"He's not her boyfriend."

Bulla and Goten spoke simultaneously, causing the two to exchange a brief glance before he looked to his friend. "Or at least, he wasn't when I met him," he added.

"So what can you tell us about this guy?" Trunks queried.

Vegeta had yet to respond, carefully observing the interactions between the three half-Saiyans.

Goten took a sip from his bottle before answering. "Seems like a decent kid," he shrugged. "He was pretty respectful. Offered to give me a hand with something before we were even properly introduced. I mean, I don't know him all that well," he declared, taking another drink. "But I'd give him a chance." He glanced at the heiress out of the corner of his eye while she stared at him dumbfoundedly.

After a few excruciating moments of silence, Trunks turned to face his father. "Dad," he began, causing his father turn his head. "Goten wouldn't lie about something like this. Maybe you should let Bulla see this guy. He sounds alright, and it's a regular part of growing up."

"No," he stated once more, this time to his son

"Daddy, please," she begged. "Trunks is right. I'm almost a legal adult, but my life has been so sheltered, how am I meant to learn anything? Isn't it better for me to make mistakes now, while I'm still at home, rather than when I'm out on my own in the big wide world?" She was holding onto his folded forearms, looking up at him pleadingly.

With a sigh, he finally spoke. "Tomorrow," he asserted. "Here, six-thirty. If he's a minute later, the offer is rescinded."

Her eyes grew in disbelief. "Thank you thank you thank you," she bounced gleefully before wrapping her arms around her father's neck and kissing him on the cheek. He finally broke and loosened his arms, returning her embrace briefly. She hopped over to the brother and hugged him tightly, kissing him on each side of his face repeatedly until he started pushing her away with a chuckle. She turned to face Goten, still glowing. He was smiling at her, evidently happy for her and her little victory.

_Thank you,_ she mouthed to him, dropping her arms from her brother's high shoulders. He offered a quick wink before he took another swig from his bottle.

The heiress exited the kitchen, wondering if this was some crazy fantasy-daydream. _I can't believe how well that went._ She opened her bedroom door, closing it behind her as she entered and dashed for her phone, eager to share the phenomenal news with Pan and Madison. She hopped onto her bed in celebration for the second time that afternoon, smile unfading.

In her elation, she almost missed the knock at her door.

"Yeah?" She called out absently. Keeping her eyes on her phone, she hadn't realised who had entered until she peeked up.

"Goten," she uttered, barely masking her surprise as he closed the door behind himself. She turned onto her back and pushed into her hands. "What are you doing in my room? If my dad finds you in here, he'll kill you. And that's without him having any idea about-"

"That's actually what I came here for. Can I sit down?" He asked, nodding at the end of her bed.

"Uh, okay?" She stammered, staring at him blankly. _What the heck is going on right now?_

"We really need to talk about what happened," he exhaled, joining her on the mattress.

_Now?!_

"Why?" She asked, a touch defensively, coming up onto her knees.

"Because I fucked up and I need to make things right."

The heiress reared in confusion. "You do realise that happened, like half a year ago, right?" She responded icily. "Why are you here talking to me about this now?"

"Like, I said. I fucked up," he groaned, wiping his hands up his face and through his thick black hair. "I couldn't even look in the mirror, let alone face you or your brother, or _your fucking parents_. Especially with how much your mother carried on about what a hero I was. It made me physically sick."

She felt her throat pinch as she continued to observe him. "What exactly is the part that makes you sick?" She asked reluctantly, voice starting to lose its steadiness.

Leaning his elbows into the tops of his thighs, he took a deep breath. "Bulla, I'm a grown man who was given the simple job of protecting you and I couldn't even keep my hands to myself for three fucking days. _You were sixteen years old_ ," he cursed, face scrunching in disbelief. "Not only that, but I've known you since you were a baby." He turned his head to face the heiress. "You were so vulnerable that weekend: you were assaulted, uprooted, your parents were off planet and Trunks was MIA. I had no business doing that to you."

"Is that really how you see it?" The heiress questioned, eyebrows converging. "That you, like, took advantage of me or something?"

He dropped his gaze to the bedroom carpet and tensed his jaw.

"Are you forgetting that _I'm_ the one that kissed _you_? And basically begged you not to stop." She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks at her own words. Self-consciously, she glanced at the door. Lowering her voice, she continued. "I wanted it, and you know what? I enjoyed it. Besides," she added. "Barely anything happened. It's not like we had sex or anything."

She could see his lip curling slightly as he kept his eyes on the floor, shaking his head once more. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep it that way." He muttered so softly, she almost didn't hear him. Instantly, her cheeks reddened at his candidness. "But it doesn't change the fact that I shouldn't have done what I did." He exhaled audibly, furrowing his brows. "I don't know what I was thinking. I should have had more self-control."

_There it is,_ she closed her eyes, swallowing a lump. _Just like you've been worrying all this time: He regrets it._

Her eyes began to prickle. "Why did you come here, Goten?" She asked quietly. "To tell me it was a mistake? That you're ashamed of yourself for getting with me?"

She watched his expression fall as he took in her own, the corners of his eyes dropping. "Bulla please," he frowned. "Don't take it that way." He lifted his palm to wipe an escaped tear making its way down her cheek.

"Don't," she choked, pulling away abruptly.

He dropped his hand in defeat and tightened his fist, the veins in his forearm bulging visibly.

"Maybe this isn't what you want to hear," he sighed, watching remorsefully as the heiress dragged her fingertips across her cheekbones. "But if I had kept myself in check back then, you wouldn't be sitting here crying right now,"

"The reason I'm upset," she explained coolly. "Is because of how easily you forgot about me after everything we went through that weekend." Squeezing her eyes shut, she turned away to glare at the adjacent wall. "I actually had so much fun staying with you." The heiress shook her head. "I fooled myself into thinking that things could be different between us, that we could be friends. When you showed up at my party, I thought for sure that meant everything would turn out okay, but you just disappeared after that. I knew that what happened between us before you dropped me off at Kame House was one-time thing," she added with a brief glance. "But it still felt like you cast me aside. Like I was just another meaningless hook-up to you." She bit the inside of her cheek. " _I'm such an idiot._ "

He straightened, eyes unwavering for the first time in their painfully uncomfortable conversation, and locked on to her teal orbs. "Please never think that," he urged, reaching out to her, but quickly thinking better of it, instead leaning his palm into her comforter. "I'm the idiot here." She could feel him watching her as she frowned at her clenched fists. "You're not just _some girl_ , Bulla."

" _Then why did you just leave me in the dust?"_ She whispered, barely concealing the frustration and doubt that had built up over the past few months.

"I needed to stay away for a while," he answered with another exhale. "Take some time to get my head straight. I couldn't risk Trunks catching on that something was up, so I threw myself into my work, signing up for all these overseas projects. After getting some breathing room, I realised how much I overlooked how you might feel about the whole thing. Time kept passing, making it harder and harder for me to bring it up. When I ran into you at Gohan's, and saw the look on your face, I knew I had to stop making excuses and set things right.

And I mean what I said last night," he added, tilting his head to meet hers. "I really do care about you. I've always cared about you."

_Yeah, right._ She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious," a faint smile crept onto his lips. "I watched you learn to talk, and walk, and dance, and sing and play those silly instruments they make kids play in elementary school. I've attended your ballet recitals and school productions. I've seen you cry from falling off the monkey bars at the park, and then immediately laugh as Trunks and I got chased by swans." At this, her lips curled too. "Maybe you don't remember much from back then, but I do. And I remember you. You were adorable and _so_ innocent."

"And now," he sighed, expression gradually warming. "You are this sweet, beautiful young woman who should be out fooling around with boys your own age while I protect you from guys like me."

She finally lifted her eyes to meet his gaze.

"I never meant to hurt you, Bulla, truly. I don't ever want to see you hurt," he added soberly.

The two halflings regarded each other quietly for a few moments before the teen threw her arms around him, hugging tightly. He brought his hands to her back, returning her embrace as she buried her face into his neck.

"I'm sorry, Bulla," he whispered.

"It's okay," she breathed. "I'm sorry too." A smile finally cracked on her lips. "You know, in all these years I've known you, Goten Son, I never expected you to be the type to brood," she teased, sniffing into his collarbone.

"Well it's news to me too," he admitted, tilting his head down to smirk at her. "You're a special one, Bulla Briefs." He pulled back, finally allowed to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "So we're good?" He asked, looking into her teal eyes warmly. "We can put this behind us?"

"We're good," she nodded, resting her palms on her thighs.

He pressed his hands into the tops of his legs and rose up from his seat. "I should probably get going in that case. Trunks thinks I'm asking you something about my niece. A conversation like that can only be so long."

Bulla inclined her head in acknowledgement and he walked towards the exit.

"Hey, Goten?" She lilted while he clutched the door handle, causing him to pause. "Thank you for putting in a good word about Jett. I don't know if the other two would've have gone along with it if you hadn't said anything."

He flashed his signature grin. "I've always got your back, princess." And clicked the door behind him.


	12. Boyfriends

"This is gonna sound stupid, but… Probably seeing my dad for the first time in like three months when he got back from his last overseas trip," Bulla answered bashfully.

"Really?" The raven-haired young man next to her responded, evidently surprised at her answer. "How long ago was that?"

"About eight months ago, I think," she answered, dropping her eyes as she recounted the moment. "So to give a bit of backstory, I've always been really close with him; I'm a total daddy's girl. But for the past long while we hadn't really been getting along all that well, for a bunch of reasons. While he was away, some stuff went down that helped click a lot of things into place for me. It made me realise that nothing had really changed between us. He was still the same person.

I couldn't wait for him to get home so we could start patching things up." She smiled to herself. "I mean, don't get me wrong. As you well know by now, he's not really the easiest guy to be around. Especially if you're not family. But him being away made me realise how much I still needed him, and how much I really love him. After that epiphany, all I could think about was, 'What if I never get to see him again? What if something happens, and I never get to hug him one last time.'

When he got back, I was physically shaking from the anxiety," she laughed. "And when I finally got to hug him after all that time, I thought I could die from how happy I was."

She finally returned her gaze to the boy next to her. "What about you, what's the happiest you've been this past year?"

The two young ones were relaxing on the couch in the recently renovated Capsule Corp. living area on a pleasant Friday autumn evening. They still weren't allowed to spend any alone time in her room, so Bulla was forced to enjoy his company downstairs. She was sitting cross-legged, body to her guest while he faced the TV, leaning his elbow on the armrest.

He had been watching her the entire time she relayed her intimate story, but glanced away as he considered his own answer. "After _that_ , I'm going to be the one that sounds silly," he joked, turning back to face the heiress.

"Well you can't chicken out now!" She declared, prodding his shoulder. "Besides, you're the one that brought it up in the first place."

"Fine, but you have to promise you won't laugh at me," he insisted, still smiling at the teen.

"Of course I won't!" She pledged, eyes fixed.

"It was four months ago," he replied, observing her carefully. "When you agreed to be my girlfriend."

Bulla's hands flew to her mouth as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "Jett, that's so sweet," she cooed.

"Well it's true," he added, keeping his eyes on the bubbling teen. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He twisted so the two could face each other more easily. "I've fallen for you so hard, Bulla Briefs."

She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, kissing him sweetly through her unrestrained grin. Slowly she leaned back into the sofa, pulling him with her. She readjusted her legs, planting her feet on the seat either side of him as he descended on her. One hand gripped her hip while other started to travel between the high waistband of her yoga pants and the hem of her t-shirt.

"Wait," she interrupted suddenly, pressing into her elbows and cocking her head. "Quick, my brother's home." She pushed him up, hastily flattening her top and fingering her hair. A few seconds later, two sets of howling laughter could be heard outside the generous living room window.

"Dude, I've never seen you strike out that hard before," Trunks roared as he came into view. "What on earth did you say to her? She looked like she was about to vomit."

Laughing just as hard, Goten countered. "I asked her if she wants to go home with you."

"Fuck you," Trunks guffawed, throwing an empty bottle at his dark-haired friend. Goten dodged the projectile, catching it with an outstretched hand and tossed it back, ducking once more as Trunks swatted it away. Suddenly the lavender-haired man tackled the younger hybrid, sending both warriors to the ground.

"Oh shit, are they fighting?" Jett uttered, getting up from the couch and approaching the window.

"Hardly," Bulla chuckled, joining him for the evening's entertainment. "This is my brother and Goten for you. You can bet money that this will happen at least once every time they see each other." Her eyes danced as she watched the two men tumbling through the bushes, soiling their clothes on the garden earth. "If they both weren't so disgustingly straight, I totally would have thought they were in love with each other," she jested.

"Wait," Trunks interrupted with a pant, showing a single palm and bringing the other to his collar. "Let me take off my tie."

"Why do you think I never bother with that shit," Goten responded, crouching into his classic stance, readying himself for the next round.

"Ditch the jackets too," the older halfling added, slipping off his blazer and rolling up his sleeves. "I've been itching for a good fight."

Once both hybrids were sufficiently unclothed, Goten leapt at his friend, reaching for his collar. The lavender-haired demi-Saiyan dodged the grapple and elbowed him in the centre of his back. After a series of punches, blocks and kicks, Trunks managed to catch hold of the younger Saiyan, spinning him around and tossing him haphazardly.

The sound of the crash would easily have been heard throughout the neighbourhood.

Jett leapt at the window. Before he had a chance to voice his concern, the outside laughter recommenced.

"Ten points," Trunks chuckled, reaching for the pile of tossed clothes. "So what are we, like a thousand to nothing Son?"

"You wish," Goten replied, pushing himself up from the pile of rubble and grinning wildly at his best friend. "When you win, it's only coz I'm holding back." He turned around to assess the damage. "Oh fuck man, the fountain? Bulma's gonna kill me."

" _What the..."_ Bulla heard Jett mutter under his breath.

"Please," Trunks snorted, tossing the younger halfling his jacket. "Since you saved Bulla, you can do no wrong in my mom's eyes."

"That's gonna wear off eventually man, especially if she keeps coming home to broken garden furniture," he frowned.

"Not likely, brother. She's never going to forget what you did for her 'precious baby.'" Trunks responded absently, looking up at the night sky.

Bulla could see Jett looking at her questioningly in the corner of her eye and kept her gaze averted. _Shit._

"Speaking of which," Goten voiced, throwing the jacket over his shoulder. "How is your sister doing? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Ask her yourself man, she's right there." Trunks nodded to the window.

Both halfling men turned to see the audience that had gathered since their arrival. Bulla waved goofily to the two warriors. _They're nothing more than big kids, I swear._

Goten waved back, grinning at the heiress before turning his gaze to the young man next to her and nodding cordially.

"Let's go say hi," Bulla suggested cheerfully, spinning around.

She exited through the sliding door, meeting them as they came around the back. "Look at you two clowns, you're filthy," she chastised, mockingly putting her hands on her hips.

"Trunks started it," Goten quipped, patting soil and dust off his shirt. "He gets mean when he drinks."

"I hope you two are behaving yourselves," Trunks warned, lifting his head and narrowing his eyes at the two younger members, before cracking a smirk.

"Trunks!" Bulla giggled, glancing bashfully at her boyfriend. "We've just been hanging out downstairs."

"Hey man, it's Jett right?" The dark haired-halfling greeted amiably, offering his palm. "Good to see you again."

"Yeah," Jett smiled, returning the handshake. "That was a while back, I'm surprised you remember me."

Goten's gaze briefly flicked to the heiress as he pressed his eyebrows together. "Well, it's kinda big news that the little lady over here has a boyfriend. Many have tried," he stated, grabbing his friend and thumping him on the shoulder. "But none have made it through this man's rigorous filter. Until you."

"Oh my god, Goten." Bulla rolled her eyes, stifling a smile. "Can you shut up? You are such a dork."

"Yeah, Goten," Trunks mocked. "Stop being such a dork." He pressed his open palm into the younger man's face and shoved him away. The dark-haired halfling responded by ramming himself suddenly into the heir, sending them both hurtling straight into the pool with a loud splash.

"Ah!" Bulla shrieked, catching some of the spray. "Can you go ten minutes without brawling, jeez!"

"I had to get him back for the fountain," Goten answered as he reemerged.

"Eh, I was thinking of swimming anyway. You just did me a favour, dick," Trunks responded, flicking his hair back and heading for the pool edge. "I'm gonna put on some actual swimming shorts, since I'm not a fucking barbarian like you. Need a pair?" He asked over his shoulder, walking towards the pool house.

"Yeah, the water feels pretty good." Goten turned to face the onlooking duo, pushing himself up out of the pool. "You two should join us," he added, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"I don't know if I feel like getting wet right now," Bulla replied, tilting her head in consideration and turning to face her beau.

Goten glanced up suddenly, grinning devilishly at the teen before him. Reading his mind, Bulla threw up her hands and opened her mouth. "Don't you dare!" She warned, pivoting and running madly towards the house. As she reached the sliding door she felt two strong arms wrap around her middle and lift feet her feet off the ground. She squealed, kicking her legs about furiously. "I swear to God, Goten!" She shrieked as they approached the body of water. "If you do this, I will- "

"You'll what," he laughed, dangling her over the pool edge. "Kick my ass? All the more reason, I've been dying to see you fight."

"Put me down!" She demanded.

All of a sudden, the older halfling turned around and dropped her back on the wonderfully dry stone. "There. No harm done," he assuaged.

The heiress spun to face the jokester and promptly shoved him back toward the water. Instinctively he reached out, grabbed the nearest thing he could and pulled her with him. The two halflings landed with yet another loud splash, crashing ungracefully into the pool.

"You jerk!" Bulla exclaimed once she'd popped up from the blue depths.

"So much for staying dry," the older hybrid chuckled, wiping his face. The heiress simply pouted at him, causing him to laugh even harder. "Aw, I'm sorry, princess. If it makes a difference I didn't do it on purpose."

A hint of a smile slowly began to break on her face. "Yeah right," she smirked, smacking her hand to the water and spraying him. Trunks reappeared holding an assortment of swimming garb as Bulla waded to the exit and pushed herself up.

"I see someone couldn't wait to get in," he commented dryly, not even looking at her as he passed.

Jett picked up one of the towels and wrapped it around the drenched teen, rubbing her shoulders. He was smiling, evidently amused at the antics that had just unfolded before him. "Enjoy the water?" He teased.

"Would've been better if you joined me," she smiled. "C'mon, let's get changed."

* * *

"I'm ready," Bulla sang on entering the living room in a familiar strappy red bikini.

Jett, who had been waiting for her on the couch, turned around to face the perky teen. "Wow..." he breathed, looking her over briefly before returning his eyes to hers. "You are so… wow."

She smiled sweetly, giving him a kiss once she'd reached him. "Thanks."

"I'll never get tired of seeing you in that thing. Especially now that I don't even need to pretend I'm not checking you out," he joked, following the heiress outside, lightly holding his hand to the small of her back.

"What are you talking about?" Bulla giggled over her shoulder.

"Don't tell me you didn't realise." They dropped their towels on the pool chairs.

"Didn't realise what?" Trunks asked from the water, interrupting their conversation.

"I don't even know what he's saying," the teen answered, shaking her head and turning to face the young man in question.

"And here I thought I was way too obvious," Jett smiled, resting his hand on her waist.

"You were pretty obvious," Goten laughed. "I saw it the moment I walked in." The two dark-haired men exchanged a brief look, followed by a sheepish smile from the younger.

"Saw what?!" Bulla exclaimed, spinning around to face the halfling.

"Nothing, babe." Jett kissed her on the lips before somersaulting into the water.

Bulla took a moment to take in the sight before her, beaming as her eyes dragged over each member of the pool. _This is great, everyone's getting along so well._ She observed her brother, who was currently sharing tidbits on an upcoming gadget currently being trialled by Capsule Corp.'s R&D team with her fully engaged date. Floating her gaze further along to the opposite end of the pool, she exchanged a glance with the mischievous second son of Goku. His eyes were dancing as he grinned at her. She returned his smile and stuck out her tongue.

The teen approached the water's edge and walked down the steps of the shallow end of the pool, flipped onto her back and glided through the water. Humming to herself, Bulla closed her eyes and cherished the moment before suddenly snapping her eyes open and abruptly jerking herself to the left, narrowly dodging the blow-up beach ball that was beelining for her face. "Trunks you ass," she cried.

"Dammit," he smiled. "You're getting too good. How am I supposed to sneak up on you these days? I need to convince dad to ease up on the training."

"Very nice Bulla," Goten clapped. "I'm impressed."

The blue-haired halfling instantly threw a glance at her date before scowling at her brother. _Shut up,_ she mouthed. He shrugged apologetically and gestured to his friend to return the wayward ball. Goten obliged by throwing it up and violently slamming it back him.

"Holy shit!" Jett exclaimed, watching it soar past his face and returning his attention to the dark-haired hybrid. "That was nuts, how did you hit it so hard?"

 _Ugh_ , Bulla groaned internally, glaring at Goten in frustration. He opened and closed his mouth, stuck for an explanation. "Uh, I have a lot of practice throwing stuff at this guy," he chuckled. "Been at it since I was a boy."

"You have to show me your technique sometime, seriously," the younger man responded.

 _I need to get us out of here before these two idiots let the cat out of the bag,_ Bulla moaned to herself. "Hey Jett, I'm kinda not feeling swimming right now. Wanna join me inside? I'm gonna make some hot chocolate."

"Uh, yeah okay sure," he replied, following her to the pool edge.

"We can rinse off in the pool house first. Get all that chlorine off us," she added

"I hope you intend to do that separately," Trunks warned as they reached for their towels.

Bulla simply rolled her eyes, dragging her boyfriend towards Trunks' old pad. Opening the glass door and flicking on the lights, she pulled him into the single bathroom, shut the door and clicked the lock before turning on the shower.

"I thought your brother said- "

Bulla interrupted him, pressing her finger to his mouth. "I don't care what my brother says," she replied softly. "We didn't get to finish what we started earlier."

His eyes widened as she stepped onto the shower floor and pulled him with her. Water beating down on her back, she lightly hooked her hands around the older boy's neck, pressed into her tippy toes and brushed the side of his mouth with her lips. His hands floated to her waist and he craned his neck, kissing her deeply in return.

As he leaned into the heiress, she felt something hard pressing against her crotch. Bulla dropped her arms and carefully began undoing the knot on his shorts.

"What are you doing," he smiled, breaking their kiss.

"Nothing," she responded coyly, smiling back at him. "I want to see it," she blushed. "Can I?"

"Have you ever seen one before?" He asked, tilting his head.

Bulla thought back to her steamy session with his ex-friend in her hot tub. In the brief period that Krowe's shorts were off, she hadn't been able to get a good look since half of him was underwater and the jets were blasting at the time.

"Not really," she admitted shyly.

He looked away briefly, considering something, she suspected, before looking back to the heiress. "Okay, go ahead," he answered, watching her fumble with the drawstring.

Her eyes widened when the bottoms dropped to the floor. The teen was transfixed. She couldn't peel her eyes off the appendage in front of her. "Can I touch it?" She muttered, still mesmerised.

He let out a sudden chuckle, observing the girl in front of him. "Yes, you can touch it."

Slowly, she reached out her hand and lightly wrapped her dainty fingers around his shaft, thumbing the skin curiously. She heard his breath catch, and finally lifted her eyes. _Wow,_ she thought to herself as she took in his expression. _That's a look I haven't seen before._ She returned her attention to her hand and began sliding it up and down his length. He groaned softly, prompting her to continue. She was enjoying the impact she seemed to be having on him.

"Grab it a bit harder," he breathed. She did as he said, watching closely as he twitched and tensed in her hand. "Faster." The teen picked up speed, becoming hypnotised and falling into a natural rhythm.

Before she knew what was happening, he jerked suddenly, causing her to release her grip in surprise. She watched as he groaned into the back of his hand, white liquid shooting out of the appendage she had held only a few moments ago.

There was a knock on the door, followed by the stern voice of her brother. "Bulla I wasn't kidding earlier, get out of there."

"Yeah, we're coming," she called out. "It's not like we're naked in here. We're just rinsing off." Bulla grinned at the young man in front of her. "That was fun."

Drowsily, he smiled back. "You have no idea."

* * *

"So did you guys have a good time tonight?" Goten asked, sitting himself down on the kitchen stool, eyeing up his mug of hot chocolate.

Bulla and Jett held each other's gaze while the older of the two answered with a coy smile. "Incredible time."

The hybrid looked up from his beverage, eyeballing the two young ones suspiciously. Leaning back, he folded his arms. "Uh huh."

"Hi daddy," Bulla sang cheerily as her father entered the kitchen.

"Good evening sir," Jett greeted politely

The Saiyan looked to his daughter's date momentarily before grabbing a glass and filling it at the sink. He had a towel wrapped around his bare shoulders and was wearing a pair of loose training shorts.

"Hey Vegeta, long time no see. All done for the day?" Goten asked genially from the opposite side of the bench.

"Why are you here?" He answered bluntly, pressing his hands into the granite and scowling at the man in front of him.

The hybrid laughed. "What do you mean? I come here all the time."

"I mean why are you in this house, runt. My son's premises has been built to completion. You have no reason to wander these halls any longer."

"Daddy!" Bulla interjected. "Why would you say such a mean thing to Goten? He's always welcome here, you know that. If mom heard how you were talking to him right now she'd put you back on the street." She folded her arms and scowled at her father.

"Your mother is as clueless as you are, child," he countered harshly, keeping his eyes on the youngest son of his old rival. Bulla watched as the two warriors stared each other down, feeling her father's ki steadily rise before he finally placed his empty glass in the basin and wordlessly headed up the stairs. The two halflings exchanged a glance, concern written plainly on the younger's face.

 _Does he know? How could he?_ Bulla's eyes widened.

Goten stared back at her, expressionless, before slowly shaking his head at her.

_Is he thinking the same thing?_

"What was that about…?" Jett asked reluctantly, eyes flicking between the two other members of the room.

"Nothing," they both answered quickly, still locked on to each other.

"Vegeta's got a point," Goten voiced finally, exhaling as he grabbed his mug. "Trunks is probably done in the shower, so I'm gonna head over there. Good seeing you again Jett. You two enjoy the rest of your evening." The duo watched as he exited the kitchen, listening for the opening and closing of the living room sliding door.

Jett turned to face the heiress, who was staring into the distance, hand gripping the side of her head. "Bulla, is everything okay? I feel like something just happened, but it went way over my head."

"Yeah, of course," she forced a smile, urging herself to snap out of the fear spiral that her mind was currently travelling on. "Just my dad being moody as usual. There's no telling who he'll pick on when he wakes up on any given day." She wandered around the granite bench top and sat herself down on the stool Goten had just recently occupied, cup in hand. Jett joined her, grabbing the adjacent seat.

"Okay, so while we're on the topic, what is the deal with your dad? Whenever I come here he's in that room." He was watching Bulla carefully.

"Uhm, like I've said before, he likes working out. A lot. He's kind of obsessed with it," she responded, trying to keep her answer as honest and concise as possible.

"What about your brother and Goten? They seem like they're really strong too. I mean, your brother literally threw a grown man into a fountain so hard that it broke, and then Goten just got up without a scratch. That is seriously nuts," he proclaimed, looking into his hot chocolate.

Hands either side of her mug, Bulla closed her eyes. _Dammit, I'm not ready to deal with this shit yet._ "Well, as you know, my dad is into martial arts. Goten's dad is too. By the time to two boys were born, both daddy and Goku were really experienced so Goten and Trunks were raised with fighting on the brain basically from day one," she answered, taking a breath. "I guess in that time they've learned how to avoid getting hurt from the ridiculous stuff they do to each other. You know how those sports teach you how to fall without injuring yourself, or break boards without shattering your wrist. It's all the same idea." Bulla reluctantly glanced out of the corner of her eye, trying to gauge how much her date was buying her excuses.

"Yeah, that makes sense," he mumbled. "So you do it too then, I take it?"

"Me?" She reared. _Damn you, Trunks._ "Uhm. Sort of. Not like those two wackos, but recently I did ask my dad to teach me a few basics. Nothing worth talking about though."

"I'm not gonna lie," Jett chuckled, bringing the drink to his mouth. "It's pretty intimidating being around all these super strong martial artists who seem to enjoy hurting each other for fun."

"Oh don't be," Bulla reassured, bringing her teal eyebrows together and shaking her head in disagreement. "They would never hurt you. They only really get their kicks fighting each other."

"Good to know," he nodded slowly. "I do have one more question though."

She held her breath _._

"Earlier, when they got back, Trunks said something about Goten saving you. What did he mean by that?"

"Oh that was nothing," Bulla laughed nervously, flapping her hand before shoving her mug to her mouth.

He frowned at her in response. "It didn't sound like nothing. It sounded like kind of a big deal," he persisted. "Trunks made it seem like your mom idolises him for it. Even when you mentioned her opinion of Goten to your dad earlier, he conceded and went upstairs."

Bulla closed her eyes once more and sighed. "Okay yes, it wasn't nothing." She twisted to face her date, but kept her eyes on the bench. "So you know that night you and I first met, I originally told you afterwards that some unstable prototype exploded, causing all that drama?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, that was a lie." The heiress looked up, cringing as she watched his frown deepen. "You have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you okay?"

He nodded.

"I nearly got abducted that night," Bulla muttered.

"What?!" Jett exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I guess these guys figured they could hold me at ransom or something," she continued quietly, averting her gaze as her mind drifted to the night's events, as well as the information she'd learned about their intentions soon after. "Goten was still here when they showed up, but they managed to restrain him. One of them caught me, and was beginning to get…violent. Eventually, Goten broke out of his bindings and fought him off. He took me back to his place in the hopes that they wouldn't be able to find me." The heiress took a deep breath. "That weekend that I spent at his apartment? He wasn't doing me a favour because I had nowhere else to go, he took me there so that he could protect me." Finally, Bulla returned her gaze to the young man next to her.

"Jesus fucking Christ," he breathed. "That is horrible. I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"Don't be," she smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. I mean, it was scary at the time, but I'm fine now. Besides, that was almost a year ago and nothing major even ended up happening." _Thanks to Goten._

"You sure? Like there's no lingering trauma or anything?"

"No, nothing like that," she insisted, glancing to the floor unthinkingly. "Like I said, Goten managed to turn things around before they got too crazy."

"Why did he take you home instead of, like, straight to the police?"

"Oh," she muttered. "Well, we try to avoid doing anything that could remotely bring attention to our family. That's why we told the media that it was just an accidental explosion. Trust me, things are much simpler if we don't let people ask too many questions..." She trailed off.

"But what if they're still out there?" He looked out of the window, eyes darting. "They could come back and try to hurt you again."

"No real risk of that happening. We sort of have our own guys for damage control. There's nothing to worry about, honestly. Probably best if you don't ask too much about that though," the teen added. He nodded knowingly.

"Wow," he sighed. "Well, thank you. I can only imagine how hard it was for you to tell me all of this." He rested his hand on her knee, smiling kindly.

"So you still want to be with me?" She asked hesitantly, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Why would you even ask that?" He enquired with a chuckle.

"Because my family is really, really weird," she replied earnestly. "Everyone is into fighting, and people apparently occasionally target us for their own personal gain. It's messed up, and I get it if you don't want any part of this circus."

"No way," he smiled. "Didn't you hear what I said earlier? I'm in love with you. None of this other stuff matters to me. It's all part of the Bulla Briefs package." He cupped her cheek tenderly and looked into her eyes.

The heiress exhaled in relief, grateful that this little secret hadn't scared him off altogether and leaned in to kiss him.

"I guess it answers a few other nagging questions too," he added once they pulled apart.

"Oh? Like what?" She enquired, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well, I thought it was sort of weird how close you and Goten are for two people who are pretty far apart in age. I mean, I get that he's your brother's best friend, but I'm not nearly that friendly with my friends' sisters, you know?" He answered casually, returning his attention to the hot beverage.

Bulla stayed quiet as she observed him.

"I dunno, maybe I was just being a typical jealous boyfriend or something, but for a brief moment I thought he might be into you or something," he laughed.

"Really?" Her heart jumped. "What made you think that?"

"It's hard to say really," he answered, tilting his head in consideration. "I guess... how I saw him he look at you sometimes this evening? And how much he seemed to enjoy having his hands all over you earlier. I mean, I realise now that that's ridiculous. Clearly, you two have been through some stuff together. I took it totally the wrong way, he obviously sees you as something of a younger sister. I get that now."

"Yeah," Bulla smiled back at him, masking the guilt that was bubbling to the surface. "He's like an annoying older brother to me."


	13. Breaks

"Are you sure you'll be okay honey? I don't like the idea of leaving you here by yourself," Bulma frowned, looking upon her daughter sympathetically. "Why don't you invite Pan over? She wouldn't mind."

"I'm sure, mom. I'll be fine. I just want to be alone tonight," Bulla reassured, clutching her arm and thumbing it absentmindedly. "Have fun."

Bulma gave her one last goodbye hug and rubbed her back before stepping aside, waving as she headed through the front door. Vegeta kissed the teenager on the forehead and left wordlessly.

The heiress sighed as she watched her parents close the door behind them, the clicking of her mother's heels still audible as they made their way to the aircar. Bulla pivoted and headed through the archway to the living room, throwing herself on the couch. Turning on the TV, she stared mindlessly at the erratic animations of the cartoon channel. Keeping the volume low, the teen listened for the sound of her mother's vehicle disappearing into the rainy night and took a deep breath, _Let the wallowing begin._

* * *

Bulla started suddenly on seeing a figure standing outside the sliding door. She pushed herself up from the couch and walked over to it, undoing the latch.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking over the mildly soaked halfling.

Running his hands back and forth through his damp hair, Goten glanced around the room. "I was meant to meet up with Trunks tonight, but he's not home. I thought he might be hanging around here somewhere," he answered.

"Oh shoot," Bulla murmured. "My mom did mention something about him having to work late tonight. He got out of that work function my parents went to, but something else came up at the last minute," the teen informed. "Sorry."

"Doesn't matter," he shrugged. "I'll have to catch him next time."

"Okay, well bye." She not-so-subtly ushered him back towards the door.

"No boyfriend tonight?" He asked, clutching the sliding door handle.

"No boyfriend tonight," she answered, barely audible. He stopped halfway through the threshold, turning to face the heiress.

"Everything okay, Bulla?"

She stayed quiet, keeping her gaze averted while she dangled her thumb off the door handle behind him. "Everything's fine," she mumbled not quite able to convince even herself.

"Changed my mind," he stated suddenly, stepping back into the Briefs' living room. "I'm going to wait here until Trunks gets home."

"Whatever," she uttered, sliding the glass panel and flopping back down on the couch.

"Is there a reason why all the lights are off?" He asked, sitting down in one of the available armchairs.

"I'm watching something," she answered, staring blankly at the flashing images in front of her.

"What are you watching?"

_Since when does he ask so many questions?_

Bulla didn't respond, hoping that if she just ignored him he'd eventually get bored and wander off.

"Alright, what's going on?" Goten voiced, having had enough of the soft approach.

Still quiet, she kept her eyes fixed on the TV screen.

"It's a Friday night, your parents are out, you're a seventeen-year-old girl with a boyfriend and you're sitting alone in the dark watching cartoons," he listed, observing the moping teenager.

"One of those statements is incorrect," she responded dispassionately.

"Shit are you eighteen now? Did I forget your birthday?"

Bulla reluctantly cracked a smile as she watched the halfling attempt to count the months of the year on his fingers. "No, genius," she chuckled. "My birthday's still another month away. Good to know you keep track though."

"Then, wha- Oh."

"Yeah, oh," she replied, inhaling deeply.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he frowned. She could tell that he was still watching her, and it made her self-conscious. _So much for a quiet night in to let it all go,_ she bemoaned. "Don't be," she replied flatly.

He got up from his seat and stood in front of her. "Scoot over."

Bulla pushed into her palms and sat up straight, running her fingers through her hair before leaning into her hand, elbow pressed firmly against the armrest.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting himself down next to her and clutching his hands in his lap.

Bulla exhaled audibly. "He was getting a bit too intense," she answered. "I told him I think we shouldn't see each other for a while."

His head swivelled sharply as he glared at the heiress. "He wasn't… Pressuring you, was he?"

She could see his fist clenching in the corner of her eye and it caused her lip to curl. "No," she chuckled lightly. "Nothing like that. He was always a perfect gentleman as far as that went." She sighed and let the back of her head fall to the spine of the couch. "I think he was just way more into our relationship than I was. I mean, don't get me wrong, I liked him. I still like him, but not as much as he likes me..." She paused. "It just didn't feel right after a while. I felt like I was just going to end up hurting him eventually, so I got it over with early."

Goten was silent as he kept his gaze on the heiress. "That was a really mature thing to do Bulla," he commented finally. She turned lazily to look back at him. "Seriously. You're a smart girl."

"Well, I don't really feel that way," she murmured. "I feel like a monster. He was in love with me, and I just crushed him."

"Come here." He wrapped an arm around the teen, rubbing her shoulder as she leaned her forehead on his collarbone. "You're not a monster. You did the right thing, even if it doesn't feel that way right now." He leaned his mouth into the top of her head. "You've given him the chance to find someone else who might be a better fit, instead of wasting his time on a relationship that won't go anywhere."

"I didn't think it would hurt this much to be the one who does the breaking up," she whispered, staring at the wall absently.

Goten brought his other arm around, enveloping her as she leaned her face further into his neck. "You'll be okay, Bulla," he soothed. "And so will he. You still have many hearts to break."

She snorted. "Why would you say that?" She smiled. "That's not something I'm looking forward to going through."

He cracked his own smile and looked down at her. "I'm just reminding you that you have a long road ahead of you. Any guy with half a brain is going to fall for you. Jett is just the first of many."

"What if I did the wrong thing though? What if he is the guy for me and I just threw it all away?" She tilted her head to face the older hybrid, eyes glassy as she looked up at him expectantly.

"Maybe he is," the older man shrugged. "And if that's the case, you guys will probably find your way to each other again someday."

Bulla remained quiet while she mulled over his surprisingly thoughtful words. "Have you ever been in love?" She asked suddenly, catching him off guard.

He was silent for a while as he considered her question. "No, I don't think I have," he answered finally.

"That's what I thought," she replied disappointedly, leaning her head back down against him.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned, furrowing his brow at the teenager.

"I'm starting to wonder if we're actually capable of it," she sighed. "Saiyans I mean."

"What makes you think we aren't?" He twisted in his seat, facing her curiously.

"I don't know, it's just something I've been wondering lately." She pulled back and leaned her shoulder into the back of the sofa. "I mean, look at my dad. I don't think I've ever heard him tell my mom that he loves her. I'll admit, he occasionally says it to me, but that's not the same as _love_ love, you know?" Bulla lifted her gaze to the man in front of her. "And then there's you and Trunks. You're old enough to have experienced it by now, and yet you haven't. I bet Trunks can say the same thing. And Pan is barely even interested in romance, let alone love."

"What about my brother and my dad?" He added, entertaining her line of thought.

"I've thought about them too," she admitted. "On the rare occasion that I actually spend time around Goku, I've never really gotten the impression that he's in love with your mom." Bulla watched him cautiously, unsure how he would receive such an observation. "I feel like Goku loves everyone, but never romantically."

Goten smiled at her. "I don't even think I could argue that one."

"Gohan gives me hope though," she added softly. "I think he really does love Videl. I used to look forward to being able to watch them when I'd visit Pan." She smiled shyly at her drifting thoughts. "They're so warm and sweet to each other. Pan has no idea how lucky she is to be around that every day."

Bulla shuffled her limbs further along the loveseat and rested her head on Goten's leg, reminding her of their drunken night in his apartment almost exactly a year prior. Just as he had done that night, the dark-haired demi-Saiyan lightly glided his palm along her arm, running the back of his fingers back up the naked limb. She closed her eyes, enjoying the soothing gesture. Listening to the heavy rain falling outside the nearby window, Bulla took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I think I feel better, thanks," she smiled, rolling her head to look up at the older hybrid. He was leaning his mouth into his free hand, the lines in his forehead creasing prominently while he got lost in his own thoughts.

She continued to watch him curiously when his head snapped suddenly towards the window. "Trunks is back," he uttered. She pushed herself back up into an upright position before impulsively leaning over to give Goten a peck on the cheek. Rising from her seat, she exited the living area and ascended the stairs, entered her room and clicked the door closed behind her.

* * *

"I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea," Bulla mumbled, eyes darting nervously across the patrons entering and exiting the building in front of her. She was wearing nothing more than a skin-tight, hot-pink bandeau dress and black strappy heels, hair loose and straightened.

"Don't be silly!" Maddie chastised, checking her lipstick in her pocket mirror. "We're gonna have a great time. Besides, you need to get back out there and remember what it's like to get some real, raw male attention."

"Ugh, why do you keep saying that? You make me feel like I'm going to be some piece of meat on display," the teal-haired teen whinged as her friend dragged her to the queue.

"You're not wrong," the blonde smiled playfully. "C'mon, cheer up Bulla. We're just gonna have a bit of fun. Heaven knows we both need it. Don't you feel like letting loose a little?"

They reached the front of the line, coming face to face with the club's burly bouncer. "I.D's please ladies."

"Here you go," Maddie offered her standard, killer smile while she handed over her forged card. "My friend here forgot hers at home. Do you think you could let it slide just this once? She's having a really bad night, and I'm she'd sure love it if you could do us this tiny favour."

The bouncer glanced at the heiress, who offered a week smile in return. "You look sort of familiar," he responded. "Are you on TV?"

"No!" She blurted. "I'm no one."

"She has one of those faces," Maddie offered, grabbing her friend's arm tightly.

"Okay in you go," he nodded, already shifting his attention to the next group of thrill-seekers.

The two girls shuffled inside giddily. "I can't believe that worked," Bulla remarked. "I thought he'd turn us away for sure."

"You have a lot to learn, Blue," the blonde replied, surveying the room. "They know that pretty girls are good for business. There was no way he wasn't going to let us in. Now, let's see if I can score us some drinks."

* * *

Bulla's head was throbbing while the club's music blared around her. Everyone was talking, yelling and whooping as they bopped in time with the playset, the heiress included. Already a good few drinks in, she couldn't quite remember how long she had been on the dance floor, let alone how many people she'd ended up dancing with. Making her way over to a nearby table, she leaned her forehead onto her arm, willing the room to stop spinning for just a second.

"There you are!" Madison's voice cut through her haze. "I keep losing you." The teal-haired teen lifted her head to gaze at her rambunctious friend. "So! What's his name?" The blonde beamed.

"What's whose name?" She smiled coyly.

"Uhm, that hunk I saw you making out with on the dance floor earlier?"

"Which one?" The words were out before she had a chance to stop herself. Instantly her hand flew to her mouth and her face reddened.

Madison's eyes bulged as her mouth dropped open in surprise. "Bulla Briefs!" She exclaimed loudly. "Pan was right, you totally are taking after your brother!"

Embarrassed, Bulla covered her face with both hands, but could not hold back the laughter that was bubbling to the surface. "I know, I'm terrible!" She moaned.

"No way, I love it!" The blonde professed. "We're so doing this again. Oh, don't look now, but someone's headed over here, and he's totally got you in his sights."

Ignoring the instruction to stay discreet, the demi-Saiyan swivelled in her seat to catch a glimpse of the approaching stranger. "I'm pretty sure I kissed that guy earlier," she muttered.

"Hi ladies, sorry to interrupt," he smiled. "But did I hear someone say that you're Bulla Briefs? As in, heiress to the Capsule empire?"

Bulla's eyes widened, heart all but stopping.

"Oh no, you misheard," Madison chuckled. "I was just telling her that ever since she dyed her hair this particular shade of blue, she's a dead ringer for that rich girl, Bulla Briefs. Don't you agree?"

"Ah, I see," he nodded, keeping his eyes on the heiress. "I don't know, I think you're much prettier."

The blonde troublemaker snorted, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Uh, thanks," Bulla responded with a confused frown. Turning back to her friend, she added, "Maddie, I think it's time to go."

Madison nodded, eyes starting to water as she continued to suppress her laughter.

"That was way too close," the teal-haired teen exhaled on exiting the nightclub. "If this got out to the press, my parents would absolutely kill me." She shuddered at the thought.

"Hey, isn't that Pan's uncle?" The blonde asked suddenly, interrupting her companion's mild panic. "The one you both failed to mention for _years_ despite his ridiculous hotness, might I add."

Bulla inhaled sharply, violently yanking her friend into the nearby shadows. _Kami, that is him. Thank God I've kept my ki low all night, or we would have been busted before I even got my shoes on._

The two girls observed him quietly. He was on the opposite side of the street, walking along with a leggy redhead who was currently nuzzling at his ear while he loosely held her waist. He was smiling as he spoke about who knows what, the woman watching him through heavy eyelids. Bulla found herself oddly fascinated by the sight. _The Playboy in his natural habitat_. Suddenly the redhead pulled him into a nearby alleyway, pressing her finger into his chest flirtatiously.

"Red's going for it," Madison commented, nodding her head in approval.

Both sets of eyes watched curiously as Goten swooped in for a kiss, slowly walking his date backwards into the wall. Red's hands were pressing into the bricks while she tilted her head upward, the halfling eagerly running his mouth over her exposed skin. Bulla felt something twitch inside of her as she watched the two paramours, struggling to repress the memory of her own steamy encounter with the demi-Saiyan.

"Let's get out of here," she murmured.

"Really? Aren't you at least a little curious?"

"No, I don't want to see this," she responded firmly, stepping out of the shadow to begin walking the route back to Madison's house.

* * *

"I'm home!" Bulla announced on entering the CC foyer late Sunday morning, closing the door behind her.

"Hi sweetheart, how was your sleepover?" Bulma asked warmly from the kitchen bench, holding a steaming cup of coffee to her face.

"Good," she answered plainly. "Typical girls' night."

"I'm glad to see you getting out of the house and spending time with your friends again," the older Briefs smiled. "There's still some breakfast leftover if you're in the mood for eggs."

"Thanks, mom, I might grab some after I have my training session with daddy," the teen replied, heading for the stairs.

Once in her room, she dropped her bag and shuffled through her drawers for her training gear. As she shimmied into her shorts, she found herself thinking back to the crazy night before. _Kami, that was so not like me,_ she blushed.

Naturally her thoughts drifted to the unexpected sight of Goten Son getting hot and heavy with some nameless woman in a dark alleyway. _Get a grip, Bulla. It's no secret that he gets around._

She couldn't help but remember how heated and passion-filled their own brief hook up was. _Hotter than anything I ever did with Jett,_ she admitted regretfully.

"Ugh, why am I even thinking about this," she mumbled to herself, throwing a loose t-shirt over her sports bra. _We both agreed to put it behind us._

* * *

"Get your head in the game, girl," Vegeta boomed, the sound reverberating back to them as it bounced off the curved walls of his beloved gravity room.

"Sorry," she muttered, wiping her brow with the back of her wrist before returning to her default defensive stance.

Abruptly he appeared in front of the heiress, dealing an unrelenting series of rapid-fire punches. She managed to block each one, albeit a tad frantically, before catching a hard roundhouse kick to her exposed side, sending her skidding along the floor with a cry.

"You've been sloppy since we started, Bulla," he voiced sternly. "What's distracting you."

"Nothing's distracting me," she grumbled, pushing herself up slowly. "I just had a really late night." _That's not a complete lie_ , she mused.

"If you let anything besides the battle in front of you occupy your thoughts, you're prone to committing errors," he lectured. "In the real world, there's no guarantee you'll get a second chance."

"Yeah, I know," she exhaled, glancing to ground sheepishly. _Stupid hangover._

"We'll stop there." He stood up straight and regarded his daughter sternly. "Why was Kakarot's son here the night your mother and I attended that god-awful corporate dinner?"

"What?" She was breathing heavily, leaning her palms on her knees.

"Don't play games with me, Bulla," he barked. "Two weeks ago, Bulma and I left you alone to wallow in self-pity at your failed relationship, and I came home to his scent all over our living room, and all over _you_."

"Whoa, slow down." Her breathing was still uneven, but she knew this needed to be quelled as soon as possible. "Why are you bringing up stuff from two weeks ago? You could have just asked me then."

"Answer me, girl."

"He came over to see Trunks," she offered finally.

"Then why was he in _our_ home and not your brother's," he demanded, folding his arms.

The heiress was hardly in the right state of mind for this conversation and was trying her damnedest to hide her grogginess. "It was raining, so I told him he could come inside while he waited for Trunks to get home. We hung out on the couch watching cartoons," she explained.

Vegeta eyed the teenager for a few moments, searching her teal orbs before exhaling and reaching for his towel.

"Daddy, why have you been so hostile towards him lately? I don't remember you ever keeping tabs on him like this before," Bulla sighed, dropping her shoulders.

"I don't trust that clown," he answered bluntly, his back to his daughter.

"What? Since when?" She frowned. "He's been coming here since before I was even born. How could you not trust him?"

Vegeta pivoted and stepped up to the teen, face harsh and teeth gritted. "Because ever since your mother and I came back from our interplanetary operation, he hasn't been able to look me in the eye," he spat. "And when he does, I don't like what I see."

"...What are you getting at, daddy?" She voiced reluctantly

"You know exactly what I'm getting at, Bulla," he uttered, locking on to his daughter.

The heiress' eyes opened wide. _Oh shit._

"No, I don't," she gulped. "But Goten's a good guy and I wish you'd be nicer to him. He's been there for me when no one else was. More than once, too." Silently, she urged him to let his suspicions go, not even realising she was holding her breath. Finally, he sighed and tossed the teen her water bottle. "Thanks," she mumbled and headed for the exit.

The air was brisk when the heiress stepped through the training room door and onto the well-kept grass below. _Shit. Shit. Shit!_ She cursed quietly. Her cheeks burned as the panic started to set in. _I know we agreed to bury it._ She squeezed her eyes shut. _But I have to tell Goten._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruh-roh!
> 
> Goten's giving the game away :O Poor bastard has no idea either, too busy eating women in alleyways. All he wanted was to comfort a wallowing Bulla, right? No good deed goes unpunished, I guess ~
> 
> Looks like he's going to be getting a visit from a certain Saiyan princess.


	14. Dead and Buried

With a deep breath, Bulla knocked on the door. Her stomach felt like it was on a wash cycle. _Kami, I loathe to bring this up again,_ she bemoaned while she waited for a response. It was now a solid fourteen months since _that_ weekend, and around eight since she and Goten had their little heart-to-heart in her room. Both of them had clearly moved on with their lives, but the revelation she'd uncovered about her father's dark suspicions of Goku's youngest brought everything back to the surface. For Bulla at least.

It had already been a week since her father had shared his concerns in his training room, and she had been content to wait for some organic moment in which to let Goten in on the news, but that moment never came. If she waited much longer, she'd risk having to bring it up at her birthday party, which was only another week away. She strongly suspected that would not bode well for anyone involved. _If he won't show up on my doorstep, I'll just have to show up on his,_ she'd eventually decided.

She heard some movement on the other side of the door, sensing him as he approached. His face appeared soon after. Inching the door open, he didn't even remotely attempt to veil his surprise.

"Bulla. Hey?" He was looking at her suspiciously. "What's up?"

"Hi, is this a bad time?" She asked nervously.

"Uhm, that sort of depends I guess." He stepped out of his apartment, pulling the door closed behind him. He was wearing black slacks with a partially unbuttoned white shirt still tucked in. His sleeves were rolled and his hair was somewhat dishevelled. Belt was still secure.

_I guess he must've gotten back from work not too long ago._

The teen herself wore a navy floral dress paired with opaque tights and tan leather ankle boots. She had dropped her school bag and coat on the ground near his door to relieve herself of the excess load.

"What's going on? And why are you masking your energy?"

Her heart was beginning to race as the reason for her visit became increasingly imminent. She turned her head suddenly when she heard another set of footsteps wondering around his apartment.

"Oh God, do you have someone over? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just shown up like this. I don't have your number or anything, and you haven't come around over the past few days, so- "

"Bulla, slow down," he frowned, resting his hand on her shoulder. "You're starting to worry me. Why are you here? Has something happened?"

She inhaled slowly. "My dad knows."

He was still watching her in confusion when his face suddenly fell, blanching noticeably.

"Wait, not exactly," she corrected, scrunching her face. "Ugh, sorry. Let me try again. Can I maybe come in? I don't really want to talk about this in your hallway."

He nodded, opening the door and ushering her in while surveying the main passage for any onlookers.

"Hey Dee, something's just come up," he announced, overtaking Bulla and heading for his quaint living area. "Could we maybe reschedule for some other time?"

The teen carefully observed the pretty young blonde sitting on his leather couch. She was well put together with her hair in a high ponytail. _What happened to Red?_ She wondered idly.

"Oh. Yeah okay," she responded cheerily and began gathering her things. "Call me later so we can sort something out."

Bulla quietly took in her surroundings, in awe of how much time had passed since she'd last been here, as well as how much things had changed. Unthinkingly, her eyes fell to the bench top where she had apparently almost lost her virginity to her brother's best friend. A faint blush hit her cheeks, worsened by the fact that when she looked up, she found Goten had been watching her. _Great._

Dee made her way to the door, turning around to give him a hug. He closed the door behind her quietly before pivoting to face the heiress.

"Start from the beginning," Goten voiced calmly.

Bulla clutched her arm and stared back at him apprehensively.

"About a week ago I was training with my dad in the GR and he started interrogating me out of nowhere," she began. "I finally lashed out at him, asking why he keeps being mean to you and asking all these accusatory questions."

"Accusatory?" He interrupted, rearing his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, every now and again he'll ask me stuff about you, but not in a nice way, like he's interested in your well being or anything. More like, he's trying to catch you out," she answered.

"What has he asked you about me?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Ages ago he asked me where I learned to read ki," she responded. "When I told him you taught me, he started barking at me, demanding I tell him what else you taught me, and when I'd been sneaking off to get lessons from you. I told him it wasn't like that, and you just showed me how during that weekend that I stayed here. That just opened up a whole other can of worms."

"What else?" Goten was staring at the ground, brows furrowed.

"He asked me why the house smelled like you, and why _I_ smelled like you one random night like two weeks before." She rolled her eyes.

He was looking back quizzically, clearly unable to piece it together himself.

"It was that time it was raining, and you came over looking for Trunks. We hung out in the living room while I moped about my break up with Jett," she clarified.

"Oh, yeah I remember that night," he affirmed, taking a seat on one of his kitchen stools.

"He didn't bring it up straight away for some reason," Bulla continued. "I don't know why. But he seemed to just stew on it. I asked him why he keeps asking these things, and he said he doesn't trust you."

The older halfling slowly lifted his head to look up at her. "Did he say why?" He asked warily.

"He said that ever since he got back from space, you haven't been able to look him in the eye," she answered reluctantly, loathing to lay it on any thicker. "He thinks you're hiding something from him, and judging by the type of questions he keeps asking..." She hesitated as she felt her cheeks begin to warm. "I'm pretty sure he thinks you're, like, _into me_ or something."

"Fuck!" He hammered his thigh with his fist, causing the heiress to recoil.

"He didn't say it in so many words so I told him I had no idea what he was talking about and that you're a good guy, who's been there for me more than once over the years. That seemed to calm him down at the time." The guilt was beginning to set in as she watched him fidget. _I caused this_. _He would never have lost my dad's confidence if I hadn't made that first move._ "I don't get how he could jump to such a crazy conclusion so quickly," she added. "I mean, surely he realises that you're off chasing all these modelesque women every week, why would he think you'd have any interest in me?"

He looked up at her with a sheepish expression, as if to say, _Really, Bulla?_

"I'm serious!" She responded, extending her fingertips towards the floor.

He cracked an unexpected smile and his shoulders began to shake.

"Are you laughing right now?" The teen questioned disbelievingly.

He lifted his head to face the younger halfling, laughter clearly bubbling up. "Yeah," he breathed. "This is pretty fucking funny."

"How on earth is this funny?!" She exclaimed. _Is this guy starting to crack, or what?_

"Because somehow the great Saiyan Prince, a guy who only really has one emotion and one expression to show that emotion still managed to see right through me." He shook his head. "And here I thought he'd be the easiest to fool," he added with a mumble.

"So...What? You think he's reading your mind now and can see exactly what happened between us, like, more than a year ago?"

He mumbled once more, this time inaudibly.

"What?" Bulla cocked her head, straining to hear his words.

"Nothing. Look, I'm glad you told me, but you should probably get home." He stood up suddenly and headed towards the door, signalling the heiress to do the same. "I'll figure something out."

Taking his cue, Bulla walked to the exit. She turned to face him when he pulled the door open. "Goten, I'm really sorry," she frowned. "When I kissed you back then, I didn't even think about what kind of mess it could cause for you."

He sighed as he looked down upon the heiress, leaning his left hand on the door frame while the other hung loosely on the door handle next to her. "You don't have to apologise, Bulla. It honestly wasn't your fault. All you did was give me a green light."

_Huh?_

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently, glancing up at him with wide aquamarine eyes.

A dry smirk broke on the older man's face. He glanced at the passage wall before returning his attention to the heiress beneath him.

Time slowed as the two half-Saiyans observed each other carefully, Bulla suddenly acutely aware of their close proximity. Her brows began to furrow while her eyes slowly traced over Goten's face, taking in the fine stubble that was beginning to show through by now at the end of the workday, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed and the strong smell of aftershave mixing in with his own personal scent.

With her hands behind her, Bulla slowly stepped backwards, gently nudging the door closed until it clicked and leaned herself against it. She lifted her eyes to meet his obsidian ones, his own lids heavy as he looked upon her.

Neither moved a muscle. Her heart was beating so fast that she could hear it drumming in her ears.

"You should go," he uttered, voice low.

Bulla nodded slowly but remained where she stood, every cell in her being crying out to close the already questionably narrow gap between them. He inched closer, resting both hands on the door above her. Lowering his face to hers, their mouths were only a hair's width apart.

" _Green light,_ " she breathed.

She watched as his entire body suddenly tensed, followed by a deep throaty growl. He pushed himself off the door abruptly and stepped away. The teen slipped out wordlessly, picking up her coat and backpack that was still waiting for her against the outside wall as she headed down the main hallway, noting that Goten was not making any attempt to come after her.

* * *

As soon as she got home, Bulla raced upstairs and hopped straight into the shower. Now that she knew what her father was looking for, it was essential that she not give him any more fodder over which to brood and speculate. Her heart was still racing, and she couldn't tell if it was from flying home so hurriedly, or her fried nerves from the intense encounter she had just had with her fellow half-Saiyan. _Why did I do that? Wasn't it stupid enough the first time?_

After her shower, the teen spent an immeasurable amount of time on her bed staring at the ceiling while still wrapped in her towel, trying to calm herself down. Once she felt sufficiently relaxed, Bulla threw on some comfortable PJs and floated down the stairs, only to find her mother sitting at the kitchen bench reading the newspaper while sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Hi mom," she greeted sweetly.

"Hi, honey." Bulma peered over her glasses, eyeing her daughter as she took another gulp. "You came racing in here so quickly earlier, I thought someone was chasing you," she jested.

"Just _really_ wanted to wash the day off," the teen smiled, drumming her fingers on the granite. "What's for dinner?"

"I thought we'd order pizza tonight," Bulma answered. "I mentioned it to Trunks and he said he'd join us. So now I'm just waiting to for your father to finish up in the GR so we can have a nice family meal again for a change." The scientist grinned and shook out her paper.

"Four cheese for me, please!" Bulla requested on her way to the sliding door.

Strolling through the yard, the heiress noted that the lights in the GR were indeed still running. She passed it nervously, staying firmly on the footpath leading to her brother's house. After a couple of warning knocks, Bulla invited herself in.

"Hey Bulla," Trunks greeted as he pulled on a t-shirt, patting it down neatly. "What's up?"

"Mom says we're getting pizza tonight. I thought I'd hang out here until it comes," she answered simply, eyes dancing over the assorted sculptures and paintings that decorated his new build.

"Uh huh. Nothing better to do on a Thursday night than hang out with your dear old brother then?"

"Pretty much." She pressed into her tippy-toes and lowered herself again, fidgeting as she continued to take in her surroundings. She'd been here a few times since it had been built, but always found herself oddly impressed at her brother's taste. The home was generously sized for a mere bachelor, with a kitchen, lounge, bathroom and gym downstairs and three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a generous study upstairs. _I doubt he'd even keep living in this place if he ended up having his own family,_ she contemplated.

"I was gonna stream something if you wanted to join me," he commented, entering the living area. She followed in after him and set herself up on one of the two-seaters while he got himself a drink. When he returned, he threw her a coke and sat down on an adjacent couch, aiming the remote at the TV.

"Do you think you'll ever get married?" She asked suddenly

He immediately paused and looked at her quizzically. "What?" He laughed. "Where did that come from?"

"Nowhere in particular," she shrugged. "Just wondering if you ever think about settling down."

"Uh, I assumed I probably will one day," he answered hesitantly, returning his attention to the television set.

"But not any time soon?" She pulled the tab on her drink, causing an audible pop.

"Well, that sort of requires finding someone I want to settle down with," he countered, flicking through his series selection.

"True," Bulla nodded, holding the can to her mouth. "So is it that you haven't found the right girl, or guy." She showed her hands, illustrating that she wasn't trying to judge. "Yet, or have you _maybe_ found someone, but you're not quite ready to stop 'playing the field,'" the teen added, making air quotes.

"Since when are you this interested in my personal life?" He snorted, glancing at her suspiciously.

"Since always," she responded casually. "I'm usually just too polite to ask."

"Well keep doing that instead." He dropped down against a cushion, resting his arm behind his head and facing the TV, legs stretched out along the length of the soda. "It's weird talking about this shit with you."

"Talking about what shit?" Both Briefs siblings turned around to see Goten Son standing in the archway behind them.

"Hey man, you made it," Trunks greeted amiably. "I thought you said you were busy tonight."

"Yeah, well my plans got cancelled at the last minute," he answered, glancing briefly at the teenager in front of him. "So I thought I'd see what's happening at good old Capsule Corp."

"My folks are gonna order some pizza for dinner, and Bulla's just sitting here giving me the third degree," he answered. "Do you want a drink?" The oldest of the three sat up once more.

"Yeah, something non-alcoholic," he nodded. "Wanna keep my wits tonight."

Trunks gave a thumbs up and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey," Goten greeted, approaching Bulla's couch.

"Hey yourself," she responded coolly, flicking through her phone.

He sat down next the heiress, moving her legs aside. "So what have you been up to today?"

Bulla cracked an involuntary smile and pulled a cushion out from underneath her, throwing it at the halfling in response. "Yeah, as if I didn't show up on your doorstep, like, two hours ago."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he teased, smirking while he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "I haven't seen you in weeks."

"Sorry for ruining your date," she muttered.

"What?" He responded, turning his head in confusion. "Oh- "

"So, the food should be here in, like, an hour," Trunks interrupted, passing the metal can to his friend. "Let's watch some dumb shit while we wait, shall we?"

* * *

The roars of laughter could almost be heard from the main residence, with the three half-Saiyans doubled over at the ridiculousness of Trunks' chosen film. Bulla's face was bright red as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Ugh, I need to pee," the teen muttered, pushing herself up off the couch and wandering off toward the guest bathroom.

She assessed herself in the bathroom mirror while she washed her hands. Not realising that they'd have company tonight, the heiress hadn't put much thought into her post-shower attire. She was wearing an oversized flannel sleep shirt and a pair of soft cotton shorts. Her hair was wavy and tousled, since she'd simply washed it and let it air dry. _Really bringing out the big guns, aren't you Bulla,_ she mocked with a snort.

"Food's here," Trunks announced on her return. "We're gonna eat in the main house."

"Cool," she nodded, grabbing the empty cans to toss into his recycling bin. "You gonna join us Goten?"

"Uh..."

"Dude, don't even deliberate," Trunks chided. "Free food."

The three demi-Saiyans made their way over to the family residence in good spirits, the outdoor lighting casting large shadows on their lively forms. Impulsively, Bulla jumped on her brother's back, squealing when he squashed her legs to his sides and spun around. She held on for dear life, giggling all the rest of the way, eventually slipping herself off once they approached the sliding door. Trunks pulled the glass door open and rubbed his hands eagerly.

"Oh Goten, I didn't know you were here," Bulma greeted cheerfully. "Will you be joining us for dinner tonight? What a treat!"

"Only if you'll let me," he answered, returning her smile with his own.

"Of course!" She beamed, clasping her hands together. "It's always so wonderful when you're here. It takes me back to the days when you and Trunks were still two troublesome little boys, constantly on the lookout for adventure. How have you been?"

"I've been great," he grinned. "Staying out of trouble for a change. Work's keeping me busy, but I still try to make some time for my favourite family. Hey Vegeta." Goten waved at the patriarch as he descended the stairs, not even skipping a beat.

Vegeta simply grunted, grabbed a full box and promptly left for the living room.

"Are you coming to Bulla's birthday dinner?" Bulma asked, picking a couple of slices herself.

Goten furrowed his brow and looked quizzically at his lavender-haired cohort.

"Aw, fuck," Trunks groaned. "Sorry man, I meant to tell you. It kept slipping my mind."

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" Bulma scolded. "How many times did I remind you to tell Goten about this dinner? I knew I should have just mailed him an invite, but you insisted that it wouldn't be necessary."

"When is it?" The hybrid asked, strategically sparing his friend any further lecturing.

"Next Friday," Bulla answered with a mouth full of cheesy goodness. "Nothing special this time, I wanted it to be low key. Rather put that money towards something cool, like- "

"Keep dreaming, brat," Trunks interrupted. "Mom and dad are not getting you a convertible."

The teen stuck out her tongue childishly while she sat cross-legged on the granite bench top, smile still firmly planted on her face. "They so are."

"Sorry, Bulla, I don't think I'll be able to make it this time," Goten answered with a frown.

The teen shrugged, reaching for another slice of four cheese. "If you come across your niece while you're out travelling," she responded. "Can you tell her she's cutting it really frickin' fine."

"She has a way of doing that, doesn't she," Trunks pondered. "I thought she was meant to be back by now?"

"She was!" The teen exclaimed. "She promised me she'd be back in time for my eighteenth, and yet she's still off gallivanting, doing who knows what, who knows where. She forgets I can kick her ass now if she gets on my bad side."

"Now that is a fight I would pay to watch," Goten grinned.

* * *

Bulla was lying on her back on top of her covers, lights off and earphones in while she quietly hummed and bobbed to her playlist. The boys had returned to Trunks' place after dinner while the heiress opted to retreat to her room.

The teen had reflected on the evening's events and found herself feeling remarkably optimistic on all accounts: her conversation with Goten had gone surprisingly well, and there hadn't been any awkwardness between them when he'd shown up later in the day, despite the bizarre tension from earlier. The three hybrids had a great time hanging out together over movies and, subsequently, pizza. Even her father seemed to keep his temper under control upon seeing that Goku's youngest was back in the house.

_Maybe all that freaking out was for nothing._

Bulla was drawn out of her reverie when she heard what sounded like faint tapping. She pushed into her elbows and pulled out a bud, waiting to see if the noise was indeed coming from outside her head.

She heard the sound once more and followed it to her heavy curtains, pulling them aside suspiciously. She nearly jumped out of her skin on seeing the silhouette of a man standing on her balcony. Sliding the door open, she gazed upon the figure quizzically.

After a few moments, she took a step back, signalling that he could enter and headed for her bedroom door, ensuring that it was closed properly and not merely pushed on.

Bulla stepped slowly in his direction, stopping a few feet short of him. They watched each other carefully, both demi-Saiyans remaining still, neither uttering a word. The curtains were still drawn back slightly from her inspection of the deck, providing the only source of light to the otherwise darkened room.

The older halfling lifted his hand to lightly graze the bottom of her jaw and approached her quietly. She looked up at him, gazing upon a face largely obscured by shadow. He lowered his head to hers, meeting her mouth with a soft, gentle kiss.

He pulled away to look upon her once more. She could see the light reflecting off his eyes as they searched her own intently. Unthinkingly, Bulla stood on the tips of her toes and returned her mouth to his, lightly wrapping her arms around his neck. He brought his hands to her back, setting the skin underneath on fire. Tightening her hold, Bulla pressed herself further into Goten's broad form.

His hands slid down the muscles along her spine, coming around to grip her waist. The heiress carefully turned the pair around and angled herself towards her bed, pulling him with her when she leaned back on to it. He put out one hand, resting it on top of her quilt and kneeled his leg onto the mattress edge, never taking his mouth off hers. She shimmied herself backwards, prompting him to crawl on after her. Bringing his other knee to the bed, the dark-haired demi-Saiyan was now pressing into all fours and hovering over the Capsule Corp. heiress.

Bulla gazed up at him while he drank her in, his open palms either side of her head and knees each side of her hips. She hooked her hands around his neck once more, pulling him down onto his elbows and reunited their throbbing lips.

Reluctantly, he pulled away, rolling himself onto his back with a sigh.

Bulla turned her head to face her unexpected guest, desperately attempting to read his thoughts.

"Why did you come here?" She spoke finally, breaking the silence that had filled her room up until this point.

"I don't know," he whispered, keeping his eyes on her ceiling.

He glanced over at her, the two halflings regarding each other quietly before he pushed himself up to a sitting position, letting one leg rest on the floor next to her bed. Rising back to his feet, Goten leaned over the young Briefs once more and offered one last kiss before standing up straight and heading back to the balcony, leaving without another word.


	15. Happy Birthday, Princess

"Happy birthday to Buuullaaa, happy birthday day to youuu," the crowd sang jovially as the Capsule Corp. heiress fanned her face, attempting to hold back her tears of joy before blowing out the candles on her obnoxiously large cake. With Bulma and Vegeta's daughter now eighteen, the youngest member of the second generation of fighters was finally an adult. The birthday girl was surrounded by those nearest and dearest to her, including the entirety of the Z gang, save a couple of Sons. The CC staff had spent hours preparing the generous conservatory for the occasion, sparing no expense, despite the teenager's request to keep things modest this year.

In keeping with her low-key theme, Bulla wore a simple strappy pastel pink silk slip dress with silver heels. As only fitting of a princess, she once again adorned her dainty diamond encrusted tiara and paired it with matching diamond studs.

Bulla panned the massive domed room, taking in the heartwarming sight of everyone's high spirits. Her mother was bending over backwards in laughter at ChiChi's griping over her never-there husband, despite the fact that this time he was, in fact, here. Videl was nodding along politely, clearly suppressing her own amusement. Piccolo, Trunks and Dende were currently deep in conversation near the water fountain, the younger Namekian animatedly waving his short arms around as he relayed his tale. Yamcha had his arm draped around his gorgeous date while he shared a laugh with the mysterious Tien.  _She doesn't look all that much older than me,_  Bulla noted with a smirk. Gohan was smiling genially at his father, who was in the process of demonstrating a comical new technique.

The teenager's surveying was rudely interrupted when she was suddenly yanked behind a hedge. Readying herself to reprimand whoever thought it would be appropriate to potentially soil her delicate gown, her voice found itself stuck as her eyes opened wide at the unexpected newcomer.

Black eyes met blue and Bulla's smile reached ear to ear.

"You made it!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around her unexpected guest unashamedly. "I don't care if it's my birthday. I swore if you left me like that again I was gonna kick your ass, so prepare yourself Son."

"Is that really how you're going to thank for me making it in time for your party Bulla?" The older hybrid teased.

"Great, now you're going to make me cry when I spent so much time perfecting my face," Bulla smiled, eyebrows coming together. The two girls embraced warmly, the younger doing all she could to keep the waterworks down.

"I know I cut it a bit close this time, but look! I still made it right?"

Bulla nodded, dragging her oldest friend out of the bushes to join the rest of the gang.

"Honey you're back!" Videl cried on spotting her thrill-seeking daughter. The other guests slowly started to notice Pan's arrival too and began mulling in towards her, both parents hugging her tightly.

Bulla couldn't help but beam at the scene in front of her.  _Trust this girl to gatecrash my eighteenth birthday and then steal my thunder._

"That family has no tact." She heard her father grumble behind her as he placed his callused hand on her shoulder.

"And I love them for it," she responded with a broad grin. Slipping an arm around his back and squeezing his middle, she planted a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

"Like father like son," Bulla muttered to herself as she sat on the grass in the CC backyard, leaning into her hands and straining her neck to watch the thunderous clashing of her father and Goku high in the sky above her home.

"Would you have it any other way though?" Pan mused behind her, watching with fixed interest while the two Saiyan Gods squared off readily.

"It's a pity Goten isn't here," Trunks added from his spot next to the quarter Saiyan, plucking tufts of grass beneath him mindlessly. "I would kill for a good, hard spar right now."

Bulla shuddered at the mention of the absent halfling. She hadn't seen him since the night he had slipped into her room.  _Typical._

"I'll fight you," the older girl proffered with a shrug. "But I'll have to ask that you don't ruin my dress. It's the last intact one I have left."

The lavender-haired demi-Saiyan laughed out loud. "Yeah, maybe another time then," he answered, throwing a tuft in her direction.

"Where is my uncle anyway?" She asked with a slight frown. "He doesn't usually miss this sort of thing."

"Said he couldn't make it," Trunks answered, squinting while he observed his father's battle. "I assume it's a work thing."

"You sure he's not out on some hot date," Bulla couldn't help but throw in, keeping her back to the hybrids behind her.

"Nah, he wouldn't choose a girl over something like this," he responded casually. "Food and fighting man, what self-respecting Saiyan could turn that down?"

* * *

Bulla picked up a pair of jeans that had been lying crumpled on her bedroom floor for the better part of a week and folded it roughly before tossing it on her bed and reaching for the next garment. She turned around with a start when she felt a cool breeze hit the back of her neck.  _I thought my windows were closed?_

The teen inhaled sharply when she all but bumped into Goku's second son.

"Are you nuts?!" She whisper-yelled. "You can't be in here."

"You didn't seem to mind the last time," he responded with a wry smile.

She scoffed, berating herself for the smirk that was cracking on her face. "I thought you were busy tonight," she commented, turning back to continue tidying her room.

"I wanted to see you."

She paused, raising her brows in surprise. "You did?"

"Yes," he answered, lightly stepping towards her, consequently closing the gap between them. She turned to face him once more and found his head was already angled to hers when she stood up to her full height.

"Pink suits you," he rasped, sliding a clump of teal hair strands between his thumb and forefinger.

"Thanks," she whispered, eyes fixed on his lips.

"Happy birthday, princess."

He lowered his mouth to hers, bewitching the young heiress once more. His kiss was hungrier tonight, she noted, while he grasped the hair at her nape. She tilted her head back, offering no resistance, allowing him to bury his face into her collarbone. Bulla heard him groan as he brushed his lips along her neck.

He dropped his hands and slowly worked them up the length of her silk dress, continuing to suck and nibble at her soft skin. She moaned unthinkingly, causing the older halfling to pull her into him unexpectedly.

She blushed when she realised what she could feel pressing against her thigh. Curiosity getting the better of her, she couldn't help look down. Once she lifted her gaze, she found a knowing smirk on the older halfling's face.

The heiress gently pushed Goten towards her bed, placing her knees either side of him when he sat down at the foot. Instantly he dragged his palms up her back, keeping his gaze on her teal orbs as she lowered her lids and swooped down to reunite their lips. She gyrated slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pushed her chest against his. He slid his hands back down her dress and slipped them under the hem boldly. Bulla let out another moan when she felt his fingers travel teasingly up her silky skin, lightly brushing over her rear.

There was a sudden knock at the door, causing both demi-Saiyans to freeze in their tracks.

"Just a second, I was about to get changed," she called out. She pointed at her bathroom door, signalling Goten to go hide. The heiress flattened her hair with her hands and ran the back of her wrist over her mouth before making her way to her bedroom door. "What's up?" She asked as steadily as possible, inching it open.

"Is everything okay?" Bulma asked cautiously. "I thought I heard voices. Were you on the phone?"

"Uhm, no," Bulla smiled. "I was just singing to myself."

"Oh, right," her mother replied. "I figured it was a bit late for phone calls, but thought maybe there was some emergency."

"Everything's fine," the teenager reassured. "I was just about to get ready for bed. Thanks again for the party mom. I had a great birthday as always."

"Wasn't it such a treat that Pan could make it," Bulma cooed. "Oh, I'm so happy for you that you were able to spend your birthday with your best friend."

"Mhm," the heiress nodded slowly, silently urging her mother to get the message. "Me too. It's just not the same without her."

"Well, I'll let you get cleaned up. I should do the same. See you in the morning, sweetheart."

Clicking her door shut, Bulla let out a deep breath.  _Kami, that was way too close. If that had been daddy, it would have been game over._ Making her way towards the bathroom, the teenager realised that the door was ajar. Ducking her head in she noted that area was indeed vacant. When she retreated back to her bedroom, Bulla noticed the curtains blowing wildly. Her silent suspicions were confirmed when she observed that her sliding door was half open. Closing it, she threw herself on to her bed with a sigh, fixing her eyes to the ceiling.  _What the heck is going on right now?_

* * *

"What's with that smell that's been coming out of your room randomly?" Trunks asked, setting his bowl down next to his sister at the kitchen bench.

"It's incense," she answered with a mouth full of cornflakes.

"It stinks," he frowned, drenching his cereal in milk.

"Good, it'll keep you out of there then," she smiled, tapping the back of her spoon on the tip of his nose.

Despite having his own house, the older demi-Saiyan seemed to enjoy joining his family for breakfast on the weekends. He'd never admit it, but Bulla suspected that he missed having company when he ate.

"So, feeling any different since yesterday?" He asked innocently, screwing the cap on the milk bottle before placing it back on the granite.

Bulla froze mid-chew.  _What?_

"You know, finally being eighteen and all," he added.

With an audible exhale, the teen closed her eyes. "Oh. Not really," she responded, shoulders dropping. "You know what would really make me feel like an adult though?"

He snorted before cracking a smirk. "Go look outside."

Bulla's eyes widened, jaw dropping inside her closed mouth as she abruptly pushed herself off her stool and ran through the front door.

Her screams could be heard throughout the compound, attracting the attention of her mother and brother as well as various staff members who were currently milling around. She danced and spun around on the spot, waving her fists jubilantly. "You actually did it!"

"Happy birthday, baby," Bulma smiled, pulling her giddy daughter in for a hug.

"Mom, it's perfect!" The teen exclaimed, throwing her hands to her face in disbelief. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Your brother helped us pick it out," the scientist informed.

Bulla threw herself at the lavender-haired demi-Saiyan that had recently joined her at the front of the house, squeezing him tightly and squealing in his ear as he patted her on the back with a sheepish smile. When she pulled away, he thrust his hand into his pocket and lifted out a keychain comprised of a single key.

"I picked it up early this morning," he stated. "Was the soonest we could bring it home."

The teenager was positively fizzing once he passed the keyring to her.  _My own key! To my own car!_  She turned to drink in her new baby. A sleek, red, luxury convertible aircar. Fresh off the production line by the looks of it, and deliciously modern in its design.

Giving her brother one last kiss on the cheek she bounced over to her ride, gliding her index finger over the sleek curves.  _Oh, the fun you and I will have,_  she gushed.  _And summer's just a few months away too._

Bulla felt her father's ki approaching the trio. She turned around and skipped over to him, offering the same tight hug, kissing him either side of his face repeatedly.

"Thank you, daddy! I love it." She wiggled her feet when he lifted her off the ground in their embrace.

"Happy birthday princess," he voiced, kissing her on the cheek.

She stiffened for a moment, recalling hearing those exact words just a few hours prior in a  _supremely_ different context.  _Yikes,_  she shuddered before snapping herself out of it and resuming her miniature celebration.

"When can I take it out?" She asked, spinning around to face the rest of her family.

"Whenever you like," Bulma beamed from the front porch. "Although I imagine you don't want to leave the house wearing your pyjamas."

In an uncharacteristic move, the teenager flew straight to her balcony from the driveway, violently throwing open her sliding door. She was distracted momentarily by something falling lightly in the corner of her eye. Bending over, she found a small torn up piece of paper with nearly illegible scribble.

_Mine. Late._

That was it.

Bulla crumpled the note and shoved it into the breast pocket of her flannel pyjama top before scratching through her drawers, hurriedly searching for the first viable thing to wear.

* * *

"Do you remember when I asked if your family could adopt me?" Madison yelled. "That still stands." Her blonde curls were blowing wildly as the two girls tore down the highway, top down for a wonderfully fresh spring afternoon. "This is seriously the sexiest car I have ever seen."

"I know, right!" Bulla beamed. The heiress had been smiling so consistently since breakfast, the lines were starting to appear permanently ingrained. "My brother helped pick it out apparently. The man has taste. I just need to figure out where we're taking this thing."

"Oh, oh, could we maybe stop at Reis'? I left something there last week and haven't had a chance to get it back," the blonde requested, investigating the various compartments along the centre console.

Bulla dropped her jaw at her friend, eyes dancing at the scandal.

"Don't look at me like that!" Madison scolded. "The whole point of an on-again-off-again relationship is to have periods of on-again."

The teal-haired heiress laughed heartily. "Sure, but the last time you broke up you swore you were done with him. When did you guys get back together?"

"We're not  _together_  together," she corrected. "We're just… together."

"Oh Maddie," Bulla giggled. "You're in deep, aren't you. But fine, I don't have anywhere else to drive this baby anyway."

* * *

"Just wait here," Madison directed as she exited the vehicle. "I'll only be a minute"

Bulla nodded, unbuckling her seatbelt and hopping out to stretch her limbs. She crossed her ankles and leaned back against her driver's side door, a familiar tingle catching her attention.

"Hi, Bulla."

Lifting her sunglasses, she took in the sight of the young man with which she had so many 'firsts'.

"Jett," she muttered with a touch of surprise, urging her heart to stay under control. She pushed herself off her ride.

"Happy birthday." He offered with a modest curl of his lip.

"You remembered," she smiled warmly. "Thank you. How have you been?"

He nodded quietly, squeezing one eye to avoid the sun's glare. "Okay. How about you?"

"I've been alright," she exhaled, walking towards him slowly. "I've missed you though."

"I've missed you too."

She looked into his eyes, immediately feeling the waterfall of buried memories crashing back to her. She really did miss him. His sweetness, his honesty, his openness.  _I always knew where I stood with_ him.

"Jett, I'm sorry things ended the way they did between us. I honestly never meant to hurt you. You were always so good to me. You deserved better."

A gust of wind swept through, licking at her loosely buttoned blouse and caused the opening at her neck to flap wildly. She noticed Jett's eyes fall to the now exposed skin, causing her to clutch the fabric self-consciously.

He smiled as he looked to the ground, wiping his thumb across his chin. "You've found someone else," he stated more than asked.

"What? No I haven't," she answered hastily, cheeks warming. "What makes you say that?"

He tapped his collarbone at the point where it met his shoulder. Instinctively, the heiress rubbed her fingers over the corresponding spot on her own body and looked upon her ex-beau remorsefully.  _Dammit._

He was still smiling when he glanced back up at her, twisting the dagger that was already in her heart. "It's okay, Bulla. You were good to me too. Whoever he is, I hope he treats you well."

She felt a lump in her throat slowly build as she watched him quietly.

"Okay, all set," Madison announced, skipping down the steps from Reis' front door and making her way to the passenger side of Bulla's convertible.

"I should get going," Bulla murmured, lazily pointing her thumb behind her.

He nodded. "See you around."

"I hope so," she offered one last smile.

* * *

"You alright, Blue?" Madison interrupted the silence that had hung in the air since they departed Reis' place.

Bulla wiped her fingertips across her cheeks before returning them to the steering wheel, nodding to her friend silently.

"It's always hard running into an ex," the blonde commiserated, gazing out into the sea of oncoming traffic.

"Yeah," the heiress whispered, turning up the volume on the radio.

* * *

As they pulled into Madison's driveway, Bulla switched off the engine and turned to her friend. "Hey, could you maybe cover for me again tonight?"

Sceptical brown eyes met her aquamarine ones as the blonde opened her mouth to speak.

"Okay look, you know I've always got your back, but I'm starting to worry about you, Bulla. This is the second time in like a week. That's not like you. What are you doing that's so shifty you can't even tell  _me?_ "

The teal-haired teen exhaled, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. "I'm sorry Maddie. I hate keeping stuff from you. But I'd rather do that than lie, so please just trust that I'm not doing anything dangerous, okay? Depending on how tonight goes, it might all be over anyway." She ran her fingers through her hair. "And  _please_ , never say a word of this to Pan."

The blonde nodded, rubbing her hand on the heiress's shoulder sympathetically. "Let's go inside and grab some food. I've barely eaten all day since you kidnapped me for a joyride in this beauty."

* * *

It was quarter-past eleven when Bulla finally made her way over to Goten's apartment.  _What the heck does_ late  _mean anyway,_ she grumbled, lightly tapping on his front door. It didn't take long for him to answer this time. He opened it slowly and nodded for her to come in. She stepped inside wordlessly, clutching her arm, partially out of nervousness, but largely because she hadn't quite dressed for nighttime excursions. All she had on was a boxy white blouse tucked into a pair of denim shorts.

The two demi-Saiyans stood in awkward silence, each one apparently searching for the right thing to say.

"What are we doing?" Bulla asked eventually, eyeing the older halfling apprehensively.

He didn't answer immediately, instead opting to keep his attention on the ground. "I don't know," he finally acknowledged, sitting down on one of his bar stools.

"Like, what's actually going on between us?" She continued.

"I don't know," he repeated with a sigh, sliding his palms over his denim covered thighs.

She stepped over to him quietly, positioning herself between his knees. He didn't waste any time reaching out to touch her, fingers kissing the back of her rib cage while his thumbs lightly brushed over her waist. He pulled her towards him, causing her chest to bump his own. She could feel his heart pounding heavily against its bony cage.

" _Why don't you just say it,_ " she whispered, bringing her mouth down to his ear, soft blue locks licking at his cheeks.

Goten tightened his grip on the heiress' body, thrusting himself mouth-first into the heavenly flesh exposed by her baggy top. The teen whimpered, crinkling her eyebrows, and held her hands to each side of his face. When she felt the fabric pull taut, she reached her hands to the top button and began undoing them one by one. The older hybrid pulled away, glancing up at her with a hint of unease. She simply slipped the garment off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor as she ran her fingers through his hair and brought his face back to her chest. Her entire body vibrated when he groaned against her, unrelenting with his iron grip on her back.

The heiress took a step back, brushing her fingertips down his arm before circling them around his wrist. She tugged lightly, gesturing him to stand. He obliged, observing her through heavy lids as she lured him towards the single door at the end of the passage, unable to stop herself from smiling while she watched him follow in after her, fingertips grazing along the door jam when he entered.

Bulla stood at the end of his bed, taking in his form while city lights illuminated one half of it. She absently traced her thumb over his bottom lip while he gazed upon her hungrily. With a coy smile, she allowed herself to fall back on to the mattress, hair sprawling wildly beneath her. She kept her gaze on the Saiyan as he crawled after her, leaning his fist into the duvet. Bulla glided her hands over his shirt, slowly undoing the buttons. She tilted her gaze downward, slipping her hands into the waist of his pants. The heiress heard his breath catch at the motion and pulled out the hem of his shirt with a smirk.

"You are one cheeky girl," he rasped, rubbing the tip of his nose over her cheek, slowly making his way down to what she was beginning to suspect was his favourite spot.

The teen moaned when she felt him lightly nip at her neck. One of his palms was planted next to her head while the other travelled down her petite body, grabbing at her hips. Bringing his mouth back to hers, Bulla crossed her arms around his nape and deepened the already wanting kiss. He was resting on his elbows now and she could feel the full weight of his body pinning her beneath him. Instinctively she drew her legs up either side of him, spreading them apart. She felt him push into her and started to shiver, realising the dangerous game the two of them were playing.

She heard him growl suddenly as he jerked off her abruptly and positioned himself near the window, hand dragging over his face.

Bulla leaned into her elbows, watching him through furrowed brows. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this," he breathed.

"What?" She asked, bewildered at the sudden change of tune. "What do you mean you  _can't do this_?"

"I can't do this to you," he responded, directing both arms at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She exclaimed, raising her voice. "You had no problem last week,  _or_ last night."

He left the room wordlessly, leaving the half-naked heiress open-mouthed and speechless. Goten returned shortly with her blouse in his hand and passed it to her, keeping his gaze averted. She yanked it from his grip and threw it on in a huff, redoing the buttons with shaky fingers.

"I'm sorry okay? I don't mean to be a jerk about it, but I think you should go," he stated calmly.

She dropped her arms in defeat, frowning at the older Saiyan. "What just happened? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he sighed, still keeping his side to her. "You haven't done anything wrong. I'm the one with the problem."

"Well, what's the problem?" The teen pleaded, kneeling into the bottom edge of the mattress. "You're the one that told me to meet you here. And you're the one that's shown up in my room in the middle of the night. Twice!"

"I know!" He asserted, extending his arms before bringing them both to his head, squeezing his hair with both hands. "Alright? I know..."

She observed him warily. "Why won't you talk to me?" She voiced softly. "I just want to know where I stand with you."

"Because I don't have an answer for you," he responded remorsefully, frowning as he finally turned to face the heiress.

 _That is definitely a face I've never seen before,_  she noted, tears beginning to form in her teal orbs.

"Why are you being like this?" She asked quietly, trying her damnedest to keep her voice strong. "You say you don't ever want to see me hurt, but you hurt me everytime you play these stupid games. Why don't you just admit it to yourself, Goten? Say it!"

"What do you want me to say?" He asked, voice pained.

"The truth," she responded. "You're attracted to me. You want me. You want to f- "

"Enough!" He interrupted. "Yes, okay? You're right... And I fucking hate myself for it." He groaned, leaning himself against the door of his built-in closet.

The heiress exhaled. "Why is this so hard for you? Because you're older? Because you're friends with Trunks? What is it?"

"Yes, all of those things," he answered. "And those are pretty big things, may I add. You've only just turned eighteen. I was eighteen a long time ago, do you realise that? When you were still playing with dolls I was already well out of high school. Not to mention, Trunks isn't just my friend," he elaborated. "He's like my brother. We've been through everything together. There is an unspoken understanding that we  _don't_  fool around with each other's family." He stared at the ceiling with folded arms.

Bulla remained silent, watching his internal turmoil slowly work its way to the surface.

"It's more than that though," he breathed, dropping his head to gaze upon the teenager. "It's  _you_."

The tears were seriously threatening to fall now.  _What's wrong with_ me? She asked herself, eyes quivering.

"I've known you since you were a literal baby and now I've got you in my bed, undressing yourself for me." He shook his head in disbelief, before continuing. "It's fucked up! I used to carry you on my shoulders for Kami's sake. For most of your life, all I've seen you as is this cute little kid who brought the mighty Vegeta to his knees."

"So what is it?" She folded her arms. "What am I to you? That little girl who plays with dolls, or the one that makes you want to do stupid shit like sneak into her room in the middle of the night despite her mass murderer father just two doors away?"

He glanced out of his bedroom window, only answering after a few moment's silence. "Both," he sighed. "Part of me still needs to shelter you, keep you safe from all the dark stuff that exists out there. The other part..."

"Wants to do dark stuff  _to_  me?" She cocked an eyebrow, cheeky smile sneaking its way back on to her face. She heard him snort and noted that the ends of his lips were curling slightly.

"You're terrible," he chuckled. Turning back to look at her, he dropped his arms. "Isn't this at all weird for you?"

"Honestly, not hugely," she admitted with a shrug. "I mean yeah, it's a little weird. I get the age thing, and the betrayal aspect too. You  _are_ my  _best friend's_  uncle. And of course, you were this fixture at my house while I was growing up, but at the same time." She took a deep breath. "I don't think I have as many memories clouding things for me." She looked up to meet his gaze warmly. "Don't get me wrong, I have plenty of memories with you in them, all of them happy ones, but you were always someone I looked up to from afar. This silly, lovable goof, who was also ridiculously strong. I thought you were so cool." She smiled absently, quietly recalling a few special moments. "Too cool to spend any more time around me than you had to," she added with an exhale. "But it's different for you. I see that now."

Bulla pushed herself off the bed and headed for the exit, realising that she was up against a way more than she initially thought.

"Wait," he voiced, causing her to pause. Reluctantly, she pivoted to face him. "Part of me knows... That if you walk out of this apartment right now." He hesitated. "I'll never get to kiss you again. Or touch your soft skin."

"Is that a problem?" She asked, keeping her expression steady while she observed him carefully.

"Yes."

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest and began pounding violently in her ears.

"Then don't let me leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, things are definitely escalating, aren't they.
> 
> I wonder how many of you saw this side of Goten coming? :O


	16. The Wanted Pt. II

Bulla gulped at her own words, realising what she was, in fact, inviting. Despite her outward conviction, the heiress herself was wildly conflicted. She knew she had no business being alone with him right now, sneaking out in the middle of the night and lying to her parents. The very fact that she could not share the nature of their trysts with _anyone_ was enough to tell her that what she was doing was wrong. And yet, she couldn't tear herself away.

He flickered in and out of sight in an instant, reappearing at the door, keeping his eyes fixed on the Capsule Corp. heiress. Bulla was still holding on to the handle, but shifted her attention to the struggling demi-Saiyan. Her face was hard as she regarded him. "Say it," she demanded. They stared at each other, neither budging or daring to move.

"I want you."

She pushed the door closed and released the handle, letting her fingers drop to her side. Slowly, she pivoted on her heel and pressed her back into the wooden door, heart pounding violently. He stepped towards her, narrowing the gap between them and leaned his forehead against her own. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched his palms gradually rise to rest either side of her head.

" _Again,"_ she whispered.

" _I want you."_

Tilting her face upward, she tentatively pressed her lips to his, limbs turning to jelly when she felt him kiss her back. His hands drifted back down to her waist and squeezed, causing the heiress to moan into his mouth. The door was beginning to creak under the strain and she soon felt his palms slide down over her hips, past her rear, and cup the underside of her upper thighs, prompting her to lift her legs. He held her firmly while she wrapped herself around his bare torso and relieved the crying door of their combined weight. Never removing his mouth from hers, he carried the teal-haired halfling to his bed and gently sat her down at the foot.

Dropping her feet to the floor, Bulla leaned her palms back and pressed into her fingertips while Goten tugged at her top, untucking it from her denim shorts. For the second time that night, the heiress' hands drifted to her blouse, unbuttoning the garment slowly while she relished the unbridled kiss she was currently sharing with a figure so firmly entrenched in her childhood.

He lifted one hand to lightly brush at her neck, caressing the skin with the back of his fingers. The digits trailed down slowly, tracing over her breastbone and down to her stomach. Once he reached her navel, he flipped the hand over and lightly rubbed his palm over the taut surface. Bulla suspended herself momentarily, fidgeting with the hook on her bra band, shrugging the straps off her shoulders once she'd unlocked the finicky mechanism.

Goten finally broke their kiss, dropping his gaze downward to appreciate her new nakedness. She blushed self-consciously, the realisation of _who_ was currently looking upon her sinking in. Lazily, he lifted his eyes back to hers, a look in his obsidian orbs telling her that they were rapidly approaching a point of no return.

Their lips reunited with palpable hunger while his fingers roamed with notably less inhibition. He lifted both hands to brush against her small breasts and gave them a light squeeze, eliciting another moan from the heiress.

Bulla dug the heel of her palms into the duvet and pushed herself backwards, shifting higher up the bed. Kneeling one leg against the edge of the mattress, Goten kept his eyes on the teen and began undoing his belt, her own teal orbs widening at the motion. The rattling of the metal buckle sent shivers down her spine; the combination of nerves and anticipation causing her to shake involuntarily.

He froze.

"Keep going," she whispered once she noticed his hesitation.

"Are you sure?" He asked, observing her cautiously.

She nodded, unable to pry her attention from his fingers.

Leaving the belt in its loops, he dropped his hands and leaned his fists into the bed, face meeting hers. "You're scared."

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"I don't want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable," he stated seriously.

"You're not," she reassured, lifting her gaze to meet his. "I want to do this." As if to drive the point home, she reached for her own shorts and began unbuttoning them. Once they were loose, she shimmied them off her legs and tossed them to the ground.

Pants still on, Goten returned and crawled over her, leaning into his elbow while he ran his fingers through her hair. Cupping her face, he looked into her eyes and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Bringing her hands to the back of his head, she silently urged him to continue. When he obliged, she traced her fingers down the muscles along his spine and parted her legs ever so slightly.

The older demi-Saiyan removed his mouth from hers once more, slowly dragging his face down her neck and across her chest until he reached a tiny nipple. Very lightly, he brushed his warm lips over the sensitive button and rubbed the other between his fingers. She let out a faint whimper and arched her back, inadvertently rubbing her bare stomach against his hard chest.

He continued working his mouth across her body, leaving a trail of soft kisses down her belly while his hands leisurely dragged over her waist. He planted a kiss at the very top of her underwear before hopping over to the inside of her thigh, causing the teen to squirm.

Rising back to his full height, the dark-haired halfling resumed undoing his belt and slipped it out of the loops before dropping it next to him. Bulla was on her back, resting the crook of her elbow over her eyes, still floating from the enchanting sensations of his mouth wandering her body. When she heard him unzip, she dropped her arm, leaned back into her elbows and watched him closely, feeling her pulse beginning to build.

He slipped off his underwear while she gazed upon him, her teal orbs opening wide. Walking over to his bedside table, he opened the drawer and pulled out a small foil square. Ripping it open, he rolled the latex onto himself fluidly.

Bulla dropped her head back onto the pillow. _This is actually happening._ She was shivering once more, heart thumping at her rib cage. She felt the bed dip when Goten returned. Resting his elbows either side of her head, he kissed her on the cheek. She smiled suddenly, feeling the nervousness bubbling over into giddiness. He smiled back at her, planting a second kiss on the side of her mouth and another on the tip of her nose.

She reached down to her underwear, sliding it carefully over her hips, lifted her pelvis and drew in a leg to slip them off completely. Rough fingers glided down her bare stomach before coming to a stop at her mound. She let out a soft moan when she felt him slide his middle finger up and down her slit. He plunged it in for short a moment, causing her breath to catch, before pulling the digit back out and sending another ream of shivers down her spine.

Bulla heard a rumble from his throat as he slipped the finger into his mouth and slowly dragged it back out. " _Even better than I remember_ ," he breathed.

She fixed her eyes to the ceiling and held her breath when she felt him position himself at her entrance. Goten inclined his head back up to the heiress, watching her carefully. Bringing his face in line with hers, the older halfling slowly began to push into her, causing her to inhale sharply.

"You're still okay with this?" He asked softly.

She nodded.

He pushed in a little further, eliciting a faint whimper. After edging in a bit more, she let out a cry and threw palm to her mouth, squeezing her lids shut. She felt him begin to retreat and opened her eyes.

"Why are you stopping?" She whispered.

"I'm hurting you," he uttered, brows furrowing.

"It doesn't matter," she urged. "Keep going."

They held each other's gaze as he slowly began to push once more, her features softening when she finally released some of the tension she'd been holding in her face. Keeping her eyes on the man above her, he inched further still. On the final thrust, he brought his lips to hers, catching her long moan in his throat. He groaned right back at her as she desperately dug her fingertips into his ribcage, insides threatening to rip in two.

The hard part was over, she told herself as she slowly began gyrating against him. He brought his mouth down to the delicate skin on her neck, clutching her waist with both hands while she squirmed under him, readjusting herself to more comfortably accommodate the new sensation.

The pangs were becoming less frequent, and the heiress was finally beginning to enjoy herself. He rocked against her gently, initially letting her set the pace, but eventually began offering slower and deeper thrusts, his low groans in her ear sending her head spinning.

The two demi-Saiyans continued to rock and writhe rhythmically until the younger's whimpers occurred closer and closer together. When she felt the deep familiar tickle, she started to move a bit more intently. Soon she was insisting they pick up the pace, bucking her hips with increased urgency. She was becoming light headed as her breathing became more rapid, cheeks flushing deep red. Bulla rolled herself against him a few more times before crying out loudly, tilting her chin towards the ceiling as her back arched and toes curled. Plunging his face into the dip at her collarbone, the older halfling groaned too, squeezing his fingertips into the soft skin at her sides while he pulled her hips firmly to him. He exhaled audibly into her neck, grunting as she felt him tense and release inside her. He was still digging into her when she slowly sunk back into the mattress, shivers passing through her in shimmering waves.

He collapsed onto her, letting her take his full weight and leaned his forehead into the crook of her neck, both demi-Saiyans breathing laboriously.

Through closed eyes, she felt his lips return to hers. They were warm and soft and sent one last shiver down her spine. She opened her eyes when she felt him get off of her, watching through half-closed lids as he rose and headed for the door.

When he returned, he was back in his underwear and heading for his dresser.

"Are you parents expecting you home tonight?" He asked, shuffling through his drawers.

"I told them I'm staying at Maddie's," she answered softly, attempting to conceal her guilt.

"Here." He offered her a familiar navy t-shirt.

"Thanks," she smiled, happy to be reunited with the old garment. She sat up and threw it on immediately, relieved to be covered up once more.

He sat down next to her on the mattress with his palms on his thighs and turned his head to face her. "How was that?"

She smiled shyly, embarrassed at the question. "Uhm?"

"What I mean is," he clarified. "How are you?" He looked at his hands briefly before returning his gaze to the heiress. "I didn't realise, going into this, that you hadn't done that before. If I'd known, I would have handled things a bit differently."

"Oh," she blushed, now even more embarrassed. "I'm fine. It wasn't as bad as people make it out to be. I can definitely see the appeal once you get that first one out of the way."

He smirked and gave her one more kiss before standing up straight and stretching his arms out behind him. "Would you prefer if I slept on the couch?"

"What? No way, we can both sleep here," she answered without hesitation, keeping her eyes on him.

He grazed his fingers along her jaw. "Alright, we should try to get some rest then."

* * *

Bulla was on her side, staring out of Goten's generous bedroom window while she watched the city lights and took stock of her present situation, marvelling at how remarkably similar it was to her first ever night in this apartment. The only difference was that this time, the older demi-Saiyan had his arm wrapped firmly around her, pulling her to him as he drifted off into his own slumber.

_Never in a million years could I have imagined I'd be back here in this bed, with Goten Son lying next to me._

* * *

Her eyes drifted open groggily while she attempted to recognise the sparse surroundings. As her sleepy haze dissolved, Bulla realised whose bed she had found herself in for the first time in over a year. She tilted her chin towards her chest and spied a large, tanned arm holding her tightly.

The heiress shifted on to her back to get a glimpse of the man behind her. Part of her still couldn't quite believe what she had done last night, _and with whom_. She needed to see him with her own eyes before she could really accept it.

Bulla couldn't help but blush when she took in the handsome face of her brother's best friend buried into her hair as it spread over the pillow they shared last night. Her shuffling caused him to stir. Lazily, his eyes floated open.

"Hi," he smirked, watching her through heavy lids

"Hi," she replied, smiling shyly.

He traced his fingertips over her forehead and down her temple, cradling her cheek gently. She watched as his eyes danced over her expression, before her own gaze fell to his mouth. Bulla pushed into her elbows, gently pressing her lips to his, causing the older halfling to slide his fingers back up to her hairline. He slipped the digits into the aquamarine locks and pulled her face closer to his own.

She felt his leg slide over her thigh as he slowly repositioned himself on top of her, her cheeks flushing at the feeling of his erection pressing into her through their layers. His hands dropped down to her sides, grabbing at the cotton t-shirt that covered her petite form. He boldly pushed the top up past her hips, exposing her dainty underwear. Her arms floated naturally as he slid the garment up her waist, ribs and eventually over her head, wasting no time in bringing his mouth to her smooth skin once it was properly exposed.

Just as he had the night before, Goten started at her neck, licking and sucking at the delicate surface. He raised his head and dragged his gaze downward, taking a moment to admire her naked form in the morning light. She squeezed her eyes bashfully, mentally berating herself for feeling so self-conscious.

When she reluctantly opened her lids, Bulla saw a ravenous look in the older halfling's eyes that sent shivers down her spine. He plunged his face into her chest, savouring every inch. The heiress slipped her fingers through his hair, tilting her head back, and moaned softly. Dragging his nose down her stomach lazily, Goten planted kisses all along her belly, waist and hips.

She felt his fingers grip her underwear, rolling them down while he kissed the grooves where limbs met pelvis. Pulling the lace garment all the way down her legs, Goten brought his mouth back up to her inner thigh, kissing it lightly, and squeezed his fingertips into the soft flesh. Slowly, he brushed his lips over her southern tip.

_What is he-?_

" _Oh God._ "

* * *

"Okay, I promise this isn't going to turn into some uncomfortable conversation about 'us _'_ , but I just have to know. Am I, like, complicit in some sort of affair?" She asked warily, sitting at Goten's kitchen bench while she watched him cut into his frankfurters.

"What?" he asked with a chuckle, clearly not expecting this to be the topic of this morning's discussion.

"Am I a side piece? Or whatever."

He laughed out loud. "No, you are not a side piece," he responded, shaking his head in amusement. "I haven't had a serious relationship in like four years."

"Okay," she nodded. "That's cool. What about blondie?"

He frowned at her quizzically, cocking his head. "What are you talking about now?"

"Last week when I came to tell you about my dad, you had a girl over. Blonde, pretty, nice butt. After I interrupted that date, you ended up in my room. That's kinda..." She grimaced, causing the older halfling to laugh once more.

"Yeah, that's Dee. We both manage small teams at work," he explained, dragging the sausage through his runny egg yolk. "Sometimes we need to coordinate outside of work hours to nail stuff down. Anything else?" He raised his eyebrows, keeping his attention on his plate.

"Are you still seeing that redhead?"

He put down his cutlery, squinting at the heiress next to him. "How do you know about her? Have you been following me?"

"No!" She answered quickly, realising she was rapidly catapulting herself into 'weird obsessed girl' territory. "I was out with Maddie a few weeks back and we saw you two making out in an alley."

"Not my proudest moment," he acknowledged with a shrug, grabbing his knife and fork once more. "No, I'm not seeing her. That was just a one-time thing."

Silence fell upon the duo as they skirted the elephant in the room.

"You sure you don't want something to eat?" He asked. "I feel rude having breakfast while you just sit there."

"Yeah I'm sure," she answered. She still had butterflies in her stomach from the past twelve hours events, and couldn't imagine stuffing her face right now.

"I should probably take a shower before I head home," she put forward reluctantly, not wanting to overstep.

"Of course," he nodded. "Help yourself to towels or whatever, you know where everything is."

She smiled modestly. _Yeah, I do, how weird is that?_

"Hang on a sec," he called out as she made her way into the bathroom. He walked over to her, wiping his thumb over his lips. "I won't be able to do this when you get out." He leaned down and kissed her on the mouth, digging both hands into her hair.

Opening her eyes once more, she found he was looking at her with his familiar goofy grin. She blushed, surprised at how openly physical he was being with her without the cover of night or bedsheets. With this in mind, she stepped through the threshold and closed the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

Bulla turned off the engine once she pulled up to the end of her family driveway, letting out a hard breath while she gathered herself. _Act natural, Bulla. No one has any idea. Your tracks are covered. You've got this._

After encapsulating her car, the heiress quietly slipped inside, internally thanking every Kai in existence that no one was downstairs. After closing the door behind her, she slowly floated to her room, ensuring her ki was low enough to keep herself from attracting any attention.

 _Safe,_ she breathed as she leaned against the inside of the bedroom door, relieved to have made it into her haven undetected. Not wasting any time, Bulla scratched through her closet for a change of clothes.

The teen stared at her reflection from the seat opposite her vanity mirror, frowning at the extensive list of hickeys that were dotted across her neck and shoulders. She reached for her concealer, slapping the bottle to her palm. _Let's see how much you live up to this 'All day staying power',_ she challenged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd relieve you guys early of the cruel cliffhanger :)
> 
> It only took sixteen chapters, but we finally made it (cough). Thank you for your patience!


	17. One and Done; One of Many

Bulla stared at the open book in front of her, eyes running repeatedly over the same few paragraphs while somehow managing to understand the contents less with each new pass.

 _Ugh!_  She groaned.  _Why do boys have to be so damn cryptic all the time?_

It was now Tuesday evening, and she hadn't seen or heard a word from Goten since she left his apartment late Sunday morning.

A feeling of dread was slowly beginning to spread over her as she considered the very real possibility of him moving on from her now that he'd scratched that itch. Or, arguably, something even worse: a second round of severe guilt followed by him falling off the face of the planet.

There was a knock at her door, pulling her attention away from her homework.

"You've got a visitor." Bulma's voice sang from the other side.

 _He wouldn't?!_  She jumped.  _Oh wait, it's just-_

"Hey Blue," Pan greeted genially from the doorway, slipping in and closing the door behind her.

"Pan! Hey," the younger teen smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for entertainment," she answered, glancing distractedly around the room. "I tried calling you a few nights ago to see if you wanted to chat, but your phone was off. I know a night owl like you would've still been awake, so what were you doing? Still out joy-riding? You should've taken me with you, whatever it was."

"How did you know about the car?" Bulla cocked her head at her old friend, strategically dodging the first half of her question.

"I called up Maddie instead. She told me about what you two got up to in the afternoon," she shrugged, dropping herself onto the heiress' bed. "Man, I've been so bored since I got back. Can we do something?"

"You still need to tell me about your adventure," the teal-haired halfling reminded. "And it better be good too, or else you're gonna get it."

"Well, there's not much to say really." She blew at her fringe. "I was only gone, like, what? Two weeks? Not nearly enough time to get too comfy. I'm gonna have to twist my mom's arm and see if she'll let me go longer next time." The quarterling grinned to herself, clearly scheming her next move. "Short version is, lots of flying, lots of sleeping on dirt, lots of cold as fuck river baths."

"You're nuts," Bulla shook her head. "You'll have to pry steaming hot showers from my cold, dead hands. You cleaned up pretty good for my party though."

"Eh, I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it if I turned up covered in guts and mud." Pan rolled her eyes. "Grandma especially has been hammering into me lately about always making sure I look respectable in case I 'find a man'. Don't they realise there's more going on in our heads than getting boyfriends and having sex?"

"Mhm," the younger hybrid nodded sheepishly.

"Oh speaking of," Pan rolled her head to look upon her friend. "Maddie mentioned you ran into Jett on Saturday. How'd that go? That's the first you've spoken to him since you dumped him right?"

"Yeah..." Bulla ran her fingers through her hair, expression falling slightly at the mention of her old flame. "It could've gone better I guess. I tried to apologise, but I don't think it ended up coming across as sincere as I would've liked." Thoughts drifted back to the tactless accidental brandishing of the hickey she'd unknowingly received the night before.

"Let's be honest, Bulla," the quarterling replied nonchalantly. "Is there really any sort of apology that would've made a difference outside of you telling him you want him back? I mean, the poor guy was in love with you for Kami's sake. It's gonna take more than an 'I'm sorry' to get him smiling again."

She didn't reply. Truth be told, she was feeling pretty guilty over how quickly she'd gotten into bed with her fellow halfling after just a handful of steamy hook-ups. Sure, she and Jett had initially agreed to take things slow and that, combined with some  _logistical issues_ , meant she'd never actually ended up going all the way with him, but it didn't make her feel any less…  _easy_.

"Wait," Pan voiced, breaking the younger teen's attention. "You are over him right? Or are you actually thinking of asking him to give it another go?"

"I think that ship has sailed," Bulla sighed, glancing out of her window absently. She had been so lost in her conversation with Pan, as well as her own thoughts, that she didn't notice her brother and Goten walking along the footpath from the other house. She jumped up hurriedly and peered out of her glass door.

"What?" The dark-haired teen queried, joining her at the balcony entrance.

"Uh, nothing," the heiress mumbled. "Thought I saw something. Do you wanna hang out downstairs? I feel like getting some fresh air."

"Hey, brats." Trunks greeted the two girls as they entered the backyard through the living room sliding door. "Isn't this a familiar sight? You two trying to tag along again?"

"Please," Pan scoffed, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes. "As if we would want to watch you two chase down the last few untouched skirts in West City. You know, the ones with any self-respect?"

Bulla glanced shyly at the man currently standing next to her brother while her friend bantered away. Goten had his hands in his pockets and was smirking at his niece, evidently amused at the developing exchange between the two. When he realised the heiress had been watching him, he flicked his gaze to her briefly and threw her a wink, causing her to look away bashfully.

_Jeez, Bulla. Ever heard of acting naturally?_

Trunks' cell started to ring, interrupting his conversation with the older of the two girls. He lifted his finger at her and wandered off wordlessly, pressing the device to his ear.

"So what are you two ladies up to tonight?" Goten asked playfully. "If not following me and golden boy around the place."

"I was bored, so I thought I'd see what Bulla's up to," Pan answered with a shrug. "Apparently the answer is nothing." She looked accusingly at the girl next to her.

"Sorry I don't have something more exciting going on," the teal-haired halfling rolled her eyes. "I mean, it's not like it's a school night or anything."

"Oh, shit that completely slipped my mind." Pan slapped her palm to her forehead. "It's been so great having the freedom to wake up and do whatever I want, I totally forgot that school was a thing. Hang on." She turned around and headed back towards the household entrance. "I meant to pee when I got here."

"How are you?" Goten asked, watching the heiress warmly. Trunks was still on the phone a good few feet away, leaving the two halflings to themselves.

"Good," she nodded, struggling to meet his gaze.

"You sure? You seem a bit-"

"Is this going to be a repeat of last time, where you disappear and don't talk to me for ages?" She finally glanced back to him, eyebrows converging.

His jovial expression fell. "What? Of course not," he answered, pulling his hands out of his pockets. "I mean, I'm here right now aren't I?"

She could hear Pan's voice carrying from the kitchen. By the sounds of it, she was currently caught up in a conversation with her mother.

Bulla nodded once more. "Okay. I just wanted to make sure you weren't freaking like you did before... Now that you've had some more time to think about what happened."

He frowned down at her. "I don't have any regrets, if that's what you're getting at. Do you?"

A coy smile tugged at the ends of her mouth as she briefly replayed the night in her head for the thousandth time. "No."

"Good," he smiled back. "Then we're on the same page."

 _Hardly,_ she mused.  _I still have no idea what's going on between us, but whatever._

The whirring of her father's gravity room came to a halt, causing both halflings to glance in the building's direction. The Saiyan prince appeared at the entrance not too long after and made his way towards the duo.

Bulla looked to the older halfling and spoke quickly. "Whatever you've been giving away to him in those eyes of yours, don't let him see it now! I've trained with him twice since the weekend and he hasn't said a word."

Goten stepped away from the heiress and pivoted to face the Saiyan in question. "Evening, Vegeta."

The veteran warrior came to a stop in front of him. "Up for a quick battle, third class?"

Bulla cocked her head at her father in surprise. She couldn't remember the last time she saw these two spar. From what she could tell, there wasn't any malice in his challenge, but the request was certainly out of the ordinary.

"Uh, sure," the younger fighter responded.

Vegeta immediately took to the sky, leaving the two hybrids to exchange wary glances. Goten slipped off his jacket, laying it along the deck chair, and began emptying his pockets. After tossing his keys, he passed his phone to the heiress. "Punch your number in for me," he voiced softly. "I forgot to ask you for it before you left."

She glanced up at him, butterflies suddenly fluttering in her belly.

"Wish me luck," he grinned before joining the prince in the airspace above the compound.

* * *

"What's going on?" Trunks asked as he approached the two teenagers, finally finished with his call. Both girls were sitting at the outdoor dining table and had their heads angled skyward. He pulled a white box out of his inside jacket pocket and slapped it against his palm, a single white stick edging its way out.

"Daddy wanted Goten to fight him," Bulla answered, gaze fixed on the blur above them.

"Yeah I figured that much out, thanks," he mumbled sarcastically, cigarette between his lips while his brought his finger to the end and ignited it with his ki. "He's probably bored of facing robots all day long."

Goten's phone was still sitting on the table beside the heiress when it suddenly began to vibrate, catching all three hybrids' attention. She couldn't help but notice the name and profile image of the caller.

_Katerina. Pretty._

She glanced away, squashing the intrusive thoughts that were beginning to slip into her head.  _Maybe it's another work colleague,_ she assured herself.

His phone buzzed once more, this time with a text from the same contact. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the preview.

_Hey Hotstuff. Call me when you're free. I need a date for…_

"How long has this been going on for?" She heard her brother's voice cut through her mental chatter from where he stood beside her.

"About twenty minutes," the older of the two girls responded.

"Can't imagine it will last much longer," he uttered nonchalantly, blowing out a pool of thick smoke, his words causing his sister to bring her gaze back to him.

"Why do you say that?" Bulla asked. "Goten's been keeping up really well."

Keeping his attention on the skybound battle, Trunks spoke up once more. "He's maxed out. I doubt he'd be able to sustain it for more than a few minutes. Dad's like a bottomless pit though, he's got plenty left to go."

Bulla watched her brother a few moments longer, quietly envious of how easily he was able to read each fighter's limits despite showing up so late in the game.

"Do you think daddy knows that?"

"That Goten's done?" He asked, taking another puff. "I don't think so, it's been a while since they sparred and Goten's power's gone up some, but he'll figure that out soon enough."

Before her attention had even fully returned to the two fighters, she spotted Goten's golden form plummeting rapidly towards the earth in front of them. Instinctively she sheltered her face with her arms as he made contact, soil and grass flying in all directions. Not even a second later, her father touched down after him, causing a second audible boom. Bracing his legs, he reached an arm into the crater towards the downed warrior.

The teen smiled at the sportsmanship when Goten took the extended hand. Her expression slowly faded, however, when she saw her father utter something into his ear as he pulled him up. She watched as Goten blanched before cautiously turning his head to the older Saiyan.

Once the dark-haired halfling was on his feet, the two men exchanged nods and went their separate ways. Vegeta flying, presumably, towards his bedroom's balcony, and Goten back to the rest of the hybrids.

"That was intense," Pan clapped on his return. "Nice going though, Uncle Goten. You did better than I expected."

"Thanks," he groaned, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm going to feel it tomorrow though, fuck."

"You're a brave man," Trunks chuckled, offering his cigarette. "Even I don't bother going against my dad."

"I've always been a sucker for a challenge," he smirked, taking it gratefully. "I swear your dad hits harder than anyone I know though."

"Trunks says you went all out," Bulla finally spoke up, watching him rub at his various developing injuries. "Is that true?"

"Yeah. He kind of insisted on it," Goten answered, furrowing his brow as he exhaled away from the table. "I don't usually care to. I can't even remember when last I went super, let alone beyond. But after a while, I didn't really have a choice."

"You're strong," she murmured, not really aware of the words currently exiting her mouth.

"I bet you'll give me a run for my money too one of these days," he grinned.

Reaching for his phone, he unlocked the screen. Bulla watched his expression closely, hoping to get some indication of how happy he was to hear from this  _Katerina._ After noting his collection of missed calls and messages, he flicked his gaze towards the heiress. The two exchanged a glance before he wordlessly slipped the device back into his pocket and turned to the lavender-haired halfling, passing back what was left of his smoke. "Do you mind if I grab some water?"

"Go ahead," Trunks answered absently, returning the stick to his mouth while Goten made his way towards the sliding door.

He pinched Bulla on the shoulder when he passed her chair. "I need to go to the bathroom," she announced suddenly, pushing herself away from the table.

She followed him through the living area and into the kitchen, noting that he walked straight past the sink towards the internal garage door.

"Uh, the water's over here?" She voiced confusedly.

"I know where your sink is," he chuckled. "I just want to talk for a bit without the others around." He pushed open the door and surveyed the area, ensuring the room was indeed vacant. "If I kiss you right now, your brother will probably smell you on me, so I'm going to have to keep my distance."

Her heart jumped.

"Did you put your number in?" He enquired, lifting his phone back out of his pocket in demonstration.

"Mhm," she nodded.

"What's it under? I'm assuming you knew better than to use your real name."

"Yeah, it's, uh." She glanced up, suddenly feeling a bit sheepish. "Princess."

He snorted, nodding his head in approval. "That's pretty bold of you."

"I realised recently that you never really say it in front anyone else." She leaned against the white wall behind her. "Figured it was a safe enough option. What did my dad say to you when he pulled you out of that crater earlier?"

"You saw that did you?" He muttered, tapping at his phone before placing it back in his pocket. "Nothing worth mentioning, don't worry about it."

"It didn't look like nothing," she mumbled, lifting her eyes to the ceiling. When she brought her gaze back down, he was in front of her, raising his palms to the wall either side of her.

"Maybe if the rest of me doesn't touch you..." He mused before bringing his lips down to hers. Instantly, electricity coursed all through her and her knees started to buckle. "Hmm, harder than I thought," he murmured when he pulled away, staring at his hands and flexing the fingers restlessly.

She giggled suddenly at his immediate attempt at finding loopholes. "We are literally surrounded by people right now," she whispered.

"Yeah, and I know exactly where each of them is as we speak. We're fine," he added, dropping his gaze lazily to her neck. "When can I see you again? Tonight?"

_So apparently not just one and done._

"Uhm. We probably shouldn't make a habit of meeting in my room," she voiced, beginning to shiver at the look he was giving her. "I can only wash my sheets and blankets so many times in one week without raising any questions."

"My place then. You know how to keep your ki low. You're doing it right now," he teased, catching a stray clump of teal strands with his finger and brushing them aside.

"I'll need to figure out how to get around my dad." She tilted her head in consideration. "He'll probably notice I'm not in my room if he wakes up in the middle of the night."

She heard a rumble from his throat suddenly while his face hovered over the dip at her collarbone. "Have I ever mentioned how good you smell?" He voiced distractedly, causing her to look down in mild bewilderment. "Because you really do, it's… Intoxicating."

Before she had a chance to respond, he was gone, garage door slowly drifting closed.

After gathering herself for a few moments, she made her way to the kitchen and found him at the sink, drinking from a nearly empty glass as if he'd been there the entire time. Pan and Trunks entered the kitchen the same time as she did, the quarterling laughing at her uncle.

"Had enough water?" She jested. "You been in here for like ten minutes."

"Hey. You try fighting the Prince of Saiyans and see how you feel after," he responded playfully, not even skipping a beat.

"Blue, I'm gonna head off. Your mom says you've got finals coming up in the next few weeks, so I don't wanna keep you up too late. We'll have to reschedule that promised ass-kicking. Catch you later!" Pan waved, heading for the front door.

"Was your niece always such a ball-buster?" Trunks shook his head as the raven-haired girl exited the building, eliciting a laugh from his sister. "She has way too much of your mom in her, and I'm not talking about the good parts."

"What are you trying to say about my mom, man?" Goten frowned. "The woman's a saint."

"Are you a bit of a momma's boy, Goten?" Bulla teased, sniggering at the dark-haired halfling.

"Are you kidding?" Trunks exclaimed. "You should see this guy when he's back at his parent's place. It's embarrassing."

Both siblings began to laugh at the expense of the now lone Son until Bulla eventually placed her hand over her mouth to muffle her chortles. Glancing up at the clock, she suddenly blurted, "Oh shoot it's nearly ten. I still need to write that stupid essay."

"I should head off too," Goten responded, dragging his fingers through his soiled hair. "Need to get all this dirt off me."

"Yeah, remind me to thank my dad for interrupting what was meant to be a fun night out for the two of us," Trunks grumbled.

Bulla stiffened as she padded up the stairs, noting the implication in her brother's words.

* * *

Her phone buzzed, lighting up her dark room. She checked the screen and spotted a text from an unknown number.

" _Come to the fountain._ "

Slipping out of her sliding door, the heiress quietly floated over to the front yard. Once she touched down, she felt a set of fingertips graze along the small of her back, sending shivers down her spine.

"You're back," she whispered.

"I did say I wanted to see tonight," he answered, planting soft kisses along the skin exposed by her scanty sleep tank.

She pivoted to face him. "It's funny. Just a few hours ago, I was genuinely thinking it was only going to be a one-time thing."

He froze, but she was barely able to make out his features. "Do you want it to be?" He asked, taking a step back and removing his hands from her body.

"No, I don't," she answered, edging towards him, sliding her palms up his chest and clasping them around his neck. "I'm glad you're here."

He returned his hands to her sides, leaning his face against the spot he fought against indulging in earlier. "Good," he grumbled, squeezing his fingertips into her ribcage. "Because I need to have you again."

The heiress immediately felt her cheeks heat up.  _Wow, this guy._ "Let's go up to my room then, the door's still open."

Wordlessly the pair made their way to her balcony and stepped inside. Clutching his hand, she led him to the centre of her little sanctuary.

"What about your sheets?" He asked leaning down to hover his mouth over hers.

"I'll wake up early and deal with it in the morning," she uttered, barely able to concentrate on anything other than how badly she wanted a repeat of Saturday night.

Their lips finally reunited, sending red-hot fire all through her. Her skin burned at each spot that he grazed and grabbed, eager hands immediately working their way up her cotton top while he walked her towards her bed. Her knees bent reflexively when the back of her calves bumped into the edge and she was on her back in a heartbeat, feeling his weight pressing her deeper into the mattress.

She felt his fingers slide under her back before grabbing hold and shovelling her towards her headboard. Returning his mouth to hers, he slipped the digits beneath her sleeveless tank and leisurely dragged his palms up her stomach, fingertips grazing the undersides of her breasts. Hastily, she grabbed the bottom corners of her top and flung it overhead.

Cool air danced over her skin while he pulled himself of her and began removing his own clothing. His eyes were fixed to her while he threw off his t-shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, kicking them roughly to the ground.

 _Where is it?_  She yelled internally, scratching through her bedside table.  _There! Thank Kami. I wonder if I need to start buying more of these_? She tossed the shiny wrapper onto the comforter next to her.

"We won't be needing that yet," he uttered, kneeling into the mattress and reaching for her sleep shorts. She barely had a chance to lift her hips before he yanked the garment down, along with her underwear, in one quick motion and threw them haphazardly.

_I swear this is not the same guy from three nights ago._

Gliding his palms up her sides, he dragged them back down past her hips and dug his thumbs into the grooves near her inner thighs, finally tearing his gaze off her body to watch her expression while he tentatively pried her legs apart.

Bulla nodded at him and instantly found herself biting the inside of her lip, attempting to muffle her involuntary whimpers. Her head spun at the sensation of his tongue once again exploring her southernmost lips.

_Okay, maybe this is the same guy._

She silently squirmed on top her sheets, desperately urging herself to stay quiet, lest the pair risk waking up her notoriously homicidal father.

Reaching down with both hands, she buried her fingers in his thick mane, intermittently squeezing the black strands as she bucked against his face. Their eyes locked momentarily and she shuddered at the sight.

_There's that feral look again._

* * *

Once he'd had his fill, he finally brought his face back up to meet hers. Her eyes were mostly closed, head heavy. She was barely able to move her limbs, she felt so spent.

"Your turn?" She smiled. Even her lids felt weighted.

"That was my turn," he smirked, kneeling above her to wrap himself in the protective latex. Pressing his left palm into the mattress beside her head, he positioned his knees between her thighs, gently nudging them open. Using his right hand, he guided himself into position before giving a single, hard thrust.

* * *

"You were kind of wild tonight," Bulla giggled, keeping her voice low. She was on her back, facing her ceiling while the older halfling draped his arm over her lazily, his nose pressing into her cheek.

"I  _really_  wanted to see you again," he smirked against her skin, fingertips grazing her shoulder absently. He lifted his head to look at her suddenly, expression becoming a touch more serious. "I didn't hurt you at all, did I?"

"No, no it was fine. It was sort of amazing actually," she blushed, gazing into his eyes warmly. "Just unexpected. You were a lot more… Careful the last time."

Dropping back down, Goten returned his face to her pillow. "You were really nervous on Saturday, so I thought we should take it a bit slower," he responded, gliding his hand down her arm. "At the time, I thought you were just jittery about doing it with me in particular. Honestly, I felt like a bit of a jerk when I finally clicked that it was your first time."

Bulla groaned quietly and dragged her hand over her face, mortified at both her inexperience and the reminder of his apparent awareness of it, especially since she'd been sizing herself up against what she imagined to be his usual type since the moment she left his place.  _Yeah, there's no way it's gonna last much longer than this._

"What's wrong?" He asked, dark eyebrows converging as he looked upon her once more.

"Nothing," she murmured, glancing out of her window sheepishly. "Just feel like a bit of a learner driver next to you."

He chuckled softly. "Don't worry about it." He kissed her cheek before reluctantly lifting himself off her, sliding into a sitting position while he cast a glance around the room in search of his clothes. "You'll catch up soon enough."

She raised her eyebrow at the simple statement. "So we're gonna keep doing this?" She voiced apprehensively, wary of scaring him off with too many questions.

He twisted to face the teen, lip curled in amusement. Before she knew it, he was back on top of her, his warm mouth covering her own while her eyes widened in surprise. All too quickly, he rolled off her again, catching himself softly on the carpet next to her bed before making his way to his hastily discarded apparel. Bulla's eyes were glued as she watched him pull on his jeans, stomach crunching while he fiddled with the top button. She caught his gaze after he threw on his t-shirt, eliciting a grin from the older halfling.

"I don't think my nerves can handle meeting in my room with my dad right there," she confessed reluctantly as he walked towards her sliding door. "It's way too risky. We probably just got lucky tonight."

Gripping the metal edge, he turned to face the heiress. "I wouldn't be too worried." A cheeky smile appeared on his face. "Your brother and I have plenty of experience evading that guy. I know how to stay under his radar," he winked before quietly slipping out of her room.


	18. Under Wraps

"Honey, isn't it a bit warm for a turtleneck?" Bulma frowned, cradling her mug of coffee.

Bulla's eyes widened at the toast in front of her. "I was feeling a bit chilly after my shower," she replied sheepishly. "Figured I can always take it off if I get too hot."

Bulma approached her daughter with mild concern, resting her palm on the younger girl's forehead. "Oh Bulla, you're burning up. Are you catching a cold?" She slipped her fingers inside the rolled up fabric at the teen's neck, attempting to gauge her temperature.

The heiress pulled away abruptly. "Mom!" She chuckled nervously. "I'm fine, I'm not getting sick."

"I don't know about that, I've seen you wear mini skirts in the middle of winter," Bulma countered, pressing her fist into her hips. "You don't really get cold. Oh speaking of clothing-" She widened her eyes and extended her index finger in thought. "I need you to take yourself to Francois after school today so you can get fitted for the NovaTech charity ball. He said you can show up at any time that works for you, he'll make sure to squeeze you in."

"Are you still on about this? I thought we agreed I didn't have to go," the teen answered, dropping a muffin into her lunch bag.

"We agreed on no such thing, Bulla," Bulma argued. "I told you it's important we Briefs have a united front for the public face. With you interning at the main office in the summer, you'll officially be a Capsule Corp. employee. I'm sorry, but the days of you getting out of these things are over, sweetheart."

"But mom," she whined. "It'll be so _boring_."

"Don't be silly." The older Briefs closed her eyes and flapped her hand. "There'll be plenty of dancing and conversation."

"Yeah, with old business men, trophy wives and overly entitled rich kids!"

"Let me remind you." Bulma offered a knowing smile. "That many of these so-called entitled rich kids are eligible bachelors with great business sense, ambition and opportunities."

"Just what every girl wants in a man," the teen muttered, rolling her eyes. She picked up her school bag and shrugged it over her shoulders.

"This brings me to another point," her mother added, small frown reappearing as she looked upon her daughter. "I've been meaning to ask you. How are you feeling these days about your break up with Jett?"

Bulla froze before slowly pivoting to face her mother. "Why do you ask?"

The older woman sighed. "Well, do you remember while you two were together, you asked me to pass along an application for him to work part-time in R&D? It's finally been processed. They really liked the look of him, and I was just wondering how you felt about potentially bumping into him over the course of the summer-"

"That's great news!" The teen exclaimed, bringing her palms to her cheeks. "Oh my God, he'll be so happy."

"So they can tell him he's got the job?" Bulma asked cautiously.

"Oh! Can I be the one to tell him?" Bulla clasped her hands together. "I would really like to be able to give him some good news."

The older Briefs smiled sympathetically at her daughter, nodding in response.

"Yay!" She clapped. "Okay thanks, mom, I gotta go though. I'll see you after school, bye." She waved merrily to her mother as she exited her home.

Deploying her most prized capsule, Bulla summoned her steed, tossing her bag onto the passenger seat before setting herself up behind the steering wheel. After starting the engine, she clipped her belt and gave herself a quick once over in her mirror. _Not bad_ , she mused. _But I'm not digging the conservative librarian look._

* * *

"Bulla, hold on a sec."

The teen had just exited the sizable double doors of her high school's main building and was on her way to the parking lot when she heard someone call her name.

"Hey, Maddie, what's up?" She turned around to face her old friend.

"Have you heard? Cam and co. are throwing a big bash at his parents' lake house once exams are over as a whole 'school's out' celebration. Do you think your parents will let you go? It's gonna be a rager for sure. "

"Oh right," Bulla muttered. "Yeah, Cam invited me a few days ago. I dunno if I'm that interested in going though."

"C'mon Blue, it's gonna be fun. Besides, we haven't gone out drinking in ages! I wanna see Bulla the maneater again," she teased.

The heiress put up her index finger and began scratching around her bag on hearing the sudden jingle of her phone. Upon seeing the name of the caller, she turned back to face the eager blonde before her. "Sorry, I need to take this. It could be an emergency," she interrupted, offering a sympathetic smile.

" _Turn around,_ " the voice on the other end instructed.

Pivoting sharply on her heel, the teen squinted as she searched the surrounding area. Eyes and mouth opened wide when she spotted a familiar white coupe under the shade of a few mature trees in the distance, with an even more familiar figure leaning against it. Ending the call wordlessly, she dropped her phone back into her school bag and raced toward the car. "Can we talk about it later? I need to go," she called over her shoulder. Madison simply threw up her arms in confusion.

"What are you doing here!" Bulla beamed, eyes twinkling in the afternoon sun.

"Finished up earlier than usual," Goten answered. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit before you had to head back home."

"I'd love that," she responded enthusiastically, shrugging off her backpack.

He took it from her and placed it on his backseat, giving her waist a sneaky squeeze when he made his way around to the driver's side door. "Hop in," he grinned, slipping his sunglasses off the top of his head and onto the bridge of his nose.

"I can't believe you just picked me up from school," she voiced gleefully, clipping in her seatbelt. "I thought we agreed on no public stuff?"

"I figured it's harmless enough," he shrugged, starting up the engine. "If anyone asks, you can just tell them I was picking you up for a family thing. Besides." He turned to the heiress with a smirk. "I couldn't stand not seeing you."

She grinned at him before leaning back into her seat and glancing out of her window giddily.

He pulled out of the parking bay and exited the school gates. "What's with this?" He asked, pinching at her sweater. She hooked her fingers into the collar and stretched the fabric away from her neck in demonstration. "Ah," he nodded, glancing back at the teen. "Looks like I missed a few spots. I'll need to fix that later."

"I'm just glad I had enough foundation to cover it up for my session with my dad this morning. I've warned you before about getting carried away," she scolded, curling her lip. "We really don't need to be making things harder for ourselves."

"But you're so fun to eat," he grinned, squeezing her thigh playfully.

"Ah!" She giggled, squirming as she slapped at his hand. "So where are we going? I should try to get back by seven to avoid any questions."

"Plenty of time," he muttered to himself, hand resting on his gear stick as his eyes darted over the oncoming traffic.

* * *

They made their way up a quiet dirt road surrounded by young trees. "Okay, where the heck are you taking me?" Bulla chuckled.

Before long he pulled over onto a patch of grass and killed the engine. "You may want to ditch the sweater," he voiced as he began to unbutton his shirt.

She blushed fiercely. _Did he seriously just bring me out here to..?_

He turned to face the bashful heiress. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He smiled with a faintly furrowed brow.

She didn't answer, instead leaning into the back of her chair and looking out at the clearing before her. After shrugging off his shirt, Goten began undoing his belt. The teen couldn't help but admire his body as he crunched over in his seat, fiddling with his buckle. She was beginning to get flustered.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this," she voiced reluctantly, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. He was outside the car now, leaning one hand on his door while he slipped off his shoes and socks.

"C'mon princess, it'll be fun," he proposed, grinning as he ducked down to look at her.

"It's kinda tacky," she mumbled, starting to frown.

"What?" He cocked his head. "Oh!" He waved his palms, clearly suppressing a laugh. "Oh fuck. No no no. I just wanted to have a quick spar," he explained. "I'm dying to see where you're up to after all that work with Vegeta."

Bulla's mouth fell open in shock. "Oh my god! Why didn't you just say so?!"

He was laughing heartily. "I thought it would be obvious," he chuckled. "When I see a field, I see a chance to fight."

 _Saiyans_ , she shook her head and began undoing her seat belt.

Bulla stepped out of Goten's car and pulled off her turtleneck. She saw the older halfling eyeing her unashamedly and stuck out her tongue. After a snort, he turned to face the clearing. "Obviously it goes without saying that we'll have to keep our energy low, but you can still show me a few moves."

With a nod, the teen advanced on the old wooden fence post, effortlessly floating over it to reach the grassy meadow ahead.

* * *

"You're fast," Goten breathed, the younger demi-Saiyan successfully evading yet another grapple. Bulla kicked him in the centre of his back after side-stepping his reaching hand. Taking her opportunity, then teen flew in the opposite direction before dropping her feet to the ground to catch her breath. As she leaned her palms into her knees, she felt him phase in behind her and kicked herself into the grass to shoot away. Keeping her eyes on the ground at her adversary, she was too late to react when he appeared behind her once more and slipped his arms into her own. Pulling back sharply, he locked her shoulders, rendering her immobile.

She squirmed against him, urging herself to overcome him with her raw powered alone. With a risky burst of energy, she forced herself free, quickly spun around and smashed her heel into his side, sending the dark-haired haired halfling plunging to the dirt below.

Pushing himself up, he leaned into his hands as he crossed his legs, grinning at her from his little spot on the grass. "That was a Vegeta move if I've ever seen one." Bulla lowered herself slowly, bare feet gently making contact with the earth. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and took in a large breath. "You're a great fighter Bulla. I already had high hopes, but man you knocked it out of the park."

"Thanks," she beamed, seating herself opposite him.

"If I had anything to critique," he added. "It's that you spent most of your time reacting to what I was doing. Always on the defence. Is that mostly what Vegeta's been working on with you?"

"Yeah," she nodded with a heavy breath. "It sorta suits me fine though, because I'm only really doing this so that I don't find myself helpless like I did with that soldier..." Her eyes started to drift along the blades of grass.

He watched her carefully. "That really affected you didn't it?" He asked, voice low.

She was quiet for a while. "More than I'd like to admit," she answered reluctantly, keeping her eyes down.

"Did you ever talk to anyone about it?"

She shook her head. "You're the only one that even knows it happened." She sensed a sudden erraticism in his ki, causing her to look up at the older fighter. His expression had hardened considerably.

"I'm sorry Bulla," he uttered. "I should have been able to get to him sooner. I've never forgiven myself for letting that happen to you."

"Goten it's okay, it wasn't your fault," she reassured, offering a warm smile. "You're the one that stopped it from escalating any further, remember? I've always felt so grateful towards you because of that night. And the ones that came after of course."

His lips started to curl at the mention of their bizarre weekend of isolation. "You had no idea how wild you were driving me back then, did you?" He voiced, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" She giggled, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"Nothing." He smiled, tossing a tuft of ripped up grass.

Bulla's cheery expression began to fade as she was slowly brought back down to earth, quietly reminding herself that, as much as she was enjoying spending this time with him, what they had wasn't real, or intended to last. They'd been sneaking around to see each other, almost exclusively under the cover of night, for a few months now, but there seemed to be a quiet understanding that some topics were just never breached. The teenager suspected both wanted to enjoy their casual meetups indefinitely, without needing to face up to the reality of what they were doing.

One such subject was how deplorable it was that they were doing this behind both of their families' backs. She couldn't even begin to imagine how catastrophic the consequences would be if _any_ one of the Sons, Briefs, or close friends caught wind of their tryst. She lived in constant fear of her father getting wind of their clandestine meetups or, Kami forbid, catching them in the act.

The next topic that both seemed to avoid like the plague, and if she was being honest with herself, took up the majority of her doubts and anguish, was the nature of their relationship at all. Goten's short attention span when it came to women was basically an open secret. Everyone knew about it and she was far too wary of scaring him off to even _hint_ at her desire to know how he saw her. She had no idea if he was even seeing other women.

 _Face it, Bulla, he totally is,_ she chastised. _But it's fine, because I'm young and don't really know what I want right now anyway. It's better if we just enjoy whatever this is while we can._

Lost in her thoughts, the heiress was slow to realise that Goten was now standing in front of her. She lifted her head to gaze up at him and saw that he was extending his hand. She pulled herself up and dusted her shorts.

"Do you have anything you'd like to do before you have to go home?" He asked over his shoulder, heading back towards the car.

"Actually, yeah," she answered. "If you don't mind. It will only take a minute."

* * *

Back in her turtleneck sweater, Bulla fidgeted nervously at the dark wooden door in front of her, taking in the familiar peeling wallpaper and mouldy carpet. The door finally swung open.

"Bulla." The young man before her was wide-eyed, clearly surprised at her visit.

"Hi Jett," she smiled warmly, mentally restraining herself from hugging him.

"Uh, hi?" He returned her smile with his own baffled version. Opening his door a touch wider, he stepped back. "How's it going? Do you want to come in?"

"No, that's okay," she responded, still observing him fondly. "I just have some news, and I really wanted to tell you in person." She clutched her hands together and took a breath.

"I'm pretty sure any other guy would have a heart attack hearing those words from his ex-girlfriend after a few months of no contact," he joked.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" She giggled, bringing her hand to her mouth. "I'll just come out and say it then. Your application at Capsule Corp. was approved! You're officially the newest member of research and development." She beamed up at him, barely keeping herself still.

His mouth fell open as he stared back at her, totally lost for words. Bulla couldn't contain herself any longer and threw her arms around his neck in celebration. He returned the gesture and gave a brief squeeze before pulling away and gripping her shoulders.

"This is-"

"I know!" she exclaimed, dancing on the spot.

He embraced her once more.

"They'll be in touch with you soon with the details," she added, breaking their hug. "But my mom said they really liked the look of you, and they're happy to work around your studies, as long as you put in the hours each week."

He shook his head, a dumbfound expression still occupying on his face. "I can't believe this. I've actually got a job with the Capsule Corporation," he uttered to himself.

"You and me both," she grinned. "I'll be interning at the main office over the summer."

"No way!" His eyes opened even wider. "Are you sure you don't want to come in? All my roommates are out," he offered, directing his hands into his apartment. "We could have a few drinks to celebrate."

"I'd love to," she smiled apologetically. "But I should get going." She gave him one last squeeze before stepping back. "Congratulations, Jett. You worked hard for this."

"Thanks, Bulla. For everything."

She wandered back through the hallway and down the three flights of stairs. On exiting Jett's apartment building, she spotted Goten leaning against the passenger side of his car with his arms folded and sunglasses back on. She observed him for a moment, noting that he was staring at the ground and appeared to be deep in thought. Quietly, she stepped over to him and dipped her head to meet his face. A smirk appeared as he raised his hands to grasp at her hips.

"All done?" He asked, pulling her to him gently before pecking her on the lips.

"Yeah," she exhaled, glancing away as she shook off the lingering thoughts of her ex. _I wonder if I'll ever stop feeling anything for him._

"Alright, let's get out of here." He pushed himself up and glided around her, one hand lingering on the small of her back while the other opened her door. Bulla cast one last glance at Jett's floor before ducking her head and saw that he was at his window looking down at her soberly. She raised her palm, offering a smile. The heiress watched as his eyes fell to the older halfling, her heart sinking in the process.

"We still have time for one more stop," Goten voiced, making his way to the driver's side.

* * *

They pulled into an empty parking bay overlooking the open ocean. After unclipping his belt, Goten twisted around to scratch through the backseat behind him. "Here," he said, presenting an old baseball cap to the heiress.

She looked at it quizzically before lifting her gaze to the halfling.

"Put it on," he smiled.

She took it reluctantly and placed it on her head, tucking her hair underneath. He took off his sunglasses and passed it to her. "You should probably wear these too."

Bulla assessed herself in the mirror. _Not the most original disguise,_ she admitted. _But I doubt anyone would recognise me from a distance_.

Stepping out of the car, she flattened her sweater and adjusted her cap. He came around, closing the door behind her, and placed his arm around her waist.

"Look at that. All of a sudden being in public isn't such a big deal," he voiced amiably, squinting at the water.

"I feel like such a dork," she snorted, stepping up onto the footpath.

"In that case, you're a pretty cute dork," he grinned, reaching for her hand.

* * *

As they peacefully ambled along the promenade, Bulla had to admit to herself that being out in the real world with him was definitely something she could get used to. _I wasn't really expecting us to be the 'hold hands down the beach' type._

She glanced over at her handsome date, smiling to herself while she watched him relay some apparently amusing story, his smile lines creasing deeply.

"Goten, is that you?" A familiar voice called out, pulling the teenager from her silent reflections.

 _Oh shit!_ She quickly dropped her hand and took a few subtle steps away.

"Yamcha, hey!" He greeted amiably. "How's it going?"

"Great!" The retired fighter exclaimed, reaching out for a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages, how have you been? We missed you at the last get together."

"Yeah, I hate skipping those things but sometimes life gets in the way," he offered with an apologetic shrug. "I hear everyone had a great time though."

"As always," he chuckled. "Man, can you believe Bulma and Vegeta's little girl is eighteen? It hurts to think about. I feel like I was only eighteen myself not too long ago."

"Tell me about it." Goten plunged his hands into his pockets.

"And what a looker," he whistled. "I didn't think it was possible for someone to top Bulma in that department, but I have to give credit where it's due. It almost seems cruel that such a gorgeous girl has a homicidal maniac for a father. I pity any fool who falls for her." He shook his head before glancing at the younger fighter, expecting some level of response. "Oh sorry, I'm being rude. I haven't even introduced myself to your friend over there."

He approached the heiress with an extended palm. "I'm Yamcha, an old friend of Goten's parents."

She gave him her hand nervously, unsure how to proceed in keeping her identity hidden without behaving abnormally. "Hi," she whispered.

"Oh, her voice is gone," the older halfling explained quickly. "We're out here getting some fresh air, but she's feeling a touch under the weather."

Yamcha let out a chuckle. "Oh sure, I've heard there's some bug going around."

"Isn't there always," Goten added, smiling calmly. "It was good seeing you, Yamcha, but the two of us need to get going."

"No problem, it was good seeing you again too. Hopefully you can make it to the next reunion. And be sure to bring your friend along," he nodded to the teen as he turned to leave. "Then we can be properly introduced."

Once he was safely out of earshot, the dark-haired demi-Saiyan let out a full-bellied laugh. "Fucking hilarious."

"That was so close!" She squealed, barely allowing herself to exhale.

"No way, he had no idea." He pivoted to face his fellow hybrid, still grinning. "Good to know that little get up actually works."

Her blood pressure still felt like it was through the roof. "I think I need a drink," she uttered.

"I'll do you one better."

* * *

"Thanks," she smiled, eyeing the soft serve ice cream appreciatively as she gripped her fingers around the base. Goten licked the sides of his cone, sweet sticky liquid racing towards his hand. The two halflings leaned against his bonnet, silently watching the sun slowly set over the horizon.

After a while, he turned to face the heiress, observing her quietly.

"What?" She giggled, keeping her eyes ahead. The gentle sea breeze was teasing at her tendrils, causing a few teal strands to slip out of her cap and float in the wind.

He wrapped his free arm around her, pulling her into his side. She rested her temple against his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat as she continued to sweep her tongue over her cold treat. Rubbing his hand over her arm gently, he rested his nose on the top of her head.

"I love this," she voiced softly, closing her eyes.

Bulla felt the thumping begin to pick up and tilted her head curiously, only to be met with a set of vanilla flavoured lips pressing deeply into her own.

* * *

"How did your fitting go?" Bulma enquired, looking over her newspaper.

Bulla had wondered downstairs in her bathrobe, towelling her hair when she inhaled sharply at her mother's query. "Oh my God, I forgot!" She cringed, throwing her fingers to her mouth.

"Bulla," her mother frowned, dropping her hands. "How could you forget? I thought that's why you got home so late. What were you doing instead?"

"Uhm, nothing. Just wandering around the city," she offered weakly. "I'm sorry mom, it totally slipped my mind."

" _Wandering around?_ What does that mean exactly?" She was starting to become stern. "You usually tell me what your plans are when you're going to be out of the house."

"Uh, I stopped to see Jett to give him the good news," she volunteered, leaving out the fact that she was only really there for about ten minutes tops. "I also got ice cream. There's no excuse though. I'll go tomorrow, I promise."

Bulma's expression softened. "You saw Jett today? How is he? Was he glad to see you?"

"Mhm," the teenager nodded, relieved to have skirted a potential interrogation without having to lie outright. "He was so happy when I told him."

"He's such a nice young man, Bulla. It really is a pity things didn't work out with him. Men like him are hard to find, let me tell you." The older woman leaned her head into her hand, gaze beginning to drift. "I never told you this, but he actually reminds me a lot of Yamcha at that age. So sweet and so loyal. He really only had eyes for you, you know."

"Mom, please..." Bulla murmured, lowering her lids. "I don't want to go into this again."

Her mother sighed. "I know, you're not interested in hearing this from me, but I really think one day you'll look back to now and regret letting him go. Once you have a few more relationships under your belt you'll realise how hard it is to find a man whose eyes don't wander."

She remained quiet.

"I'm just hoping you don't have have to go through what I did," her mother smiled sympathetically. "Speaking from experience, Bulla, avoid a ladies' man like the plague."

_Too late._

"Anyway, I've been meaning to ask if everything's okay with you lately." Bulma tilted her head in concern. "I've noticed that you've been a lot more scattered than usual. Has something been troubling you? You know you can always come to me."

"I'm fine, mom," she mumbled. "It's probably just school. I'm in the home stretch now, right? Just a couple more weeks and it's all over."

"I'm proud of you honey, you've done so well keeping up with your studies as well as your training. Not long now until you get a nice breather," the older Briefs smiled, returning her attention to her paper.

* * *

Bulla shot up suddenly, pushing into her hands while she assessed her dark room. The curtains at her sliding door were blowing slightly, eliciting a knowing smile from the teenager.

Goten stepped out of the shadow quietly, making his way over to the foot of her bed.

"You are absolutely insane," she whispered, grinning at the man in front of her. "You know as well as I do that my dad is awake right now. If he catches you, you're dead."

"I won't let him catch me then," he answered, pressing his fists into the comforter either side of her legs as he crawled onto the mattress.

"Couldn't get enough of me today, huh?" She teased.

"I can never get enough of you," he breathed, pressing his mouth to hers hungrily.

The heiress returned his wanting kiss, pressing into her fingertips while she kicked her blankets to the bottom of the bed. Goten reached over his head with both hands and gripped the back of his collar, pulling his t-shirt off in one swift motion, and dropped it down the side.

Rough palms dragged their way up the inside of her loose cotton tank top and back down to grip her shorts when her door flew open suddenly

"Daddy!" Bulla exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"I was on my way back from the kitchen," he answered, lifting a glass of ice-water in demonstration. "I thought I heard movement when I passed your door."

"Uh yeah, I was having a weird dream," she responded quickly. "It's fine. Go back to bed."

He nodded and pulled the door closed.

She traced her father's ki back to his room and took a few breaths before Goten sat up from the carpet next to her, grinning like a Cheshire cat. She turned to him with wide eyes, heart pounding in her ears.

"Now, where was I?" He mused, lifting her top sheet and inviting himself in.


	19. Beach Baby

"Good," Vegeta praised as Bulla blocked yet another incoming blow to the jaw. Attempting to catch her off-guard as he had in the past, he prepared to deliver a roundhouse kick to her exposed ribs. The teen side-stepped and grabbed his leg, flinging him towards the wall.

He caught himself before he crashed, but the look on his face was enough to give the heiress a broad grin. She brought her hands to her face and danced like an idiot, elated that after all this time, she was finally able to get one up on her dad. He smirked back at her, barely masking his own pride. She threw her arms around his neck impulsively, uncharacteristically overlooking their mutual sweatiness.

"That was some good fighting, Bulla." He patted her on the back affectionately. "You're learning to think on your feet."

"Thanks, daddy," she beamed, ponytail swinging while she bounced on the spot.

"You've had quite the streak lately," he commented, picking up his water bottle. "What's changed?"

Flushed, she reached for her towel, bringing it to her forehead. "I guess things are finally starting to come together," she replied vaguely.

He gave a single nod of approval before grabbing his own towel. "It's about time."

She giggled girlishly, happy to see her father in such a good mood for a change. Bouncing over to him, she gave a quick peck on the cheek before exiting the chamber and heading back to the house.

* * *

"Where are  _you_ off to?" Trunks asked on entering the CC kitchen, grabbing an apple and flinging it into the air before catching it again and taking a bite.

"I'm meeting the girls at the beach," Bulla answered, readjusting the contents of her extra large tote.

"Who are 'the girls' in this instance?" He queried, cocking a lavender brow.

"Me, Pan, Marron."

"Good idea." He nodded his head in approval. "I don't think I've gone once since summer started. I wouldn't mind catching up with those two actually, haven't seen either of them in a while."

"You can join us if you like," Bulla offered, putting on her sunglasses.

"Give me a minute, I'll call Goten and see if he's interested." He pulled out his phone and wandered through the living room archway. After a few minutes, he returned. "All set. He said he'll meet us there."

Bulla nodded, keeping her expression neutral. "Your car or mine?"

"Let's do yours, but I'll drive. I haven't taken it out since I handed you the keys. I'm not gonna lie, it's a sweet ride." After a short pause, he added. "Might be a decent chick magnet too."

* * *

"Do you think they'll ever grow up?" Marron shook her head as the three young women watched Trunks and Goten's tomfoolery along the beach.

"I hope not," Pan answered with a smile. "Remember when you and me were kids, Bulla, and my grandma forced them to play with us one afternoon? You asked them to put on a puppet show, but all the puppets did was fight each other. No story, no dialogue, just fighting."

"Oh my God, I totally forgot about that!" Bulla burst into laughter. "I'm pretty sure I just wandered off to find something else to do, but you stayed for the whole thing."

"It was riveting stuff," the dark-haired hybrid grinned at the recollection. "Whenever I see them together, it always takes me back to that day. I don't think they ever stopped being little boys."

Bulla couldn't peel her eyes off the handsome son of Goku and Chi Chi, equally amused at the two grown men's boyishness. Her smile started to fade, however, when she saw them approach a couple of bikini-clad beach-goers, Trunks' arm draped around the younger halfling's shoulders. From where she sat, the teenager could see that her brother was laying on the charm while Goten glanced back towards the three girls.

"I need to get something from my car," she muttered, pushing herself up from her towel. She threw on her oversized cotton shirt, leaving the buttons undone, and quietly headed towards the parking lot.

Resting her hands on the rim of her driver's side door, the heiress let out a deep breath.  _Let it go, Bulla. You knew what you were signing up for when this started._

"I don't believe it, Bulla Briefs in the flesh."

She spun around, eyes narrowing as she attempted to place the voice.

"Krowe! Hi!" She blurted, teal orbs widening in surprise. He reached out to hug her, wrapping her in his large arms. She patted him on the back briefly before pulling away.  _Smells like he's had a few._

"Look at you, just as gorgeous as I remember," he grinned, dropping his gaze down her form appreciatively. "It's been too long."

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" She folded her arms self-consciously and leaned against her car.

"You know, I tried calling you after all that stuff went down at your house, but I never heard back from you. I hope you don't think I just forgot about you or anything?" He nodded to passing friend.

"Oh, yeah it's okay. Didn't have my phone for a few days, and then had to stay in hotels and stuff. I was pretty tied up for a while after everything, so sort of lost track of my friends," she explained vaguely. "Things were a bit chaotic, to say the least."

"No problem, I get it," he smiled. "What are you doing with yourself these days? Finished with school yet?"

"Yup," she nodded. "I've been working at Capsule Corp. for the past month. Learning the ropes and all that jazz."

"No surprises there," he shrugged. "I hear my man Jett's gotten himself a spot there too. Do you run into him much?"

She finally tilted her head back up to his, a touch sceptically. "Uh yeah, he's there too, but we're in totally different departments. I think I've only bumped into him, like, twice and even then it's 'cause I had to drop off some papers in R&D. He never has any time to chat though."

"Uh-huh. That's not all I heard about him," he added coyly. "Word on the street is that the two of you were seeing each other. That's bullshit, right?"

"It's true." She squeezed one eye, lifting her hand to shield her face from the sun's glare. "We went out for a while."

"That sly motherfucker." He was shaking his head, but still had a smile firmly planted on his face. "I knew he was trying to get in there. Well, whatever, it's over now right? Listen," he took a step closer. "I'm here with a bunch of buddies. Wanna hang out with us for a while? We've got plenty of booze if you're looking for a good time."

"Oh, thanks, but I'm fine," she answered casually, brushing off his blatant come-on. "I'm here with some friends too."

"You sure?" He took another step, narrowing the gap between them. "You know," he continued, lowering his voice. "I've never forgotten about the fun you and I had in that hot tub. Or how much you liked when I kissed you." He leaned in, aiming for her mouth, when she abruptly turned her head. After almost crashing into the side of her face, he to let out a snort. "I see you haven't changed," he smirked into her ear, grazing his thumb along her cheek. "Still that shy little girl."

Bulla nudged his hand away and shimmied along her door, attempting to slip out of from under him, when he lightly placed his palms either side of her.

_Great._

She closed her eyes and let out a breath. "Krowe-"

"It's alright," he voiced softly. "I know all it takes is a little convincing, then you're all game."

She pressed her palms to his chest, silently pondering how much force would be appropriate to get the message across without sending him flying across the parking lot, when she suddenly felt his lips on her neck.

"Stop!" She exclaimed as she ducked away, loathing to have to get physical. "I'm not interested, okay?"

"C'mon Bulla, you give it up for Jett, but turn  _me_ down? That's not right." He slipped his hands into her open shirt and glided his fingers across her exposed midriff.

"She said she's not interested."

Bulla closed her eyes on hearing the voice.  _Fuck._

Reluctantly she reopened them and rolled her head to see Goten standing firmly a few feet away, arms folded and eyes locked on her ex-crush.

"Who are you?" Krowe nodded in greeting, furrowing his brows. "Have we met before?"

"I'm the guy who's gonna remind you what happens when you ignore a girl who says no," the halfling answered, taking a step towards them and letting his arms drop.

"I don't remember ever hearing anyone say, 'No'." Krowe straightened, shifting himself to face the newcomer while one hand remained against the heiress' car.

Bulla saw a familiar hardness fall onto the older demi-Saiyan's expression. "Goten, it's fine," she placated. "I can handle this myself."

"I know you can," he uttered, keeping his eyes on the younger man. "But I think you've already been nice enough. He doesn't seem to be getting the message."

Krowe showed his palm. "Ah, I see what's going on here. Sorry man, didn't mean to intrude. She didn't say anything about having a boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," she murmured, folding her arms and glancing towards the hordes of people milling about around the lot.

With a chuckle, he returned his attention to the heiress and threw his thumb out to the warrior. "Does  _he_  know that?" On seeing her deepening scowl, he angled himself back to her, inclining his face. "Is he giving you trouble?" He asked quietly. "You didn't look too happy when I first saw you."

The end of her lip curled involuntarily.  _He gives me trouble... But I bring it on myself._  She glanced over to Goten, noting the small frown beginning to form on his usually jovial face.

"You should go," Bulla cautioned Krowe quietly, pressing her fingertips into his bare stomach when he began to inch closer.

"I can take him," he offered.

She couldn't help but smile at his dramatic underestimation of her fellow halfling. "I'd rather you didn't."

"How many times does she need to say it?" Goten clenched his fist. "Fuck. Off."

Krowe immediately pushed himself off the convertible and marched over to the uninvited third wheel. Grey eyes met obsidian while Bulla slowly felt the older's ki rising.

"Goten," she warned, narrowing her own aquamarine orbs. "Drop it." He glanced away from the figure before him, transferring his gaze to the teal-haired heiress, his expression softening.

The younger man glanced between the two demi-Saiyans questioningly before retreating and raising his hands. "Fuck this," he muttered. "I'm out." And headed back towards his crew.

Keeping her eyes narrowed, Bulla returned her gaze to the crowd. "Why did you do that?"

"I wasn't planning on laying a hand in him," Goten offered dryly, walking towards the heiress.

"You still see me as a child, don't you?" She asked bitterly, folding her arms. "Some defenseless kid that needs protecting twenty-four seven."

"That's not true," he sighed, coming to a stop in front of the younger halfling. "I haven't seen you that way in a long time, Bulla." He hesitated before adding, "Longer than I'd like to admit."

"Please," she scoffed. "I had it under control, alright? I just needed some time to figure out how to let him down easily so I could avoid making a scene."

"I come across guys like him all the time," he responded, reaching out to brush his fingers over her waist. "There is no 'letting them down easily'. They take whatever they can get, and see everything as an invitation. The word 'No' is nothing more than a suggestion."

"Whatever," she breathed. "Why are you even here anyway? Last I saw, you and Trunks were doing some chatting up of your own."

He lifted his fingers to her jaw, causing her to throw an automatic glance to their group. Once she was certain that no one could see them, she coolly faced the demi-Saiyan in front of her.

"That was all him," Goten answered softly, eyes falling to her mouth. "I just came to enjoy a day at the beach with you and some friends." He tilted her head up to his own and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Out of habit, she briefly returned it before turning away, causing the older halfling to frown once more. She simply glided past him and began advancing towards the others.

He held her hand for some of the way while she forged ahead, lightly letting her fingers drop once they approached the remainder of their group. Bulla sat back down on her towel next to her fellow female hybrid. She could feel the older girls eyes on her.

"Those babes not your type, Goten?" Marron teased, keeping her eyes on the lavender-haired demi-Saiyan who was finally making his way back.

Goten kneeled into his towel and flopped down onto his stomach. "Not really interested in picking up chicks right now," he answered into his elbow, glancing discreetly at the heiress next to him. Bulla kept her eyes forward, watching the light dance off the ripples in the water.

"Uhm, you're at the beach," the blonde replied. "I'm pretty sure that's the main reason guys come here?"

" _Are you okay?_ " Pan whispered to the youngest of the group while the other two continued their conversation.

Bulla nodded, but she suspected her expression was giving her away. " _Just ran into Krowe while I was at my car,_ " she eventually volunteered.

Pan's eyes widened. " _What happened? You seem upset._ "

Unthinkingly, Bulla glanced at the man next to her. " _It was nothing. He was drunk and just being a bit of an ass._ "

The quarter-Saiyan looked to her uncle too, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"Dude! Where'd you go?" Trunks exclaimed, throwing up his arms. "Those girls are here with a bunch of single friends. They asked if we wanna party with them for a few hours."

"Nah man," Goten responded, grabbing handfuls of soft white sand. "Not feeling it right now."

"Are you high? Did you  _see_ them?" The oldest of the group blurted, aggressively tossing the ball he'd been clutching at the younger fighter. "What's up with you lately?"

"I'm gonna feel the water," Pan announced. "You girls gonna join me?"

"Yeah I'll go," Marron answered, standing up tall and loosening her pony tail.

"I'll be there in a minute," Bulla offered, squinting as she watched her old friends make their way down the sand.

Trunks sat down on the other side of his sister, wrapping his arms around his bent knees.

"Did I tell you I ran into Jett the other day?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the two girls.

"You did?" She tilted her head curiously, perking up at hearing her old boyfriend's name. "How's he doing?"

"Pretty well, I'd say," he nodded. "I hear good stuff from the teams down there. If he keeps it up, they'll be offering him a full-time position down the line."

_Kami, that would be amazing for him._

"I gotta say, Bulla," he continued, shifting his gaze to his sister. "As far as boyfriends go, you definitely could've done worse than that guy."

The heiress smiled at the uncharacteristic admission. "You think so?"

"I never pegged you as the type to go for an engineering nerd," he teased. "But I admit, I like the guy. I never found myself worrying about you when you were with him. Plus, he wasn't an idiot. Mom's always going on about what a good fit he was for the family business." He prodded her in the leg. "I think you might've made a rod for your own back with that one."

She rolled her eyes at the mention of her mother. "Yeah, she's sort of been bugging me about that too lately, clearly trying to plant these little seeds," she groaned. "She's not nearly as subtle as she thinks she is."

"Oh and Goten," the older halfling added casually. "Camille's been asking about you."

"Oh. Has she?" The dark-haired fighter mumbled, swatting at his arm and chasing off opportunistic beach flies.

"She says she's been trying to get a hold of you for a while but you haven't been getting back to her. She called me up to see if you'd changed your number or something," Trunks responded, squinting at his friend questioningly.

"I guess I'll call her later," he answered absently.

"Okay, fuck this, I'm getting back in the water," Trunks declared, jumping up and sprinting ahead.

A small smile cracked on the heiress' face as she watched her brother scoop up Pan and Marron, one girl in each arm. The blonde shrieked in surprise, slapping at his shoulder while Pan successfully slithered her way out of his clutches, proceeding to taunt him as she hopped away. Marron was eventually let free and swam off to mind her own business, drifting peacefully in the rolling water, while the fight-hungry hybrids thrashed around like wild dogs. The raven-haired warrior successfully dodged all the CC heir's attempts at grabbing her, Bulla vaguely hearing her mocking jabs floating in the wind. Once Trunks finally managed wrap his arms around her own, she slipped out from under him like an eel.  _The girl's good,_  Bulla praised.

"Sorry," Goten voiced from her right, distracting her from the afternoon's entertainment.

 _About Krowe, the beach babes or talking about some girl you're gonna call right in front of me?_  She quietly grumbled, before berating herself.  _Don't sulk, Bulla_.  _You've done the boyfriend thing before. This is what it means to be casual so either suck it up… or just end it already._

"It's fine," she sighed. "You don't need to answer to me."

After a few moments, he spoke once more. "You have no idea how hard it is to not reach out and touch you right now."

She smirked at him, dropping down to her back. "Is that so?" She retorted, raising an eyebrow. She shuffled about on her towel, arching her back while she readjusted her position.

"Keep your balcony door unlocked later."

"Oh," the heiress spoke after a momentary snigger. "I won't be home until pretty late. I have to go to that stupid charity dinner, remember?"

"Ah yeah, I'm going to that now too," he stated casually.

"What?" She rolled her head to glance at the older hybrid.

"Yeah, Trunks invited me earlier. His date cancelled at short notice so he asked if I'd be interested in going in her place," he explained, gliding his palm over the pile he'd slowly been building up. "He thinks it will be a good opportunity to meet girls."

"He's not wrong," Bulla shrugged.

Goten lifted his gaze to meet her own. After a throwing a brief look over to the rest of their group, he leaned over her and snuck a quick kiss.

"C'mon, let's join the other's before I do something stupid."

* * *

"Alright, last one," Trunks asserted. "It's the deciding round of Briefs versus Sons, so pay close attention Marron."

"I'll watch as if my life depends on it," she affirmed from the center, glancing at her nails while she held the prized possession in her other hand. "Ready? Go!" She threw it up high and immediately darted to the imaginary boundary.

Pan was in the air in a heartbeat, jumping over the three other hybrids and shoving the ball under her arm as if it were child's play. She tore down the shoreline with Trunks hot on her heels. As he reached her, she threw it to her uncle, only to watch in horror as Bulla intercepted.

"Mine!" The heiress declared gleefully and raced the opposite direction, an open road ahead of her to their makeshift goalposts. Before she knew it, she felt herself getting knocked off her feet as Goten tackled her to the ground. She was laughing maniacally while she fought to keep the ball out of his reach, his hands busily searching her wiggling body in chase of it. Finally, she slipped it behind her back and beamed up at him. "What are you gonna do now?" She challenged, cocking a teal brow. He was currently straddling her, knees digging into the sand either side of her hips. The heiress observed an abrupt shift in the look in his eyes.

_There it is._

Taking her chance, she pulled the ball back out and tossed it to her brother who had steadily been making his way back up the shore and had finally come up next to her.

After catching it, Trunks effortlessly threw himself over the threshold, eliciting applause from the blonde umpire.

"That's game," Marron grinned.

Bulla glanced back to the dark-haired halfling, who was still kneeling over her, and beamed at him smugly. "Briefs come out on top again," she ribbed.

He smirked back at her, eyes raking over her hungrily. "You'll pay for that," he uttered, voice low. Pressing into the balls of his feet, he pushed himself up and extended a hand to the teen. She took it, dusting the sand off her skin once she came up. Instinctively she stepped away, ensuring there was a healthy distance between them in the eyes of the others.

"Even my sister outdoes you, man," Trunks mocked, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "That's gotta sting."

"She was a better man than I today," he admitted, grinning at the heiress. "No shame in that."

"I thought we had it in the bag," Pan voiced remorsefully, coming up behind the trio. "I'm so hot after that though. One last dip, Blue?"

The childhood friends exchanged a glance before catching a silent conversation between the older halflings. Both girls watched suspiciously as the two mens' grins broadened.

"I know that look..." the youngest declared cautiously. "Pan, run!"

Bulla bolted, only a few steps behind the older teen, when she saw her brother's familiar form scooping up her best friend's. Not a moment later she felt herself being lifted too, both teenagers laughing uncontrollably.

"Not letting you off the hook this time, princess," Goten grumbled into her ear, hauling her through the waves while she flailed fruitlessly. Before she knew it, she was underwater, strong arms still holding her firmly. While submerged she felt his lips press to hers, air bubbling up from her mouth as she giggled in surprise.

Once both halflings had popped up for oxygen, Bulla glanced around in search of the others. Pan and Trunks were a good few feet away, still caught up in their own scuffle while Marron was back at their original spot, gathering her things. Turning back to her captor, she smiled. "I've never done  _that_  before."

"I think I've just discovered a loophole in being able to kiss you in front of your brother," he smirked, gliding his hands over her stomach. "And potentially other stuff too."

"I swear you have a death wish," she laughed. "You really are your father's son aren't you."

"There are a few differences," he countered, pulling her dangerously close. "For one, I'm pretty sure the things we do behind closed doors would make him blush."

Bulla splashed him before covering her mouth bashfully. "Sixteen year old me didn't know how right she was. You really are a walking hard on."

He let out a hard laugh, following her as she made her way back to the shore.

"Oh, are you two finally done making out?" Marron commented, bending over to pick up her towel.

Bulla planted her feet and glared at her friend with wide eyes, reluctantly turning to face her fellow halfling.

A few moments later, the blonde erupted in laughter. "Oh my god, I'm just kidding," she chuckled, clutching her belly. "You should see the looks on your faces! Please, like  _that_ would ever happen."

"We should get going too, Bulla," Trunks spoke up from behind the trio, seawater still dripping from his sharp features. "You know how long it takes you to get dolled up for these things." After a few moments he added. "Probably wouldn't hurt to get a little extra dolled up for tonight too."

The heiress groaned in response before feeling herself being tugged along by Marron.

"Just need to borrow your sister for a second," she called out to the oldest member of the group.

 _What is this about?_  Bulla wondered suspiciously.

"Hey so, I need to ask you something, but I didn't want to bring it up around the others," the older girl began.

_I don't like where this is going…_

Once they were far enough away, Marron continued. "What did you and Goten talk about while you two were at your car?"

The heiress stiffened, fixing herself to her spot. "Why?"

"Well, I've been getting funny vibes from him all day, and I'm just wondering if he mentioned anything to you," she explained. "About me."

"How do you mean?" Bulla enquired cautiously.

"I mean, like, did he say anything about maybe having a thing for me?"

"What?" The heiress reared a bit too suddenly.

"I have a feeling he's developed a bit of a crush on me," the blonde explained with a smirk. "But he's biding his time. Maybe, to avoid ruining our friendship or something?"

"What makes you think he's crushing on you?"

"Well, did you notice that when he and Trunks were talking to those girls, he kept looking back to us? I think he didn't like the idea of sweet talking some other girl in front of me. And since when has he  _ever_ not been in the mood to pick up chicks? The guy is an absolute Casanova," she smiled. "Plus, I can't remember the last time we caught up and he  _didn't_ try to hit on me. He's been so tame today, something is definitely up with him."

Bulla kept her mouth as she considered the older woman's words, a nagging part of her wondering if Marron was actually right.

"The thing that finally sealed it for me though, was when I made that joke about the two of you making out in the water. The look on his face was so mortified," she laughed. "I could just see him begging me not to think something like that. I bet it's because he doesn't want me thinking he's going after someone else."

The teen squeezed her eyes shut. "Do you like him?" She finally voiced.

"Well, I've never even thought about him that way before," Marron answered, tilting her head as she pressed her finger to her jaw. "It just seemed like an absolutely terrible idea from all sides. I mean for one, we grew up together, so it's kinda weird. But mainly, he's such a player, I could never imagine trying to have any sort of relationship with him. I'd be an absolute mess worrying about whether he was seeing anyone behind my back, or if I was keeping his interest."

The heiress nodded along, silently cringing.  _Tell me about it._

"But he really did seem different today," the blonde continued. "It kinda made me wonder if there's more to him, you know?"

Both girls turned to look upon the halfing in question. He was wiping himself down with his towel, completely unaware that he was currently being ogled by two sets of curious eyes.

"Let's not forget, that he is also ridiculously hot," Marron added, dragging her blue eyes over his chiseled form. "I mean, maybe you don't see him that way since he's basically another brother to you, but  _man_ did he ever grow up good."

Goten suddenly glanced up, catching their gazes before they blatantly swivelled back around. After running his towel once more through his hair, he threw it over his shoulder and began making his way to the duo.

"Why are you talking to  _me_ about this," Bulla queried with a frown. "I'm the youngest, it's not like he tells me his secrets."

"Well, I noticed you two have gotten closer over the years and I figured there was no way he'd talk about this with his niece. I'm sure Trunks would give him shit if he admitted having feelings for me, so you seemed like the most neutral party. "

"Right," the hybrid muttered.

The older halfling eventually reached them, draping his arm across the blonde's shoulders while he faced the teal-haired teen. Marron shot her a look, as if to say,  _See!_

"What are you two gossiping about?" He teased, handing his towel to the youngest of the trio.

Bulla glanced away, attempting to mask the smirk that was creeping onto her lips as the warrior used his position next to the blonde to unashamedly drink in her still-dripping body.

"Nothing for your ears," Marron flirted, prodding him in the cheek.

He kept his eyes on the younger of the two girls, cocking an eyebrow while he watched her drag the damp fabric over her chest and stomach. "You missed a spot," he uttered.

Bulla threw him a warning look, causing him to laugh.

"Hey Goten, would you mind giving me a ride home?" The blonde requested.

"Uh, it's kind of the opposite direction from my apartment, Mare," he frowned, finally turning to look at the young woman next to him. "Why don't you ask Pan? She lives out that way."

"Well, yeah," Marron agreed. "Just thought it could be a good opportunity for us to catch up. I've barely seen you lately."

"Sorry," he squeezed her shoulder. "Maybe another time. I need to go straight home and get ready for that do with the Briefs later. Gotta make myself all pretty, give Bulla some competition." He winked at the heiress, eliciting an eye roll.

"That's too bad," the older girl replied, still utterly oblivious to the silent exchanges currently occurring between the two hybrids. "Make it up to me, alright?"

"Catch you later, Marron," Bulla smiled, turning to leave.

As the heiress wandered down the shore, her own shoulders suddenly found themselves wrapped in the halflings arms.

"You're getting so reckless," she chided, pressing her palms into his side and pushing him away. "Sometimes I think you actually want us to get caught."

"Ever heard of hiding in plain sight, princess? She doesn't suspect a thing," he grinned. "No one does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice simple chapter, just some young people having a good time at the beach. Nothing to see here ... :)
> 
> I wonder why Goten was lying on his stomach? I joke, I joke.
> 
> And what a plot twist! He's secretly into Marron?! Working his way through all the Z fighters' daughters, I guess :O Someone needs to do a stock take of all of Yamcha's illegitimate kids.


	20. Don't Make Me Say It

"Alright, Bulla," Bulma spoke sternly from inside the limousine. "The rest of us have a few of these evenings under our belts, but you're still a bit new to the game. I know I've said it before, but it bears repeating: tonight is  _crucial_. That place is swarming with potential investors." She pointed her thumb at the grand building outside their ride. "Many of which have already been sweet-talked by the competition to some degree. But we're not talking business tonight, alright? It's all glamour. We sell  _ourselves,_  and that sells our company. If they like your character, it boosts their esteem of the Capsule Corporation, so put on your best smile and charm the pants off everyone you meet."

"Mom, c'mon, phrasing," Trunks chastised, glancing dully out of the car window.

"Oh, she knows what I mean," the matriarch waved nonchalantly. "Besides, I'd be lying if I said my looks had nothing to do with where I am today. It's about time Bulla learns to use that to her advantage."

The teen could feel her father's ki rising. "It's okay daddy," she placated. "We all know I can handle myself just fine if people get the wrong idea. Besides, I get where mom's coming from. It makes sense for me to be involved in the public side of things since I'm not exactly geared towards innovation or strategy."

" _Yet_ ," Bulma added. "You're a bright girl, Bulla. You'll get there. I have no doubt you will soon have a vital role in our company. For now, we'll play to your current strengths." Her mother winked at her. "That being your absolutely delightful personality, of course."

The young heiress glanced away bashfully.  _Wow, she's really laying it on thick tonight._

Her parents were the first to exit the vehicle - Bulma in an elegant, navy floor-length gown with pearl encrusted detailing, Vegeta in a black three-piece suit, hands firmly thrust into his pockets while his wife hooked her elbow into his own. Bulla squinted involuntarily as she watched after her parents through the open door, cameras flashing so rapidly her eyes barely had a chance to rest. From her right, she heard her brother exhale.

"Fuck, I hate these evenings," he muttered. "C'mon, let's get the red carpet shit over with."

"Why are there even so many reporters? It's not like it's a movie premiere or anything. We're not celebrities."

"It's a high brow event so there's more than just business people here," he answered, keeping his eyes ahead. "While we're not movie stars, you know our family isn't exactly invisible either."

He stepped out and presented his arm for his sister to grab on to. Like his father, Trunks was dressed in a dark three-piece suit, hair hanging loosely in his eyes. Bulla had to admit, her brother really had perfected this look for himself over the years. It was strange to  _not_  see him dressed up these days. The heiress herself was wearing a crimson, strapless floor-length gown, not unlike her mother's. It was well fitted in the bodice, emphasising her petite frame, and flowing in the skirt, allowing her to move a bit more easily. In addition, she wore matching satin gloves and simple dangly crystal earrings. Her hair was pinned in an updo that took longer to perfect than all other elements combined and was held in place with ungodly amounts of hairspray.

Slipping her gloved hand through her brother's elbow, the Capsule Corp. heiress finally made her way out of the limousine. Immediately she was assaulted with flashing white lights as well as dozens of reporters vying for her attention, yelling out questions and bizarre requests.

"Just ignore them," her brother instructed through his cordial smile. "You'll learn to zone them out eventually. And keep your eyes open, as hard as that may be."

The siblings made their way through the large doors into the impressive foyer. She watched with great interest as her brother greeted and nodded at various unfamiliar faces.  _God, is this what my life is going to look like from now on?_  She pondered.

"Right," he spoke, loosening his arm and pivoting to face her. "This is where we split up. Divide and conquer and all that shit. I'm heading for the bar, but you should probably make your way into the main hall. I have no doubt someone will stop you within the first five minutes. It's just like mom said: smile, nod, charm. Easy. You might see a few familiar faces out there since the invitation was opened to all employees, but most won't have bothered to come. You can see why." He turned to face their surroundings.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll figure it out."

* * *

"Oh, really!" She giggled. "How'd you swing that one?"

As she was instructed to, Bulla put on her best face, smiling and nodding along agreeably with each guest she spoke to, asking relevant questions and laughing modestly in all the right moments.

"Well, I told the man I would only accept his offer if he threw in the car too," the portly gentleman explained. "Of course, he had no idea that was all I was really after. You see, in business, you have to play coy. If he knew what I wanted, and how badly I wanted it, he would simply drive the price right up. Me suggesting it as part of the negotiation threw him off my trail. So now I have another hotel on the books purely as a bonus." He leaned back in his chair smugly.

"Gosh, that is clever," she beamed, clasping her hands together. "You really do have a mind for business don't you?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but could I borrow her for a moment?"

Bulla turned her head and nearly breathed an audible sigh of relief on seeing her ex-boyfriend extending a hand to her.

The older businessman nodded before adding, "Be sure to tug on my sleeve later in the evening Miss Briefs. I must introduce you to my son, I think you two would get along marvelously."

She took Jett's hand readily, placing her gloved fingers in his palm.

"Oh my God, thank you," she groaned as they made their way onto the dance floor.

"No problem," he chuckled. "You looked miserable. Well, under the public mask, of course."

"You know me too well," she smirked lazily. As was customary for the occasion, Bulla placed her arms around Jett's neck while he rested his hands on her waist. She felt something in her pull at the nostalgic sensation and looked up at him warmly. "I didn't realise you were going to be here tonight."

"Nothing better to do," he shrugged, glancing out into the crowd.

"When you're the daughter of the CEO, you don't get the luxury of choice." She rolled her eyes, only to have them fall on the face she'd secretly been seeking out all night. Bulla smiled modestly at him while he slid his hands into his pockets and nodded his head in response. "Sorry, what was that?" She asked, realising she had completely missed Jett's last sentence.

"I asked how it's been going in the CC offices."

"Oh, not too bad. I realise it's a crazy head start so I try not to complain," she answered genially. "How about you? Is working for the Capsule Corporation all you dreamed it would be?"

He smiled shyly, dropping his eyes to his feet before returning his gaze to the heiress. "It's hard work, but it's incredible. Your mother and grandfather truly are geniuses."

"From what I hear you're not so bad yourself." She inclined her head to meet his eyes, grinning at his bashfulness.

He furrowed his brows, confused by her comment. "Really? What are you hearing about me?"

Bulla surveyed the room, assessing how many ears may be listening to their conversation. Deciding it's better safe than sorry, she tightened her grip around his neck and brought her mouth to his ear. " _They're going to offer you a full-time role,_ " she whispered.

She pulled back once more, a broad smile plastered on her face and eyes twinkling at the speechless young man before her.

"No way," he breathed, hugging her suddenly and squeezing tightly. "Who told you that? And when?"

"My very own brother," she answered playfully. "He told me today actually, while we were hanging out at the beach. I thought you might get a kick out of that."

Her eyes landed on Goten once more. She dabbed her head towards one the of exits, trying to communicate as subtly as she could. He pointed to the large doors to her right, raising his eyebrows in question. She nodded with a smile before turning back to her dance partner.

"Oh that reminds me, I actually ran into Krowe today. Are you two talking again?" She inquired curiously.

"Krowe? Nope, not at all. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." She cocked her head. "He mentioned you earlier, referring to you as 'his man'. I found it a bit strange." Narrowing her eyes, she continued. "Ugh, I don't know what I ever saw in that guy. I wasted that entire evening paying attention to the wrong friend."

At this, Jett chuckled. "Who knows, maybe things would have turned out differently if you didn't. Although," he paused. "I don't know if anything would have helped if it came down to competing with your brother's friend."

She froze. "Jett-"

"I'm not gonna lie, when I saw him kiss you, it knocked me pretty hard." He offered a smile. "Almost took the wind out of my sails about landing the job. Almost."

Bulla frowned, unable to find the words to properly convey her remorse. "I'm sorry... I swear I wasn't lying back then when I said you had nothing to worry about," she finally voiced, closing her eyes and taking a breath. "I honestly had no intention of… It only started a few months ago. I didn't leave you for him, I promise."

"You don't need to explain," he shrugged. "You were always going to find someone after me. And don't worry, I haven't told anyone."

"Thank you," she sighed. "I mean, I sort of figured you kept it to yourself when I woke up the next morning and he was still alive, but I just about died myself when I realised you saw us." Smiling apologetically, she dropped her arms. "I think I'm gonna get some fresh air. Thanks again for saving me back there. Hopefully I'll catch up with you later."

"Thanks for the dance, Bulla." He loosened his grip. " _And the inside info_ ," he added with a grin.

* * *

The CC heiress leaned into the railing, teal orbs raking over the meticulously manicured gardens below. She closed her eyes when she felt a pair of warm, rough hands glide across her bare shoulders and tilted her head with a satisfied smile as his lips brushed against the back of her neck. The teen stifled a giggle at the tickly sensation of his nose dragging along the sensitive skin.

"Glad you could finally make it," she teased.

"Had to make a bit of an effort for your brother," he murmured, planting a string of soft kisses along her shoulder. "He'd start asking questions if I turned up to one of these evenings and  _didn't_  try to make a move on someone."

Bulla raised an eyebrow. "So, did you end up finding a nice girl to take home?"

"Just one." He slid his hand down her fitted bodice. "How long do you think it would it take to slip you out of this thing?"

Distracted by their long-awaited reunion, both hybrids were too late noticing a third pair of footsteps joining them on the secluded deck.

"What the fuck are you doing to my sister?"

* * *

Both halflings froze, reluctantly turning their heads towards the voice. Bulla spotted the limply held cigarette between her brother's fingers and felt her body go weak.

"You have three seconds to tell me it's not what it looks like," Trunks warned, clenching his fist and crushing his unlit smoke in the process. "Tell me that you thought she was someone else." He took a step forward. "One."

Bulla and Goten remained silent as they cautiously twisted their bodies to face him, the older slowly dropping his hands.

"Two."

"Trunks," Goten began, showing his palms.

"Three." The aforementioned halfling shoved his friend.

"Trunks, calm down," Bulla cautioned, attempting to keep her voice steady.

"What were you doing man, checking for loose threads?" He enquired through gritted teeth. "Why were you kissing her?"

Goten stayed quiet.

"What," Trunks eyed the man in front of him. "You've fucked your way all through West City, so you're looking for fresh meat?"

"No," he muttered, only to be shoved once more.

"Thought she'd be a quick score, huh Goten?" He prodded, cocking his head. "The young ones are the easiest, remember? We've joked about that before. But fuck, we've never gone  _this_ young."

"No!" He raised his voice, eyebrows starting to converge at the crude accusations. "It's not like that."

Trunks grabbed his collar with both hands and slammed him against the cool metal rails, rage building rapidly.

"Trunks, please," the teenager urged, reaching out to grab his upper arm. "Don't make a scene, you know how important tonight is for mom."

"That's the least of my worries right now," he growled, keeping his eyes on his best friend. "So you're going after Bulla now," Trunks seethed, raising the dark-haired halfling so his feet were dangling above the ground. Goten gripped the older man's wrists defensively. "How long has this been going on for? How long have you been lusting after my little sister?"

"Don't make me answer that, man," Goten pleaded quietly, only angering his friend further.

"Tell me!" Trunks belted, shaking him violently. "When was the first time you put your hands on her?"

Goten glanced at the young heiress in question. Her throat went dry as she shook her head.  _Don't say it._

"Two years ago," he uttered.

Bulla shuddered when she heard the crunch of her brother's fist colliding with Goten's jaw. The younger halfling skidded on his back along the porcelain tiles, leaning into his elbows once he'd come to a stop. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he watched the approach of the enraged heir.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Trunks boomed, electricity crackling around him. "Two years?! She was sixteen, you sick fuck!" The lavender-haired demi-Saiyan kneeled either side of him, gripping the rumpled collar once more and yanking the younger's face up to his own.

"It wasn't his fault!" The teen interjected once more, her cries falling on deaf ears.

"How could you even think of touching her?" He frowned, voice warbling. "You've known her since she was a baby."

"I know," Goten responded, closing his eyes. "I know... I tried pushing it away. Believe me, I tried!"

"Try harder!" Trunks yelled, releasing the man's shirt and throwing him to the ground. He stood up and looked into the night sky momentarily before his eyes widened. "Is this why you said all that shit about letting her grow up and make mistakes? Were you messing with me this whole time, trying to to make it easier to get to her?" He was looking at his friend with complete disgust.

"No, I swear," he urged, showing his palms. "I've only ever wanted the best for her."

"And this is what's best for her?" Trunks' hair started to lift as he scowled at the downed fighter. "To be another notch on your belt?"

"I already told you," he proclaimed, clenching his jaw. "It's not like that. I could never- "

"Oh, it's not like that, is it?" Trunks mocked. "Because there are literally billions of women out there. I'm sure most of them would be more than willing. Please, explain to me why you have to go after my  _fucking sister,_ Goten." He glared at the man beneath him.

With a sigh, Goten closed his eyes once more, frowning remorsefully at his best friend. "Because I'm in love with her, man."

Bulla gasped, hands flying to her mouth as Trunks threw himself at the younger warrior once more. "Oh no you  _fucking don't,_ " he roared. The tile beneath the dark-haired halfling's head broke as his face collided with it in one vicious blow. The older demi-Saiyan's fury only grew as he continued to pummel his friend into the ground. "Take that back.  _Right now._ "

"Trunks, stop!" Bulla screamed, throwing herself at him, slapping and pounding at his back fruitlessly. "Can't you see he's not fighting back? You're hurting him!"

"I can't take it back," Goten rasped, spitting out a mouthful of blood. "It's true."

"How  _the fuck_  can you be in love with her?" He slammed his fist through the tiles to the left of Goten's head. Trunks' face dropped suddenly as something appeared to dawn on him. "You've been seeing her behind my back, haven't you?"

"...Yes," Goten admitted reluctantly.

"How long?" He growled.

The younger hybrid remained silent.

" **How long**!"

Trunks closed his eyes momentarily, taking a breath. " _Have you fucked her?_ " He whispered, frowning deeply.

Bulla dropped to her knees, pressing her face into her palms while Goten simply squeezed his lids shut, leaning the back of his head onto the fractured tiles.  _He's going to kill him. He's going to kill him right in front of me._

"Answer me," Trunks demanded quietly.

" _Yes._ "

Instantly, golden light flashed before Bulla's eyes. She cringed in anticipation of the forthcoming carnage, tensing every muscle in her tiny body. Apprehensively, she opened them when no such sound came. What she saw instead sent her heart diving right through the floor.

Before her, her father was behind her still-golden-haired brother, grabbing hold of his wrist as Goten remained on the ground below both warriors, bracing himself for the incoming blow.

"That's enough, boy," Vegeta declared.

"Dad, he-"

"I know. We will not do this here." He turned to face his daughter. "The four of us are going back to Capsule Corp."

* * *

The four Saiyans were in the CC conservatory, Goten seated with an ice pack to his cheekbone, leaning his elbows into the tops of his thighs. Bulla waited in a chair opposite him, watching anxiously. Trunks was pacing furiously while Vegeta stood still as a statue, eyes unwavering from Goku's youngest.

"This is my fault," Trunks grimaced, bringing himself to a stop. "I know what you're like. I know how you operate." He stood in front of the younger fighter, arms folded. "All this time I was worrying about her getting caught up with the wrong guy, and you were right there under my nose the entire time. It never even crossed my mind that you would stoop this low. Talk about a fucking red herring." He shook his head. "I can't believe how much I trusted you with her."

Goten kept his eyes on the ground.

"This… Contact." Vegeta spoke for the first time since their arrival, shifting his eyes between the two seated hybrids. "It started when you took my daughter in after the attempted abduction, didn't it."

Bulla watched as Trunks' eyes widened, his ki beginning to skyrocket.

"Yes," Goten answered quietly.

In an instant he was on the ground, leaning into his palms while blood dripped from his mouth onto the stone path beneath him. The lavender-haired halfling's fist was still cocked, ready for another go.

"You are so fucking disgusting!" He cursed. "Seducing teenage girls when they're scared and alone and have nowhere else to go... How many times has my mother thanked you for that weekend? Have  _I_ thanked you for that weekend? How could you even show your face to my family?"

"I couldn't," he muttered, pushing himself back up and falling into his chair. "Not for a long time. It's why I stopped coming around for a while."

Bulla's brows creased as she held back tears at the horrifically violent interrogation. "I keep telling you guys!" She proclaimed. "It wasn't his fault. He didn't seduce me or trick me or anything like that.  _I_ kissed  _him_!"

"Fine," Trunks responded, entertaining her argument. "But what did he do after you kissed him?"

The teal-haired teen's gaze dropped to the man in question. He looked up at her quietly, defeat written all over his face.

The older hybrid snorted. "Yeah, that's what I thought." And shook his head once more. "Do you not realise how sick this is? She's a baby next to you! Can you imagine if I'd been sneaking off and fooling around with your niece? How messed up would that be?!"

"I know!" Goten answered. "Nothing you tell me could possibly be worse than what I've already told myself," he exclaimed. "I've agonised over this for years!"

"Then why?" Trunks prodded. "Why her? You could get virtually any girl on this entire fucking planet. Why risk everything - your reputation, our family ties,  _our friendship,_ for my goddamn sister?"

She could hear the pain in her brother's voice as he fought to keep it even. Despite his outward fury, she knew he was hurting. He was losing the closest thing to a brother he'd ever had and it tipped her over the edge to know that she was the cause of it. The tears she'd been fighting so hard to suppress were beginning to spill. She looked upon the younger fighter's face, hating herself for the consequences he faced for one stupid, impulsive kiss. He lifted his head to meet her gaze, his own expression softening as he watched her tears fall.

"Bulla's not just any girl to me," he answered quietly.

Trunks dropped his arms with a sigh, dragging his hands over his face as he sat down. "Dad, how can you just stand there? You've barely said a word. I can't be the only one who wants to kill this guy right now."

"I've killed over far less," Vegeta stated ruthlessly. His eyes had barely left the younger warrior's form since they arrived. "But assaulting him is pointless." Trunks frowned at his father sceptically. "He's making no attempt to defend himself and there's little to gain from fighting those who will not fight back."

Bulla watched as Goten glanced up at her father, meeting his gaze.

"So what do we do?" Trunks frowned, folding his arms and slumping into the back of his chair.

"Nothing," the Saiyan answered stoically.

"What?!" He exclaimed, staring back at the patriarch. Bulla looked up in surprise too, noting that her father and Goten were continuing to regard each other silently.

"It's too late to change what's already transpired," Vegeta elaborated, his own arms still folded. "And it's apparent that both threats and acts of physical violence are not enough to deter him."

The two halflings in question exchanged a brief glance.  _When did daddy threaten him?_

"Any interference will simply serve to push them closer to each other," he continued. "The way I see it, this fool will undoubtedly do something to screw it up for himself somewhere along the line. The sooner we allow that to happen, the better."

Trunks stared at his father in disbelief, entirely dumbfounded. "Well I'm glad you can reconcile this in your head so easily, dad, but I'm afraid I can't let it go quite that simply." He stood abruptly, kicking the chair out from under him, and leaned over his lifelong cohort. "You're not welcome here," he spat. "Pray that we never see each other again."

Bulla's breath caught in her throat as she watched Goten's eyes slowly shut, forehead dropping into his fingertips.

Vegeta followed suit, pivoting on his heel, and headed for the exit.

"Daddy, wait," she cried out, standing up from her seat, causing the Saiyan to pause and angle his ear towards her. "Please don't leave without saying anything to me."

Slowly, he turned to face the two halflings. Initially, his eyes fell on his daughter, only to drift back to the beaten and bloody form of his son's childhood friend. "There's nothing to say," he uttered calmly. "You've made your decision." Without another word, he walked through the glass double doors.

After a painful gulp, Bulla kneeled in front of the room's sole other occupant. When he lifted his head to meet her gaze, the teen let out a soft cry at the sight, fingers rising to her mouth as her frown deepened. His eyes were bloodshot and glossy, but more importantly, near lifeless. He appeared completely numb, simply slumping his head onto her shoulder when she pulled him in for a comforting embrace.

"Look what he's done to you," she wept. "I'm so sorry."

After a few moments he brought his hands to her back and squeezed tightly, gripping his fingertips into her ribcage.

She pulled back slightly and placed her hands either side of his face, lightly kissing his extensive cuts and bruises. "Why did you just let Trunks beat you up like that? I know you can go toe-to-toe with him any day of the week."

"I wasn't going to fight him," he sighed, warm eyes searching hers as life began to return. "I have no leg to stand on."

"Why would you think that?" She whispered.

"Because I broke the rules," he answered with a weak smile, cradling her face and wiping her tears with his thumbs. "I went after his sister, and now I'm in love with her."


	21. Consequence

It was the worst night's sleep she'd ever had,  _If it could even be described as sleep,_ she griped.

It was already early afternoon, but Bulla had yet to exit her room, or even open the curtains. Excluding a couple of trips to the bathroom, she'd barely left her bed. Her father hadn't come to reprimand her for missing their Sunday morning training session, and her mother refrained from calling her down for breakfast and lunch.  _My family knows._  She flopped onto her back, scrunching her face as she reminded herself for the thousandth time.  _It's only a matter of time until word gets out to the rest._  Clasping her palms over the lower half of her face, the heiress inhaled.

She replayed the look on Goten's face after Trunks' harsh words over and over in her head.  _He was crushed. He's going to lose everything over this._

"Bulla, I'm coming in," Bulma voiced suddenly from the hallway. The teenager pushed herself up into a sitting position, watching the handle turn as the older aqua-haired member of the house stepped inside. Bulla observed her carefully, pulse building as she attempted to gauge her mother's current disposition. Bulma took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, bringing her hands together in front of her.

"As you've probably already figured out, your brother has filled me in on what happened last night," the matriarch began. She looked over to her daughter, only to be met with silence. "I know you're legally an adult now, and you may feel that you shouldn't need to answer to anyone anymore, but what you and Goten are doing affects more than just the two of you," she spoke sternly, expression sober.

After a lack of response, Bulma continued. "I've given you the morning to wallow and feel sorry for yourself, but now it's time for answers." She looked upon her daughter solemnly before walking over to her thick, heavy curtains and throwing them open. Turning to face the teen once more, Bulma folded her arms. "When did you two start seeing each other?"

Bulla stared vacantly at the wall near her dresser, ignoring her mother's words.

"I'm not playing around here Bulla. This is serious. We need to know exactly what the nature of this…Whatever it is,  _is_ , and how long it's been going on for."

Still nothing.

"Have you been pressured into this in anyway by Goten Son?" Her eyes were quivering as she stared at her second-born.

"Mom!" Bulla exclaimed, finally breaking her silence. "How can you even think something like that?!"

"I don't know what to think, Bulla!" Bulma countered loudly. "He's a grown man and you're a young girl who has only very recently turned eighteen. There's a reason why people frown upon age gaps and it has nothing to do with numbers! If you didn't feel comfortable saying no to him, we would all understand why."

The teen covered her face with her hands. "That's so twisted I can't even believe it." She dropped her palms to the comforter either side of her with a frown. "No, mom. Goten has never pressured me into anything. In fact, it's been the complete opposite. You know what he's like, he's no different with me."

"I feel like I don't know him at all right now," she responded with a sigh, closing her eyes. "If what you're saying is true, then what is actually going in between the two of you?"

"I don't know," Bulla mumbled, glancing at her bedroom carpet.

"What do you mean  _you don't know?_ " Bulma chastised. "This has way too big a consequence for you two to be doing this for no reason!"

The teen stayed quiet.

"Fine, you young people don't like labels? Then at least tell me how long this has been going on for."

"A few months I guess," she muttered finally.

"How many months, exactly?" Bulma wasn't giving an inch.

"I don't know, like four or five?" She answered, doubt evident. "It was around the time I turned eighteen."

"Then why is Trunks telling me this started when Goten took you in two years ago, Bulla? He insists Goten said it himself." Bulma was standing at the foot of Bulla's generous bed, teal eyes fixed on her daughter's.

"Because that's when I kissed him," the teen admitted reluctantly, glancing at the wall next to her. "And do you know what happened after that day?" She added with clenched fists, returning her gaze to her mother. "He ran for the hills! I barely saw him, he was so freaked out."

"So what happened between then and now?" Bulma pressed. "If he was so 'freaked out', as you say, how is it that Trunks found you two together at last night's dinner?"

Bulla sighed. "Somehow we ended up kissing again, and this time he didn't run away."

"Why not?" Her mother's expression was beginning to soften into something more akin to confusion.

"I don't know," Bulla exhaled, keeping her gaze averted. "And I don't think he does either."

"So you've been seeing each other since you kissed four months ago," Bulma clarified.

The teen shrugged.

"How serious is this?"

"I don't know," she uttered, like a broken record. "We don't talk about it." Bulla shifted her attention back to her mother when she heard her let out an audible sigh.

"Trunks says Goten claimed he's in love with you."

The heiress' cheeks began to warm. "It was the first I'd heard of it," she mumbled.

"Do you think he was being honest?" Bulma asked cautiously. "Perhaps he said it to quell your brother's temper."

"I don't think he'd lie about something like that," the teen answered quietly. "Especially not to Trunks."

Bulma scoffed. "Really, Bulla? You think he wouldn't lie to your brother about something like that, despite the fact that he was seeing you behind everyone's back?"

She stopped talking once again.

"Do you love him?"

She shrugged in response. "I never really allowed myself to think about it."

The older Briefs sat down on the edge of the mattress, harshness slowly dissolving from her features. "Bulla, how could you keep something like this from me? I'm your mother. You know you can always come to me about anything."

The young heiress met her mother's gaze, stinging from the disappointment that was clearly present in her shaky teal orbs. "Because I never wanted it to end," Bulla breathed. "I knew that if I told anyone, it would be over."

Bulma nodded slowly. "I've been there," she admitted.

"How is daddy?"

"He's not talking," her mother sighed. "I have no idea what he's thinking right now."

Bulla slumped even further. "So is everyone else going to know about this now too?" She asked apprehensively, attempting to change the subject.

"Trunks and I agreed that we'll keep it between us," she answered, meeting her daughter's gaze. "There's no point in getting anyone else involved if it will eventually go away on its own."

The teenager nodded, quietly relieved.  _That's something, I guess._

"So, now what?" Bulla enquired hesitantly as her mother pushed herself off her bed.

"What do you mean?" Bulma turned around, gazing questionably at her daughter.

"I don't really know where I go from here," she clarified.

"Do you mean will we allow you to keep seeing each other?

"I guess."

Bulma raised her brows in thought. "I don't know what to say, Bulla. I can't tell you what to do, because you're your own person now, but you have to understand that our ties with the Sons go way back. Whatever happens between you and Goten, you can not let it destroy that crucial link. I've been friends with his parents since we were children and we've all been through so much together," she responded, absently glancing through the glass sliding door. "I'm not happy about this, to put it mildly, but I don't want you sneaking off to see him anymore either. Trunks told me what your father said about us interfering only pushing you together, and I think he's right. All I can ask is that you stop with the secrets. Be upfront with me from now on."

Bulla nodded once more. "I will."

* * *

The CC heiress walked along the cobblestone path towards her brother's home, heart beating wildly against her ribcage. Bulla had barely made an effort to put on regular clothes after her talk with her mother, simply opting for a pair of grey sweats and a thin navy hoodie, hair in a messy bun on top of her head.

Trunks opened the door, glaring down at his sister harshly. "What."

Bulla noted the raw knuckles that gripped the door and frame, as well as the dark heavy circles under his striking blue eyes, skin dull and uneven. She felt a lump form in her throat at the mere sight of him.  _This isn't going to be easy,_  she inhaled.

"Can I please come in?"

After a few moments, he turned around and wordlessly headed down the hallway.

The teen walked through the threshold, spotting a worrying number of empty beer bottles strewn across his living room as she walked by. She followed him to the kitchen, taking a seat at the small square table in the corner of the room while he sat down with yet another drink at his kitchen bench.

"What do you want Bulla?" He asked dispassionately.

"I need to make things right between you and Goten," she voiced, reminding herself to stay steady.

"Don't bother," he responded, taking a sip. "He's dead to me."

"Trunks, please." She was only one sentence in and already she could feel herself fighting back the build-up of tears. "Don't do this. You mean so much to him."

He scoffed, bringing the smooth glass to his lips. "No, I really don't think I do. If I did, he would never have looked at you twice."

"It was my fault, Trunks. I'm the one that started all of this," she pleaded, eyes beginning to water.

"I realise that you genuinely believe that," he began. "And for that I'm sorry. But you're wrong. Stuff like this doesn't  _just happen_  with him. He's in control the entire time. He knows exactly what he needs to do and say to get what he wants out of women."

"It was never like that with us," she argued. "He-"

" **He's playing you, Bulla!** " Trunks roared. "I know Goten. I mean,  _really_ know him," he seethed. "And that guy is a fucking animal. If you knew the things I do, you'd understand exactly why I don't want him anywhere near you." He glanced away in fury. "Maybe this is karma. The universe dishing back for all the fucking around I've done too. Either way, you need to face the fact that you are nothing more than a body to him. I'm sorry to put it so bluntly, but it's true, and it's taking everything I have to not leave this house right now and kill him for putting you through this."

"He  _doesn't_  see me that way and I  _know_ it!" She proclaimed, clenching her fists.

"How do you know?" He glanced at her impassively, clearly growing tired of her naivety. "Please, enlighten me."

"Because he  _killed_ the last guy that treated me like some object!"

The glass bottle fell to the tile floor, straw coloured frothy liquid oozing out of it. "What the fuck are you talking about?" He narrowed his eyes at his teal-haired sibling.

Bulla squeezed her lids shut, loathing to share her version of the night of the attack in full detail. "It happened when that alien army showed up," she began. "After you took off, two of them were left to deal with me and Goten. They thought he was a regular human so they didn't bother with reinforcements. One of them suppressed his ki with that weird gun and the other..." She dropped her gaze and frowned at her hands. "Started getting rough with me."

"Rough how." He straightened in his seat, watching her sceptically.

Her heart was beginning to race. "At first, all he did was hold his hand over my mouth, so I couldn't scream," she answered quietly. "Goten went off at him for scaring me, telling him to fight him instead. The soldier retaliated by slipping his hand into my robe." She glided her hand over her chest to vaguely re-enact the action, glancing up at her brother reluctantly to see his reaction so far. His expression had hardened, but he was quiet and listening intently.

"Goten was begging him not to hurt me. After a while, he took his hand out and put..." She was beginning to breathe more rapidly, desperately urging herself to keep it together. "He put it…" She slipped her right hand between her clenched thighs. The teen jumped in her seat when she heard the sudden crack of electricity from her brother.

"Did he touch you?" He asked quietly, eyes fixed on his sister.

Throwing her hand to her mouth, she closed her eyes and nodded, tears slowly beginning to fall. She heard him curse under his breath as he tensed his fists.

"Please tell me it didn't go any further than that," he voiced softly.

"He pushed me onto the ground and held me down," she whispered. "And said the other soldier could get a turn when he was done." The lights started to flicker as Trunks' ki climbed, his breathing becoming increasingly audible. "And then Goten overpowered the gun somehow. He was on that soldier so fast I didn't even see it happen. He just..." She shook her head, wrinkling her brows in disbelief. "He was so mad, Trunks." She finally looked up to her brother. "I've never seen anyone that angry in my entire life, I still see it play in my head two years later. The guy didn't even get a word in. He murdered him, just like that. I know you guys have had to defend yourselves before. I'm not so naive as to think each one of you doesn't have blood on your hands, but this wasn't self-defence, Trunks. It was vicious. Before I knew it, it was over and Goten was covered in blood... I couldn't believe I'd just seen a Son kill someone so ruthlessly."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He asked, frowning at his sister from his spot near the bench top.

"I never wanted anyone to know," she breathed. "I was so ashamed. I promised myself I wasn't going to think about that night ever again."  _Easier said than done._

He nodded, sighing as he loosened his arms.

Bulla took a few deep breaths.  _I have to keep going. He needs to hear the whole story._ "What did he tell you about that weekend at his apartment?"

"I'm starting to think not nearly enough," Trunks answered harshly, nostrils flaring.

"Well I'll fill you in then, so you can really understand why you shouldn't hate him for it." She held her brother's gaze briefly before continuing.

"On the first night, he immediately offered his bed for me to sleep in, insisting that he'd sleep on the couch. I was having nightmares so I asked if he could stay next to me. He did, and kept his hands completely to himself. He wouldn't even look in my direction when I was wrapped in a towel. In the morning he made us breakfast and we sat down to figure out what the heck we should do. He shot down every suggestion I made because he felt it would put me in too much danger. He said his number one priority was to protect me, and that's what he did. He even turned away a really hot date so that he could stay home and do absolutely nothing with me."

Trunks was observing her cautiously, eyes still narrowed.

"On the second night, I got into his liquor stash."

At this, he frowned, but kept his reservations to himself.

"I got totally plastered. We danced and laughed and had a great time. I ended up on his couch and even told him we should sleep on it together," she shared candidly, uncaring at how terribly she came off. "And do you know what he did? He laughed, and then carried me back to bed when I passed out. He tucked me in, said goodnight and spent the rest of the evening on that shitty, old sofa. Are you starting to see a pattern? He had so many opportunities to make a move or take advantage or do whatever you think he would have done,  _but he didn't_. He never laid a finger on me."

"Then why did he say it started back then?" He asked, lifting his head curiously, disposition notable softer than the night before.

"Because once the last day rolled around, I realised I was starting to feel something for him," she admitted. "I kissed him. It was a stupid thing to do, but it happened."

"And he kissed you back," Trunks added through gritted teeth.

"Yes, he did," she affirmed, gaze unwavering from her brother's. "But he was also the one to stop it. He said it was wrong and I said I didn't care, that I wanted it, and then  _I kissed him again._ "

"Bulla, what were you thinking?" He frowned, throwing his arms out in disbelief. "He was so much older than you!"

"It doesn't really matter at this point does it," she answered coolly. "Because now he's taking the blame for my stupidity."

"Let's pretend that what you're saying is one-hundred percent true and accurate, which I highly doubt," Trunks added with a condescending smile. "Maybe you did start it, if that's how you want to see it, but it was his job to  _end it_  and he didn't." His expression straightened. "There's no excuse for what he's done since. I bet he was counting down the days to your eighteenth birthday. He's fucking disgusting."

"I swear to you he wasn't," she insisted. "It was just a coincidence, honestly- "

"Look, Bulla, I've entertained your tales for long enough. I'm tired of this, go back home."

"But Trunks-"

"Leave. And if I see him around here again, I can't promise that I won't kill him with my own bare hands."

Bulla rose from her seat defeatedly, exiting Trunks' house without another word.  _I'm sorry Goten,_ she lamented _._

* * *

"Hi," Bulla greeted quietly.

"Hi," he returned.

 _Kami he looks terrible,_  she frowned. A black eye, split lip, swollen cheek and extensive bruising just about everywhere on his face.

"You're not suppressing your ki," he stated plainly.

"There's no point in hiding anymore," she responded, unable to take her eyes off his marred face, noting that even the unbruised eye showed dark circles and heavy lids.

"Is it really a good idea for you to be here right now?" He sighed, gazing down at her doubtfully.

"I don't think things could get much worse than they already are," she answered softly. "But I can go if you want me to."

He took a step back, opening his door.

Bulla was instantly hit with the smell of booze as she made her way down his passage. Her suspicions were confirmed by the numerous beer bottles dotted around the kitchen and living room.

"It's funny," she voiced, turning back to face the dark-haired halfling. "Trunks' place looks exactly the same right now."

He was leaning against the wall opposite his kitchen. At the mention of his oldest friend, Goten looked over to her hopefully. "How is he?"

She shook her head silently, frowning as she watched the older hybrid's face fall further. "Let's get out of here," she suggested, offering a weak smile. "Your apartment's all stuffy." She threw a few more drinks in her bag and grabbed a spare blanket from his hallway closet. Taking his hand, she lead him through the front door to the main stairwell. Reluctantly, he followed.

* * *

"Ready?"

Bulla had her left palm pressed into the crook of her extended right arm, one eye closed. Right hand was open and stiff, pointed toward the air in front of her. The sound of shattering glass was followed by a celebratory hop. "Nailed it," she beamed, opening her eyes and turning to the man behind her.

"Very nice," Goten smiled, quickly tossing another bottle, sending it spinning rapidly out passed her.

A blue ball shot out of her hand once more, hitting the empty vessel and causing it to burst on impact. "Sneaky!" She spun around. "I wasn't ready that time." She made her way back to the blanket she'd opened up on the cold concrete rooftop, sitting herself down in a cross-legged position. Grabbing another drink, Goten joined her, getting down on his back and leaning into his elbows.

He popped off the bottle cap and flicked it up above him. Keeping his eyes on his beverage, he aimed his index finger to the sky. A pencil thin stream of yellow light beamed out from the tip, hitting the small metal disc in an instant.

"Show off," Bulla muttered, shoving his thigh teasingly. She watched him silently as he placed his bottle down next to him, rested his head on the ground and fixed his gaze to the darkening sky with a soft sigh.

Bulla extended her legs and flipped around, coming onto her stomach next to him. "Do you think we should stop seeing each other," she asked quietly. He had been notably more distant all evening, and while she could write it off as being fallout from their untimely exposure the night before, part of her suspected it's what he had been mulling over in his quiet moments.

"I'd be lying if I said I haven't asked myself the same thing," he answered absently, watching the clouds race by overhead. She scrunched her eyes, a lump already forming in her throat. "Do you?"

"I don't want to," she admitted, trying her best to keep her voice steady. "But I do think it's had pretty bad consequences already for something so casual."

He rolled his head to gaze upon the heiress. "Casual?" He repeated, furrowing his brow.

"Well, yeah," she shrugged. "I figured that's what this was since we never spoke about it. I assume you've been seeing other people."

"I haven't." He kept his eyes on the teal-haired halfling.

"Oh. If you were though, that's okay. I mean, it's not like you're my boyfriend or anything. I don't want to tie you down and stop you from doing what you want."

"This is what I want," he stated plainly. Bulla met his gaze shyly, cheeks beginning to warm at his candidness. "I don't know what kind of guy you think I am," he added with a curl of his lip. "But I don't make a habit of getting my face beaten in for women that I'm seeing casually."

Bulla snorted, bringing her palm to her mouth. "Sorry," she mumbled through her hand. The corners of her eyes were lifting as she struggled to mask the rising giddiness.

"Look, Bulla," he sighed, eyebrows converging as he looked to back to the sky and considered his words. "I know I haven't been open enough with you. The truth is, I've had such a hard time trying to figure out what the fuck is going on in my own head. But I know I've never felt this way about anyone before." He shifted his gaze to meet hers soberly. "It's terrifying."

Bulla's heart began to race as she attempted to make sense of his admission. "So you meant what you said to Trunks then," she whispered. "About..."

"About being in love with you? Yes."

Her head felt like it was about to explode. She couldn't believe she was hearing these words out of Goten Son's mouth, here in broad daylight, lying on the roof of his apartment, while they blasted empty beer bottles over West City.

"Did you think I was lying?" He queried with a hint of amusement.

"No, I just..." She took in a deep breath before glancing back at the handsome fighter. "Sort of convinced myself I'd misunderstood or something."

"Twice?" He teased, causing the heiress to blush.

"How long have you felt that way about me?" She asked cautiously.

"Like most things to do with you," he smirked, pinching her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "It snuck up on me. What I can say, is since that first taste, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind."

The teen's eyes widened in surprise.

He returned his gaze skyward. "I tried pushing it away, looked for alternatives, threw myself into my job. Nothing worked. And you know what? Your dad fucking knew it." He tossed out his bottle, blasting it before Bulla even had a chance to watch its trajectory. "He wasn't seeing the guilt of what happened between us when he looked into my eyes back then. He saw what was burning in me right then and there. I wanted you, and he knew it."

"What?" She uttered, eyebrows converging in disbelief. "How can you be so sure?"

"He told me, clear as day," he answered, causing her heart to all but stop. "Do you remember that spar me and him had a few months back? He threatened me for the first time after that fight, and I have to admit, it was chilling. I felt like I got a glimpse of the man he used to be before he settled down with your mom."

"What did he say to you?" She frowned.

"It's been a while," he sighed. "But it started out like, 'Don't for one second think I don't know what you're doing'. You and I had just recently slept together at that point, so I thought that's what he was getting at. I figured I was about to meet my maker. But then he added something to the effect of, 'If you ever think about touching her, remind yourself how easily I just buried you.'" A wry smile appeared on Goten's face. "He didn't realise he'd just showed his hand. Clearly, he had no idea how far we'd already gone. And I admit, it felt pretty fucking good to know I'd slipped one past your dad once again."

"You still came over that evening after everyone went to sleep," she reared. "How could you do that when you knew he was on to you?"

"After our first night together." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I swear something in me awakened. I felt like I was on fire. Everything inside me was telling me I needed to be with you again and again and again." He glanced back at her and added with a smirk, "I'm not sure if that's ever gone away."

She let out a hearty laugh and shoved him once again, happy to see his cheeky side slowly returning. "You were like a wild animal back then. More than once I remember thinking you looked feral."

"There was more to it than that though," he continued, smile straightening. "Underneath it all, I started to realise I felt a hell of a lot more for you than just lust."

The teen dropped her gaze to the ground, body starting to shiver from the building nerves.

He pushed himself up so their heads were inline. "I love you, Bulla," he spoke seriously, fixing his eyes to hers. "I'm completely, desperately in love with you. And I've wanted to tell you so many times, but the words just got stuck in my throat, so I'd kiss you instead and hope you could somehow feel what I felt."

She tilted her head, teal brows drawing together sympathetically.

"I guess it took being tenderised by your brother to finally be able to say it," he laughed before adding, "But you're all I think about. All I want to see. Everything that's ever been important to me suddenly doesn't matter quite as much." He slipped his fingers behind her neck and thumbed her cheek softly. "I don't know if I could face never seeing you again. Not being able to touch you, or hear you laugh. See you smile."

Bulla leaned in and pressed her lips to his gently, butterflies coursing through her from tip to toe. "I think we've got our answer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you're not tired of the drama yet, because we still have a few more stops to make.
> 
> A little hint: the next chapter's title is Through the Eyes of the Prince. I'll let you guess what will be involved :)
> 
> All that being said, I think I should let you guys know with enough notice that... this show is almost over. Next update is second-to-last. Yep, two more after this and that's it, folks :(


	22. Through the Eyes of the Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentle reminder: next chapter is the last. It had to end somewhere, right?

" **I fucking knew it!** " Pan exclaimed, squeezing her pillow while the two girls sat on her bed.

" _Can you keep it down,"_ Bulla whisper-yelled, glaring at the door.

" _I knew it!_ " The raven-haired girl repeated more softly.

"What do you mean 'you knew it'?"

" _I knew things were weird between you two_ ," she continued. "First there was that stupid gift he gave you at your big party last year. After that, I barely saw you two in the same room. Plus, that time you both had dinner at my house you were acting so  _strange_. I thought maybe you were on bad terms after living together for that patch while I was in space. I just assumed he did something to piss you off.

When we went to the beach the other day," she continued. "You both came back from your car really quiet and I kept catching him looking at you. I assumed he got all overprotective brother about Krowe and it annoyed you, but that totally wasn't it, was it?" Pan reared. "It all seems so obvious now… But how the heck did this happen?"

"Uhm, I don't really know," Bulla answered lamely. "It just happened."

" _Bullshit!_ " The quarterling swore under her breath. "This sort of thing doesn't  _just happen._ Tell me everything from the beginning. I don't care how insignificant you think the details are."

"Uh, I guess it started when I stayed with him, but I'm not really sure anymore," the heiress began, scratching her head as she scrunched her face in thought.

"Remind me how old you would have been when he took you in?"

"...Sixteen," Bulla answered reluctantly.

 _Oh my god,_  the teen saw her friend mouth silently. "Isn't that like, illegal?"

"We didn't have sex, Pan!" She blurted before throwing her palm to her mouth, returning her gaze to the door.

"So what happened there then?" She queried, bringing her eyebrows together in confusion.

"We… Hooked up I guess?"

"Details, Blue. None of this hook-up crap." Pan folded her arms sternly.

"Ugh, why are you torturing me like this?" Bulla whined, dragging her hands down her face. "Fine, we kissed and things got pretty heated, alright? He took his shirt off and when I reached for his belt he said we should stop."

"Oh." Pan's excitement fell. "So that was it? You kissed."

The heiress glanced out to the side.

"There's more?" The quarterling cocked her head. "I thought you said he wanted to stop."

"He did," she affirmed. "I didn't."

"Bulla Briefs!" Pan exclaimed once more, laughing as she slammed her pillow into her oldest friend. "So what happened next?"

Straightening her hair with her fingers, the teal-haired teen reluctantly continued. "Uhm."

"Oh my god, you're driving me crazy!  _Just say it._ How far did you two go that weekend?"

Bulla raised her index finger. After a few moments of consideration, she lifted her middle finger too.

Pan frowned quizzically, before opening her eyes wide. " _No fucking way!_ " She whispered, wrinkling her nose. "He… I'm sorry, but  **ew!** "

This merely elicited an eye-roll from the heiress. "Was pretty good actually," she shrugged.

"So have two just been hooking up since then, or what?"

"No, he avoided me like the plague for like six months after that," Bulla answered, fluffing out her hair.

"What an asshole! I mean I know he's a bit of a playboy, but come on Uncle Goten." Pan shook her head in disapproval.

"The first time we really even acknowledged it was after dinner that night at your house," the teal-haired teen continued.

"That makes sooo much more sense. That's why you were all cold towards him, and he was acting like some distracted fool. I even asked if he wanted to spar and he turned me down. Clue number one that something was severely wrong. Didn't he want to have lunch with us the next day and you came up with some lame excuse? I totally knew you were lying but figured I wasn't going to force you to hang out with him if you didn't like him," the quarterling elaborated.

"He tried to tell me he was sorry, but I wasn't interested in hearing it at that point," Bulla added, leaning back into her palms. "But he was persistent and came over to my house the next day. He gave Trunks some story about needing to ask me about something about you and we talked it out."

"So what was his excuse? I'd love to hear how he gets himself out of these sticky situations."

"He basically told me he had a really hard time looking in the mirror afterwards. He felt like he violated me and he was sorry."

"Oh." Pan raised her brows in surprise. "Wow. What did you say?"

"Something along the lines of, he made me feel like trash by just tossing me aside and ignoring me. He said he didn't mean it that way, and he didn't see me as some hook-up."

"So he gave one apology for being a jerk and you let him crawl back to you?"

"No, it wasn't like that." Bulla shook her head. "He wasn't trying to get with me, he was just trying to get us back to how things were before. And it worked, we got along really well after that."

"Wait, so you two hooked up, didn't talk for six months, made up, and then hooked up again?"

"When you put it like that, it sounds kinda ridiculous doesn't it..." Bulla snorted.

"This whole thing sounds pretty fucking ridiculous, yes," she stated bluntly. "Hold up." Pan put out her palms. "Did you fool around with him while you were seeing Jett?"

"No!" Bulla proclaimed, eyes widening at the accusation. "No way, I could never have done that to him. I felt bad enough ending things for the reasons I did, let alone cheating on him.

Although funnily enough, Jett did mention something about getting the impression that Goten was into me while we were going out. I brushed it away at the time and told him we were just close. He believed me. Hell, I believed me," she added as an afterthought.

"So how did you two end up hooking up a second time?" The raven-haired girl enquired, slowly forming a ki ball and passing it between her hands.

"He came into my room one night after hanging out with Trunks. Didn't say anything, just kissed me. We made out on my bed for a while and then he just left."

"Ugh," Pan scoffed. "Seriously, this guy. How was he raised by the same people as my dad?"

Bulla found herself smiling at the memory of those steamy nights. "He came back a few nights later, but more or less the same thing happened. We made out for a bit and then my mom interrupted us. I told him to hide in my bathroom, but when I got back he was gone."

The quarterling rolled her eyes.

"This time he left a note though, telling me to meet him at his place. So I did, and I guess the rest is history. Was that enough detail for you?"

"No," Pan uttered with a scowl. "But I guess it will have to do. So have you two..." She cocked an eyebrow at her friend.

"Yeah," Bulla nodded, suppressing a bashful smile.

" _Holy shit,_ " she breathed. "My best friend and my uncle." The ball of energy fizzled away as her thoughts lost focused. "So what's it like?" Pan asked hesitantly.

The heiress frowned at her fellow hybrid.

"I don't mean  _with him,_ " Pan clarified. "I mean in general. What's sex like?"

"Oh," Bulla smiled, cheeks beginning to warm. "It's fun. It's really fun. You'd definitely like it."

"So who else knows?"

"My brother caught him kissing me at that charity evening and went absolutely fucking mental." Her warm expression dropped. "My dad just about stopped him from killing him. Trunks thinks he's just using me for sex."

"I hate to ask this, Bulla, but how do you know he isn't?"

A faint smile returned to the heiress' face as she lifted her gaze to the raven-haired warrior. "He told Trunks he's in love with me."

Pan's jaw just about dropped to the ground, hand lifting to cover the gaping hole. "Uncle Goten in love, I never thought I'd see the day," she uttered, eyes beginning to dance. "I'm guessing you love him too?"

"I don't know," Bulla glanced away. "I've been trying to ask myself the same thing since he said it." She let out a heavy breath. "I've always liked him as a person, but I had so many doubts about him, like, romantically, that I never really allowed myself to get that into it. I figured were just having stupid fun. I'd actually thought about ending it altogether so many times and that day at the beach was almost the last straw." She felt the end of her lip begin to curl. "Obviously, I misread the whole thing pretty much from the beginning and have to look at it with a different set of eyes. I need to give us a fresh chance."

Pan nodded in understanding. "So your family's okay with it then?"

"No, I wouldn't say that," the heiress mumbled, gaze dropping to her hands. "Trunks still wants him dead. My mother told me she doesn't want us to see each other, but she won't stop us if we decide to keep going. They're meeting for lunch later this week to 'talk'. And my dad basically hasn't spoken to me since Saturday night."

Pan frowned at her friend sympathetically, crawling over to rest her hand on the teen's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Blue. I can get how this is weird for everyone. I mean, even I'm not quite sure how I feel about it, but if both of you are happy then what's there to be angry about? I'm not gonna lie though… This is really fucking strange."

Silence fell over the duo as both got lost in thought.

"Do you know what's kinda funny though?" Pan voiced, causing the halfling to look up curiously. "Looking back, he always had such a soft spot for you."

Bulla cocked her head in confusion.

"I remember a few little things," the quarterling explained. "Like how he'd let you have the first lick of his ice-cream, just because you asked, or carry you on his shoulders when you got tired of walking. He always told me to suck it up." She laughed out loud. "There was one night when he had a girl over, I think he was still in high school, and she spotted you. She made some stupid comment about your hair being weird, probably just trying to be funny, but you started to cry. I remember the look on his face so clearly when he came over to you, because he had never cared that much when I cried. He squatted down and wiped your cheeks, then turned around to his date and told her that was a really mean thing to say, and that you were a sweet kid. He offered to make it up to you by playing with you later, and man, I got so jealous." Pan was beginning to laugh even harder. "The things that stick with you, right?"

* * *

"Please don't hate me, daddy," Bulla begged, leaning against the GR door.

It had been two weeks since the encounter at the NovaTech charity evening, and consequently, two weeks since her last training session. She couldn't even say that her father had been ignoring her, because she had seen neither hide nor hair of him since that night. She knew he was still around because she could feel his ki dotting around the complex.

The door swung open, almost sending her tumbling into the room. She caught herself on the door frame and turned around to face her father.

"I don't hate you, Bulla," he stated plainly.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" She frowned. "You haven't even been checking up on me for missing our morning trainings."

"I'm not going to chase after you to ensure you stick to your commitments, girl," he answered gruffly, folding his arms. "You know where to find me."

"So does that mean we're still doing this?"

"Do you recall me suggesting otherwise?" He countered

She stepped through the threshold, a small part of her truly excited to be able to push her physical boundaries once more. The past two weeks off initially felt like a holiday, but after a few short days, she found herself itching for a good spar. Much to her own surprise, Bulla really was becoming a formidable fighter, and better still, she was beginning to  _enjoy_ it.

* * *

"That's not something I've taught you," Vegeta commented, dodging his daughter's fist. "Dare I say, your entire approach today has been considerably more aggressive."

 _There's no point in hiding this anymore_. Bulla kicked into the ground, launching herself away, and shot a quick ki ball to her father. "I've been sparring with Goten over the past few months," she confessed. "He felt my style was too defensive, so he's been showing me a thing or two to add to my repertoire." She held her breath, nervously anticipating her father's reaction at the mention of Goku's youngest.

Much to her disappointment, he said nothing, simply swatting her blast away.

"So what do you think?" She enquired cautiously.

He came to a stop but stayed in his crouch. "I think that fool is lucky to be alive."

"I meant the fighting," she mumbled, watching closely for his next move.

The Saiyan flew straight at her suddenly, ready to grab her collar. At the last possible moment, she sidestepped, extended her palms and let out another ball of energy directly onto the centre of his back.

"I know what you meant," he grumbled over his shoulder.

"You didn't seem as surprised as Trunks was the night of the charity dinner," she voiced apprehensively. The teen wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know the answer to her upcoming question. "How long have you known about us?"

"Longer than you have," he stated brusquely.

She straightened, perplexed by his words. "Huh?"

He phased in behind her and gripped both of her arms.

The teen elbowed her father in the gut with enough force to surprise him, temporarily loosening his hold. Taking her opportunity, she spun around roughly, freeing her arms, and gave a single hard kick to the solar plexus. She heard the sudden 'oof' of air exiting his lungs and quickly appeared behind him, clasped her hands together and slammed down, sending him plummeting to the ground. His forehead gleamed with perspiration as he looked up at his daughter.

"Daddy?" She frowned at her father's silence and wiped her mouth with her cotton sleeve.

He jumped back to his feet, remaining active in his pose before slowly straightening, signalling that their fight was over. "I have no interest in discussing this with you," he stated simply.

Bulla squeezed her lids shut. The dread that had gradually been building since her father's discovery of the three hybrids that evening was truly eating at her. She was desperately hoping to find closure when she had finally mustered the courage to knock on his training room door this morning, but that was clearly not on the cards.

"Please don't shut me out," she whispered, voice faintly quivering. " _I still need you._ "

He watched her quietly, eyes narrowing as the lines in his forehead slowly deepened.

The heiress dragged herself over to her gear and vacantly picked up her towel. Bringing it to her face, she cleared her cheeks as she headed for the door, wordlessly exited the training room and floated numbly to her balcony.

* * *

"Capsule Corporation central office, you're speaking with Bulla. How can I help you this afternoon?" The heiress greeted politely into her headset while she typed away at her computer. "Yes, you've reached the right department. I'll just see when he's available."

She pressed her finger to one of the many tiny buttons on her desk phone. "Trunks," she spoke into her mic. "We've got another magazine on the line. They want to interview you for a 'Brainiest Bachelors Under Forty' segment or something. Should I schedule it?"

"Jesus. Can you come up with another excuse?" He answered through her headphones, the exasperation palpable. "I'm really not in the mood to deal with that vapid bullshit right now, or ever, really."

"You got it," she affirmed, swivelling back to her phone to switch lines.

"I'm afraid his calendar is fully booked until early next year," she shared with the other caller with faux-remorse. "Yes, he is indeed a hard man to get hold of. We'll keep a spot available for you for the next one, I assure you," she smiled. "Same to you. Bye-bye now."

"Done," she muttered, transferring her call back to her brother. "Does mom know how much publicity you skirt by dodging these interviews? I swear I had no idea you were this sought after when I was at school."

"No, she doesn't," he grumbled. "And I'd prefer to keep it that way. But don't you worry Bulla, you'll get your turn soon enough." The line went dead on the other side, prompting the teen to remove her headset and push herself away from her desk.

Extending her arms, she stretched her back and ran her fingers through her teal locks. Idly, she wandered down the hallway, secretly seeking office entertainment. She came to a stop when she heard faint whispers and noted a cluster of CC employees huddled together around the known gossip's desk.

All chatter stopped when a few turned to face her. Everyone immediately straightened and scattered back to their stations. Rolling her eyes, the heiress pivoted on her pointy heel and headed towards the staff bathrooms.  _I swear they're actually worse than high schoolers._

Once inside, she came to a stop at the row of basins. Pressing her palms into the cool marble, she gazed upon her reflection.  _No amount of makeup can cover up those bloodshot eyes, princess,_ she berated, thoughts drifting back to the morning's training with her father. Tears were beginning to form once more as she felt the guilt and disappointment at her own actions resurface.  _Is anything really worth losing daddy over?_

* * *

"Do you want a ride tonight?" Trunks offered, one hand in his pocket while the other clutched his phone. He was glancing at the screen while he waited for her response.

"Yeah, that'd be nice actually," she smiled before gathering her things. "I always feel kinda silly taking two cars when we live so close together."

"I feel silly bringing a car at all," he smirked. "But we can't exactly go showing everyone we have better ways of getting around."

Thrusting her bag over her shoulder, Bulla joined her brother and the two headed for the elevator. Her heels clicked loudly against the floor tiles of the CC foyer while they made their way to the multistory glass entrance. An assortment of good-nights and enjoy-your-rest-of-your-evenings came at them from the various staff and security members who were still on the clock.

"You're quite the big shot aren't you," she teased, glancing up at her brother once they were out of earshot.

He snorted. "They mean well. But it gets really old having everyone kiss your ass all day."

After deploying his capsule, a sleek, low, black coupe gradually appeared beneath the smoke.

"Haven't seen you drive this one in a while," she voiced casually, opening her passenger door. After a few moments of consideration, Bulla realised this was the very same model owned by Goten Son. Filing through her memories, she recalled her brother gifting him the sporty white ride a few years ago and buying the same for himself in black.  _Goten has always been the yin to his yang,_ she frowned.

They sat in comfortable silence for most of the way back, for which she was ultimately grateful. To her surprise, while things weren't exactly one hundred percent between her and her brother, he didn't seem to be holding a grudge or displaying any latent resentment towards her in the two weeks following the blowout.

"I'm glad you're still talking to me," she voiced, watching the pedestrians in front of them make their way over the crossing. She saw him glance at her out of the corner of her eye, but he stayed quiet.

Once they reached home, she hopped out of the car and made her way to the front door while he re-encapsulated his ride. The heiress hesitated for a moment before turning back and throwing her arms around his neck, clearly catching him off guard. She closed her eyes when she felt him return the gesture, gently pressing his arms to her back.

"I'm sorry," she breathed into his neck, squeezing tighter.

He patted her briefly before pulling away. Identical sets of teal orbs exchanged warm glances as Trunks rested his palm on top of his sister's head. He was smiling at her faintly, but Bulla saw the sadness in his eyes all too easily.

* * *

"Hi," Bulla greeted quietly, closing the door behind her. Her father had his back to her and said nothing, but turned his head slightly in acknowledgement of her arrival.

She made her way to her room, dropping her bag to the floor, and changed out of her uncomfortable office wear. Slipping into a pair of lazy sweatpants and a loose long sleeve tee, she sat down at her vanity to begin removing her makeup. A knock came at her door, causing her to pause in surprise.

"Come in, daddy," she answered.

Vegeta slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside, folding his arms. "Come with me."

Wiping off the last of her mascara, the heiress pushed her stool back across the carpet and followed her father out of her room. They made their way down the stairs and through the living room sliding door. When he took to the sky, she did the same, trailing cautiously behind him.

He touched down only a short way away, coming to a stop on top of his beloved gravity room.

"What's going on?" Bulla voiced apprehensively.

"You have questions," he stated gruffly. "I think it's time I answer them."

The teen's eyes widened.  _Since when was that something he's ever felt compelled to do?_

The Saiyan sat down in a cross-legged position at the apex of the building, folding his arms once more. Bulla came up next to him, strategically placing herself in such a way as to be able to watch his expression closely.

"What sort of questions are you going to answer?" She asked first, attempting to establish the boundaries before she ruined this rare chance to pick his brain.

"All of them. Put forward what's been on your mind and I'll respond as truthfully as I can. I recommend you use this opportunity wisely."

"Alright." She rested her palms on her thighs. "You said earlier that you've known about me and Goten longer than I have. I've been sitting on that all day and I can't figure out what you meant."

He nodded in acknowledgement of her query.

"When you were born," the prince began, keeping his gaze on the skyline ahead. "He looked upon you with awe and wonder. Both curious and adoring. He was happy to entertain you long after your brother grew tired of your wails. He was, of course, but a child himself. I imagine he felt something akin to brotherly affection for you." He paused as he considered his next sentence. "As he progressed through adolescence, he, of course, became increasingly distracted and seemed to grow indifferent towards you."

 _Yep,_ the heiress nodded silently.  _That's certainly the Goten Son I remember._

"By then he had discovered outlets for his growing primal urges, which I scented all too easily on both his person and his apparel. As  _you_  came of age, however," he continued. "I noticed his behaviour beginning to change. It started innocuously enough at first. He'd look up when you entered the room, perhaps, only to turn away a moment later or nod at some retort you had for your brother. I doubt he was even aware of it himself at the time. But I saw it. Slowly, you were becoming less invisible to him."

Bulla watched her father with fixed attention, entirely captivated by this rare insight into his private observations.

"As the years passed, his brief glances began to linger," Vegeta added. "But I could see he was not indulging them. I don't doubt he considered them fleeting and intrusive, merely opting to push them aside. But now he was aware of his own thoughts. They were conscious and real, something for him to leash."

He paused once again.

"Before your mother and I left earth for her business negotiations, I could see he was having an increasingly difficult time forcing these intrusions out of his mind."

Bulla finally interrupted. "I remember those days pretty clearly though, daddy, and I don't think I ever got any sort of weird feeling from him."

"Your lack of awareness should come as no surprise, girl," he voiced plainly. "You maintained your childlike innocence long after those around you had lost theirs. Admittedly, your brother and I played our own part in prolonging the situation, each of us aware of the darker natures buried in many individuals. We agreed to monitor and limit any interactions you had with those who could potentially hinder your personal development, in the hopes of sparing you such damage.

To give credit to Kakarot's spawn, however," he added. "He made no overt show. It was clear to me that he had no intention of entertaining his baser curiosities. He was discreet enough to avoid even your own brother's suspicion. Instead of allowing his gaze to linger when you entered a room, he began to actively avert it. As he well knows, I'm sure, that exercise in will was pointless, as we Saiyans have well-developed senses beyond mere sight. His own olfaction would have been betraying him at every turn."

Bulla's thoughts drifted to the weekend at his apartment, recalling a few key moments where, looking back, he was definitely alluding to being able to smell her.

"The day your mother and I returned, I caught an exchanged glance between the two of you," he continued. "And I saw the fire in his eyes. It was a look I hadn't seen in decades, since my days serving with an old squadmate, his own kin, in fact. But it was unmistakable." Bulla caught the darkness that washed over his already stern features. "In that moment, I knew he had lost his own battle. I paid close attention from then on, seeking any signs that he had made his intentions known to you, for it was only a matter of time."

"I was so much younger than the girls he usually went for though." She furrowed her brow, looking up to her father in confusion. "It never even crossed my mind back then that he could possibly be interested in me."

"You are no mere human, Bulla," Vegeta responded stoically. "And neither is he. His Saiyan blood cares little for how many passes you've made around the earth's sun. His senses have known you were ready for years, though it's clear from his words to your brother that there has been deep inner conflict due to the human half of his own mind."

 _No way,_ she gulped. "If you were so sure back then, why didn't you say anything?" Bulla frowned. "To him, or me, or anyone?"

"Because he kept his distance," he answered. "Not only from you but our entire family. It made me question my own understanding of the matter. It would have been unwise to let him, or you, know my suspicions prematurely.

When he eventually returned, however, he did something that perplexed me entirely." He narrowed his eyes. "Even in hindsight, I still haven't been able to make any sense of it."

"What?" Bulla queried, unthinkingly leaning forward in anticipation.

"You had gotten yourself excited about seeing that pathetic earth boy, and, without provocation, he put forth an argument to your brother and I for letting you pursue him. I was certain he had an ulterior plan, but couldn't fathom what he was hoping to achieve."

A small smile formed at the ends of her mouth. "He wanted me to be happy," she muttered, glancing away at the memory. Her father tilted his head to hers briefly before returning his gaze to the distant buildings.

"I agreed to it," the prince elaborated. "Reasoning that if someone else had your affections, there would be little he could do to change your mind. Of course, he could try, but I was willing to wager that he would at least attempt to follow moral obligation when there were so many factors already building against him.

When I smelt him on you so soon after the demise of that first relationship, I was furious, all but certain that he had leapt at the chance to seduce you while you were home alone and emotionally susceptible. A few key signs were missing, however, so I presumed you rejected his advances. I waited a few weeks, convinced he would make another attempt. When I eventually questioned you in the gravity room, you were tense, but clearly surprised at my accusation. This suggested to me that you still had no awareness of his attraction, and, once again, I had misread his play.

In the subsequent weeks, it appeared to me that he had sated his hunger, so I foolishly deduced that my threats had landed and he had grown tired of waiting, simply finding someone else to capture his attention. He only visited to see your brother, never stepping foot in the main residence if Trunks wasn't present. I never scented him on you again, so I grew complacent. I thought it was over. In hindsight, I realise, of course,  _why_ he was suddenly satisfied."

The teen shuddered. His clinical approach to explaining his version did little to quell her mortification at him knowing that she had been giving it up to the older hybrid.

"The gradual shift in your fighting style should have been another clue, but I never thought to pay heed to something so obscure," he added, disappointment palpable. "I simply presumed it was your own natural evolution as a martial artist."

"I'm sorry daddy," she breathed, rubbing her arm in shame. "I shouldn't have been doing that behind everyone's back."

"Now is not the time for apologies. What's done is done. Is that all you wished to hear from me?" He responded, pressing his fingers into the roof as he prepared to lift himself up.

"Why were you so worried about him going after me?" Bulla asked quickly, grabbing his arm. The question had been burning on her mind since her father's thoughts slowly unveiled over the course of the evening, and she'd be damned if she wasted this once in a lifetime chance to get her answer. "I mean, you actually bent your own hard rules about me dating other people just to slow Goten down. Is it because I'm younger than he is?"

"Make no mistake, girl, these trivial laws and blanket concepts about which arbitrary ages define adulthood mean nothing to me," he answered, sitting back down.

"Then why?" The teen urged. "Why were you so worried about him noticing me?"

He let out a sigh and reluctantly turned to face his daughter. "While the number of years you've lived on this planet are relatively inconsequential, what has always mattered to me most was that you had full opportunity to grow and bloom into the exceptional individual I have always known you were destined to become."

Teal eyes widened at the unexpected words from the ordinarily reserved Saiyan warrior.

"When I became aware of his desire for you, you were still naive, vulnerable and terribly impressionable. Ripe for exploitation. The youngest son of Kakarot is reckless and impulsive, not unlike his father. I knew that if he were to advance on you too early, he could have derailed you completely on a nothing more than a carnal whim, with no sense of consequence for your own well being. You would have been entirely consumed by his own great fire and potentially lost yourself along the way." She stared up at her father, completely dissociated from all around her as she gazed into the endless depths of his obsidian orbs. "I care too deeply for you to watch you disappear before you've reached your full potential."

Bulla threw herself at him suddenly, thoughts completely unintelligible. For these past two weeks, she had managed to convince herself that she'd irreparably destroyed her most cherished relationship. Finally, she was able to let go of the anguish and self-hatred. He squeezed his arms around her and kissed her forehead, holding her silently while she digested his words.

As her heart slowed and breathing eased, she pulled away, looking back into the eyes she had always felt most comforted by. "I don't get it though," she whispered. "You say you've been seeing it coming for years, and now it finally happened exactly the way you thought it would, but you're so calm. I honestly thought you'd kill him if you found out about us."

She leaned back into his neck, feeling it vibrate against her when he answered. "It has not, in fact, unfolded the way that I expected," he responded cryptically.

"What do you mean?" She murmured.

"The night your brother interrogated him in the conservatory, my attention did not waver from him for a second," Vegeta explained. "This man is a warrior of extraordinary strength, bested only by myself and his own brother and father. Truth be told, this has always been a source of great concern to me. Despite the diligence you've shown in your training, and the progress you've made to establish yourself as a fighter in your own right in recent years, he remains one of the few people in existence who you would not be able to defend yourself against."

The teen reared, rushing to get her words out. "Daddy, he would never!"

"But something within him has shifted," the Saiyan continued. "His eyes tell a different story to what I saw before."

"Different how?" She furrowed her teal brows at her father, still watching him closely.

"I realised that night that I underestimated how deep his own affection for you goes," he answered, his own eyebrows converging. "He's crippled by it."

"Bulla." The prince looked down at his daughter, an arm still wrapped around her back. "You are the one that has consumed  _him_."


	23. The End of an Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it everyone - the last chapter in Bulla Briefs' coming-of-age tale! This stage of someone's life can only last so long, and it's already gone on far longer than I ever intended :) I can't believe how close it came to ending after chapter 8. You can thank yourselves for that change of heart!
> 
> She's come a long way from the opening chapter, but I'll let you make those connections yourself.
> 
> A heartfelt thank you to all who reached out, or left some sort of token of appreciation. The impact was huge!
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this ride as much as I have :') (Also, maybe don't be in too much of a hurry to shelf this one, yeah? Shh...)

Bulla absently glanced at her phone screen while she sat at the quaint table, quietly relishing the outside air. "Oh shoot, I should probably start thinking about heading off," she murmured.

"I'll walk you back," Goten responded, grabbing his keys and slipping his index finger through the centre ring. "I can't stand being cooped up when the sun is out."

After settling the bill, the two halflings ambled towards CC headquarters, Goten's arm wrapped firmly around the heiress' waist, while he stole the occasional glance. Once they reached the glass doors, Bulla began leaning in for a goodbye kiss when her eyes automatically fell on the recognisable form of an old friend sitting on a nearby bench.

"Marron?" She questioned, immediately taking a step back.

Leisurely lifting her attention from the book in her hands, Marron smiled at the two halflings. "Hi, Bulla. Oh, and you're here too Goten, hey."

"What are you doing here?" Bulla asked, greeting the older girl with a hug.

"I was thinking about you and Trunks a few days ago, and how I haven't caught up with either of you since our beach outing," she answered merrily. "It's handy that you two work at the same place, you know, 'cause now I can kill two birds with one stone." She embraced the older hybrid. "I'm guessing you're here to see Trunks too?"

"Not exactly," he mumbled, fingers floating to the back of his head.

"Why are you sitting outside?" The heiress strategically interjected.

"When I went to reception and asked for you, they told me you were away from your desk, meeting someone for lunch," she smiled, slipping her novel into her bag. "I figured I'd wait out here and enjoy the last of the good weather 'til you got back." After reaching for the metal door handle, she turned questioningly. "Aren't you two coming in?"

"I have to head off." Goten threw his thumb over his shoulder. "But we should definitely catch-up sometime soon. See you, Mare." He turned to leave but soon found resistance when Marron pinched the back of his shirt.

"Uh-uh. Not so fast, mister," she scolded playfully. "Where are you going in such a hurry? You just got here. Aren't you going to say hello to Trunks?"

"Probably not the best idea," he muttered.

"What?" She chuckled. "Why not?" Bulla and Goten glanced at each other warily. "Oh let me guess," she continued. "I bet it's about a girl." Marron was grinning, clearly attempting to tease the oldest of the trio, but her expression soon straightened when she realised she was the only one laughing.

"You could say that," Goten answered, gaze staying on the heiress.

The blonde's eyebrows drew together. "Wait, are you and Trunks really not talking? What happened? I've never seen you two actually fight before." The two hybrids remained silent while the younger slowly closed her eyes. "Is this really over some lady? C'mon Goten, you two have never had issues with shar-" She stopped mid-sentence on seeing the sharp glare being thrown by the older halfling, causing her to snigger. "You've never let a woman come between you before," she corrected with a hint of amusement. "So to speak."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Bulla assured with a forced smile, grabbing Marron's arm. "C'mon let's head inside."

The blonde planted her feet. "Goten, if you're not here to see Trunks, then why are you at the Capsule Corp. main office?"

On an exhale, his lids drifted closed. "Bulla, we should just tell her. She's going to find out eventually."

"Tell me what?" Marron cocked her head, eyes tracking the movement of Goten's hand to the small of Bulla's back while he took a step closer to the heiress. "Wait," she laughed. "Bulla, can I talk to you for a second?" The two girls huddled a few feet away, the younger helplessly throwing nervous glances to her fellow hybrid. "When the receptionist said you were out to lunch with a friend, she wouldn't happen to have meant Goten would she?" She put forth sceptically.

"Uh yeah," Bulla nodded, trying to keep her demeanour as casual as possible. "No big deal. He works nearby."

"Right." The blonde narrowed her eyes. "So you two are pretty tight these days, huh?"

"I guess." The younger of the two shrugged, keeping her gaze averted.

"And he and Trunks really aren't talking at the moment?" Marron pressed.

"Mhm," the teen nodded once more.

"Do you know what it's about?"

Bulla gripped her arm but neglected to respond.

"Oh my God," the blonde burst into laughter. "No. No freakin' way. You're shitting me."

The heiress turned to the older halfling, silently pleading for him to save her from whatever was to come.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Marron folded her arms. "I don't know which answer would actually be worse: Knowing this was going on  _before_ , or  _after_  I told you I might be into him."

Bulla squeezed her lids shut. "I'm sorry Mare. I couldn't say anything when you told me. We were keeping things quiet."

The blonde scoffed. "That's low, Bulla. Really low."

"I know. I'm the worst." The heiress moaned, dragging her palms over her face. "I would have told you in a heartbeat if I could. I really wanted to, too. Kami knows I needed someone to talk to back then."

"I'm guessing golden boy didn't take the news too well," Marron queried after a few moments of painful silence, causing Bulla to peek through her hands.

"That's one way of putting it," the teen answered warily. "You don't hate me?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong," the older girl stated matter-of-factly. "I'm pissed that you let me make a fool of myself, but I'm also not twelve years old. I'm hardly going to fight over him with you. I mean, he's hot, but he's not  _that_  hot." Bulla let out a heavy breath, feeling almost all of her muscles relax simultaneously. "Besides," she continued with a lift of her nose. "He made pretty clear I wasn't rocking his boat the last time I saw him. Honestly," Marron added, casting a glance to the bored hybrid while he clasped his hands behind his head. "I'm more curious than anything. You're calling me later and sharing every last goddamn detail. I'll decide what your retribution is from there."

* * *

"Coffee?" Bulla poked her head into Trunks' office perkily, holding the paper cup out as an offering.

"Sure, thanks," he voiced absently, flicking through a stack of papers on his desk. She sat herself down in the leather swivel chair opposite him, sipping from her own drink, and placed the second near his monitor. "Not long now until you're all done here, huh?" He added, glancing up at her through his thick frames.

"Yep," she nodded. "I swear summer is the shortest season. Even when you're interning." The heiress sighed, disappointed at how few days she spent taking advantage of the good weather. "I wish I went to the beach more," she spoke out loud.

"You and me both," he muttered, returning his attention to the work in front of him.

"Are you okay, Trunks?" She asked quietly, causing him to pause. "It's just been work, work, work for you these past few months."

"Kind of comes with a territory when you're being groomed as the new CEO," he smirked at his sister.

"I get that." Teal brows converged sceptically. "But you've always allowed yourself to get out and have some fun too. I've barely seen you leave your house outside of coming here."

He put down his pen with a sigh and leaned into the back of his chair. "What do you want me to say, Bulla? Yeah, I don't really get out that much anymore. I'm sure you can figure out why."

"If you just spoke to him- " she began, pressing her fingertips to his dark mahogany desk.

"Save it," he exhaled, running his hand through his hair. "We're not having this conversation again."

"Trunks, please." She held his gaze. "You forgave me, why can't you just hear him out?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Bulla." He finally reached over for his coffee. "There was nothing to forgive. And besides, you're my sister. I'm hardly going to cut you out of my life." Her phone buzzed suddenly from her pocket, causing her brother to glance down toward the device. "That's him isn't it."

She closed her eyes. "He's picking me up when I clock out."

"Do yourself a favour and don't fall for him," he uttered, bringing the hot beverage to his mouth.

* * *

Bulla exited Trunks' office and returned to her own desk, signing herself out. She flattened a few stray hairs when she assessed herself in a nearby mirror and stepped into the elevator.

Once she reached the ground floor and exited the building, she couldn't help but bubble at the sight of him. He was leaning against his car wearing his familiar wayfarers, hands plunged into his pockets and a broad grin plastered on his face.

"Hey handsome," she beamed as she neared him, clutching her bag with both hands.

"Hi princess." He pushed himself up, gently rested his fingers against her arm and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I'm going to miss seeing you in that little office outfit," he teased, pinching her waist.

Wordlessly, both halflings turned to face the main building as each felt the approach of her brother. All warmth left her body in an instant.

"Why are you doing this?" Trunks voiced once he reached them, folding his arms after he'd come to a stop.

"Trunks," Bulla cautioned, eyes immediately darting over the surrounding area to take stock of how many potential onlookers would be present if history repeated itself in the CC front courtyard.

"You wanted me to talk to him, Bulla. Well, you got your wish," he responded, keeping his attention on his ex-friend. "Why are you doing this to her?" He repeated. "The things you've done… The things  _we've_  done." He frowned. "How can you make her a part of that?"

"It's not-"

"Like that?" He finished bitterly. "Yeah, I seem to remember you saying that before. Maybe my sister's sweet enough to fall for your lies, but I'm not."

Bulla could see his temper beginning to rise and it caused her pulse to do the same.

"You knew how much I worried about her," her brother continued, gritting his teeth. "We spent so many hours talking about her, and how we needed protect her from all the filth out there." He threw out his arm. "Filth like us." Clenching his fist, he closed his eyes. "I told you everything, and you said you had my back. That we'd watch over her together." His teal orbs were becoming shiny and she could feel his ki climbing as his silky strands started to float, but she found herself glued to ground beneath her. "You promised me you'd always keep her safe, even when I couldn't."

"I meant every word, Trunks." Goten approached him slowly. "I still do. Nothing's changed."

"Nothing's changed?!" The older halfling belted, eyes beginning to flicker. "You took everything I told you and used it to get close to her, you fucking monster. She didn't stand a chance against you."

"Trunks, please stop," Bulla finally begged, tears building as she stepped between the two warriors.

"I don't care how willing she  _thinks_  she was in this whole thing. You took advantage of her. You took advantage of  _my_ sister and you don't even care how much it will hurt her when you find your next one." He wore a face of complete disgust. "If you haven't already."

Goten's ki was beginning to climb too, causing the heiress to return her attention to him hurriedly.  _No..._

"I've already told you that's not what's going on, man," Goten grumbled, tightening his fist. "I lo-"

"Don't you dare say those fucking words to me again," the older halfling interrupted, taking a step closer. "You don't give a shit about anyone. You only have three loves, remember?" He looked to his hand and extended each finger one-by-one. "Food. Fighting. Fucking."

Bulla shuddered at her brother's crassness.  _Is this really how they talk when no one else is around?_

"C'mon Trunks," Goten threw his head back in exasperation. "That's called shooting the shit. You know there's more to me than that."

"You wanna play it off as a joke, do you?" Trunks smirked bitterly. "Then how about another? Bulla." He shifted to face his sister, folding his arms once more. "Has Goten ever told you what his favourite thing about women is?"

The heiress apprehensively turned to look at the aforementioned halfling. She could see he was silently warning her brother not to say another word.

"Oh, he hasn't?" Her brother continued mockingly. "Let me be the one to fill you in then. Th-"

" **Don't!** " Goten roared, visible white energy swirling around him, along with nearby leaves and dust. His expression had gone from wary to deadly serious and the vein running down his temple was bulging fiercely. "Don't say that in front of her," he uttered.

"This is what I'm talking about," Trunks seethed, his own ki now visible. "You're an animal, but she won't believe me. I'm starting to think I did the wrong thing by sparing her the details. Maybe if she knew the real you, she'd drop you like the scum you are."

"I was so much younger then, man," Goten eased, power beginning to ebb. "We've all done and said stupid things. I'm not the same person as I was back in those days."

"Bullshit." Trunks thrust his fist at the younger fighter's face. This time, Goten caught it and squeezed down on the older hybrid's hand as it edged closer. The CC heir powered up further, static electricity beginning to crack once he'd ascended to his golden form.

"Trunks stop!" Bulla pleaded, forced to watch in horror as Goten followed suit. "We're right outside Capsule Corp. people will see us!"

"Let them see," her brother growled in a voice that sounded far too close to her father's for comfort. He threw out his free hand, aiming for his adversary's jaw, when Goten grabbed it with his own just before it made contact.

"I don't want to fight you," Goten muttered. Two sets of green orbs locked on to each other while the concrete footpath threatened to give way beneath them. "But I will this time if I have to."

"I don't care what you want," Trunks spat, his body's yellow flame growing brighter. "As far as I'm concerned, the Goten Son I thought I knew died the moment he crossed the line with my sister."

"I'm still here, Trunks," the dark-haired demi-Saiyan persisted. "I've always cared about Bulla, you know that! I love your family like it's my own."

"You can love her all you want from the after-life."

With that, Trunks exploded to his full power. Energy surged outward, uprooting nearby bushes and flattening young trees lining the walkway. Bulla shielded her eyes with her forearm, squinting against the strong gusts.

"Trunks don't do this!" She slid herself between the two fighters suddenly, burying her face into her brother's chest and pounding against his shirt. "Don't do this," she repeated quietly. "Please don't do this. This isn't what you want," she wept. "I know it isn't!"

The two warriors hesitated once they realised the heiress was caught in the fray.

"You don't want to hurt him," she cried. "You miss him! I see it in your eyes every single day." She pressed her palms to her face and leaned into him, sobbing uncontrollably. "You loved him. I'm sorry. You loved him and I took him from you."

Bulla abruptly felt her brother's energy extinguish as he tilted his head down to look at her. Behind her, she sensed Goten's ki too returning to normal while he released the older halflings fists.

"I took away your best friend." She began to slip downward, knees weakening, only to be caught by her brother's arm wrapping around her back. She turned her head and pressed her cheek into his breastbone, unrestrained tears soiling his dress shirt. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she mumbled over and over, squeezing her lids shut.

" _He broke your heart_ ," she whispered, throwing her arms around him. " _And you broke his too._ "

Silence fell upon the three half-Saiyans. Her brother's palm floated to the back of her head while he tightened his hold. She pressed herself further into him and found herself even crying harder as she realised how rare it was to actually feel him hug her back.

Cautiously, she looked to the younger fighter out of the corner of her eye. He was watching her brother remorsefully, dark brows creasing together. She tilted her face upward, pressing her chin into Trunks' chest. As she suspected, he had his own sorrowful orbs fixed on his old friend.

She noticed Trunks' breathing slow before he gradually dropped his hands and turned away. Bulla felt Goten's fingers on her back, gently pulling her to him while he wrapped his own arms around her and leaned his nose into the top of her head. Both watched in silence as her brother walked off without another word.

* * *

"Hi mom," Bulla greeted softly on entering the CC kitchen. She dropped her bag as soon as she stepped through the threshold and pressed her palm to her forehead.

"Apparently you Saiyans put on quite the show earlier," her mother commented dryly, legs crossed while she held her mug to her face. The heiress simply sat herself down at an adjacent bar stool, crossed her arms on the cool granite and rested her head on her sleeves. "I saw the security footage," her mother added. "It looked to me like there was almost another all-out brawl between your brother and Goten. Would you say that sounds accurate?"

Bulla nodded silently, causing her teal tresses to sway back and forth across the bench top.

"This is the second time I'll need to perform damage control over this… thing." Bulma voiced exasperatedly. "I honestly didn't expect it to go on this long."

The teen could feel her eyes beginning to prickle. Already emotionally spent from the earlier encounter, she knew her mental reserves were almost entirely depleted. "Can we please not talk about this now?" She requested quietly.

"It never seems to be the right time for you, Bulla." The older Briefs exhaled. "You agreed to be upfront with me, but I still feel like I have no idea what's going on in that head of yours. In fact," she continued. "I think I've heard more from Goten's mouth than your own."

Bulla sniffed but remained quiet.

"Honestly, I still don't know how I feel about this whole thing," Bulma confessed. "While I'm glad I talked it over with him, and heard his side against your brother's, I still can't help but feel there are others out there that you're better suited to."

"Like someone with a trust fund, or climbing the ranks at Capsule Corp." Bulla offered sarcastically.

Bulma frowned. "Is that what you think of me?"

"I don't think you realise how much you brought it up after my break-up with Jett," the teen answered into her arm. "Even Trunks noticed."

"Well you can put that thought right out of your head," her mother stated. "I'm not nearly that snobbish. Back then I had no idea you were already involved with someone and while it's important that at least one of us attempts to keep an eye on our public image, I care more about my baby's well being." Bulma placed her palm on her daughter's shoulder. "Are you happy with him?"

She didn't answer.

" _Talk to me Bulla,_ " her mother pleaded. "Explain to me how all of this is worth it to you."

Finally, the heiress lifted her head and began to speak. "As far back as I can remember I've doubted everything about myself…" She muttered. "Who I am, what I want, who I want to be, who I want to be  _with_." She pressed her palms to her face. "I was never allowed to figure it out on my own. I was always just told." Dropping her hands and tightening them into small fists, she continued. "I feel like Goten's the only one who's never pressured me into anything, including being anyone other than myself. He fell for me exactly how I am, knowing all my flaws and all the secrets that I have to keep from the rest of the world." She tilted her head up to her mother's. "When I'm with him…" She uttered, closing her eyes. "It's like I'm finally able to breathe."

Bulma pushed herself up from her seat and embraced her daughter tightly, rocking the younger girl side-to-side. "You know, Bulla," she spoke, leaning her cheek into her daughter's hair. "I've always loved Goten like he was my own son. He was my second born long before you were." She offered a warm smile while she rubbed Bulla's back. "I admit things got a bit shaky when I first heard about you two, but I've always known deep down that he's a good guy." Bulma pulled away and cradled her daughter's face between her hands. "It's practically impossible for him not to be. His father has the biggest heart of anyone I know." Brushing the teen's teal fringe out of her eyes, she added, "Seeing how he comforted you after your brother walked off earlier just might have pushed out the last of my doubts about how he feels about you."

* * *

Bulla stared up at her ceiling, replaying the day's emotionally turbulent events on repeat in her mental cinema. Her lights were off, and it was well past midnight, but she couldn't get to sleep knowing that her brother still wasn't home. She hadn't seen him since he retreated from his near-fight with Goten earlier and he had made a concerted effort to mask his whereabouts ever since. Bringing her palms to her face, the heiress dragged her fingers up through her aquamarine locks and let out a deep breath.

_Goddammit, Trunks. Why do you have to be so frickin' stubborn all the time?_

Her body shot up before her mind even registered that he was back. Immediately, she found herself unlocking her balcony door in order to seek him out. Leaning her hands into the rails, Bulla was surprised to see that Vegeta had beat her to it. There was just enough outdoor lighting for her to see her father approach the dishevelled form of her brother. His hair was a mess, expression entirely vacant.

Curiously, she watched the two Saiyan men speak quietly, straining to hear what they could possibly have to say to each other. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Trunks embrace the stoic warrior, leaning his face into the older man's shoulder as if he were no more than five years old. He gripped the back of Vegeta's loose cotton shirt, balling it in his fists while his restrained sobs floated in the night air and reached her ears.

Without warning, both fighters lifted their heads to face her. She stared down at them warily while they watched her for a few silent moments.

She saw her father's mouth move once more before they turned and began walking towards Trunks' residence.

Her eyes stung at the brief utterance she'd managed to catch during her brother's uncharacteristic breakdown.

" _I let her down, dad."_

* * *

"Things are still so messed up," Bulla voiced remorsefully, pressing her forehead to the back of her hand while she rested it on Goten's bare chest. She felt him shift beneath her, causing her to lift her gaze. He was up against his pillow, one arm behind his head while the other wrapped around her back.

"I thought they would be worse," he admitted with a slight curl of his lip.

"Really?" She queried, leaning her chin into her fist. "Trunks literally tried to kill you. Twice."

"Try not to hold it against him," he sighed, glancing out of his window. "I get where he's coming from. He had a lot to say about you over the years. I've never told you out of respect for his privacy, but I can definitely see how he thinks I might have used that stuff to get close to you."

Teal brows came together as she looked up at the older halfling. "Did you guys talk about me before or after we got together?"

"Both." He rubbed her shoulder absently. "Trunks cares about you, Bulla. More than you could ever realise." Squeezing her briefly, he added, "I honestly don't think I could have done anything worse to hurt him."

Bulla watched him quietly, observing the minor twitches in his face and the slight converging of his eyebrows as unspoken thoughts raced through his mind.

"If he never speaks to me again," he exhaled, running his fingers through his hair and clutching at the dark strands. "I'd wouldn't even be surprised."

"How can you be okay with that though?" She frowned. "You and Trunks were closer than any two people I know."

"I'm not okay with it," he confessed. "I'd give anything to get him back. Except, of course." He glanced down at the heiress. "The one thing that he'd actually want from me. And even then," he considered. "I doubt that would change anything between us. I broke his trust." He took in a deep breath. "There's no coming back from this."

Bulla buried herself in his neck, covering her face with her hands. "I hate what I've done to you two," she uttered softly.

"Don't blame yourself, Bulla," he reassured, pressing his mouth to the top of her head. "I've always known what the cost of having you would be."

Slowly, she lifted her gaze once more, beginning to piece things together. "You knew you were going to lose him."

"I've been on borrowed time with Trunks from the moment I stopped you leaving my apartment."

Her chest clenched and eyes welled as the gut-wrenching realisation finally hit her. "You chose me over my brother," she whispered, barely audible.

A faint glassiness washed over his dark orbs. "I've lost a piece of my heart," he breathed, offering a pained smile. "And given you the rest."


	24. EXTRA: The Blue-Eyed Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. I know what you're thinking. "Vagus, this is the second time you've said the fic was over and yet I see you back with the same damn story. WTF is wrong with you?!" A lot, really, but that's beside the point. I will concede that I'm a dunce though, and that my word basically means nothing at this point. There's no excuse.
> 
> But here's the truth: every time I think I've put the story to bed, old ideas start creeping into my head, or chapters that I previously wrote but never released start to gnaw at me.
> 
> To be fair! I said we were done with Bulla's coming-of-age tale, and that's still technically correct! This chapter isn't about Bulla, per se - at least not directly. But it's still part of her world. For all you Bulla fans, hopefully this still holds your interest. For those who are curious about another perspective, maybe this is right up your alley?
> 
> These snippets are only a series of snapshots, rather than a whole story like Bulla's, however.
> 
> Anyway! Enough yammering. I hope you enjoy.

" _She's so small," the, now oldest, child of Bulma and Vegeta muttered as he observed the miniature figure currently bundled up in layers of soft pink blanket. "Is she meant to be this small?"_

_Bulma chuckled. "She's only a baby, Trunks." She ran a hand over his silky lavender locks. "She'll get bigger, but you know what? She'll always be your baby sister."_

_Trunks dragged his eyes off the tiny blob in his mother's arms and met his mother's gaze._

" _You're a big brother now, and I know you'll do your best to watch over her, won't you, son? Hold on tight, okay?"_

* * *

"But Trunks!" Bulla squeezed her tiny fists and puffed out her cheeks, wide teal eyes beginning to glisten. "You promised we'd go today." She was clearly already prepared for their excursion, standing in the living room in her most prized outfit - a soft pink tulle dress and polka dot leggings completed with rainbow fairy wings.

"Yeah, I know," Trunks sighed, glaring at the ceiling. "Something important came up though. "We'll do it tomorrow, okay?" He slapped the back of his hand into his best friend's stomach. "C'mon," he muttered, turning to leave. "Let's get out of here before she throws a tantrum."

Goten threw a brief glance to the trembling four-year-old and shrugged. "Did you remember to ask Adriana to bring that stupid-hot friend of hers?" He asked, heading through the archway towards the main entrance.

"What do you take me for?" Trunks scoffed, closing the front door behind the duo. "Dibs if she's more into me than you though." He deployed the capsule containing his aircar, narrowing his eyes and wiping a speck of dirt on the driver's side door.

"Nice try, golden boy, but she was pretty much undressing me with her eyes the last time we saw them," Goten smirked, slipping into the passenger seat. "I've got this one in the bag." He inspected his teeth in the mirror.

"We'll see about that," the older teenager grinned, boosting out of the driveway.

* * *

"Bottom's up." Trunks threw his head back, downing the contents of his red cup and crushing it in his hand before tossing it aside. Music blasted around them while teenagers in various stages of inebriation milled around the pool. Behind him, he could faintly hear the sound of someone purging their guts in a bush, along with the raucous laughter of a gaggle of gossiping girls. The heir himself was currently seated in a fold-out chair with his oldest friend a few feet away, each of them focused on their own catches.

"You two can really throw it back, can't you," the blue-eyed blonde currently sitting in his lap teased, hooking her arms around his neck.

"We're just getting started," he smirked, fingers floating up the underside of her t-shirt. In the corner of his eye, he spotted his younger counterpart beginning to stand and lead his date towards the house. Goten discreetly circled his index finger and thumb, extending his three outer digits, gesturing his success to the older halfling. Trunks winked in response before turning back to the girl in front of him. "Wanna go somewhere a bit more private?"

"Where are you thinking?" She giggled, fingering the hair at the back of his neck.

"My car's parked out front."

She stood up, hooking her fingers into his own, and wandered around the house towards the street. He slid his free hand into his pocket and pressed a button on his keychain, unlocking the doors of his ride. On opening his passenger door, he felt himself being tugged forward as his lips unexpectedly crushed another's, impossibly soft and tasting of cherries. He grinned against her mouth.

"Adriana, I had no idea you felt that way about me."

She threw her head back, bursting into laughter. "Shut up." She smacked him on the chest. "Swap places with me."

Only too happy to oblige, Trunks sat down in his passenger seat, dragging his hands up the inside of her denim skirt once she'd hopped on top of him, her knees digging into the fabric either side of his legs. He turned his head sharply when he felt someone approaching his car.  _It's just Goten,_ he noted, returning his palms to her bare thighs.

Not a moment later, he heard the sound of his back door being thrown open as Goten and his date fell to the back seat in a pile of sloppy kissing and muffled laughter. "Sorry man," he murmured. "There wasn't any room in the house."

"I won't look if you won't," Trunks uttered, keeping his eyes on the girl above him while he slowly peeled down her underwear.  _Lace. Nice._

* * *

"Do you know what time it is, young man!" Bulma scolded, an angry scowl plastered on her face. "You didn't even ask if you could go out tonight!"

"Because I knew you'd say no," Trunks retorted blandly, glancing at the kitchen wall.

"Damn right I would have said no," she continued, throwing her fists to her hips. "You were meant to spend the afternoon with your sister while your father and I were out for the evening. I expected more from you, Trunks. She's too young to be left alone!"

"I didn't leave her alone!" He argued. "I'm not that stupid, c'mon. I told one of your lackeys to keep an eye on her."

This only seemed to anger his mother further, as she closed her eyes and pressed pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't care how old you think you are, you're grounded, mister. The only time you leave this house for the next month is to go to and from school. No parties, no girls and no Goten!"

Trunks snorted before strolling up to his room. Once he'd closed the door behind him, he headed straight for his window and threw it open. "Coast is clear," he voiced.

"Why do they even bother?" Goten laughed, ducking through the aluminium frame.

"Because they don't realise how easy it is for me to just do whatever the fuck I want," he answered, curling his lip. "Did you bring it?"

The younger halfling slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small clear plastic bag.

Both demi-Saiyans suddenly felt the approach of the older prince as well as the youngest member of the household. Goten immediately scooted behind Trunks' dresser, providing himself with temporary cover from the bedroom door when it soon flew open.

"Bulla get out of my room!" Trunks exclaimed when she ran right into the centre, teal orbs growing wide when she spotted the dark-haired hybrid. "You shouldn't even be awake right now."

 _Fuck,_  Trunks cursed internally while his father stood in the doorway.

"Can I help you, dad?" He asked casually, keeping track of his sister out of the corner of his eye.

"You can thank whichever earth gods you believe in that your mother's senses aren't as good as mine," he berated. "You smell like a brothel. I hope for your sake that you're not foolish enough to get one of these girls pregnant."

"Don't worry, dad. I actually know how contraception works," he laughed in response. "You know this isn't my first rodeo." Unable to resist any longer, he turned his head to watch his sister, holding his breath as Goten brought his finger to his lips and silently urged the young princess to keep her mouth shut.

She took a few steps closer, rolling her head all the way back and staring up in wonder. "Daddy," she called out suddenly, causing Trunks' heart to all but stop. "Can you read me a story?" Bulla bounced back to the doorway, resting her hand on her father's leg.

"Don't make me regret believing you," Vegeta warned before adding, "You're making it up to your sister tomorrow." And promptly shut the door.

The lavender-haired halfling let out a heavy breath and began to laugh quietly on hearing the sniggers of his best friend. "So anyway," Trunks spoke, raising an eyebrow. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Anyone?" Trunks cocked a lavender brow, fingers circling the cool glass in front of him. His eyes raked over the stuffy room while he considered Goten's challenge. It was certainly an intriguing proposition, and he would love nothing more than to watch his friend crash and burn after such an arrogant statement. It would provide smack-talk fodder for years to come.

"Anyone," his dark-haired counterpart affirmed with a smug smile, keeping his eyes on the prince.

"What do I get if you strike-out?" The older halfling folded his arms, genuinely entertaining the idea.

"I'm your slave for a month," Goten answered without skipping a beat. "I'll be your bitch while you do whatever the fuck it is you do at your mother's company. I'll clean your room, wash those socks you think I don't know you jerk-off into. Whatever. I draw the line at anything involving your dick though."

Trunks burst into laughter. "Please. As if you'd be so lucky. So what's in this for you?" He prodded, narrowing his eyes.

"Apart from a lifetime of bragging rights?" The dark-haired fighter began, curling his lip. "Your car for thirty days. The red one. I've got a bunch of interviews coming up and mine is giving me hell. I need something that gives a good impression if I actually plan on landing one of these fucking jobs."

"You're talking a big game, Son," Trunks smirked, taking a drink from his obnoxiously large mug.

"What can I say?" He shrugged, facing his palms to the ceiling. "It's what I'm best at. So are we doing this?"

"Fine. Deal." The CC heir extended his hand, giving his old friend a firm shake. "Her," he nodded to a group of women clustering around the bar.

Goten discreetly turned to identify his target. "Which one?"

"Green dress. The only one who isn't smiling," he laughed, knowing all too well what his friend was in for.

Returning his attention to his fellow demi-Saiyan, Goten offered a grin. "Fifteen minutes is all I need. Time me." He promptly pushed himself up and headed towards the bar, leaning his elbows into the dark wood near his mark.

Trunks watched as the confident halfling broke the ice. Much to his amusement, she hardly seemed to appreciate the attention, a small scowl beginning to form on her already sour face. Trunks brought a fist to his mouth, barely masking his sniggers while he began his mental list of soul-destroying tasks for his ridiculously cocky best friend.

The older warrior's mouth flew open when he watched the dark-haired demi-Saiyan lean in, rest his hand on her hip and whisper something in her ear. Once he'd pulled away, there was a notable red tint on her cheeks.  _No fucking way._

As if to squash the last of his observer's doubts, Goten smiled at the woman and brought his index finger to his cheek, tapping it lightly. She leaned over and kissed him right on the dimple before he pivoted and made his way back to the dumbfounded CC heir.

"What the fuck," Trunks muttered as Goten reached their table.

"I've said it before," his friend smirked, grabbing his jacket. "Women. I love them. And the best thing is, they're so easy to convince." With a wink, he added, "I can always turn a no into a yes."

Trunks threw the prized capsule to the shameless playboy. "You're a piece of shit, Goten Son," he laughed. "I hope you realise that."

"A piece of shit that's about to get more ass than you tonight," he countered before returning to the clueless patron.

* * *

Trunks leaned into his reclined seat, eyes closed while he waited for the sound of the bell. It was his first early finish in weeks, and much to his annoyance, he was forced to spend it in the parking lot of his old high school.

On hearing the nostalgic ring, he brought himself back upright and watched the students gradually pour out. He lifted his sunglasses when he spotted the all too recognisable aquamarine hair of his fourteen-year-old sister standing near the brick exterior. She was clutching a few books and sweeping her fringe out of her eyes while she smiled shyly at the boy in front of her. From what Trunks could see, he looked to be a few years older and was definitely showing signs of interest.

The heir folded his arms while he considered the scene in front of him.  _Could be harmless._

He started to change his mind when he saw the nameless teenager edge towards her until her back was pressed against the wall. She was still smiling but was beginning to fidget and glance around nervously.

Trunks narrowed his eyes and quickly threw his door open when he saw the boy swoop in for a kiss. When he pulled back, the heiress' face was bright red while she held her book to her face in surprise. Marching over to the duo, the older Briefs' blood began to boil when he realised the fool was attempting to land another.

"Oh my God," Bulla exhaled on noticing her brother, teal orbs shooting open. "What are you doing here?"

"Why don't you go to the car, Bulla? I want to have a chat with your friend over here."

"Please don't embarrass me right now," she begged, slipping away from the wall and walking towards him with an outstretched palm.

"I won't. Go wait in the car. I'm parked near the gate."

"Trunks," she pleaded, the corners of her eyes dropping.

"This will only take a minute."

With a groan, the heiress stomped off towards his ride.

"What's your name?" Trunks began, folding his arms at the boy in front of him

"Uh, Ca-"

"Actually, I don't care," the lavender-haired demi-Saiyan interrupted. "Do you follow the media much? Magazines? Newspapers? Internet gossip?"

"...I guess?" The boy answered, brown brows coming together in confusion.

"Good," Trunks spoke calmly. "You probably know who I am then."

"You're Trunks Briefs," the younger stated, watching him carefully, clearly growing increasingly tense

"And you know who my father is," the hybrid added.

"Yes."

"Excellent," Trunks responded condescendingly, running his fingers through his hair. "Let me be the one to let you in on a little secret then." He took a step closer and leaned in to whisper. " _Everything you've read about the two of us is true."_

The boy's dark eyes widened.

Pulling back, he added, "If you want to avoid being the one who ends up in a stretcher, stay away from my sister. Understand?"

The teen nodded.

"No one goes near Bulla Briefs," Trunks warned. "Say it back to me."

"No one goes near Bulla Briefs," the student repeated with a gulp.

The heir rested his hand on the boy's shoulder, giving him a light squeeze as he placed his sunglasses back on his face. "Spread the word."

* * *

On returning to the parking lot, Trunks spotted a head of wild curly blonde hair leaning against his passenger door.

"Could you maybe take Maddie and me to the mall?" Bulla requested, turning to face her brother. "Daddy agreed to it, but he's obviously roped you into doing his dirty work today."

Trunks let out a sigh. There were definitely other ways he'd prefer to spend his Friday afternoon, but what could he do? She asked so nicely. "Fine, hop in you two," he finally answered, opening his door and sliding in. "I'm not going to spend all day there though, alright? I've got plans later."

"Hot date tonight, Trunks?" Madison teased, buckling herself in on his back seat.

He looked at her through his rear view mirror, smirking to himself. "Something like that," he murmured.

"So what did you end up saying to Carbon?" She added casually.

"Who?" He asked absently, keeping his eyes on the road while he rested his hand on the gear stick.

"The boy Bulla was talking to after school," the blonde clarified, picking at her nail polish. "She's totally into him-"

"Maddie!" Bulla interjected, spinning in her seat and gripping the headrest. "Can you not?"

"What?" Madison chuckled. "I just want to make sure he didn't do anything to mess things up for you. You've been trying to get him to notice you for months."

Trunks glanced at his sister out of the corner of his eye. "I just introduced myself," he answered. "Nothing to worry about."  _What-the-fuck kind of name is Carbon?_

Bulla stayed quiet, keeping her gaze on the sights outside her window.

* * *

He wandered behind the two giggling teenagers dully, hands clasped behind his head while they rattled on, hopping from one mundane topic to the next.

"Oh what about this Bulla? It would look incredible on you!" Madison jumped at the window of a nearby store. Trunks couldn't even bring himself to look.

"You think so? I feel like my boobs are way too small to pull that off." Bulla tilted her head.

He rolled his eyes, letting out a tired breath.  _How the fuck does my dad put up with this? I swear I've never done anything more pointless in my life._ He was soon brought out of his silent suffering when he spotted a leggy blonde coming his way.

_Well, hello._

Slipping his hands into his pockets, he discreetly allowed his eyes to drag over her gentle curves. Eventually, his teal orbs made their way to her face, meeting her gaze. She returned his smirk with a coy smile before he felt himself being yanked by, coincidentally, a decidedly different blonde.

"Trunks, wouldn't I look amazing in this?!" Madison exclaimed, hooking her elbow into his while she pointed at yet another absurdly dressed up mannequin. "C'mon, admit it!"

With a frown he turned back to the earlier eye candy, only to find that her smile had evolved into full-fledged sniggering. "Do you have to make this worse than it already is?" He groaned, removing his arm. "Just buy your shit and be done with it."

She chuckled in response. "No way, it's way more fun doing this with you than your dad. I'm dragging it out for as long as I can."

"Let's get some food," Bulla suggested, no doubt strategising ways to pacify the increasingly frustrated Saiyan. "Food court's this way."

* * *

As he dug into his burger, Trunks eyes scanned over the numerous mindless faces dotted around the room. His sister and her friend were currently caught up in a fit of giggles at some trivial event that happened at school earlier that week while they nibbled through their meals at a snail's pace. More than once he noticed a group of young men throwing glances in their direction. Narrowing his eyes, he watched once more as one of them pointed to their table.

"You're so serious." Madison poked Trunks in the arm. "Lighten up, we're at the mall! It's basically the happiest place on earth!"

He dropped his gaze to the brown-eyed girl, feeling himself cringe as she offered him a grin that barely masked her hidden feelings. "I need to take a leak," he sighed, pushing himself up and heading down the nearby narrow passageway that led to the building's public toilets.

Once he returned, he froze on noticing that the shifty group from before had taken the opportunity to gather around the two young teens. Madison's gaudy laughter cut through the ambient noise and chatter, while Bulla smiled at whatever, undoubtedly unintelligent, joke had just been made.  _Can't leave her for five fucking minutes,_ Trunks grumbled to himself.

"I knew you looked familiar," he heard one state while he eyed the heiress appreciatively. "So what do you say? They're in my car if you're interested."

"C'mon Bulla. I've had enough of this place." Trunks interrupted, stepping up to his sister, causing five sets of eyes to fall on his own.

"Trunks, wait," she placated. "They're giving out free tickets to some party. They said all ages are welcome."

"Oh really," he lifted his gaze to idiot nearest to Bulla. "Where's mine?"

"Sorry bro, invites are for girls only," the newcomer answered faux-apologetically.

Trunks exhaled before returning his attention to the teenagers. "Let's go, girls." He wrapped his arms around both pairs of petite shoulders and ushered them towards the exit.

"Have neither of you learned not to talk to strangers?" He uttered once they were out of earshot.

"C'mon, Trunks," Madison whined, turning back to look at the three young men remorsefully. "We're not babies. Those guys were fine."

_So. Fucking. Naive._

* * *

"Good evening, Mr Briefs," the receptionist greeted politely. "Can I have someone prepare one of our premium suites for you and your guests?"

"Please," Trunks answered, throwing out his card. "Two bedrooms."

"Just a moment."

The CC heir felt a pair of dainty hands gliding over his shoulders and soft lips on the back of his neck. Tilting his head to the right, he smirked at the sight of his oldest friend barely attempting to keep his hands to himself while his own mouth roamed some dark-haired beauty's porcelain skin. The four club-hoppers were waiting in the lobby of one of Satan City's many first-class hotels after a remarkably successful evening of drinking, dancing and sweet-talking.

"All sorted." Trunks returned his attention to the man at the front desk on hearing his voice once more. "Here's your key. Same room as usual." The heir nodded, wrapping his arm around his date's waist and leading her to the elevator.

Once they reached their floor and found their door, Trunks fumbled with the mechanism, noting that he may have been a bit tipsier than he suspected, before finally throwing it open. Four bodies crashed through the threshold, each hybrid instinctively making their way to their preferred room seemingly on muscle memory alone.

The lavender-haired halfling wasted no time shrugging off his jacket and undoing his shirt buttons while the petite brunette before him peeled off her figure-hugging body-con. "I'm probably going to kick myself for asking this," he breathed while his eyes roamed her nearly naked body. "But can you remind me what your name is?"

She let out a laugh, before smirking at the heir. "Rebecca," she answered, helping herself to his belt. His head was swirling, amplified by how frantically he was moving to rid himself of the excess layers.

"Pretty," he responded, grabbing her at her sides and carrying her towards the king-sized bed. "Almost as pretty as the rest of you."

Dropping her onto her back, Trunks slipped his hands under, fiddling with hooks of her strapless bra while she arched away from the mattress. After getting the garment loose and flinging it aside, he heard a knock at his door.

"Is there room for one more in there?" Goten asked from the other side.

Trunks turned his head towards the exit. "What happened?" He called out.

"She fell asleep as soon as she hit the mattress," the younger hybrid laughed.

The heir returned his gaze to the brunette. "That okay with you?"

She shrugged. "Works for me."

"Yeah, come on in," Trunks affirmed, pushing himself up and returning to his feet.

Goten entered, shirt still on but unbuttoned, his deep brown eyes immediately falling on the almost fully-nude woman before him. "Do we need to exchange pleasantries?" He smiled as he approached her.

"I don't care what your name is," she answered, lifting herself up to kneel into the mattress.

"The best kind of girl," he murmured while she glided her palms over his torso and slid off his shirt. He closed the distance between them, meeting her lips with his own.

Trunks returned to the bed, coming up behind her while he dragged his hands down her waist. Kissing the back of her neck, he slipped his fingers into the barely-there strips of fabric at her hips, rolling it down slowly. "Oops," he muttered, burning through the elastic with his ki before bunching the delicate item in his hands and throwing it across the room.

"I'm starting to think this isn't the first time you two have done this." She cocked an eyebrow, dropping to her back while she looked between the two halflings.

Goten and Trunks exchanged a glance before a dark smile appeared on each of their faces and, in sync, they closed in.

* * *

When Trunks came to, his head was still spinning. It took a few moments to take in his surroundings and establish that he wasn't currently in the pool house. Pushing into his palms, he noted a head of long brown hair spread out next to him and the familiar form of his slumbering best friend on the other side of her. Reaching for his phone, he checked the time and spotted a text from his sister from earlier in the evening.

" _Are you going to be home tomorrow? Would you be able to help me with my Algebra homework?_ "

He felt a heaviness in his chest and reluctantly forced himself out of bed, suddenly feeling entirely sober. After throwing on his pants and shirt, Trunks shuffled through his jacket, seeking the little white box he always kept in the inside pocket. Making his way to the sliding door, he pulled it open and quietly stepped outside.

After lighting his cigarette, he pulled his phone back out of his pocket. " _Yeah I'll give you a hand,_ " he answered, leaning against the railing. His thoughts travelled to his sister, no doubt sleeping in her own bed right now, blissfully unaware of the sinful escapades of her older brother. Trunks turned around to glance back at the scene in the master suite.

_Kami, I hope she never ends up like one of these girls._

Returning his gaze to the never-sleeping metropolis beneath him, he sensed the younger halfling beginning to stir. A few minutes later, Goten joined him on the balcony bare-chested, but, thankfully, back in his slacks. "Want one?" Trunks mumbled, offering a fresh smoke.

"Sure."

Trunks glanced over at his friend, silently wondering if he too ever experienced the nagging feeling in the back of his head that prevented him from fully being able to enjoy nights like tonight. Goten drew in a deep breath, sucking on the white stick, before letting out a large plume of smoke.

 _Doubt it,_  Trunks decided.

"Not long until we're the two strongest guys on earth," Goten joked, breaking the silence.

Trunks let out a chuckle. "Just watch - as soon as my dad and your brother leave the atmosphere, we're going to get bowled over by some beast in the shadows. We won't even know what hit us."

"Nah bro, three half-Saiyans?" The younger hybrid waved him off. "We've got this."

"Bulla barely counts," the lavender-haired halfling countered with a slight frown. "She's got potential, but she doesn't know the first thing about fighting. She's fucking hopeless at defending herself."

Goten regarded him carefully before responding. "Don't worry, man," he reassured. "You know I'll keep her safe if things get ugly."

Trunks nodded. He did know. There wasn't anyone alive he trusted more than Goten Son. If he was pressed, and had enough to drink, he could admit that he loved him too. A lot. More than anyone else?  _Maybe_. If he wasn't number one, Goten was definitely a close second.

The sliding door opened for a third time, interrupting their conversation. Both men took in the new arrival, who was currently wearing nothing more than Goten's button down. "That looks better on you than it does on me," the younger hybrid commented playfully.

Her eyes fell to the device in Trunks' hand. "I hope this isn't the part where you tell me you've got someone waiting for you at home," she teased, snaking her fingers over his shoulder.

"Just sending a message to my sister," he answered, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"Oh, you've got a sister?" She queried, curiosity suddenly piqued. "I wouldn't have guessed. Older or younger?"

"Younger," Trunks breathed, before taking another puff.

"If she's anything like you, I bet she's a real looker." The brunette prodded his arm. He shot her a sceptical glance. "Oh, what am I saying?" She laughed. "I'm asking the wrong person. Brother's are basically the worst at recognising this sort of thing." Turning to face the darkest-haired member of the trio, she asked once more. "Tell me, is this guy's sister as pretty as he is?"

Still leaning into the rails, Goten flicked his gaze to the CC heir. After a few moments, he tossed his cigarette butt over the balcony edge and headed back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know what happens next, right? Oh Goten... You fucking idiot.
> 
> For those of you who are wondering: I'm not expecting anyone to actually like Goten or Trunks in these (potential) chapters. Bulla was a very different character, who saw things through an entirely different lense.
> 
> So what are your thoughts on Trunks' world so far? Would you like to see more? I'm considering a mini-series of sorts for him if people are interested. I realise though that when you first clicked on this story, you probably signed up for Bulla and Goten, not Trunks. So I want to hear what's on your mind!
> 
> The plan is to see his take on things for a few chapters, and then it all comes together in the epilogue (which I wrote ages ago, but decided against releasing. Feel free to yell at me). How does that sound?


	25. EXTRA: The Blue-Eyed Prince II

Trunks sensed the familiar kis of his oldest friend and baby sister slowly approaching the private island and made his way outside the quaint wooden dwelling to greet them. He'd be lying if he said his heart didn't swell at the sight of her, safe and sound in the arms of the one he trusted most.

_Not even a scratch on her._   _You did good Goten._

He watched as she tossed aside her bag and raced towards him, flinging her arms around his neck.

_Ouch, watch the shoulder._

He brushed off her worry-filled questions and flurried fingers tracing his barely-worth-mentioning scrapes and bruises, simply taking the moment to breathe her in and relish the fact that she was here with him instead of one of those sick invaders.

_Still smells like Bulla,_ he closed his eyes in genuine relief.  _Maybe with a hint of Goten._ He lifted his gaze to his old friend warmly, offering a nod.

After the three halflings exchanged greetings, he pulled the younger fighter in for a hug. "Thanks for looking out for my sister, man," he voiced on an exhale, gradually feeling the muscles in his shoulders relax. "I owe you one."

"Don't mention it," Goten muttered.

Trunks observed his sister bouncing over to the rest of the Kame House residents. Once she was out of earshot, he returned his attention to his fellow hybrid, noting that he too was watching the heiress. "I mean it. You really came through for me." After waiting for a response that never came, the CC heir continued. "I don't think you realise what kind of fate you saved her from."

At this the dark-haired demi-Saiyan finally met his gaze, deep brown brows drawing together.

* * *

"I think you've just become my mother's favourite son," Trunks joked, cigarette flapping between his lips while he held the tip of his index finger to the end to light it. After taking a puff, he pinched it between his two digits and let out a breath. "Prepare to have your praises sung for years to come."

The remaining Briefs and Sons had just touched down from their space voyage an hour prior and the initial excitement and commotion had quietened down considerably. Almost everyone had gone inside, leaving the Trunks and Goten to catch up in the backyard.

The lavender-haired halfling had been run off his feet trying to drive and organise the reconstruction of his family home while keeping things ticking over at Capsule Corp. He didn't particularly mind living out of hotel rooms - he spent enough time in them as it was, but he was determined to get his sister back to normal life as quickly as possible. They hadn't spoken much about the disruptive weekend of ill-intentioned aliens, but she seemed to be having a harder time getting passed it than he initially expected. Physically she really did appear to be fine, but she was quieter than usual and a touch jumpy. She appeared to perk up when he mentioned that she'd get to redecorate her room, however. He supposed the little project provided a nice distraction.

The younger fighter's face contorted while he rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope you're wrong," he frowned. "I don't think I could handle it."

"Just let it roll off you," lavender-haired halfling shrugged. "And be grateful you're on the right side of her."

"Yeah..."

"Do you want to join me in the pool house? I've been meaning to ask what happened with my sister while she stayed with you."

Goten immediately stiffened, his colour visibly draining. "What has she told you?"

"Nothing." Trunks glanced at his phone, spying a text from a one-time hookup. He dropped it back in his pocket, making a mental note to get back to her later. "That's why I thought I'd ask you. Plus, I figure you've got a better idea of what really went down than she does."

"I basically told the full story at Kame House," the dark-haired demi-Saiyan put forward, beginning to fidget. "Not much else to add."

"I don't really care about the action," Trunks squinted, waving away the smoke that was beginning to build around him. "I want to know about Bulla. She's not exactly the most resilient person on the planet." He began walking towards his humble dwellings, prompting his fellow hybrid to follow. Drawing in the last of his cigarette, he flicked the butt into a pot near his door and stepped inside. Heading straight for the fridge, he pulled out two ciders and threw one to his friend. It was still daytime, and sunlight was pouring in through each of the generous windows - a reminder to their heir that spring was right around the corner. He set himself up on one of the available two-seaters while Goten occupied the other.

"What do you want to hear?" Goten asked cautiously. He was gripping his bottle and staring at the floor.

"Fuck man, do you need a map?" Trunks kicked off his shoes and rested his feet on the coffee table. "Just start from the beginning. Tell me what happened the first night or something. I imagine that would've been the most traumatising part for her. She's never seen any high stakes fighting before."

Goten's expression suddenly hardened while he tightened the hold on his drink and appeared to consider his words. "I'd say she was pretty traumatised, yeah," he finally answered, taking a sip. "But I got her out of there as soon as I could."

"Did she say anything once you got to your apartment?" Trunks held up his remote, turning on the stereo, but kept the volume low.

"She did actually," the younger hybrid affirmed.

"Well, let's hear it."

"Looking back, she didn't end up bringing up what I would've expected." Goten furrowed his brows in thought. "Some nasty shit went down, but she seemed more upset about you and Vegeta."

"What?" Trunks removed his feet from the surface in front of him and straightened, full attention on the younger warrior.

"Maybe it was just a combination of everything that happened, but she ended up going off at me about some dumb comment I made about her being a child," he answered, scratching the back of his head. "It was so out of character, it kind of threw me for a loop." He lifted his gaze to meet a pair of sober teal orbs before continuing. "She was really frustrated about how restricted her life is, due to you and your dad. Maybe you should ease up on the over-protective kick. It's causing some risky side-effects and I think it's gonna send her down the totally wrong path."

"What do you mean?" Trunks narrowed his eyes, watching Goten carefully.

"You've been so good at keeping boys away from her that it's causing her to seek them out herself," he explained. "She has it in her head that guys aren't into her and it's making her consider some reckless stuff to change that."

"Like what?"

Goten didn't answer but gave him a knowing look that caused his blood to bubble.

"What exactly are you saying, Goten?" Trunks voice held a hint of warning.

"I'm saying," Goten glanced up nervously. "Consider loosening the leash a little. Let her have some normal teenage experiences. She's not like you and I were, man. She's a sensible girl. I know you and Vegeta have your reasons, and I agree with them for the most part, but I kind of got a glimpse of the other side of the coin." He took a breath as he chewed on his next thought. "I'm worried she's going to end up doing something stupid if you don't let her be a regular teenage girl. She's in a real hurry to become an adult and I think she'll be better off if you let her make a bunch of little mistakes instead of some really big ones."

The CC heir watched the usually relaxed demi-Saiyan fidgeting before him, flustered and squirming as if he were being interrogated himself.

"She's convinced no one could ever like her." Goten shook his head, as if the notion was entirely ridiculous. "And it brought her to tears."

"She cried over this?" Trunks clarified, unbelievingly.

"Like I said, man. There's fallout from keeping her wrapped up like this. She's so naive, it's almost dangerous."

"How is it a bad thing if she's naive for a little while longer?" The older fighter questioned.

"Well for one," the younger warrior responded. "She doesn't realise what guys really think of her. Or how they do things. She almost walked head first into some asshole's arms, just because he told her she was pretty."

The lavender-haired hybrid folded his arms and sunk into the back of his couch. "Fuck."

* * *

"Look at you, Blondie," Trunks hugged his childhood friend. "Are you getting hotter with age?" He asked, kissing her on the cheek, happy to have someone from his generation at the long overdue reunion. The lights were low, booze was flowing and everyone was in high spirits, except Vegeta of course, but what was new?

"Yes," Marron answered with a chuckle, prodding him in the chest. "And you're still not getting a piece. Where's your better half? I'm not used to seeing you by yourself."

"He's too busy for me these days," the hybrid pouted. "I've barely heard from him the last few months."

"Maybe he got himself a girlfriend?" The blonde suggested, seemingly sympathetic at the heir's plight.

"Trust me," Trunks countered, running his hand through his hair. "If he did, I'd be the first to hear about it. What about you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Seeing anyone these days?"

Marron simply offered a coy smile. "You know I'm never one to kiss and tell," she teased, bringing her dainty crystal glass to her lips. "Besides, I love you too much to go breaking your heart like that."

The CC heir grinned, eyes dancing at the cheeky daughter of Krillin and Eighteen. She really had turned out to be just as beautiful as her mother, despite her father's contribution to her genetic makeup.  _I've always had a thing for blondes,_  he silently considered, discreetly taking her in.  _But also brunettes, redheads..._  A familiar tingle at the back of his neck distracted him from his quiet assessment and he shifted his attention to the room's entrance.

"Mother fucker actually made it," he uttered before making his way to the younger halfling. "So this is how it is, huh?" Trunks jested, downing the last of his drink. "You'll make time for my sister's birthday, but won't even drop me a line to let me know you're still alive?"

Goten simply offered an apologetic shrug before waving to Marron while she stood behind the lavender-haired demi-Saiyan. "Looking good, Mare," he smiled, reaching out to hug her. "Are you all dressed up for me?"

"Hardly," she snorted. "If I was dressing for you, I wouldn't be wearing anything at all."

All three laughed at the blonde's little quip, continuing the age-old tradition of maintaining Goku's youngest as the butt of any and all jokes. After sliding a hand into his inside jacket pocket, Goten raised a small, neatly wrapped box to the oldest of the trio. "Do you think you could give this to your sister for me?"

Trunks eyed the present sceptically. "Give it to her yourself, man. I was about to check in on those tweens anyway. C'mon."

The two halflings made their way to the exit. There was a stark shift in the ambient sound that hit his ears once he entered the second room: high-pitched squeals and giggles, along with vastly different music choices. He could almost smell the desperation dripping off each of their hormone-riddled bodies. Finding his sister in the sea of teenagers was easy, all he needed to do was follow the impressively powerful ki of his best friend's niece.

_She certainly cleans up well,_ he noted, surprised to see her in such a feminine and _,_ dare he look,  _tight_ ensemble. Throwing his arm over the older girl's shoulder, he announced the arrival of his increasingly absent friend and had to suppress a snort at the red tinge that hit his sister's face when Goten kissed her cheek.

After shaking off the confusion at his friend's bizarre idea of an appropriate present, he took in the general behaviour of the remainder of the room. Apart from the occasional macking, most seemed to be keeping things clean. He was pleased to see that his words to Bulla's more testosterone-fueled schoolmates still appeared to be in full effect. None seemed to be bold enough to get within a five-metre radius of her. He caught the gaze of a group of boys on the other side of the hall and brought his index and middle finger to his teal orbs, warning them that he was watching their every move. All hastily turned away.

_That's right you fuckers. I know exactly what's going on in those heads of yours._

He'd heeded Goten's words from a few weeks before, but, well... Old habits were hard to break. And none of these mouth-breathers were worth her time anyway.

The two older demi-Saiyans once again made their way towards the exit to return to their own festivities. On spotting Marron, the older hybrid slipped his own hand into his internal pocket, almost forgetting what was sitting innocuously in the neatly stitched fabric.

"Shall we sneak off to my car while the adults aren't looking, like the old days?" He suggested, discreetly displaying the small metal tin and popping the lid open. The corners of blonde's eyes lifted and a broad grin grew on her face. "Good to see you haven't changed," she laughed.

Lifting his attention to his fellow hybrid, Trunks was surprised to see that Goten's focus was elsewhere. Tracing the direction of the younger fighter's gaze, the heir noticed that his best friend was currently locking eyes with the older prince.  _The fuck?_

Neither seemed especially hostile, but both were watching the other carefully. Hooking his elbow around Goten's neck, Trunks yanked him towards the door. A single pair of heels clicked behind them as they made their way to the parking lot.

* * *

Three sets of laughter filled the CC heir's car, joining the thick pungent smoke currently hanging between them.

"Or what about the time you kept walking into my sister's room instead of mine on your way back from the kitchen?" Trunks roared, bringing his fist to his mouth. "I had to come up with something really quick for that one."

"Ah fuck," Goten laughed from the back seat, running his fingers through his thick mane. "I swear I've never been that out of it in my life. All the doors looked the same, I couldn't figure out what the fuck was going on. Your parents must've thought I completely lost the plot."

Marron had tears in her eyes, struggling to catch her breath as the giggles kept coming. "And that was the day your father nearly killed the love of your life?"

"One of many," Trunks chortled.

"You're not being entirely honest here, Trunks," the younger hybrid teased, leaning his palms into the tops of his thighs and pushing himself up to a straighter posture. "It's about time someone else learns the truth."

From her spot on the passenger side, Marron brought her fingers to her mouth, blue eyes darting between the two troublemakers. "Oh! I love dirty little secrets."

"It's not dirty," Goten elaborated with a knowing grin. "But Trunks certainly doesn't want anyone to know."

The aforementioned heir spun around in his seat to berate his old friend. "What the fuck are you on about, Son?"

The younger halfling chuckled, cupping his hand to his mouth and barely lowering his voice to let Marron in on the tasty tidbit. "Everyone thinks I'm Trunks' favourite," he began. "But that's just a cover-up."

"Ooo!" The blonde squealed, squirming in her seat. "If you're not his biggest love, then who is?"

Goten transferred his gaze to the increasingly exasperated warrior.

"Fuck you, Goten," Trunks muttered.

"His sister."

Goten ducked as the heir launched himself toward the back of the car. With nowhere to go, he was simply forced to take the beating he undoubtedly knew he had coming, uncontrolled laughter booming from his belly.

"It's true!" Goten insisted. "If you don't believe me, check out the background on his phone. Ah!" He wailed as he took a hit right to the gut.

"Aww!" Marron cooed, pressing her palms to either side of her face. "Trunks, that's so cute. Who knew you were such a softy under that cold, jerk-ass exterior?"

She watched as Trunks continued to lay into the dark-haired demi-Saiyan, punching at his abdomen while the younger fighter grabbed at his hands between chuckles.

"Trunks Briefs has two loves," she exhaled with a smile. "His best friend and his sister."

* * *

"Hey man, you alright?" Trunks asked as he threw on a cotton t-shirt, skin still a touch damp from his post-swim shower. "You're looking a bit pale." His oldest friend had just entered through the doors of his private residence holding a mug of hot chocolate. The heir noted that, uncharacteristically, the younger hybrid's attention seemed far from the tasty drink in his hands. Instead, he appeared to be deep in thought, dark brows drawing together. On hearing the question, Goten apparently snapped himself out of whatever trail his mind was currently travelling on.

"Yeah," he answered, shaking his head. "I think I need a smoke though."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like the dark-haired hybrid to initiate the dirty habit. The heir himself had been a firm addict since teenage-hood, but somehow it never seemed to ingrain itself in his old friend as anything more than a social act.

The duo made their way to Trunks' deck and set themselves up, each reclining into a comfy outdoor lounge chair. After a few minutes of silence, the lavender-haired halfling finally spoke up.

"So what do you think of him?"

"What?" Goten blurted distractedly. "Who, Vegeta?"

"What?" Trunks chuckled. "No, you idiot. Bulla's boyfriend."

"Oh." He heard Goten let out a breath, followed by a shrug. "She seems happy."

Trunks narrowed his teal orbs at Goten's roundabout way of answering the, surely, simple question. "Maybe." He drew in a tobacco-filled breath. "But my sister doesn't always know what's best for her."

He could feel the younger hybrid's eyes on him. "He's certainly keen on her," Goten eventually added.

"To put it mildly," Trunks snorted before twisting his head to face his fellow halfling. "I think I like him."

"Yeah?" Goten rolled his head along the back of his lounger, meeting Trunks' gaze.

"You were right about him," the lavender-haired demi-Saiyan elaborated. "He's a decent kid. Good head on his shoulders. Ambitious. After just a few months, I can see he's already totally smitten." The younger warrior returned his attention to the sky while the prince continued. "Bulla deserves someone like him. Someone who really cherishes what they have and stays on the straight and narrow."

"You sound like you don't think we fall into that category," Goten voiced, flicking his cigarette butt into a nearby potted plant.

"Fuck no," Trunks answered a bit too quickly. "Bulla ending up with someone like me is probably my worst nightmare."

* * *

"Incoming." Goten was leaning his forearms against the dark wooden bench of their regular haunt, eyes trailing something behind the lavender-haired prince. Trunks pivoted, curious to see who had caught his younger counterpart's attention.

"Well well," the heir grinned. "Have you come all this way just to pass on a message? You really do go the extra mile, don't you?"

"Good evening Mr Briefs," the sweet-faced brunette greeted, clutching her purse in front of her. She smiled to Goten, which he returned with a nod.

"Please." Trunks put up his palm. "The tie is off. No need for formalities." She inclined her head, eyes falling to the dark-haired fighter once more. It probably didn't help that he was barely concealing is own interest in the new arrival.

"Goten." He extended his hand and offered his signature Son smile.

"Camille." She returned his smile with her own.

"Camille's a recent higher at the office," Trunks explained, digging through his inside pocket. "She puts up with my lazy ass all day and keeps my head from exploding by screening all the trivial emails that sneak their way into my inbox." After popping the evasive cigarette between his lips, he continued. "I've gotta say, it's made things a lot more bearable only needing to look at like twenty percent of my messages now. Don't tell the big boss." He gave her a wink.

"I see," Goten nodded slowly, dark orbs discreetly tracing over her.

"How do you two know each other?" She asked, looking between the two men.

"We're brothers," the dark-haired halfling answered easily, giving her pause.

"You're Bulma Briefs' son?" She enquired sceptically, narrowing her eyes.

"The one and only," he nodded once more. "She had an affair with my father soon after Trunks was born since his dad is an ass and mine is... Well, not."

Trunks snorted as he lit the white stick, rolling his eyes at his jester of a best friend.  _Here we go._

"I was sent to live in the mountains to hide the shame," he continued with an exaggerated sigh. "Prince Trunks lived in luxury in that mansion in the heart of the city with maids, tutors, groundskeepers, the works - while I had to survive off the earth with my broke father and saint of an adoptive mother." He pressed his fist to his heart. "She raised me like I was her own son."

She was speechless, seemingly overwhelmed by the intense life story so openly shared when Trunks finally burst into laughter. "You're a fucking moron, Goten. The ridiculous thing is a good chunk of that is actually true"

Camille began to giggle too, face turning red. "Oh thank God, I was really starting to think there was some scandalous secret buried deep within Briefs' halls." The two halflings exchanged a knowing glance, each beginning to laugh even harder.

"Oh, just give me a second. I'm meant to be meeting some girlfriends." She put up a finger and swivelled on her heel, trotting to a group of ladies on the other side of the room.

"She's cute," Goten voiced, watching as she departed.

"Indeed."

The younger hybrid raised an eyebrow. "Have you?"

Trunks squinted in disapproval. "You know I don't shit in my nest... Anymore. Those kind of shenanigans stop being kosher when you're their boss. Knock yourself out though, you're starting to get rusty. I want to see if you've still got it."

"I'm trying to be a good boy these days," he responded, still observing her.

"Yeah, I've noticed." The heir snorted once more. "Bring out the old Goten for change. We haven't let loose in a while."

He seemed to be considering the idea while he watched brunette return.

"Excuse me, sir." The bartender spoke up behind them, causing both to turn their heads. "I'm afraid smoking isn't permitted within the building," he explained diplomatically. "I'll have to ask that you step outside if you're going to continue."

Trunks pressed into the bar, pushing himself up, and gave his friend a thumbs up. He offered Camille a nod before strolling towards the exit.

_Since I'm out here already, may as well have_   _another._

After checking his emails and making a few calls, he finished his smoke and headed back inside, only mildly surprised to see that neither his friend nor his employee was in sight. He tracked the younger man's ki to the supply closet near the toilets, a dry smirk appearing on his sharp features.  _This mother fucker._

After a few minutes, his underling slipped out, pulling at her skirt. He turned away to save her the inevitable embarrassment of knowing her boss had just seen her hook-up with his friend in a stuffy storage room. Goten appeared next to him a while later, reeking of sin.

"How'd she taste?" Trunks wiped the side of his fellow halfling's mouth with his thumb, eliciting a smug grin.

"Very nice. One of the nicest I've had in a while, in fact."

"Is that so?" Trunks cocked a lavender brow, silently wondering if he should bend the rules just this once. "That reminds me, I don't think I've ever asked who your favourite was? I know you're a fucking fiend when it comes to this sort of thing."

He heard a sudden intake of breath, causing him to glance at the hybrid curiously. A faint redness appeared on Goten's cheeks. "You don't know her."

* * *

"Just follow Goten," Trunks instructed, encapsulating his car. "He knows the way." The heir and his fellow hybrid had just returned from a long-anticipated night out, chasing their youth. Trunks had been itching for an evening of mayhem for a while and had a hard time twisting his friend's arm to revisit their glory days. He seemed to be coming around a bit more easily lately, much to the prince's satisfaction.

The four of them made their way around the back of the house towards the footpath for his own residence. He saw the younger hybrid spot his sister, head twisting as he passed the living room. Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice the four of them, too distracted, no doubt, by her own boyfriend.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Trunks spoke once they entered through his front door. "I just need to grab a few things. Goten, give me a hand, won't you?" He requested, heading straight for the kitchen. Reaching for his overhead cupboards, he scratched through each one fruitlessly.  _Bottom ones then?_ He squatted down for some more searching.  _Nope._

"What are you looking for?" Goten queried.

"I haven't gotten around to buying any glasses for this place yet. I thought I might have at least four, but all I have is that." He pointed to a single tumbler near his sink.

"Hah!"Goten chortled. "What do you expect when all your hydration comes from a beer bottle?"

"I might grab some from the main house," Trunks decided, already walking through the archway.

"I'll join you," the younger hybrid offered, coming up behind him. "I swear you never have enough to snack on in your place. We're still growing boys, you know."

"Oh if I know you, I'm sure you'll be eating plenty later tonight," the heir jested, closing the door behind them as they wandered over to the larger dwelling.

"Quick, put your clothes back on!" Goten exclaimed, throwing his palm over his eyes once they stepped in through the living room sliding door, eliciting laughter from the two occupants. "Trunks is too young for nudity."

"You can open your eyes, Goten," Bulla giggled, pulling his arm down. "Everything is totally G-rated."

Trunks headed straight for the kitchen, uninterested in wasting any more time than he had to. "Hey, man." He greeted the raven-haired boyfriend of his sister currently at the sink helping himself to a glass of water while the heir shuffled through the cupboards.

"Evening, Trunks," Jett returned, leaning against the granite bench top. "How are things going at Capsule Corp.? Any updates on that new engine you were telling me about?"

"Actually yes." The lavender-haired halfling put down the four glasses, giving the aspiring engineer his full attention. "Gohan mentioned it's nearly ready for the first stages of trialling. If all goes well, you can expect to see the first batch being included in some luxury CC aircars as soon as next year. Limited supply, of course."

"Sweet," the student nodded. "Who's Gohan? Someone high up, I take it?"

"Oh," Trunks paused. "Bulla's never mentioned him? He's head of R&D. We should introduce you two sometime. He's a pretty close friend of the family. Goten's older brother, in fact." He pointed to the aforementioned demi-Saiyan, causing both men to transfer their gaze to the two halflings in the living area.

Bulla was currently doubled-over in laughter while Goten grinned down at her, arms outstretched. "Stop moving," he chuckled. "I didn't even get it."

"Okay fine." She wiped a tear. "Try not to assault me this time." She straightened her back and tilted her face up while he stepped into her bubble and angled his own head downward, bringing it right to hers while he cradled her jaw with his left hand and squinted.

_What are those two clowns up to?_

In his peripheral vision, Trunks could see the youngest of the three men furrowing his brow and rubbing the back of his neck at the strange interaction.

"Okay, I found it," Goten muttered. "Keep still." He brought his free hand up to her cheek before carefully lowering his thumb and index finger.

"Ah!" She whined when he seemingly jabbed her in the eye.

"Got it." He brought his forefinger up to inspect the tip before returning it to the heiress. "Make a wish."

She blew the rogue eyelash away before both hybrids turned the face the audience they'd unknowingly gathered.

"That guy's brother is head of research and development at the Capsule Corporation?" Jett uttered, barely veiling his disbelief.

"Yep." Trunks rocked onto the balls of his feet and lowered back down to his heel. "I'd say he takes after his father, mostly."

* * *

"Now it's your guys' turn." The blonde, Ruby, inclined her wine glass at the two men on the three-seater.

"You can't be serious," Trunks replied, a small frown beginning to form.

"It's only fair," her darker-haired friend, Pippa, agreed, leaning into the back of the loveseat the two ladies had claimed at the start of the evening. Both were wearing nothing more than their delicates while the two men remained fully-clothed. "You just watched us make out for a full minute."

"And what a show  _that_  was," Goten grinned from the heir's left.

"It's not our fault we're better at this game than you are," Trunks countered, causing both girls to gasp in faux-offence. "I'm not doing this."

"They've been good sports all night." Goten elbowed him lightly, clutching his beer. "We should return the favour."

"Then we can return the favour some other way." Trunks folded his arms. "I refuse to kiss you."

The dark-haired demi-Saiyan turned to face him. "It's not that big of a deal, man. We've done way worse together."

"Not with each other!" He blurted, throwing out his hands. Goten shuffled closer to him along the sofa. "No. Don't look at me like that." He leaned away, merely eliciting a curled lip from the younger fighter and two sets of giggles from the other side of his living area.

Goten placed his drink on the coffee table and gripped the back of the couch with his right hand, kneeling into the cushion as he edged closer to the prince.

"Fuck off." Trunks warned, bringing his hands up between them.

Over the years, Trunks had learned that there were many things he was better at than his younger counterpart. Playing gay chicken was not one of them.

"What's the matter?" Goten teased, words mildly slurred. "Worried you're gonna like it?" This only caused the two women to laugh harder. Goten was now almost fully on top of the CC heir, while Trunks extended his neck as far away from his friend as he could.

"I swear if I feel your mouth anywhere near me, I will go super and beat the ever living shit out of you. AHH!" He frantically rolled off the sofa, sending both warriors tumbling to the floor. "Was that your fucking dick I just felt on my leg?!"

The dark-haired halfling finally broke, roaring with laughter as he pushed himself off the petrified heir and joined the two cackling women on the loveseat. "Relax, bro." He plunged his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell, tossing it onto the carpet near Trunks' head. "It was just my phone."

Trunks closed his eyes, heart still thumping against his rib cage when he felt someone above him. Cautiously opening a single teal orb, a smirk cracked on his face when he found a gorgeous, half-naked blonde straddling his hips. Instinctively, his hands floated to her waist and glided up to her bra-covered breasts. He pushed himself up, bringing one to his mouth as he pulled at the lace fabric. She gasped in surprise when he suddenly squeezed at her middle and stood himself up, crushing his lips to her own, while he carried her towards the stairs.

Casting a single glance to the loveseat, Trunks confirmed that his fellow hybrid was currently shedding his own clothes while he partook in the brunette.  _She would have been my first choice,_ he considered for a fleeting second.  _Doesn't really matter though. We'll probably swap later anyway._

* * *

"So how is she?" Trunks asked, loosening his cuffs as he sat down with a chilled bottle in his living room. He had just returned from an unexpectedly late night at the office and was only too happy to have company on a miserable winter's evening like tonight. He was relieved to sense his best friend's ki in the main house when he finally made it home, no doubt keeping his sister's mind off her recent break-up. Turning on the TV for background noise, Trunks observed his fellow halfling, waiting for a response.

"She's hurting," Goten answered, wiping his palm over his stubbled cheek in consideration. "But I think she'll be okay."

"Good," the older of the two men responded before taking a swig.

"Why don't you talk to her yourself?" The dark-haired demi-Saiyan voiced, leaning his elbows to his knees while he sat on the adjacent loveseat. "I think she'd appreciate it."

"Nah, man," Trunks sighed. "I can't talk to her about this sort of thing. It's too weird."

"How is it weird?"

"You know how hard I find it being open with her. Plus, I just don't want to go opening that can of worms, you know?" The lavender-haired halfling frowned. "It's inevitably going to end up down some road where she starts asking about my own experiences, and I never want her to even get so much as a whisper about that shit."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," the younger of the two mumbled.

Both hybrids went quiet as each, presumably, recalled a few particularly shameful memories.

"She's a sweet girl." Goten was the first to finally break the silence. "It's hard seeing her like that."

"She is sweet," Trunks agreed before letting out a heavy breath. "Only you can understand why I spend so much time worrying about someone taking advantage of that." He brought his feet up and rested his back against the arm of the sofa.

"I'm glad you could be there for her tonight," the heir added. "And do for her what I can't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was certainly one of my bigger updates.
> 
> Favourite parts, if any? Mine was picturing Goten accidentally stabbing Bulla in the eye just before Trunks happens to look over at them in the lounge, hahaha. The grace of a swan, I tell you.
> 
> As always, I'm ever eager to hear your thoughts. Any revelations? Or just new observations? Regardless, if you're still following, consider letting me in on them :) You'd be surprised how useful your insights are!


	26. EXTRA: The Blue-Eyed Prince III

_"Hey man, I'm gonna take a walk," Trunks pressed his index and middle finger to his lips, silently gesturing his true intentions._

_"Yeah, sure. I'll keep an eye on the girls," Goten answered, twisting his head to the two youngest hybrids. Pan was currently gripping the outer edge of the merry-go-round with her left hand while she began to pick up the pace, running as fast as her little legs could carry her. Bulla sat on the wooden platform inside, knees tucked in, while she held on to the metal poles for dear life. "Pan, don't go too fast," the heir heard the dark-haired halfling warn from behind him as he made his way towards a patch of trees for cover. "If I bring you home with scraped knees again, your dad will destroy me."_

_Trunks dug his fingers into his jeans pocket, scratching around for a loose cigarette. Once he found the evasive stick, he leaned his back into one the nearby tree trunks, absently watching the scene in front of him. He was a fair distance away, so as to keep to two little ones from catching sight, and wind, of his current activity. Despite being old enough to legally obtain his own smokes, he still avoided letting his parents know he'd picked up the habit. They'd learn eventually, he told himself, but ideally, that day wouldn't be today._

_He could vaguely hear the wails of his sister carrying in the wind. "Too fast. Too fast!"_

_Goten was quick to act, grabbing the back of Pan's t-shirt to cease her movement. She certainly wasn't impressed that her fun had been halted and began to flail her arms around, eventually managing to weasel her way out of his grasp. Trunks snorted as he watched his friend clumsily chase after the rambunctious five-year-old. Bulla apparently found the new game equally amusing, stomping after the older hybrid while he attempted to catch his niece._

Fucking Goten, _Trunks chuckled to himself. Things got a touch hairier when the quarterling took to the sky, sticking out her tongue as she spun around to taunt her frustrated uncle. He followed after her, smoothly levitating above the soft grass. Just before he sped off to grab the mischievous hybrid and put an end to the shenanigans, Bulla cried out once more. Goten turned to look down at the pouting princess, tiny fists clenched at her side. She was still on the ground, frowning up at the two airborne fighters.  
_

_The dark-haired halfling lowered himself back to the ground and got down onto his haunches, bringing his face in line with the young heiress. He muttered something to her that Trunks couldn't hear, but Bulla seemed to approve. She nodded her head, wispy strands of aquamarine floating to-and-fro while she rubbed her eye. He wiped her cheek and promptly pivoted on his foot, staying low. Bulla hopped onto his back, hooking her arms around his neck. He turned his head and spoke to her once more over his shoulder while he extended his right arm like Superman. The princess did the same, eliciting a smile from the older halfling. Goten brought his left arm behind him to rest under her, keeping her in place while he slowly rose to his full height._

_Gradually, his feet left the ground. Trunks could hear the squeals of delight from his sister as she threw her head all directions, watching as the grass flattened out beneath them before they shot off after Pan Son._

* * *

"There he is." Trunks pushed himself up from his sofa, pressing his palms into his knees.

"Hey, man," Goten nodded, slipping his hands into his pockets. "What's up?"

"Just finishing up some paperwork." The heir let out a breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you want a drink?" He asked over his shoulder, already walking towards the kitchen.

"Sure." The younger warrior sat down at the loveseat, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Everyone asked about you on Friday." Trunks spoke as he returned, lowering the chilled bottle past Goten's left shoulder.

The dark-haired halfling turned his head, grabbing the beverage with his right hand. "How was it?"

"The usual," Trunks answered with a shrug, bringing the slippery glass to his lips. "The whole gang was there apart from you. I ended up spending most of the evening with Marron until she left early. Our dads had a friendly, as can be expected."

Goten snorted before raising an eyebrow. "Who won?"

"Who do you think?" Trunks smirked, sitting back down. "You should have seen Yamcha's date, though." He let out a whistle.

"Yeah?"

"Total knock-out." The heir shook his head. "A bit on the young side, but knock-out nonetheless. Where does he find these girls?"

"Good for him." Goten took another sip. "How's the birthday girl?"

Trunks chuckled. "Typical teenager, I guess. I've barely seen her since I gave her the keys to her new car Saturday morning. She disappeared almost immediately and turned up halfway through the next afternoon. She's got exams coming up so holes herself up in her room as soon as she gets back home from school."

"You're a family of overachievers." The younger hybrid smirked into his bottle. "I bet she'll overtake you one of these days."

"I'd be happy if she did." The lavender-haired hybrid smiled to himself. "She's got way more diligence and focus than I ever did. Honestly," he leaned into the back cushions and pulled up his sleeves. "I'm kind of excited to see what she makes of herself. Bulla's got potential in spades."

Goten simply nodded.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Trunks suggested after a few moments of silence. "I feel like letting loose for a bit."

"Uh..."

"C'mon," the older hybrid pressed, reaching for his keys. "There's nothing to do here anyway. "

The dark-haired demi-Saiyan threw his head back, emptying his bottle before slapping it onto the coffee table. "Alright."

The old friends walked down the cobblestone footpath towards the front of the house before encountering the youngest of the Saiyan hybrids.

"Isn't this a familiar sight," Trunks teased after greeting the two girls. "You two trying to tag along again?"

"Please," Pan scoffed. Her expression suggested she was genuinely disgusted at the thought. "As if we would want to watch you two chase down the last few untouched skirts in West City. You know, the ones with any self-respect?"

Instinctively, he cast a glance to his sister, watching for her reaction to the callous statement. She didn't seem to be paying attention. Instead, she was fidgeting nervously, rubbing her arm while she looked around the backyard. "You've gotten pretty vulgar with age, haven't you?" He frowned. "A couple of guys can't enjoy a nice night out without you throwing around these crude accusations?"

Before she had a chance to respond with, no doubt, an especially cutting jib, Trunks' phone started to chime from his pocket. He pulled it out and checked the caller ID. _Work. Always fucking work._ Reluctantly, he answered it, taking a few steps away to receive the call with some level of quiet.

Admittedly, he was drifting in and out of the conversation. He offered an occasional question and 'mhm' to feign attention, but he was hardly interested. Turning idly, his gaze leisurely fell on his sister. She was muttering something to Goten while her eyes raked over the pool water. His friend had his back to the CC heir, preventing him from making out his half of the conversation, but a faint smile soon appeared on Bulla's face as the older halfling pulled his hands out of his pockets and lowered his head to catch her gaze.  _Whatever he said, it seemed to work,_  Trunks thought to himself. _Somehow he always knows how to cheer her up._

He continued to watch the two hybrids curiously as both paused and turned their heads. The heir followed their glances to his father's GR. His sister's expression sunk dramatically and, hurriedly, she spoke once more to the dark-haired demi-Saiyan. He gave her a nod before taking a step back and greeting the Saiyan warrior. By now Trunks was entirely preoccupied with the events unfolding before him, not even pretending to be paying attention to the voice on the other side anymore.  _What does dad ever have to say to Goten?_

Vegeta stepped right up to the younger fighter before uttering something that caused Bulla's eyes to widen. Next thing he knew, his father was up in the sky while his friend shrugged off his jacket and began emptying his pockets. Trunks caught the flustered look on his sister's face when Goten leaned in and passed her his phone before joining the older prince in the air.  _Is she blushing?_

* * *

_"C'mon Bulla, it's not so bad." Trunks was on his haunches as he spoke to the reluctant heiress. She was in her swimsuit, frowning at the water beside her. "You've worked at this for weeks."_

_"Not without the floaties," she pouted, eyes still fixed on the pool._

_Bulma was stretched out on the lounger a few feet away, donning sunglasses and a wide-brimmed hat while she sat with a cool lemonade in hand. Vegeta observed the scene with folded arms, primed to act if things turned south._

_The heir carefully lowered himself in, the water only taking him to waist level. "Look, we're in the shallow end."_

_Bulla sat down at the edge, letting her little legs hang over the side._

_"I'm here. Three, two, one!" Trunks counted down, prompting her to push herself in. He grabbed under her armpits and she desperately gripped his arms._

_"Ah!" She shrieked, instinctively beginning to sway her legs to keep herself afloat._

_"I've got you, you're fine," he reminded. "Hold on to my arms and lift up your legs. Start kicking, just like you've practised."_

_She did as he instructed, bringing her limbs up to make a straight line with her body, legs slowly beginning to kick._

_"Look, you're doing it. Ready to try without holding on to me? You've done it a hundred times before. Try swimming to Goten." He turned around, meeting the gaze of his friend standing in the water a few metres away._

_The dark-haired hybrid waved, offering Bulla a warm Son grin. "I'll be here to catch you. I won't let anything bad happen, Bulla. I swear."_

_Slowly, Trunks started to spread his arms and she tentatively loosened her grip. Just when he thought she was ready to take off, she suddenly dug her fingernails into his forearms once more._

_"No! Trunks don't let go," the young princess cried out in panic. "I don't want to go to Goten. Don't let go! Promise me!"_

_The lavender-haired halfling let out a sigh._

_"Bulla, I promise." He pulled his arms back, allowing her to come a bit closer. "I won't let you go."_

* * *

"Is that a hickey on your neck?" Trunks leaned in to take a closer look, watching as his sister slapped her hand to the exposed skin and glared back at him, looking like the stereotypical deer caught in headlights. She was sitting cross-legged on her bedroom floor with a series of pictures spread out in front of her. With a brief glance, he realised she was looking through photos of evening dresses.

"No!" She answered hastily. "It's a bruise! From... Training!"

"Don't bother lying, Bulla," Trunks laughed, folding his arms while he leaned against her dresser. "I'm far better at it than you are and I know what a love-bite looks like by now."

"I suppose you're just handing them out left and right, aren't you?" She returned playfully, raising an eyebrow.

Now he was the one to put on the brakes.

"I didn't mean it like that," he stalled. "I just see them on Goten all the time."

All humour dropped from her face in an instant and she returned her attention to the floor.

"So who's the lucky guy that gets to meet my fists?" He prodded with a healthy dose of jest.

She didn't respond.

"I'm guessing his name starts with J?"

Bulla looked at him with genuine confusion, teal brows pulling together.

"Mom told me you went to see Jett yesterday," he clarified, scraping at the varnish on her vintage dresser door.

"News sure travels fast," she grumbled under her breath, causing him to snort as he loosened his arms.

"When it comes to him it does," the heir answered. "Mom's had a bee in her bonnet about you two getting back together from the moment you broke up with him. She's convinced it's only a matter of time. If that bruise on your neck is anything to go by, I'm starting to think she might be on to something."

She went quiet again. He watched as her eyes darted around the room, seemingly deep in thought while she appeared to consider something. After a while, she looked up once more. "Don't say anything okay?"

Trunks squatted down and picked up one of the photos. "What's all this for?"

"I went to Francois after school today so he could take some measurements," she answered with a sigh. "These are the dresses I'm meant to pick from for that charity dinner next month."

"Jesus," he muttered, looking them over one-by-one.

"I know, right?" Bulla leaned backwards, pressing into her palms and tilting her head back to stare at the ceiling. "Wanna choose one for me?"

"None of them," he stated abruptly. She dropped her head back down to glance at him questioningly. "They're all so..." He flicked his gaze at her briefly before second-guessing the words that were on the verge of exiting his mouth. "If I had a choice, you'd be going in those hideous flannel pyjamas you refuse to throw out."

The sweet sound of his sister's laughter filled the room, causing him to smile involuntarily. She pushed herself back up and yanked the image out of his hand, gathering up the rest into a single pile. "I would too if mom would let me," she giggled. "Actually, I'd rather just not go at all." She blew a stray piece of teal fringe out of her eyes.

Trunks extended his feet, finally committing to joining her on the floor and sitting opposite the teenager. "'No' wasn't an option, huh?" he asked, watching her softly.

She merely glanced up at him with a knowing smile.

"Yep. I've been there," he exhaled, running his fingers through his silky locks. "Welcome aboard."

A comfortable silence came upon the halflings while Trunks watched his sister wrestle with some unvoiced thought.

"Do you like working at the company?" She asked eventually.

He hesitated before answering, realising that she clearly had unspoken doubts about her future working arrangement.

"There are enough perks to stop me wanting to look elsewhere," he answered vaguely. "Do you think you'd rather do something else?"

"I don't know what I want," she uttered, mindlessly rubbing at the red mark marring her usually clear skin.

He frowned at her, unsure how to respond. "I didn't either when I was your age," he offered sympathetically.

"How did you end up figuring it out?" She stared up at him, hopeful teal orbs pulling at his heartstrings.

"I didn't," he breathed, dragging his palm over the back of his neck. "Despite the hard time I gave them growing up, eventually I always did whatever mom and dad told me to. One morning I woke up as a thirty-something-year-old nothing with a big name I never wanted and some money in the bank that I've barely had to work for." He could taste the bitterness in his mouth as the words came out.

The uncharacteristic honesty seemed to catch her by surprise. Admittedly, it wasn't like him to be this straightforward with her, but at the same time, he never wanted to give her the impression that he was particularly impressed his life. He wanted better for her than what he'd managed to do for himself.

The token seemed to land, as the next thing she asked knocked him as hard as any punch he'd taken in the past few decades.

"Are you happy, Trunks?"

The look on her face told him she already knew the answer.

* * *

_A light tapping came from his bedroom door, causing him to stir. "What?" He mumbled into his pillow, burying his face into the soft cover._

_"I had another nightmare," a soft voice answered from the hallway._

_Reluctantly, he opened an eye, casting a glance at the digital clock next to his bed. 02:27._

_He groaned to himself quietly, frustrated that he'd finally managed to fall asleep, only to be woken up by his kid sister. After wiping his palm over his face, he leaned into his elbows and turned his head to face the door. Bulla was still standing there, holding onto the handle. Sideways ponytail and boxy nightie going past her knees. Even in the low light, he could see her bright eyes glistening. She looked so small and pathetic. He didn't stand a chance. "Alright, hop in," he sighed._

_She didn't need a second invitation and skipped right over, eagerly lifting the covers and climbing in. Unashamedly, the young heiress snuggled right up to her brother, clearly well practised in the process. He could faintly feel her still-rapid heart beating against his back and turned around, allowing her to nestle under his arm._

_"Love you, Trunks," she uttered sleepily, rubbing her itchy nose against his sleeveless cotton t-shirt._

_"Yeah," he responded absently, quickly falling back into his own slumber._

* * *

"You two got started a bit later than usual," Trunks voiced from the water, arms hanging over a purple pool noodle as his sister made her way over from their father's training room. She was dressed in nothing more than a sports bra and spandex shorts while a towel hung either side of her neck.

"Yeah." She wiped her fingers over her forehead. "I didn't sleep much last night." Her eyes darted momentarily to his best friend, who was currently lounging on the inflatable air bed. "I asked daddy if we could postpone training 'til the afternoon."

"You look hot," Goten muttered, watching her through one eye. "Why don't you join us."

After throwing a stern glance that caused the younger fighter to snort, she stepped up to the edge. "Hmm, I don't know. I wouldn't want to interrupt a romantic day at the pool for you two lovebirds."

She was in the middle of dipping her toes into the tempting body of cool water when Goten caught the heir's eye, slowly inching towards the teal-haired hybrid. Trunks grinned before nodding to his friend. Within the next second, a girlish scream could be heard as the dark-haired demi-Saiyan gripped her ankle and yanked her towards the pool. Ungracefully, she fell on top of him, causing the lilo to capsize with both halflings going under.

"Goten!" She yelled.

Trunks guffawed while he watched the two younger hybrids thrash around, the veteran fighter easily dodging her swats before eventually grabbing each tiny hand in his own.

"All that training, Bulla," Goten smiled. "Surely you can break out of this. Show me what you've got."

Gallons of water were suddenly displaced as Bulla emitted a burst of energy so sharp, even Trunks found himself caught off guard.

Freeing her hands, she quickly balled her right into a tight fist and thrust it at the face of the arrogant warrior. He flinched as he caught it just before it hit his jaw, a look of genuine surprise on his features.

"Is this you at max?" He asked quietly after a few moments of shock, though still audible enough for the younger prince to catch.

"No."

A broad grin grew on Goten's already jovial expression, causing the lines beside his eyes to crease when he finally let her fist go and wrapped an arm around her, spinning her around to face her brother. "Your sister's good," he beamed, resting his palms on her shoulders. "All that fighting power in this tiny body."

Trunks smirked in agreement while Bulla shrugged his friend's hands away and swam over to the older halfling.

"So, first few weeks at Capsule Corp," he spoke up, pulling back his noodle and lazily draping his arms over it. "How are you finding it?"

"Not too bad," she exhaled, drifting onto her back and closing her eyes. "It's way different to being in school though. I'm, like, the youngest person in the office. Your assistant is the only one who doesn't make me feel like a kindergartner. I like her."

Trunks threw a glance at his fellow warrior. "I think we can all agree she's pretty great."

Bulla continued to float along leisurely, already finding her happy place after such an abrupt introduction to the water. "What are you doing?" She cocked an eye open and was watching her brother suspiciously. He was next to her, hovering his hands under her back.

"Thinking about all those hours I spent teaching you how to swim. You're not that much bigger now than you were then, you know," he teased.

"Shut-up," she smiled. "I've grown since then."

"Hardly," he laughed. "I swear sometimes I look at you and forget you're not five years old anymore. Then I see fucking hickeys on your neck and have to wash my eyes out with bleach."

Movement in the corner of his eye caused the heir to turn his head and watch as his best friend fumbled on the air bed, losing balance once more before landing in the water with a violent splash.

_Clown._

* * *

A day at the beach was precisely what Trunks needed after the impossibly stressful, yet mindlessly boring load that came with his 2IC role at his family's company. As of late, Bulma had been making it increasingly obvious that she was wanting to pass on the reigns, and made no attempt to mask the high expectations she had of her oldest child.

He was used to it by now, from both parents.

His father demanded a son worthy of the title 'Saiyan Prince', powerful and diligent both in and out of his training gi. Over the years, Vegeta had become less insistent and more disappointed, sharing with Trunks on more than one occasion that he frowned upon of his hedonistic lifestyle. It was a  _weakness,_ he has said, and demonstrated his severe lack of discipline and mental fortitude.  _He's fuckin' right of course. He always is._

On the other hand, his mother required an endlessly quick-witted, ten-steps-ahead of the competition, hard-working businessman of an heir to finally feel comfortable enough to put up her feet and focus on personal projects.

As they tore down the highway to the popular sea spot with the top on Bulla's sleek, red convertible retracted, Trunks took a moment to glance at his sister, aware that she too was beginning to fall prey to their parents' high standards and narrow expectations.

 _She's handling herself well,_ he considered.

From what he'd heard, she'd aced her final exams, maintained her strict training regime with their father, and still managed to keep a balanced social life without needing nearly as many crutches as he did at her age. Now she was a full-fledged adult, working with him each day at the Capsule Corporation headquarters and picking up the slack as if she'd been there for years.

 _I'm proud of her_ , he smiled, watching as her teal locks blew wildly and she pondered her own private thoughts.  _She has no idea how strong she really is._

* * *

"If all I needed to do to get you half-naked was invite you to the beach, I've severely misspent my time over the years," Trunks voiced playfully, pulling Marron in for a hug.

"It's the best you're gonna get, so enjoy it while you can, golden boy," the blonde laughed before glancing over at Trunks' dark-haired counterpart. He was squinting at the water, his mind apparently a million miles away after having offered nothing more than a brief hug followed by a, 'Hello, how's it going?' to their blonde friend.

Goten pivoted slowly as Pan and Bulla finally made their way down the sand from the parking lot. He greeted his niece with a warm smile and a pinch to her side, eliciting a swat of disapproval, and gave a nod to the heiress which she barely acknowledged.

"Hey, Bulla."

"Hi, Goten," Trunks heard his sister mumble under her breath while she passed him on her way to the eldest of the three girls.

The old friends eventually picked a vacant spot and set themselves up, ladies in the middle, guys on each end. Trunks didn't particularly care where he laid out his towel. He had no intention of spending any extended amount of time lying around sunbathing. While he decided on his first order of business he glanced over to his best friend.

The dark-haired halfling was currently lying on his side, leaning into his elbow while he spoke quietly with the heiress. She had her arms wrapped around her knees and was smiling faintly, keeping her gaze down.

The heir found the sight curious. It was rare to see the two talking one-on-one, especially when there were others present to talk to instead.  _I wonder what would they even speak about?_

* * *

"Go long!" Goten called out before tossing the oval-shaped projectile high overhead and past the lavender-haired halfling. Trunks sprinted away, silky strands swaying across his handsome features while he swivelled his head back and forth to keep track of his position relative to the incoming missile.

He couldn't explain it if asked, but there was something endlessly entertaining about repeatedly throwing and catching a stupid ball. Plus, it felt good to be out fooling around with his best friend again. They'd only caught up a handful of times in the past few months and, frankly, he missed him.

It didn't help that the younger fighter seemed vaguely distant as of late.  _Even when we're in the same room, it's like part of him is somewhere else._

Today was different though. He was all here, more or less. Jovial, conversational, and generally seemed up for a good time.  _Maybe he's had a lot on his plate too lately?_ The heir excused.

In an athletic leap, Trunks caught the ball with a single outstretched hand and hugged it to his chest, quickly becoming distracted when he noticed two sets of skimpy bikinis, attached to a fine pair of bodies, passing by.

_What do we have here?_

"Afternoon, ladies," Trunks greeted, offering a winning smile.

"That was an impressive catch," the one he identified as 'polka dot' voiced.

"I got lucky," he grinned, meeting her gaze with his piercing blue orbs. He gestured for Goten to pick up the pace and get over here already. "You should see this guy with a ball. He could've gone pro if he had the interest." Trunks hooked his arm over the younger halfling's neck and clapped him on the chest.

"I could believe it," the second girl, henceforth marked as 'fuchsia', purred, dragging her eyes over his fellow hybrid appreciatively. Trunks chuckled as he glanced at his friend, face falling slightly when he realised that, once again, his focus was elsewhere.  _Aaand I've lost him._  The heir followed Goten's gaze to the three girls further up the beach, noting that his sister was on her feet and heading towards the parking lot.

_Goten, you idiot. Eye-contact._

Before Trunks even had a chance to react, Goten removed his arm and began jogging back to their site without so much as a 'enjoy your day' to the two, clearly game, women.

Trunks played it off, keeping the conversation going as if nothing was out of the ordinary, but he struggled to stay fully engaged. He kept shifting his attention to the parking lot where he felt the two energy signatures of his sister and best friend. He couldn't see them, but something was definitely going on.

Bulla's was fluctuating somewhat, but it felt as though she was attempting to keep herself under control. Goten's, on the other hand, was climbing. Trunks paused mid-sentence when he felt a sudden spike in this fellow fighter's energy and finally decided to see what was going on.

Regretfully, he informed the two bikinis that he'd have to catch up with them later, and began making his way back.

Once he'd reached the others, Bulla and Goten were already back, both notably quieter than when he'd last seen either of them. His sister was muttering something to Pan while Goten barely followed his own conversation with Marron.

After berating his wingman for walking away from a clear slam-dunk, Trunks sat down on Pan's towel, joining the halflings on the opposite side of his sister.

Something was definitely bothering her.

Bulla wasn't the type to sulk, especially in front of others. Taking a chance, he brought up her old-boyfriend. To anyone else, this may have seemed like a terrible idea, but he knew she still held good-will for the guy, and would no doubt enjoy what he had to share.

 _There's the smile,_ he noted once he'd offered his little tidbit about Jett's rapidly rising reputation within R&D. She seemed to appreciate his comment about his own esteem of the young engineer too.  _I should have said it a long time ago,_ he considered remorsefully.  _I should have said a lot of things a long time ago._

Trunks couldn't help but catch the slight frown that seemed to form on his friend's face when he looked past his sister to the uncharacteristically quiet half-Saiyan. Bringing up Camille only seemed to push him further away.  _Swing and a miss._

* * *

"What happened with my sister earlier?" Trunks asked casually from the shore, arms folded while he watched Bulla and Marron chatting easily in the gently rolling waves. Pan was nearby, using the opportunity to practice her katas in the resistance of the water.

"What do you mean?" Goten asked from his side. He too had been observing the girls but was now watching the heir carefully.

"When you walked off while I was talking to those chicks earlier, you left to follow Bulla. What happened?"

"I wasn't following her," he answered. "I wanted to get something from my car. I guess she did too."

"So what happened? It felt like you were on the verge of going super." Trunks pressed. "I didn't miss how upset she was when she got back."

The dark-haired demi-Saiyan let out a breath. "Yeah, I kind of lost my cool. She wasn't happy about it."

The heir finally swivelled his head to face his friend, eyes narrowing. "You lost your cool at Bulla?"

"No, not at her," he exhaled, clenching his jaw. "This fucking prick that was talking to her when I got there."

Trunks reared, even more surprised at the clarification. "Talking? I like to think she's spent enough time training to know how to protect herself at this point."

"She knows how to fight," he agreed, returning his gaze to the heiress. "But she still hasn't learned how to stand her ground. Nice girl like her."

"What did he do that pissed you off so much?" The lavender-haired hybrid pivoted to face his fellow warrior, now giving him his full attention.

With a sigh, Goten relaxed his shoulders and ran his hand through his damp hair. "It's not worth talking about. I was the one that fucked up. She was right to be annoyed with me, so I apologised and we sorted it out."

Trunks nodded slowly, still chewing on the explanation. The whole thing seemed bizarre, really. It wasn't like Goten to meddle and it definitely wasn't like him to go pissing off his sister. It hadn't escaped Trunks' notice that his friend had a remarkable level of patience for the youngest hybrid and generally seemed to enjoy staying on her good side. Similarly, it wasn't like Bulla to let Goten get under her skin so easily.

 _Well, whatever._ He forced the doubt out of his mind. _He says it's handled, so it's handled._

* * *

_"We're back!" Trunks announced on entering the CC foyer. He had just returned from a night out double dating with his best friend and a couple of ladies they'd met at a recent party. Both girls had obligations early the next morning - Praise Kami for the introduction of Yoga classes to the western world and its body-conscious women - so the evening was reluctantly cut short. The heir made his way into the living area, finding his father and Bulla half-watching some mindless action flick with the volume on low._

_"Hi, dad." He took in the sight of his father, still amazed to see the usually stoic warrior so easily wrapped up in the sprawling limbs of his overly affectionate sister. She was absolutely shameless when it came to couch cuddles and Vegeta was clearly her favourite person to colonise. The man himself had given up pretending he didn't like it a long time ago.  
_

_The older prince merely grunted in response, leaning his forehead into his fingertips while he rested his elbow against the armrest and enveloped his mostly-asleep daughter with his free arm._

_Trunks sat down in a nearby armchair, pulling out his phone when he felt it vibrate against his leg._

_'You and Goten were perfect gentlemen tonight. Lacey and I would love to see you two again. Maybe you'll be a bit less gentlemanly next time?'_

_The lavender haired hybrid chuckled before tossing the device to the younger fighter as he wandered through the archway. Caught off guard, Goten caught it with both hands, flipping it around a few times to get the orientation right. After reading the text he gave an approving smirk and threw it back, setting himself up on the other side of the princess.  
_

_"What are you watching, Vegeta?" The dark-haired halfling asked genially, slumping comfortably into the back of the couch. "If I knew we were having a family movie night, I might've asked Trunks to reschedule."_

_"Something right up your alley," he answered brusquely with a curl of his lip. "_ _Simple-minded drivel._ _"_

_Trunks stifled a laugh while Goten barely acknowledged the quip, his attention already lost to the moving pictures in front of him. Vegeta peeled the heiress off his body, eliciting a soft groan from the youngest Saiyan before he stood up, stretched his back and headed for the stairs.  
_

Fuck I'm hungry, _the heir thought to himself, pushing himself up with the sole intention of raiding the kitchen. Something salty, processed and packaged was just the sort of thing he needed._

_After filling his arms with as many snacks as he could feasibly carry, he returned to the living area. "Do you want to head upstairs?" He asked, noting that his sister had, in her sleepy state, selected her next target and was now lying with her head on Goten's lap while his arm was stretched out along the couch's spine.  
_

_"Yeah, whatever man," Goten answered, rolling his head towards the archway. "Should I leave the TV on?"  
_

_After a moment of consideration, Trunks spoke up. "Nah, it's late. She should get to bed. Bulla," he called out. She ignored him. "See if you can wake her up," he instructed the younger fighter._

_"Bulla." Goten leaned over her, speaking softly. He gave her a shoulder a light shake, but she merely shrugged him off. "Bulla," he repeated, wiping her fringe out of her eyes. She scrunched up her face and let out a faint whine before turning around and nuzzling further into the dark-haired warrior. He returned his attention to his lavender-haired counterpart, the look of helplessness almost causing the heir to burst into laughter._

_"Do you mind carrying her up to her room?" Trunks put forward. "I'd do it myself, but my hands are kind of occupied."_

_Slowly, Goten raised himself off the couch, cradling her head while he slipped out from under her, before gently letting it drop to the seat. Sliding one arm under her back and the other beneath her knees, he carefully lifted the slumbering princess and held her to his chest. After bending down to hit the power button on the remote, he readjusted, stepped through the living room archway and ascended the stairs._

_Trunks followed behind the two hybrids, silently amused at how cautiously his friend seemed to be handling the sloth-like teenager, occasionally looking down to gaze upon her sleeping form._  Precious cargo, bro _, he mused._

_The dark-haired halfling pushed her bedroom door open with his back and headed towards the generous canopy bed while Trunks leaned against the door frame in waiting. "Maybe take her shoes off," he suggested. "She can be kind of particular about dirt on her blankets."  
_

_Goten nodded, lowering her carefully once he reached the mattress. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she let out a satisfied sigh, a faint smile hitting her lips as she rubbed her head against the satin cover. "Thanks, Trunks," she mumbled. "I miss when you used to carry me."_

_The younger warrior lightly grasped her ankle and slipped off the small white ked, letting it fall to the floor and roll under the bed. She shuffled towards the middle of her mattress and drew in a leg. He reached over her to grab the other foot and repeated the action while s_ _he pawed absently at her face, attempting, and ultimately failing, to remove a few stray strands tickling her nose. Much to the heir's surprise, his friend tenderly swept his fingers over her forehead, brushing the wayward locks aside._ _Pressing his fist into the comforter, Goten finally pushed himself up, gaze staying on the drowsy heiress.  
_

_Trunks' was_ _resting his forehead against the sturdy wooden jamb_ _dully_ _. "Would you like to give her a goodnight kiss too? C'mon man, let's eat."_

_"Right," he breathed, running his right hand through his thick mane while he strode towards the exit. "Food."_

* * *

"Looking sharp, Son," Trunks greeted amiably while he regarded the man before him, a smug smile on his sharp features.

"I'm told I'll be a reflection on my date, so I can't be anything but the best tonight," Goten returned with his own playful grin, raising his hand to one of the wandering caterers.

"Turning up late is definitely a good start," the older halfling jested. "You've got some catching up to do." Trunks lifted his glass to his old friend.

"Way ahead of you, buddy." Goten reached out for a dainty champagne flute that floated past him and took a sip, slipping his free hand into his pocket.

"Hey check it out." The lavender-haired demi-Saiyan nodded to the large open area that had been designated for dancing. His sister was currently being led by her one-time amour with a girlish smile on her face. When they came to a stop, she hooked her hands behind his neck while he did the same behind her back. Her eyes were twinkling. His were dreamy.

_There's definitely still something there._

Trunks smirked to himself before glancing at his friend. His expression was not quite what he expected, however. In fact, he couldn't even place what he saw on the younger man's features.  _Surprise? Confusion? ... Hurt? No._

He didn't get much more opportunity to dwell on the puzzle, as Goten quickly cleared his throat and shook it off.

"I've been suspecting it for a while now," Trunks added, sipping his drink. "I guess this just confirms it. Good for them. Hopefully they can make it work this time. Mom's going to be ecstatic." He looked up, taken aback by Goten's complete lack of response when he realised the younger halfling had drifted a few feet away and was beginning to make his way through the crowd.

Casting one more glance to his sister, Trunks caught the bright smile that suddenly appeared on her face, reaching all the way to her ears. He couldn't help but feel warmed at the sight.  _At least she's found some way to be happy here tonight._  Returning his attention to his best friend, Trunks was surprised to see a matching grin plastered on the fighter's face.  _Funny,_ he thought to himself before heading towards him.

"Good to see you're enjoying yourself." The heir clapped Goten on the shoulder, raising an eyebrow at a single toned leg peeking its way through a wonderfully high slit to his right. "It's the one positive about nights like tonight, I guess," he muttered, keeping his eyes on the tanned limb. "Everyone makes an effort to look their best."

"No arguing there," Goten voiced absently, his gazed falling somewhere behind him. "Aren't you meant to be schmoozing some high-roller right now?"

Trunks groaned before downing the last of his champagne. "What I wouldn't give to trade places with you right now," he grumbled. "I have to talk to greedy, old men all night, pretending to be interested in their worthless life stories while you get to chat up every hot piece of ass that passes you. Speaking of which..." The lavender-haired halfling was immediately distracted by an ethereal goddess of a women gliding by.  _What's her name again? Something exotic... like Aleksandra? Keira?_

"Goten!" She suddenly exclaimed, wrapping her slim arms around his dark-haired counterpart. "Long time no see." She kissed him either side of his face.

"Katerina, hi," he responded sheepishly, pulling back ever so slightly.

 _T_ _hat's it. Russian model, Katerina something-or-other. I knew she looked familiar._

"How are you, handsome? I haven't heard from you in months. I just assumed you were still overseas. What a treat running into you tonight," she beamed, large ice-blue eyes temporarily enchanting the prince.

"Have you two met before?" Goten pulled his hand back out, gesturing between the two unacquainted guests.

"I don't believe we have," she grinned, teeth so white Trunks could practically see his future in them.

"Trunks Briefs." He extended a hand, offering his own winning smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, goodness, I know who you are!" She brought a palm to her cheek. "You're the son of Bulma Briefs, yes? Head of Capsule Corporation? I can't believe I didn't recognise you sooner. I have to admit, you're even better looking in person."

"I could say the same for you." He kissed the hand he still held in his own. Behind her, Goten gave a thumbs up and quietly disappeared into the sea of bodies, clearly taking his cue to give the two genetic lottery winners some alone time to get to know each other better. "Tell me," Trunks continued. "How is that Goten knows someone as high-flying and accomplished as you before I do."  _And ridiculously-_ _fucking-_ _hot._

"Oh stop," she blushed, waving her hand at the shameless flattery. "My agency booked a gig for a commercial with his firm. We ended up..."

 _Through work. Right._  He drowned out the rest of her wordy tale, instead, taking in her impossibly round, doe-like eyes, full mouth, delicate neck. He wondered how it would feel under his hand while he leaned over her and slowly lowered his shoulders.  _Kami she talks a lot._ He kept watching while she waved her arms around animatedly, sharing some meaningless memory from her modelling exploits.  _I bet she's just as loud when she's getting railed._   _N_ _ice accent though._

He suddenly realised that she had finally stopped babbling, and was now looking at him expectedly. "Sorry, could you repeat that? It's a bit louder in here than I'd like."

"I asked how you and Goten Son know each other," she smiled, eyes bright, hypnotising him all over again.

"We grew up together," he answered simply, his own teal orbs unable to tear themselves off her cherry red lips. He fought to suppress the mental image of them wrapped around his rapidly growing erection.  _Plus those big eyes looking up at me? Jesus Christ_. "We're each other's right hands." Boldly, he took a step closer. "Brothers in every sense, but blood."

"Is that so?" She cocked a carefully sculpted brow, tilting her face to his. "I confess I'm an inquisitive person. I may just have to learn for myself how true that statement is."

He smirked, pleased that she hadn't been put off by his rather foul innuendo. "I think you'll be pleased with what you find, Miss Katerina." For a split second, her gaze fell to his crotch. It was fleeting, but he caught it.

_Bingo._

After a few more minutes of barely-veiled flirting, they exchanged numbers before she kissed his cheek and left, claiming she needed to do her own schmoozing with a few directors who had made an appearance for the night's festivities.

 _Don't mind if I do,_ Trunks mused, tapping at his phone to complete the entry.

Still not ready to return to his expected duties, he sought out his best friend.

 _Why can't I sense his ki?_ He wondered.

There wasn't any reason to keep it this low tonight - it was just a pointless publicity evening. There weren't any adversaries they had to avoid, and they weren't getting up to no good. To put it bluntly, there was no need to be hiding from Vegeta right now.

At the last moment, he thought he caught the familiar outline of his dark-haired companion slipping out of one of the large balcony exits.

_Maybe he went for a smoke? Kami knows I could go for one right now._

Dropping his glass off to the nearest waitron, Trunks casually strode over to the massive set of wooden doors.  _There's probably a reason he's masking his energy._ Not wanting to potentially blow his partner-in-crime's cover, the heir did the same while he shuffled through his inside pocket for a cigarette.

Without a hint of apprehension, Trunks quietly pulled the door open and glided through the slim space he'd made for himself.

* * *

Before him, of course, his two loves.

His best friend.

And his sister.


	27. Epilogue Pt I

"He's here mom!" The Capsule Corp. heiress called out as she raced down the stairs. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun, honey." Her mother's voice carried from her bedroom.

She opened the front door eagerly. "Hey Goten," she beamed, not even attempting to mask her giddiness.

"Hey, princess," he grinned, leaning in for a deep kiss. "I need to have a quick chat with your dad before we head off. Can you give me a minute?"

Bewildered, she watched as Goten stepped away and headed around the back of the house towards the GR. Finding it hard to believe that he would willingly approach her infamously temperamental father, Bulla returned to her room and opened her curtains, needing to see for herself that he was indeed seeking out Prince of Saiyans.

The training room door opened, casting a red light on the handsome hybrid. She couldn't hear what either warrior was saying, but she observed her father crossing his arms as he regarded Goku's youngest. After a few moments, she watched Goten enter with Vegeta closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Alright, all set," Goten announced, making his way back around the front of the house. Bulla was sitting on the front step awaiting his return and perked up on hearing his voice.

"What was that about?" She cocked her head.

"Nothing," he offered a smile, slipping his hands in his pockets. "Ready to go?"

"Uhm, I've been ready for almost an hour," she chuckled, pushing herself up and dusting off her dress.

"Was I gone that long?" His eyes widened. "Fuck, I'm sorry, Bulla." As he reached out an arm to slide behind her back, Bulla spotted something on the shirt sleeve poking out of his grey suit jacket.

"Is that blood?" She grasped his hand, wiping her finger over the crimson patch. Glancing up, she took a closer look at the halfling before her, narrowing her eyes as she inspected his face. "Your nose was bleeding."

Wiping the back of his hand over the skin under his nostrils, he grinned reassuringly at the heiress. "Oh yeah, that. No big deal."

"There wasn't blood on your shirt when you got here," she commented sceptically. "Did my dad punch you?"

"Maybe," he shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time, and I doubt it will be the last. C'mon, let's get going before the night ends without me getting another taste of those sweet, sweet lips."

"We don't need to leave the house for that," she tilted her face up to his teasingly.

Cradling her jaw, he grinned down at her. "Careful," he warned. "Once you get me started..."

* * *

"I can't believe you just did that," Bulla proclaimed between chortles, covering her mouth to muffle her laughter. "You are such a clown." She was holding his hand while she made her way towards her front door, the duo having recently returned from their night out.

"Am I now?" He teased, pulling her back to him and squeezing his fingertips to her middle. She squealed involuntarily, laughing out loud as he continued to tickle her, failing to suppress her amusement any longer.

Bulla was still giggling when she noticed her date straighten, smile fading. His expression was suddenly sober as he fixed his eyes to something behind her. Composing herself, she finally realised what had caught his attention. Reluctantly she turned around, Goten's hands slowly dropping from her waist.

"I was just dropping her off," the dark-haired halfling voiced. She felt him press his palm into her back briefly. "I'll call you later," he muttered to the heiress, turning to leave.

"My dad told me about your little chat earlier," her brother spoke, causing the younger fighter to stop in his tracks. Trunks' arms were folded as he leaned against the wall and observed the pair in front of him, gradually unmasking his ki.

Bulla twisted to face the ordinarily boyish warrior. He was watching the older halfling with guarded attention.

"I'll be honest." The lavender-haired hybrid pushed himself up and slowly made his way to the duo. "I thought you'd be bored of her by now. How long has it been since you two..." Trunks waved his index and middle finger between the two younger halflings.

"I haven't been counting," Goten answered coolly.

"Trunks, let's not do this now," Bulla interrupted, taking a step towards her brother.

"You really do love her don't you." The heir ignored his sister's plea.

"I do."

Bulla could hear her heart thumping in her ears as her eyes darted between the two men, fearing another fight breaking out at any moment.

"How much?" Trunks pressed, coming to a stop a few feet away.

"More than anything," Goten answered, not skipping a beat. "I'd die for her." He adjusted his footing and stood firmly. "I'd kill for her."

The heiress twisted once more to face the dark-haired fighter, marvelling at how rapidly he could slip between personas.

"I've been told you've already done exactly that," the older hybrid commented, eyes unwavering from his ex-friend's.

"I'd do it again without a second thought," Goten responded steadily. She could see his expression hardening.

Trunks let out a breath, finally breaking eye contact and, consequently, the tension that had slowly been building since his appearance. "I owe you an apology."

Bulla stiffened.  _Did I hear that right?_

"When I saw you at that charity dinner with your hands all over her..." he voiced reluctantly, casting a fleeting glance to his sister before returning his gaze to the dark-haired halfling. "You know exactly what I thought."

She felt Goten's hands return to her waist lightly.

"I do know," he responded softly, giving Bulla a quick squeeze. "But I could never do that to her. Or you."

The heiress narrowed her eyes, teal brows drawing together in confusion.  _What are they talking about?_

"What would you have thought in that situation?" Her brother's expression was entirely serious, striking blue eyes fixed to the younger warrior. "I knew what you knew about her. You warned me yourself how vulnerable she was."

She cast another sceptical glance to the man next to her.

"I get it," Goten answered softly. "But I promise you, it didn't go down the way think it did. I never planned for any of this."

Bulla desperately wanted to speak up and ask what on earth they were referring to, talking about her like she wasn't just a few feet away from either of them, but she decided against it, fearing it would derail the crucial and painfully long overdue conversation that was currently unfolding in front of her.

"Don't forget," the dark-haired halfling added cautiously. "You and I never went out looking to break hearts. The rule was, the girls always had to be on the same page as us. This is no different. The only thing that's changed is what I'm looking for."

A wry smile appeared on Trunks' sharp features. "I'm starting to come around to the idea that you might actually be telling the truth," he admitted, gaze falling to the impeccably kept lawn. "I think part of me is genuinely pissed that you found love before I did."

A hopeful smile pulled at the heiress' lips.  _He's doing it. He's extending an olive branch._

She stepped away from Goten's grasp, hoping to give them space to speak with each other more easily.

The lavender-haired demi-Saiyan's mouth began to straighten. "It hurt, man. It really fucking hurt to know that you had been doing that behind my back." He lifted his teal orbs to the dark-haired fighter.

"I know," Goten responded, closing his eyes. "And I'm sorry. I can't even explain how much it killed me. Never in my life could I imagine betraying you. You're my brother, man." He frowned at his old friend. "You've been there since day one."

Bulla watched apprehensively as Trunks stepped closer, lavender eyebrows converging. Her palms flew to her face when she saw the two old friends finally embrace, Goten exhaling into the heir's collar as he gripped the back of her brother's shirt.

They hugged in silence for a few moments before the older of the two spoke up.

"Maybe one of these days I really can call you my brother." She heard Trunks utter, squeezing the younger hybrid as he gave a few soft claps on the back. "You'll treat her right, wont you?" He asked quietly, pulling away and placing his hands on Goten's shoulders.

The dark-haired halfling's eyes fell to the young heiress as he looked past the older Briefs. "I am putty in her hands, man. Every time I see her cry, I feel like something is ripping me apart from the inside out. I could never do anything to hurt her."

Trunks smiled knowingly, joining his old friend in facing his sister. "She has a way of getting under your skin like that, doesn't she."

* * *

"If it's this serious, I'm guessing you've told your family," Trunks queried, joining the dark-haired hybrid on his three-seater as he passed him a freshly opened bottle of cider.

"We had dinner with them a couple of months ago," Goten nodded, bringing the cool glass to his lips.

"How did they take it?" The older halfling asked. "Better than mine I imagine."

Bulla was sitting on the adjacent loveseat, clutching her own drink, still struggling to believe the picture before her. Two of the three most important men in her life were finally in the same room once more, speaking comfortably on the sofa.  _Maybe there's a chance_. Her teal orbs welled at the thought.

"Not hard to do," Goten smirked into his bottle, lowering his eyes playfully at his old friend.

|-O-|

Bulla's heart was beating in her throat while she waited outside the humble bungalow. An icy breeze skitted across her face, causing even more redness to hit her cheeks as blood rushed up and brought much-needed warmth to the exposed skin. Half-Saiyan she may be, even aliens feel the chill when they're standing at the peak of a mountain, deep in the isolated plateaus. She was far from the bustle of her coastal birth city now. There were no corporate buildings providing shelter from the wind, or sun being reflected off the endless panes of glass and heating up the surrounding atmosphere. Out here there was nothing more than a lone house on top of a vast clearing.

"Are you shivering from the cold, or because you think my parents will treat you like yours treated me?" The man next to her teased. He was holding her hand in reassurance, and glancing down at her with that iconic warm smile. Her heart fluttered at the reminder that the ice-melting grin was now for her.

Through the other side of the door, Bulla could hear Chi-Chi's shrill voice berating the earth's greatest hero.

"Goku, they're here! Is that what you're wearing?! What's wrong with you? Don't you want to make a good impression on Goten's special friend? It's not every day he actually brings someone home you know!"

Bulla groaned as another shiver passed through her. She would have liked nothing more than to avoid the upcoming encounter, but Goten insisted that they open up about their relationship to the rest. She didn't feel ready, but she suspected she never would. Admittedly, almost half of the gang already knew at this point, but those who were privy were instructed to keep things on the down-low. As can be expected, reactions were varied, from murderous to piqued. No one saw it coming, which Bulla found understandable, since she didn't either.

Yamcha probably gave her the biggest laugh, once she had gotten over the head-spinning mortification.

He had popped in at Goten's apartment unexpectedly one Saturday afternoon, checking out the building since his own lease was coming to an end and he was on the lookout for new places to live in West City. He'd heard from Bulma that Goten rented nearby and seemed content enough, so he wanted to pay the hybrid a visit to check out his digs.

-O-

When the knock came, Bulla and Goten were only half dressed and in the middle of some couch wrestling. Sensing who was on the other side of the door, Goten quickly pushed himself up and threw on his t-shirt before opening up for the ex-bandit.

"Hey pal," Yamcha greeted amiably. "I hope this isn't a bad time? Bulma told me she'd already mentioned to you that I might be stopping by one of these days."

"Uh, yeah. No problem, man." Goten quickly turned back to a frozen Bulla while she mentally evaluated all the possible hiding places in the tiny apartment.

* _Closet_ *, Goten coughed behind the door, bringing his fist to his mouth.

 _Right!_  The heiress quickly ran into the bedroom, not bothering to waste any time in gathering her strewn possessions. Pulling the double wooden closet doors closed, she eased her breathing, heart drumming in her ears.

"Come on in."

She listened to their footsteps as the two men wandered around the apartment and made casual small talk.

"Sorry about the mess," she heard Goten voice. "I usually make more of an effort if I know someone's coming around."

"Don't worry about it," Yamcha responded kindly. "I'm only here to look at the building, not keep tabs on your personal life. I won't tell Chi-Chi, I promise. Do you have a roommate? You never struck me as the type to wear pink."

Bulla screamed internally when she saw Goten quickly grab at her bundled up t-shirt through the white painted slats.

"Nope!" He answered quickly. "Just me in here."

Yamcha let out a hearty laugh. "You know, I envy you and Trunks. To live like two young bachelors again? Ah, I'd give anything."

Slowly they were beginning to make their way towards her. She could see Yamcha standing in the doorway to the bathroom, eyes skating over the room's contents.  _It's just a toilet, Yamcha! Surely you've seen one before? Just leave already!_

As if he'd heard her plea, he pivoted and stepped into the bedroom.

"You missed the linen cupboard!" The older halfling blurted, opening the door in demonstration. "It's got a decent amount of room, considering the size of the rest of this place." Yamcha leaned his head back and gave a nod before walking straight to the generous bedroom window opposite the entrance.

"Look at that view!" He pressed his fingers to his hips. "I can certainly see why you'd put up with everything else for a picture like this every morning."

"Yep," Goten affirmed. "I can actually see the mountains from up here. It's one of the reason's I chose this particular room." Stepping over to join him at the window, the dark-haired demi-Saiyan spoke up once more. "Well, not much else to see, I'm afraid." He began ushering the older man towards the door when Yamcha suddenly turned to face the hiding princess.

_Oh my God! No! Go away, go away!_

"Oh what a bonus, a built-in closet," he voiced. "Plus you've got that dresser over there too, how much room is in here?"

Before either hybrid could react, the door flew open and wide teal eyes met brown. Instinctively, she covered her chest, but not before a deep red hue made its way across her mother's ex-lover's face. They stayed like this for what felt like an eternity before Yamcha finally shut the doors and marched out of the room, speechless.

"Vegeta's daughter isn't included in the lease," Goten explained once they were back in the passage.

-O-

Relishing her last few moments of sanity, Bulla took in a deep breath as the front door flew open violently.

"Goten!" Chi-Chi threw her arms around her son, smothering him in kisses while she mumbled into his shirt. "My sweet boy is home!"

"Hi mom," he grinned, giving her a squeeze. "I missed you too."

"And he's brought home a very special girl," she pulled away to look for the woman who was apparently enough of a feature in her baby's life to meet the family. "Oh hello Bulla," she greeted warmly, I didn't realise you'd be coming too. It's a good thing I always cook extra." She wrapped her arms around the heiress' neck and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Where's your girlfriend, dear? Is she still on her way? Why don't you two come inside out of the cold? I've put your father to work chopping firewood, so we have more than enough heat in here to warm the two of you up."

They didn't even have a chance to respond before they felt themselves being yanked through the threshold.

"Hi, dad." Goten walked down the passageway towards his father, leaving Bulla to deal with the true head of the household all on her own.

"Look at you, Bulla, all grown up!" Chi-Chi cooed, holding her hands in her own while she assessed the bashful princess. "What a treat that you've decided to join us this evening. How's your mother doing?" She asked as she made her way back to the kitchen. Bulla reluctantly followed.

_Mmm. That does smell good though._

"Mom's great. I think she's beginning to get used to the idea of letting Trunks do the heavy lifting," she answered, clasping her hands together while she took in the humble surroundings with a new set of eyes. Everything was so traditional. She found it endearing to picture a mini Goten ripping around the little hovel. "She only goes in a few days a week now, and spends the rest of the time at home."

"Oh that must be so nice for you," Chi-Chi responded, twisting to face the heiress while she stirred at the bubbling pot. "She's always been such a busy woman."

"Mhm." Bulla traced her finger over a heartbreaking portrait hanging on the wall above the breakfast table. Handsome Gohan standing straight with a modest smile and folded arms while a young Goten and Trunks stood either side of him with the biggest, boyish grins she'd ever seen. All three were in their training gi's, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed - so to speak. She brought her fingers to her mouth as her eyes began to sting. "I've spent more time with her in the past few months than the last few years, it feels like," she added, tearing her gaze away from the photograph. "It's been lovely actually."

"That's great to hear," Chi-Chi smiled. "It's a blessing to have you girls around amongst all these testosterone-fueled fighter brains. I'm so grateful to Gohan for giving me the daughter I never had, and then another!"

Bulla lifted her teal orbs to look at the gracefully ageing wife of Goku.  _Maybe this won't be so bad?_

"Heya, Bulla," Goku greeted from behind the two women, patting her on the shoulder. "If I couldn't sense energy, I would've thought for sure I was looking at a young Bulma standing in my kitchen."

"Hi, Goku." Bulla slipped her arm around his back for a side-hug.

"Now that our main guests have arrived, when are the others getting here?" He asked his wife, stalking over to the steaming bowls and pots that were just begging to be opened.

Bulla shot Goten a frantic look on hearing the simple question.  _There are others?!_  He merely shrugged in response.

"Any minute now." Chi-Chi smacked his creeping hand. "Why don't the three of you prepare the table while we wait for them. I'll join you in a few minutes. Plates are over here, honey," she instructed the silently drowning heiress.

* * *

Bulla's eyes dotted over each face at the full dinner table. To her left, thank Kami for small mercies, was her best friend, Pan. Going clockwise from there, she checked the rest off in her head.  _Videl, Gohan, Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, Marron_  and finally, directly to her right, her completely unsympathetic, occasional idiot of a boyfriend, Goten Son. Turns out, Krillin and Gohan had bumped into each other earlier in the week and the eldest son of Goku and Chi-Chi found it appropriate to invite the man and the rest of his clan to what should have been a small, quiet, intimate family dinner. Eighteen had other obligations but it was apparently time to let the cat out of the bag to basically everyone else. At the same time.

Once everyone was seated and settled, the oldest of the five women drew her eyebrows together in concern and spoke up. "Goten, dear. I don't mean to speak poorly of your new girly-friend before I've even met her, but it's really poor manners to be this late to something and not let one of us know."

Simultaneously, Bulla and Goten looked up at the rest of the group, meeting the glances of Pan and Marron. The quarterling snorted, earning herself a brief kick from the heiress while Marron's mouth fell open before a sinister smile appeared on her deceivingly innocent face. Clearly, she had no idea what she was signing up for when she agreed to tag along for this innocuous evening.

"Oh, just dig in," Goten answered. "Don't wait on my account."

Not needing a second invitation, Goku began filling his plate indiscriminately. Having been the first to cross that barrier, the others slowly followed suit. Bulla glared at her beau from her seat.  _The more he drags this out, the worse it's going to get!_

"I have to admit, Goten," Videl spoke up sweetly, ladelling spoonfuls of gravy over her mashed potatoes. "I'm dying to meet your new girlfriend. I bet she's something special if she's got you acting like an honest man."

"She is," he smiled, grabbing Bulla's hand under the table. "Very special."

"Goten," Goku began, food sloshing around his cartoonishly large mouth while he continued to stuff it, as if choking was his true end game. "Why are you talking about her like she isn't here?"

Everyone froze.

Bulla dropped her fork and begrudgingly lifted her gaze. Marron was sniggering behind her hand, taking great delight at the delicious scene that was about to unfold before her very eyes.

Krillin turned to face his daughter sceptically. "Marron? Is there something you want to tell me?" Her blue eyes bulged before she broke into full-fledged laughter. Pan quickly joined her, unable to suppress her own amusement any longer.

"What's going on?" Chi-Chi frowned, placing her cutlery down neatly. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Right there." Goku pointed at the heiress with his knife while he chomped away. "You can smell them all over each other."

Gohan audibly choked, causing Videl to quickly slap him on the back while she kept her eyes on the two halflings in disbelief.

Bulla's teal orbs shot to the short monk who was squeezing his spoon in his fist while he glared at the man next to her. "I knew something was fishy that day I walked into your apartment..." he muttered.

"...What?" Chi-Chi whispered, eyes absently skating over the various objects in front of her before finally bringing herself to look at the two youngest halflings on the opposite end of the table.

"Dad's right," Goten affirmed, wrapping his arm around Bulla's back and kissing her on the cheek. "Bulla and I are seeing each other."

Gohan's ki spiked as he quickly ejected himself from the table, Videl running after him hastily when he ducked into the kitchen. "Honey..."

Pan quickly looked to her father in surprise before widening her eyes at her best friend. From her right, Bulla could see the Krillin pushing himself up too while his own thoughts raced.

"AHHHHH!" Chi-Chi's ear-ringing scream cut through the mayhem, causing everyone to pause.

She ran over to the two guests of honour and kissed each of their faces before kneeling to the floor and grabbing both of their hands. "My baby with Bulma's. Oh Kami, I couldn't have dreamed of anything better! Please tell me you haven't already picked a venue, there are so many nice places I've had stored away for this very occasion. I already know your best colours Goten." She looked to the heiress, fingering her hair. "Your unique features makes things a bit more tricky, but I know we'll figure out something! What's your favourite flower?"

Bulla threw a terrified look to her fellow halfling.  _What the hell, Goten!_

"Mom, stop!" He chuckled. "We're not that far along yet. I just wanted to let you guys know that we're together. That's it!"

"Nonsense!" She waved her palm at her silly son. "It's never too early when it's true love. And I just know it is! It has to be. You're too old for it not to be, do you hear me, mister? There is no better family for you to marry into than the Briefs, do you understand me?!"

"Oh my God..." The heiress uttered, certain she was about to collapse.

Chi-Chi looked to the rapidly blanching hybrid. "Okay, fine. I know marriage isn't as cool and hip as it was back in my day. Let's talk babies then. You can always have a ceremony later if that's how you'd prefer to do things."

A small squeak escaped Bulla's lips.

|-O-|

"My mother's ecstatic, of course," Goten answered. "All she's ever wanted was to see me settle down. Now I just need to swat away her constant blatant attempts at asking when she's going to get some new grandchildren." He grimaced as he ran his fingers through his hair. "My dad took it pretty much exactly as you'd expect - didn't bat an eye. He congratulated me on landing someone as pretty as Bulma and warned me that he might not be able to save me if I get on Vegeta's bad side." He let out a chuckle.

"You know, I can go do something else," Bulla interjected, pushing herself up, not wanting to hinder their reunion in any way.

"Bulla, it's fine, stay," Trunks spoke, glancing back at his sister. "This is how it's going to be from now on, so let's all just get used to it."

She beamed at her date, eyes twinkling at the simple statement. He caught her gaze and returned her warm smile with his own.

"What about your brother and Videl?" The lavender-haired halfling asked, turning back to face his fellow fighter.

"Gohan was pissed," Goten sighed. "But funnily enough, not entirely for the reasons I expected."

The heiress cocked her head in interest. This was the first she was actually hearing of their private kitchen conversation.

"He thinks that if everyone gives the thumbs up about me going out with your sister, it will just give you ideas about my niece."

Trunks reared. "Dude."

"I know," Goten smirked, nodding his head in understanding. "Don't worry, I told him. But he's gonna believe what he wants to, so I wasn't going to push it. After sharing a few other reservations he eventually agreed that Bulla's a great girl. He's happy I've found someone. Turns out your sister has another secret guardian." Warm, dark eyes met bright blue as Goten transferred his gaze to the heiress. "He threatened to get ugly if I did anything to hurt her."

"He said that?" Bulla spoke up, stifling a giggle.

"Yep," he answered, throwing his head back while he downed the last of his drink. "I'm beginning to think there's a little something in all us Saiyans that compels us to keep our princess safe," Goten added teasingly, grinning at the youngest member of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A flashback within a flashback?! Yikes, whose idea was that?
> 
> The boys are back in the same room, and not at each other's throats! Yay for baby steps.
> 
> So we've just seen flashback-ception - who wants to see a flash forward? Because that's what's next!


	28. Epilogue Pt II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've already said our goodbyes a good few chapters ago, so I won't drag this out, but - head's up - this is the last planned update. I realise those words mean nothing at this point, and you're all essentially immune to me saying "It's over, guys" :P but figured I should let you know anyway. I would like to thank you all again though, because I can't overstate my appreciation.
> 
> Picture this upcoming window into their lives as just one of many directions things could have gone in. "There are other worlds than these" afterall. (DT, anyone?)
> 
> I always love to hear your thoughts, so consider dropping me a line (or fifty if you feel so inclined) now that we've reached the end. Enjoy :)

"Pan, can you please pass the butter?" Bulla requested, extending her hand.

"Yup," the quarterling responded, grabbing the small white bowl and handing it to her teal-haired friend.

"Oh I just remembered," Trunks spoke suddenly, stuffing his hand into his pocket and wrinkling his brow as he shuffled around under the table. After a few seconds he pulled out a small capsule and tossed it to the raven-haired girl. "You left this behind forever ago and I keep forgetting to give it back to you."

"Oh my god!" Pan exclaimed, dropping her cutlery to the table as she caught it. "I thought I lost this. Thank you!" Bulla cocked her head at her friend, perplexed by the exchange. "It must have fallen out of my pocket during one of our spars," she explained plainly, reaching for her fork.

"You two spar? Like, outside of get togethers?" The heiress asked sceptically. "Since when?"

"Occasionally," Pan shrugged, tilting her head to the ceiling in consideration of Bulla's second question. "I guess it started back when Trunks and Goten weren't talking to each other," she answered nonchalantly.

"I needed to let off steam occasionally and Pan was always game," her brother added, cutting into his meat.

"Oh, I'll never stop being grateful that you two made up." Bulma clasped her hands together with a loving smile. "Our home feels whole again since he's started coming back. Don't you agree Vegeta?" She nudged her husband with her elbow.

He merely raised his eyebrow at her before piling more roasted potatoes onto his plate.

The front door swung open suddenly, followed by a dark blur. "Sorry I'm late!" Goten announced, pressing his palms to the top of Bulla's head and planting a kiss. "Is there still any food left?" He slipped off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. "Hey everyone." He grinned at the remainder of the table, offering a nod to the oldest member of the group. Vegeta returned the gesture as he bit into his drumstick.

"I saved you a few pieces of ham," the youngest Briefs answered, lifting a foil covered plate in demonstration while she sucked at her fingertips. "Pan ate all the dumplings though, sorry."

"Of course she did," he jested, pinching the back of his niece's neck as he made his way past her chair. "Hey man," the halfling greeted his oldest friend, pulling out an empty seat next to him.

"'Sup bro," Trunks responded genially, mouth full of mashed peas. "Want a drink?"

"Please," Goten responded, rolling up his sleeves in preparation for the upcoming feast.

"Dad?" Trunks queried, clapping his hand to his father's shoulder as he made his way to the fridge. He was met with an affirming grunt and returned to the table with three chilled bottles.

"Here, let me," Goten offered, reaching out to grab them. "My hands are still clean." He popped off the three caps, passing one to the patriarch and another to his fellow halfling. "No Marron?"

"Nope. Something came up." Trunks raised his beverage while he wiped his palm along his jeans. "Cheers." A clink hit everyone's ears as two more bottles tapped his own.

Bulla suddenly felt the instantly recognisable power of the earth's most loyal defender in her parent's kitchen. Almost everyone at the table was as experienced at reading ki as she was so no one batted an eye, except for her mother who almost tipped backwards in her seat before Vegeta reached out and caught the back of her chair.

Goku was standing near the granite-topped island with his index and middle to his finger to his forehead, holding a tall stack of opaque plastic containers in his free hand while Chi-Chi hooked her arm around his torso.

"Yo," the impossibly optimistic Saiyan beamed, offering a wave to the bland-faced members of the table.

"Kakarot." Vegeta's voice held a healthy dose of annoyance. "What have I said to you about teleporting here unannounced?"

Chi-Chi grabbed the tupperware from her husband's hand and placed it on the kitchen bench behind them, mildly ensuring the safety of her carefully baked goods.

"Aw, don't be like that Vegeta," Goku frowned. "I could feel all of your energies clustered together. I thought we were having a family get together?"

"You and I are not family." The eldest Saiyan turn his head away in repulsion. "Get out of my house."

Pan snickered from Bulla's right, causing the ends of heiress' mouth to curl involuntarily.

Bulma pushed her dining chair back and stood up to greet the two new arrivals. "So good to see you, Chi," she smiled, hugging the younger woman warmly. "I see you've been at it in the kitchen again. Vegeta." She pivoted to face her husband. "They're not unannounced. I invited them."

Chi-Chi held the back of her hand to her forehead. "I should've known better than to rely on Goku to get us here on time." She gave him an accusing look. "Hello to all our beautiful children. And grandchildren." The raven-haired housewife wandered over to Pan, hugging her from behind while the quarterling turned her head and sloppily kissed her grandmother's cheek.

"Hi, mom." Goten's cheeks were bulging from the sheer volume of food he was currently stuffing into his face.

"Goten!" She scolded, the space her between her brows creasing as she pressed her fists into her hips. "I know I raised you better than to talk with your mouth full!" She smacked the back of his head, immediately causing Trunks to choke at his suddenly infantilised friend.

The heir brought his fist to his mouth, face turning red while he coughed and laughed simultaneously.

"Hello Chi-Chi," Bulla greeted sweetly, ensuring she presented herself as inoffensively as possible in the eyes of the Son matriarch. She pushed herself up and stepped over to the tiny-yet-terrifying woman who was still standing behind her youngest son.

"Good evening dear," Chi-Chi smiled, wrapping the teal-haired hybrid in her arms and giving a squeeze. "How are you?"

"Hi, Bulla!" Goku interrupted, wandering over to the heiress. "When are you coming around for that rematch?"

"You didn't have enough fun getting beaten up by her the last time, dad?" Goten jested, twisting in his seat to face his father.

"No way!" Goku draped his arm around Bulla's neck and rested his free hand on her shoulder so that they both faced his one-time look-alike. "Bulla fights like no one and everyone at this table all at the same time - I never know what to expect once we get started."

"Goku." Bulma wandered over to the collection of Saiyans and grabbed her old friend by the bicep, pulling him away from the younger diners. "Can we please have a nice evening together without going straight into battle talk? Why don't you grab a seat? There's one over here." She led him to the spot opposite his son. "Chi-Chi, can I get you anything to drink?"

"Please, don't worry about us." She waved both hands at her old friend. "We've been rude enough showing up in the middle of this lovely occasion. We can see to ourselves. Sit back down and fill me in on all that's happened since we last saw each other." Chi-Chi pulled up a chair next to her husband while he busied himself by piling mountains of food onto his plate with unbreakable concentration.

"Don't you dare," Vegeta warned, staring daggers as the younger Saiyan hesitated over the last pork bun.

"Pleeease," Goku begged, fork still hovering over the tempting morsel. "I'm so hungry. Chi-Chi wouldn't let me eat since she knew we were joining you guys tonight." Slowly he inched his cutlery closer. "If you let me have this one, I'll stop making jokes about us being grandfathers together."

"No you won't," the pure-blooded prince huffed, tightening his arms.

"Okay you're right, but I swear I'll consider it!" Goku's eyes were down-turned, dialling up his pathetic puppy pout.

Amongst the commotion, no one seemed to notice Goten snaking his own fork between the two Saiyans, carefully edging it towards the lone bun. With a quick dagger-like motion, he stabbed the prongs of his fork into the steamed dough and plunged the ball between his lips.

"Ahhh!" Both Saiyan Gods cried out in shock, mouths open wide as they glared at the dark-haired halfling. In an instant, they launched themselves across the table towards him while he threw his chair back and dashed for the living room sliding door with the two world saviours hot on his heels.

* * *

With the sun fully set, the four Saiyan hybrids opted to head outside after their lavish dinner, spreading themselves out across the outdoor furniture to take advantage of the pleasant summer's evening.

"You know," Trunks began, taking a puff of his cigarette. He was the only one standing while he faced his fellow fighters. "Not to get all sappy or anything, but I think it's actually a good thing that you fell for my sister."

Bulla raised her eyebrows, exchanging a glance with her raven-haired best friend who was currently seated next to her.

"Please," Goten smiled lazily, taking a sip from his fresh bottle. "Go on."

"Well," he folded his arms, tilting his head in thought. "I have to admit that you work pretty well together." He passed his smoke to the dark-haired demi-Saiyan. "You get Bulla out of her head, and she keeps your feet on the ground. But even outside of that," he added, waving away the haze. "I don't think I could trust anyone to care for her like I know you will."

"Trunks, how much have you had to drink?" Bulla laughed, entirely surprised at her brother's uncharacteristic candour.

"It's true," he shrugged. "Dad feels the same."

"I know," Goten responded, eyebrows converging as he sucked on the white stick. All three hybrids turned to face him suddenly. "He told me himself."

"What?!" The heiress exclaimed, glaring at him in surprise. "When?"

"A while back," he stated casually, blowing out a pool of thick smoke. "After giving me another bloody nose."

Pan chuckled at her uncle, downing the last of her beer. "All worth it, I'm guessing?"

"Without a doubt." He twisted in his seat to face the youngest member of the group and gave her a wink.

"Now," Trunks voiced, lightly rubbing his palms past each other. "What do you three say to a little tournament? Winner gets the last of that fucking  _heavenly_ cake Chi-Chi made."

Bulla pushed herself up and pulled her sleeves to her elbows. "Oh this will be too easy," she voiced with a smug smile.

"When you win, can I get a piece?" Goten pleaded, pouting at the teal-haired fighter as he pushed himself up and returned what was left of Trunks' cigarette.

"Excuse me!" Pan interjected, turning to her uncle. "What do you mean  _when?_ I can slaughter all three of you with my hands tied."

Trunks regarded the raven-haired quarterling with folded arms. "Alright, you and me first. Let's go."

"You sure, buddy?" She cocked an eyebrow. "We both know what happened last time."

"Fuck you," he grinned, ash falling to the paved ground beneath him as he pointed to the older girl. "I already told you that's never happened before. It was a fluke. This is a redemption match."

Pan stood up, throwing off her top and revealing the black sports bra underneath. "Fine, you're on."

In an instant, both Saiyan hybrids blasted out of the CC backyard, smashing into each other high in the sky like angry boulders.

Bulla made her way over to Goten's chair, sitting herself down in his lap. "Finally, I get a hint at what you and my dad talk about during your private little chats," she teased, hooking her arms leisurely around his neck.

"Uh-huh." He lifted his hands to hold her in place while his eyes fell to her mouth.

"What else comes up?" She asked, sliding her thumb along his bottom lip.

"The same things I tell my own dad," he smirked, leaning his face into her neck. "There's nothing like having a Briefs in your bed."

"You are terrible!" Bulla burst out laughing, slapping her palm to his chest. "How can you even joke about something like that?" She felt him smile against her skin.

"Once he accepted how I felt about you, and eventually, you about me," Goten finally answered, lightly brushing his mouth along her collar bone. "The Great Saiyan Prince started inviting me into his sanctuary." He pulled his head back to gaze at her through heavy lids. "We talk about everything. Fighting, your family, my family, you, me, him, the future. He's even helped me understand a few things about our Saiyan heritage." He brought his face to her ear, dragging the tip of his nose downward.

"Like what?" She asked with a giggle, finding the sensation vaguely ticklish.

"Like how I was fighting a losing battle," he uttered, meeting her bright eyes with his own deep brown ones before kissing her on the lips. "Ever thinking I could resist you."

* * *

"Doesn't this remind of when we were kids?" Pan remarked, legs folded while she pressed her fork into the moist chocolate flavoured sponge. Trunks and Goten had just moved the oldest halfling's coffee table, and dropped a spare queen mattress in its place.

"Mhm," Bulla nodded from the couch, licking rich brown icing from her lips. "Except this time Trunks is the one suggesting it instead of trying to find an excuse to get out of it." She smiled at her brother who merely rolled his eyes in response.

"Well, you two have become way less annoying since you left child and teenage-hood," he countered, throwing a pillow to the quarterling as she made herself comfortable on the temporary bed. She was already in her pyjamas, hair was still wet from her shower.

Goten sat down on the floor in front of the heiress, shifting himself between her legs while she mindlessly ran her fingers through his hair and passed him the remainder of her cake.

"Just face it, Trunks," Bulla teased. "You get lonely in this big 'ole house. You like having the company."

"Please," he scoffed, stretching himself out on his couch. "If I want company, I  _can get_  company."

"Okay fine," she conceded. "You want company that won't just leave first thing in the morning."

Pan burst into laughter, earning herself a look from the lavender-haired halfling. She threw her pillow back at the sulking heir, unaffected by his warning glance, causing him to fling himself at her from the sofa.

Bulla felt Goten tap her on the leg and glanced down. He nodded his head towards the doorway causing both halflings to stand up quietly and exit the room.

They only got as far as the hallway when she felt herself being pulled back and pressed lightly against the wall.

"How am I supposed to pay attention to some dumb movie when you're wearing something like this?" He smirked, tugging at her pink cotton sleep shirt.

"What are you talking about?" She chuckled. "There is nothing remotely revealing about this."

"Yeah, but I know what's underneath." He slipped his hands under the hem, gliding his palms up her taut stomach.

"I can't help it if you've got an overactive imagination," she responded coyly.

"I've got an overactive something else too," he rasped, planting a kiss on her neck.

Bulla cocked her head, listening carefully to the adjacent room. She could still hear Trunks and Pan brawling on the mattress, so returned her attention to the demi-Saiyan in front of her. "We've probably got some time," she smirked in return.

Without a moment's hesitation, he lifted her off the ground and carried her up the stairs towards her brother's bedrooms. Slipping into one of the spares, Goten pushed the door closed with his foot and lowered the heiress down onto the mattress, wasting no time in returning his mouth to hers. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the ground carelessly. Bulla did the same, arching her back while she slid the garment out from under her.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of looking at your body," he exhaled, breaking their kiss and dragging his eyes over her hungrily. Hastily he loosened his belt buckle, unzipped and kicked off his pants. Pressing his palms into the duvet either side of her face, he leaned over her.

She lifted her head and pressed her mouth to his, before flipping him onto his back and straddling him, knees either side of his waist. "Victors get to be on top," she beamed.

"Fine by me," he muttered, reaching his hands up her smooth thighs and grabbing handfuls of her cheeks. "Even if you are a dirty cheater."

The heiress laughed and brought her face down to hover over his, aquamarine locks kissing the mattress either side of his head while he squeezed his fingertips into her waist.

" _Marry me,_ " he breathed.

"What?" The heiress giggled, wrinkling her nose.

"Marry me."

Bulla pushed herself back up, pressing her palms into his chest.

Following suit, Goten leaned into his elbows, keeping his eyes trained on the young woman above him. "It doesn't have to be now, or next month, or even five years from now. Just promise me that one day you'll be mine."

Teal brows drew together when she suddenly heard footsteps.

"Can you guys save it for later?" Pan interrupted from the other side of the door. "If I have to spend one more second alone with Trunks, I swear you're going to have to build him a whole new house."

"We'll be out in a minute," Bulla grinned, teal orbs dancing as she maintained eye contact with her fellow halfling.

She stood up tall and hopped off the bed, reaching for her shirt.

"Are you just going to leave me like this?" He scoffed, watching as she buttoned her pyjama top.

"Yup," she smiled before closing the door behind her and heading downstairs.

* * *

"Dude, what took you so long?" The oldest hybrid whined once Goten finally joined the other three in the living room. The dark-haired halfling threw a glance to Bulla, who was sitting by herself on the two-seater, while Pan and Trunks relaxed comfortably on the mattress near the television.

"Uh, needed a moment," he answered sheepishly, flopping himself down next to the heiress, a wry smirk firmly planted on her face. "You're cruel," he muttered to her under his breath, only causing her smile to broaden.

"What are you laughing at?" Pan flipped around to face her friend.

"Nothing," Bulla responded, keeping her hand over her mouth while she sniggered at the sulking demi-Saiyan next to her.

"Wait. Is this, like, some sex thing?" The raven-haired quarterling scrunched her face. "Can you two please not do that when we're around?"

"Fuck, Pan, do you have to bring it up?" Trunks whacked his pillow across her head. "I'd rather not be forced to think about it."

"No!" Bulla quickly interjected, still giggling. "We just talked. Your spare room remains unchristened... tonight."

"Jeez, then why did you have to go upstairs? Just talk here." Pan griped, smoothing out her hair. "We could have started the movie by now."

"It wasn't something you just bring up casually," Goten finally grumbled, a hint of annoyance still present.

Trunks turned too at hearing his friend's words, eyes flicking between the two demi-Saiyans a few times before a grin slowly appeared on his face. "You fucking did it, didn't you."

Bulla's eyes widened, immediately falling on the man's next to her. "He knew you were going to ask me that?"

"Do you seriously think I'd ask you something like that and not let him in on it?"

"What's going on?" Pan straightened, watching the three halflings in bewilderment.

"Your whole family knows." Goten folded his arms as he glanced at the TV. "I brought it up with Vegeta ages ago."

Her hands flew to her face, laughter beginning to bubble up once more. "I thought you were kidding!"

"What?!" He frowned. "Why would I joke about something like that?"

She was laughing uncontrollably now, face turning red. "Because you're  _you_! You've been cracking dumb jokes all night. I figured it was just, like, something you said in the moment. Oh my god," she breathed, slowly beginning to calm herself down. "You actually meant it?"

"Yes, I meant it!" He exclaimed, throwing out his arms.

Trunks started chuckling too, watching in great delight as his best friend fought to rein in his sister. "Try again next time man, we'll put this one down as a practice run."

The Briefs siblings both roared, tears streaming down the heiress' face. "I'm sorry," she uttered eventually. "I just." She wiped her cheeks. "Sorry, I'm being mean."

"Yeah, you are," he pouted.

"Goten, why are they laughing at you?" Pan cut in. "What have you done this time?"

Bulla shuffled onto her knees, threw her arms around his neck and teasingly smothered him in kisses, hoping to ease some of the hurt feelings.

"Too late," he turned his head with a signature curl of his lips as she smooched him on the cheek. "I take it back."

* * *

Bulla opened her eyes drowsily, spying the sleeping forms of her brother and best friend on the queen mattress in front of her, flickering lights from the TV skating over their faces. She could feel Goten leisurely dragging his fingers through her hair and found her mind somersaulting right back to the first time she had ever had a moment like this with him so many years before.

It felt like a lifetime ago that she'd found herself temporarily homeless with no reachable family, in the middle West City and sharing a dingy apartment with the infuriating but impossibly charming half-Saiyan above her.  _Kami_ _, I lived on that dumpy old leather sofa._

She shuffled onto her back to face him, taking in his handsome features. He glanced down at her, smirking lazily. "What are you smiling about?" He teased.

"I'm thinking about the first time I ever stayed over at your old place," she grinned. "When I was sixteen, and you lectured me about staying away from guys like you."

He let out a snort. "Hey now, I like to think I'm nothing like the guys I warned you about," he countered, fingers drifting to her waist and squeezing at her middle.

"You're right," she jested. "You're much worse. Ah!" She shrieked when he began to grab at her more fiercely and threw her hand over her mouth to keep from waking the other two, muffling her giggles at the same time.

Suddenly, she felt him slip his arm under her knees while the other scooped behind her back. "I think it's time for bed, princess," he spoke, keeping his voice low while he rose to his feet with her in his arms. "We need to finish what we started earlier."

"You carried me to bed once back then too, remember?" She tilted her head. "That was the first time I ever got  _that_ drunk."

"Fuck, don't remind me," he cringed, glancing away bashfully. "Letting you do that was definitely not one of my best decisions." He transported her through Trunks living room archway and floated up the stairs with the heiress in his arms, returning to the room they briefly occupied a few hours prior.

She laughed once more, enjoying watching him squirm at the recollection. "It's one of my favourite memories." She beamed up at him, hooking her hands behind his neck. "I can still see myself spinning around your old living room, and you acting a fool in those black sunglasses."

He let out a chuckle and looked into her teal orbs as he placed her on the bed. "It wasn't an act, I was a fool." Leaning over her, he pressed his fists into the mattress either side of her. "Back then I had no idea what wild ride was about to get kick started just a few hours down the line."

The two half-Saiyans held each other's gaze warmly, soft smiles on both of their faces.

"Sometimes I still can't believe that you're the one I fell for," Bulla whispered, sliding her fingers through his dark mane. "When I was growing up, I spent so many nights wondering what sort of person I'd eventually end up with."

Lightly, he traced his fingertips over her forehead, clearing a few rogue strands before sliding them down the side of her face and cradling her cheek. "I think part of me always knew it was you."

 


End file.
